


Perdersi per ritrovarsi ( Lost & Found )

by Poppy1983



Category: Clexafandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Duty, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Lesbian Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 81,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: l'incontro tra un atleta afflitta dai sensi di colpa ed una giovane artista forzata a scegliere una diversa carriera ...





	1. una sera, per caso

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke pensa di poter trovare un po' di pace andando a nuotare in una deserta piscina , invece....

Miami 12 Agosto 2014, ore 8

Clarke  
Come ogni mattina , quando le note di " Viva la Vida " avevano interrotto il breve sonno di Clarke , la prima reazione della biondina,   
era stata quella di nascondere la testa sotto al cuscino   
< maledizione ! >

< Devo smetterla… basta tequila… ed ore piccole… >  
si era detta , poco dopo, mentre cercava d’aprire la porta scorrevole del box della doccia

Dieci minuti sotto i getti d’acqua fredda erano riusciti a darle la carica sufficiente ad iniziare la giornata: era uscita dal bagno , si era infilata un paio di shorts bianchi ed un top azzurro 

prima di andare in cucina aveva preso in mano il suo cellulare ed aveva visto la lunga serie di messaggi che le aveva inviato Finn,   
quello che pensava essere il suo ragazzo , perlomeno fino a quando, non l’aveva beccato col viso affondato nella scollatura di una formosa brunetta  
Finn < ..dobbiamo parlare >  
Finn < … avevo bevuto troppo, non ero in me…>  
Finn < ti prego, devo vederti, devo spiegarti….>  
Finn < ti amo , non voglio perderti… >

“ … vai a farti fottere ! “  
si era detta la biondina prima di scendere in cucina

“ buongiorno Abby ! “  
aveva detto alla madre

“ la colazione e’ pronta .. “  
aveva risposto la donna, dopo di che aveva rivolto il suo sguardo inflessibile verso gli occhi azzurri della figlia   
“ hai l’aria stravolta…   
hai 18 anni..  
tra un mese andrai all’Universita’…  
E’ tempo di mettere la testa a posto ! “

“ non ci voglio andare !  
e non voglio diventare come te   
… una donna fredda che pensa solo al suo lavoro ….  
se ci fosse ancora Jake … lui mi avrebbe capito ..”  
aveva detto la biondina   
poi ,senza voltarsi indietro ,era uscita dalla cucina ed era andata via, sbattendo la porta di casa

“ Clarke…”  
aveva mormorato Abby quando aveva sentito avviarsi il motore dell’auto della figlia

Un quarto d’ora dopo era entrata nel Mini Club situato sulla spiaggia, dove una decina di bambini la stavano aspettando armati di matite colorate e pastelli a cera,  
impazienti d’iniziare, sotto la guida della giovane insegnante, le loro opere d’arte  
“ buongiorno Sig.na Griffin ! “  
avevano detto ,sorridenti  
Ed era stato solo allora che le labbra della biondina si erano mosse a trovare il primo sorriso della giornata   
l’innocente entusiasmo dei suoi giovanissimi allievi era riuscito a farle scordare di Abby, di Finn e di Jake ,  
il suo amato padre .. che, troppo presto, l’aveva lasciata sola

*******************************

Alexandria

“ no.. no così non va   
non ci siamo Alexandria !   
..non hai preso abbastanza slancio ..”   
aveva urlato Titus in direzione dell’emergente cuffietta rossa  
La giovane non aveva detto niente , aveva semplicemente nuotato verso i gradini della piscina   
poi era uscita dall’acqua e si era incamminata verso la scaletta della piattaforma per raggiungere ancora una volta,l’asse dei tuffi da tre metri 

“ devi concentrarti di piu’ ….  
devi riuscire a fare due avvitamenti perfetti ..”  
aveva ribadito il suo allenatore

< oh David … perche’ .. mi hai lasciato ? >  
aveva pensato la brunetta mentre cominciava ad ondeggiarsi sull’asse per darsi lo slancio necessario ad eseguire il tuffo ….  
Poi quando si era sollevata verso l’alto, per un secondo si era sentita libera e felice  
e solo quando , dopo i due avvitamenti perfetti , il suo corpo era impattato scomposto contro la superficie liquida  
il rumore secco le aveva bruscamente ricordato che a lei non era concesso d’indulgere o divagare,   
e che il pensiero del suo amato fratello doveva servire solo a darle la forza necessaria a dimenticarsi dei suoi 19 anni

“ si puo’ sapere a cosa pensi ?  
oggi sembri un sacco di patate !   
… tra due anni ci sono le Olimpiadi   
tu non hai tempo da perdere se vuoi appenderti al collo una medaglia   
ed io non ne' ho da sprecare con la tua superficialita' …”

“ ho dormito poco… sono stanca ..”  
aveva mormorato la giovane uscendo dall’acqua

“ stanca ?  
dopo tre ore di allenamento ?   
… tu non sai cosa dici   
non otterrai un bel niente se non imparerai a stringere i denti per andare al di la’ dei tuoi limiti !   
..tuo fratello l’aveva capito..“

“ lo so, papa'  
..scusami …   
domani, riusciro' a fare di meglio “

“ vai a farti la doccia ..  
per oggi basta, ci vediamo domattina alle sette .. “  
Le aveva detto Titus

Cinque minuti dopo Alexandria, sotto l’acqua calda della doccia, si era concessa il lusso di piangere   
per il fratello perduto  
e per quella promessa fatta a suo padre, che l’aveva confinata a vivere una vita fatta solo di tuffi e di palestra

**************************************

Ore 19  
“ ci vediamo dopo cena, all’Insolite Bar ? “

“ no, Raven … sono esausta  
..stasera non esco…  
...vado a letto presto ..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,all'amica 

Poi era salita in macchina ed aveva iniziato a guidare ,senza avere una meta precisa, lungo la strada che costeggiava le lunghe spiagge di Miami , fino a che l’insegna luminosa della Piscina All in One , non aveva attratto la sua attenzione

< nuotare,non mi fara’ male..>

Dieci minuti dopo era a bordo piscina, pronta per iniziare a scaricare la sua ansia …   
stava per buttarsi nell'acqua quando nella luce soffusa della piscina aveva scorto la siluette di una donna ritta sull’asse della piattaforma dei 3 metri,  
poi quella figura aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare , aveva preso lo slancio e si era sollevata in aria …

Clarke aveva trattenuto il fiato mentre seguiva l’incredibile esecuzione di un tuffo raggruppato ,   
solo quando la tuffatrice era perfettamente entrata nell’acqua aveva ripreso a respirare..

poi, aveva aspettato che emergesse prima di iniziare a batterle le mani  
“ brava ! “  
le aveva urlato  
dopo di che si era buttata in acqua ed aveva nuotato per avvicinarsi alla misteriosa atleta…

“ e’ stato magnifico ..  
..sei … “  
ma le parole le erano morte in gola perche’, nel frattempo, la tuffatrice si era spostata gli occhialini   
ed aveva rivelato un incredibile paio d’occhi verdi ..

< bella >

“ veramente brava ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ grazie ..”  
aveva timidamente risposto la brunetta   
poi mentre cercava di non perdersi nell’azzurro degli occhi della sconosciuta giovane che aveva davanti  
aveva aggiunto  
“ di solito …. non ricevo complimenti … “

“ perche’ ?  
Il tuo tuffo era perfetto ! “

“ mio padre e’ un uomo esigente..”

“ uhm … sara’.. "

" ...comunque … sono Clarke …”

“ piacere, Alexandria ..”

“ ti va di mostrare ad un incompetente ..  
un altro tuffo ? “

“ certamente … ma solo uno..  
..poi devo andare  
..domani ricomincio ad allenarmi, alle 7..”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria aggiustandosi gli occhialini …

due secondi dopo, la brunetta era uscita dall’acqua e si era avviata verso la piattaforma 

E Clarke non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare le sue lunghe gambe e la grazia del suo incedere elegante   
ne’ tantomeno aveva potuto non osservare le forme perfette del suo corpo snello , delineate meticolosamente, dal costume da bagno intero che così impregnato d'acqua, le aderiva al corpo come se fosse una seconda pelle nera

Alexandria aveva risalito gli scalini della piattaforma ed aveva raggiunto la punta dell’asse   
dopo di che aveva eseguito un perfetto tuffo carpiato …

“ anche questo...mi e’ sembrato impeccabile ..”  
aveva detto alla tuffatrice quando era emersa 

“ sara’ la tua presenza ..  
…di solito, sbaglio sempre qualcosa…”

“ a proposito …  
cosa ci fai in piscina … da sola ..  
Ed a quest’ora ? “

“ … avevo voglia di nuotare … e di schiarirmi le idee ..”

“ beh , io adesso vado a casa….  
così sarai libera d pensare…. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ spero di avere la fortuna di poterti rivedere all’opera ..”  
aveva detto la biondina

“ oh ..  
…. tutte le mattine .. sono qui  
ma mio padre ha affittato la struttura ad uso privato  
nessuno ha il permesso d’entrare  
Pero’, qualche volta vengo ad allenarmi , a sua insaputa….  
anche nel tardo pomeriggio …”

“ chissa’… magari …”

“ buon proseguo…   
e…Clar ke   
tu che puoi … non rimanere qui, troppo a lungo  
.. sei una donna giovane ….. e bella   
di sicuro, una come te, non ha problemi a trovare compagnia ..“

dopo di che, Alexandria era uscita dall’acqua e si era diretta verso lo spogliatoio  
lasciandosi alle spalle una pensierosa biondina


	2. le verita' nascoste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si sente oppressa ...Alexandria non riesce a dormire

“ avere successo nel mondo dell’arte e’ una strada difficile ..   
in fondo anche la medicina richiede passione e fantasia ..”  
aveva detto Abby ,la sera dopo alla figlia, quando avevano finito di cenare

“ curare e’un modo per prendersi cura del prossimo …. “

“ ..va bene mamma ti prometto che…   
ci pensero’ su ..”  
aveva detto alla fine Clarke , stanca di stare in quello stato conflittuale con la madre

 

“ non so proprio come uscirne … “  
aveva confessato piu’ tardi a Raven, un attimo prima di svuotarsi in gola il primo bicchiere di tequila 

“ Abby e’ la mia famiglia ..   
lo so bene che perdere Jack l’ha distrutta  
io sono tutto quello che le rimane, sono la loro figlia   
non posso allontanarla da me  
...le darei il colpo di grazia ! "

“ ti capisco …  
forse ci puoi provare  
se ti accorgerai che accontentarla diventera’ impossibile  
potrai sempre cambiare ..  
in fondo hai solo 18 anni….   
hai ancora tanto tempo davanti....per capire”  
le aveva detto l’amica

“ hai ragione …”  
poi si era girata verso la pista da ballo ed aveva visto il movimento sinuoso della schiena di una donna   
“ Alexandria …”  
aveva mormorato alzandosi in piedi…

Un minuto dopo stava sfiorando la spalla di quella giovane   
“ si ..”  
aveva detto la sconosciuta girandosi 

“ non mi sembra di conoscerti…”  
aveva aggiunto sgranando i suoi occhi neri …

“ scusami … ti ho scambiato con un'altra persona … “  
le aveva detto la biondina, con aria delusa

“ oh , se e’ per questo …possiamo rimediare subito..  
sono Echo  
..se vuoi possiamo ballare , e conoscerci meglio..”

< ..una come te non ha problemi a trovare compagnia >

“ sono Clarke...  
grazie dell’invito,ma sono con un amica che mi sta aspettando ..  
..mi dispiace di averti disturbato..”

due minuti dopo si era seduta nel divanetto accanto alla brunetta  
“ chi e’ Alexandria ? “  
le aveva domandato Raven 

“ non la conosci   
l'ho incontrata ieri sera ,in piscina  
e’ una giovane che fa dei tuffi eccezionali ,   
munita di un corpo perfetto e con un paio d'occhi verdi incredibilmente belli …”

“ Clarke ?  
non pensavo che ti piacessero anche le donne …”

“ ma che dici ?  
sono da sempre una etero   
ed anche se al momento l’idea di stare con un uomo mi fa venire la nausea  
... e’ solo per colpa di Finn

E poi , con tutti i casini che ci sono gia’ nella mia vita  
mi manca solo di di mettere in discussione le mie preferenze sessuali ..  
No Raven, non accadra’ mai..  
Alexandria e’ una donna molto interessante…   
ma da un punto di vista artistico…   
la grazia e l’armonia dei suoi movimenti meriterebbe di essere dipinta … “

“ sara’… come dici  
ma ricordati  
Mai dire … mai nella vita !  
..le situazioni cambiano … ed anche noi…”  
aveva detto l'amica con aria maliziosa

“ non fa per me … Raven...

adesso , basta parlare  
siamo venute qui per divertirci  
forza, alza quel culo ed andiamo a ballare ! ”

********************************************

Alexandria era andata a letto verso le dieci, ma purtroppo, come le capitava da piu’ di tre anni , il suo sonno stentava ad arrivare…  
aveva paura di addormentarsi, per risvegliarsi ,poco dopo, tremante e madida di sudore , in preda del panico assoluto  
quando il suo dormire veniva interrotto dal solito inquietante incubo che le faceva rivivere , come alla moviola,quella notte tragica di fine gennaio  
< il campanello di casa che suonava , il parlottare sommesso dei due poliziotti …. i brevi attimi di silenzio … e poi… l’urlo straziante di Titus …. >

Si, si ricordava fin nei minimi dettagli il volto distrutto del padre dopo che i due poliziotti erano andati via,   
quando aveva mormorato , tra i singhiozzi, ad una sedicenne Alexandria  
“ tuo fratello …. non tornera’ piu’ … “

Lei si era strofinata gli occhi piu’ volte , sperando di svegliarsi e realizzare che quel che aveva sentito dire dal padre, fossero solo parole dette all'interno di un brutto sogno

Ma quando Titus aveva aggiunto  
“ stava tornando a casa , quando l’auto guidata da un giovane ubriaco, non ha rispettato uno stop … quel maledetto incosciente … aveva fretta…   
David ha cercato di evitarlo , ma l’altro veicolo andava troppo veloce …. l'impatto e’ stato inevitabile .. e senza scampo “

era stato solo allora che Alexandria aveva capito che era tutto reale   
allora si era messa a piangere ed urlare disperatamente …  
suo padre si era fatto forza, l’aveva tenuta stretta tra le sue braccia forti  
mormorandole  
“ coraggio siamo rimasti solo noi due …ma siamo ancora una famiglia …”

I mesi successivi non erano riusciti a lenire neanche minimamente il dolore provocato dall'improvvisa perdita di David  
Tutti i pomeriggi, quando Alexandria, dopo la scuola, tornava a casa , trovava sempre il padre rinchiuso nella stanza del fratello,   
lo coglieva intento a sfiorare, con aria assente, le coppe e le medaglie che David aveva raccolto nella sua breve ma sfolgorante carriera di giocatore di baseball  
Se quell’incidente di fine gennaio non fosse mai accaduto ad aprile il fratello avrebbe iniziato a giocare a livello professionistico per i New York Yankees ,   
poiche’ come pitcher ( lanciatore ) sebbene avesse solo venti anni, era diventato gia' molto di piu’ di una semplice promessa …

“ papa’ , ti prego … smettila di tormentarti …”  
le mormorava la giovane cercando di farlo uscire dalla stanza

“ dimmi cosa posso fare per te …  
perche’ non mi senta ancora piu’ indegna di vivere di quanto non lo sia stata da sempre ...   
sapendo di avervi portato via la mamma il giorno che sono nata …

ora , purtroppo sono sopravvissuta anche a mio fratello …  
ti giuro, darei la mia vita per riportarli da te .. “

Titus l’aveva guardata a lungo con aria smarrita, prima di riuscire a dirle   
“ non e’ colpa tua…   
forse ho bisogno di ritrovare una ragione per vivere …”

“ va bene papa’…. ne’ trovero’ una … che ci aiuti a farci sopravvivere  
te lo prometto ! ”

Una settimana dopo Alexandria era andata da Titus  
“ vincero’ una medaglia per te .. e per loro  
insegnami a diventare una perfetta tuffatrice, eri un campione prima che venissi al mondo …  
hai sacrificato i tuoi sogni per occuparti di me e di David  
permettimi di ricambiare ….  
Ti prometto di rinunciare a tutto pur di vedere tornare un po’ di luce nei tuoi occhi tristi…  
mi allenero’ anche di notte, se sara’ necessario…   
Ti prego papa’…. dimmi di si ! “

L’uomo ci aveva pensato un po’ prima di dirle…  
“ se lo faremo…  
ci sara’ solo fatica e sudore per te ….  
dovrai dimenticarti di avere sedici anni …”

“ lo so … sono pronta a farlo …”

" ok .."  
aveva mormorato l'uomo

Da quella mattina di maggio, la vita di Alexandria era cambiata in maniera radicale   
la prima cosa che aveva fatto prima d’iniziare a sottoporsi alla dura disciplina era stato quella di andare a parlare con Mary , la sua tenera fidanzatina  
“ mi dispiace, mi sono accorta che i miei sentimenti per te non sono forti come i tuoi …   
meglio finirla qui..non voglio farti star male … ”

La giovane l’aveva guardata con gli occhi pieni di lacrime  
“ ti prego Alexandria non mi lasciare … due giorni fa mi hai baciato e toccato dicendo di volermi….”

“scusami, ho sbagliato ..e’ stata solo curiosita’….non dovevo farlo..  
… e’ meglio se mi dimentichi …”

Poi si era allontanata in tutta fretta senza voltarsi, perche’ non poteva far vedere a Mary i suoi occhi verdi pieni di lacrime  
se fosse rimasta lì, ancora’ un po’, le sarebbe stato impossibile continuare la messa in scena e nasconderle il devastante dolore provocato dalle sue false parole 

.. mentre s'incamminava verso casa, ripensava a quello che le aveva detto suo fratello David quando lei gli aveva confessato di essere attratta solo dalle persone del suo stesso sesso  
< … saro’ il fratello piu’ felice del mondo quando m’inviterai al tuo matrimonio...  
e tua moglie sara’ una donna molto fortunata ad avere incontrato te… perche’ tu sei un essere speciale .. meriti di essere amata >

Erano le due di notte quando la brunetta si era finalmente addormentata…   
incubo incluso...le rimanevano veramente poche ore di sonno prima d’iniziare un’altra giornata di duro allenamento.

************************************

“ Raven e’ l’una.. vado a casa …  
ho promesso ad Abby di mettere giudizio…  
e poi, se devo essere sincera  
neanche la discoteca riesce a distogliermi dai miei pensieri…”

“ va bene Clarke  
ci sentiamo domani  
Buonanotte ..”

“ si… grazie  
buona serata , divertiti…anche per me .."

Alle due di notte la biondina si era sdraiata nel suo letto , con il solo lenzuolo aggiustato sul suo corpo nudo  
Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di scivolare nel sonno era stato una sorta di dialogo con l’affascinante tuffatrice

< chissa’ da quant’e’ che dormi…  
beata te...  
tu non hai pensieri che ti tormentano .. e tua madre non sara’ di certo una donna assillante, come la mia..  
anzi sono sicura che’ sara’ orgogliosa di te e che ti sosterra' nelle tue scelte 

…si, magari qualche volta ti pesera’ non aver tempo per il divertimento ..lo capisco… sei giovane.. come me  
ma ti assicuro , Alexandria..  
non ti stai perdendo niente d’eccezionale  
bere e ballare , filtrare e scopare non stanno rendendo migliore la mia vita ..  
non mi stanno restituendo mio padre, non riescono a lenire i morsi del tradimento  
e non mi stanno permettendo di sperare di realizzare i miei sogni di artista ..

alla fine…sono sicura  
che mi ritrovero' ad essere solo un'acida dottoressa , madre frustrata di tre figli bene educati e con un noioso marito… >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e buona serata
> 
> grazie a chi mi legge


	3. piccoli passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comincia a raccontarsi...

La mattina successiva Alexandria , come ogni giorno, aveva percorso a nuoto per tre volte, la lunghezza della piscina,   
per cercare di sciogliere i muscoli e rendere maggiormente reattivo il proprio corpo   
Mentre affondava le braccia nell’acqua fredda, aveva pensato , con una punta d’invidia , a Clarke,   
immaginandosela ancora beatamente addormentata, dopo un'altra notte di bagordi, in compagnia degli amici

Poi era uscita dalla piscina e aveva iniziato a risalire la scaletta che portava all’asse della piattaforma   
“ sei pronta ? “  
aveva detto Titus  
La brunetta si era aggiustata la cuffietta rossa e poi aveva iniziato a fare oscillare l’asse …

 

Clarke , in effetti, quella mattina, si era alzata tardi, ma solo perche’ il martedì era la sua giornata libera dall'impegno della scuola estiva  
dopo aver fatto la doccia e la colazione aveva preso la sacca che conteneva la sua attrezzatura d’artista  
“ non mi aspettare per pranzo …”  
aveva detto alla madre, prima d’uscire  
Una volta salita sulla sua Toyota rossa si era diretta verso la Statale che l’avrebbe condotta fuori citta’… verso quella parte di costa meno affollata

 

“ devi tenere le ginocchia piu’ vicine al torace…”  
aveva urlato Titus , quando la cuffietta rossa di Alexandria era riemersa , dopo l'esecuzione di, un quasi perfetto, tuffo raggruppato

La mattinata della brunetta era andata avanti così…. tuffo, dopo tuffo ,fino alle 12  
“ per oggi…. va bene così….  
ho da fare , scusa ,non pranzero’ a casa..  
mangia leggero… alle 15 hai la palestra …”  
le veva detto il padre dirigendosi verso l’uscita della piscina

Alexandria si era fatta la doccia e poi si era diretta a piedi verso la vicina villetta che avevano preso in affitto ,   
quando il profumino delizioso di carne arrostita,aveva attirato il suo olfatto  
< al Diavolo la dieta..>  
si era detta entrando nel Bar   
dopo di che, si era seduta in un angolo tranquillo ed aveva ordinato un doppio cheeseburger con patatine ed una lattina di Coca Cola  
< uhm … divino >  
aveva pensato dopo il primo morso … poi aveva chiuso gli occhi per godersi a pieno il sapore del formaggio filante ..

 

Clarke , nel frattempo,si era fermata nei presi di un’altura che offriva il panorama della lunga spiaggia di Miami  
aveva tirato fuori una tela ed aveva iniziato a mescolare i colori …   
poi aveva preso un pennellino piatto ed aveva iniziato a dipingere …

*************************

Ore 17  
La biondina stava ripassando con gli occhi i colori e le forme che le sue mani avevano lasciato sulla tela ,   
ma quando si era immersa nella sfumatura verde smeraldina del mare  
non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare agli occhi della misteriosa tuffatrice  
< chissa’ se li rivedro’ mai… >  
dopo di che aveva messo nel bagagliaio la tela e la sacca con l’attrezzatura ,era salita in auto e poi , senza averlo pensato, si era ritrovata sulla strada che portava alla piscina  
< forse… ci sarai ….>  
si era detta mentre parcheggiava l'auto

Alexandria, dopo le due ore di palestra , non aveva avuto voglia di rintanarsi in casa a guardare un'altra puntata di Lost Girl  
< forse oggi ti farai viva ..>  
si era detta incamminandosi verso la piscina …

Quando la biondina aveva raggiunto l'enorme vasca ed aveva visto la piattaforma dei tuffi, deserta  
era rimasta un po’ delusa …   
< no, non c’e’…>  
aveva constatato mentre si raccoglieva in una coda i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, poi si era tolta gli infradito di gomma   
... si era tuffata nell' acqua ed aveva iniziato a nuotare

gli occhi verdi di Alexandria si erano accesi di speranza, quando aveva visto la Toyota rossa nel parcheggio della piscina  
< chissa’..>  
una volta entrata nello spogliatoio, aveva visto il top azzurro e gli shorts blu’ riposti in una mensola  
in tempo record si era spogliata ed aveva indossato il suo costume intero verde scuro

< non c’e’ spazio , ne’ tempo nella tua vita…per queste cose …   
e magari il top azzurro… non e’ nemmeno suo…>  
continuava a dirsi mentre si affrettava a raggiungere il bordo della piscina

Poi aveva visto la schiena ed una solitaria testolina bionda che emergeva in mezzo all’acqua   
< si, potrebbe essere lei…>  
silenziosamente aveva disceso i gradini ricoperti a mosaico fino a che l’acqua le aveva lambito le spalle,  
poi si era immersa ed aveva nuotato vicino al fondo della piscina fino a che non aveva intravvisto la sagoma delle gambe della biondina  
“ ciao Clar ke “  
aveva detto sbucandole vicino

“ oh … Alexandria… “  
aveva mormorato la biondina spalancando i suoi occhi azzurri  
“ si vede che l’acqua e’ il tuo elemento naturale  
non ti ho neanche sentita arrivare… “

Poi si era persa....  
perche’ quegli incredibili occhi verdi che la stavano guardando, in quel momento, erano ancora piu’ belli di come se li ricordava …   
inoltre, la sua chioma scura ,li metteva decisamente in risalto  
“ pensavo che oggi non ti avrei visto…”  
aveva sussurrato mordendosi un labbro

“ ero qui anche ieri pomeriggio… “  
aveva risposto Alexandria cercando di distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra dischiuse della biondina

“ ti va di nuotare …”  
aveva chiesto Clarke , qualche secondo dopo,avvertendo l’imbarazzo della brunetta

“ si …”

dopo aver percorso quattro vasche in stile libero la biondina era stata costretta a fermarsi per mancanza di fiato  
“ sono … decisamente…fuori forma ..”  
aveva cercato di dire nel suo respirare affannato ..

ed Alexandria le aveva regalato un mezzo sorriso  
< Cristo ! vuoi farmi morire … sono gia’ senza fiato >

“ se vuoi , mentre ti riprendi   
posso farti vedere un tuffo rovesciato in posizione raggruppata ..”

“ oh si , ti prego ..  
sarebbe fantastico ! “

La brunetta era uscita dall’acqua  
e Clarke …  
non era riuscita a toglierle gli occhi di dosso 

< datti una regolata .. smettila…  
la tua vita gia’ così...e' abbastanza complicata >  
si era detta mentre la guardava ondeggiare sull’asse  
< mio Dio….sembra una Dea ..”

La brunetta , dal canto suo , mentre si preparava per il complicato tuffo, continuava a pensare agli occhi azzurri ed alle labbra della biondina  
< e’ solo l’effetto di tre anni di clausura .. della mancanza di contatto  
e comunque, levatela dalla testa…non puoi ! >

Dopo di che si era gettata all’indietro ed aveva eseguito , alla perfezione ,   
quel difficile tuffo…

“ spettacolare ! “  
era stato il commento di Clarke 

“ se vuoi posso insegnarti … i movimenti di base..”  
aveva detto la brunetta quando era andata a sedersi vicino alla biondina

“ per oggi… ho dato … magari la prossima volta ..”  
poi aveva dato un occhiata al suo orologio 

“ sono le sette…   
potremmo uscire da qui ed andare a prenderci un aperitivo …  
sempre che tu non abbia altri impegni…”

Alexandria aveva deglutito l’eccessiva salivazione  
“ non ho tempo…. mi dispiace …. tra mezz'ora, mio padre si aspetta di trovarmi a casa ..”

“ beh, non puoi avvisarlo che ritardi ...  
..quanti anni hai ? “

“ ne' ho compiuti 19 … ma non posso..”

“ Alexandria sei maggiorenne “

“ lo so, non e’ facile da capire..  
ma la mia vita , quasi monacale, non e’ il frutto dell’imposizione di mio padre  
l’ho voluta io così, l’ho scelta …  
e, quando l'ho deciso... ero consapevole delle conseguenze …”

“ capisco … scusami..   
non so che mi e’ preso..  
non ho alcun diritto d'intromettermi nella tua vita … “  
aveva mormorato Clarke , chinando la testa

“andiamo a lavarci…”  
dopo di che si erano silenziosamente dirette verso lo spogliatoio, avevano fatto la doccia e si erano rivestite…   
senza dirsi neanche una parola

“ vuoi un passaggio ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina

“ grazie, ma faro’ due passi, abito a due isolati da qui…”

La giovane artista aveva fatto un cenno d’assenso col capo e poi si era girata, pronta per entrare in macchina

Alexandria le si era avvicinata e d’istinto le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla costringendola a voltarsi  
“ Clar ke non ti devi sentire in colpa per quello che mi hai detto…  
sono io quella strana…

..domani e nei giorni a venire mi troverai sempre qui..  
cio’ che posso darti … pero’  
sono solo dei tuffi , delle nuotate e delle orecchie per ascoltarti…  
se vorrai parlarmi di te..  
mi piacerebbe essere tua amica ..  
Lo so…non e’ un gran che’ di offerta … per una ragazza giovane e bella come te  
percio’ lo capiro’ se non ti farai piu’ vedere…”

La biondina non aveva smesso di guardare neanche per un secondo quegli occhi verdi un po’ tristi, che la stavano guardando ,   
ne’ aveva smesso di sentire il calore della mano appoggiata delicatamente sulla sua spalla 

“ ci vediamo domani, alle 17  
non avevi detto di potermi insegnare un po' di tecnica ? ”

" si, certamente  
ne' sarei onorata... "

" passa una buona serata ! "

Nei due pomeriggi successivi Alexandria si era adoperata nel mostrare alla biondina , i movimenti di base necessari per l’esecuzione di un tuffo

Al terzo, era arrivato il momento della pratica..  
“ Forza saliamo sulla piattaforma ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta  
Poi quando erano state sulla punta dell’asse Alexandria si era chinata ed aveva corretto la posizione dei piedi della biondina   
e quando si era rialzata aveva involontariamente sfiorato con il suo seno le sue natiche …  
per fortuna Clarke era girata di spalle …. altrimenti la brunetta avrebbe visto il suo volto, arrossire violentemente

“ porta le braccia verso l’alto per darti lo slancio …

“ si …così…  
ora...buttati ! “

Clarke l’aveva fatto e quando era impattata contro la superficie dell’acqua le era sembrato che qualcuno le avesse dato uno schiaffo sulla schiena ..

“ capita, ti sei piegata troppo tardi…  
yi faccio vedere…. come si fa ..”  
dopo di che la brunetta aveva eseguito un semplicissimo tuffo…

“ riprovaci..”

“ devi tenere la schiena dritta … ed il bacino fermo …”  
aveva aggiunto , appoggiando le mani sui fianchi della biondina  
< Cristo… come sei morbida >  
aveva pensato chiudendo gli occhi   
poi aveva preso le mani della biondina e le aveva fatto allungare le braccia

E Clarke, al contatto, aveva sentito un brivido di piacere percorrerle la spina dorsale

“ uhm .. vedo che porti un orologio da uomo… “  
aveva mormorato Alexandria, a pochi centimetri dal collo della biondina

“si… era di mio padre …  
e' mancato, due anni fa…”

“ oh… mi dispiace …tanto non lo sapevo  
Io , ho perso la mamma…tanto tempo fa’… “

Clarke aveva sentito una fitta di dolore salirle nella gola …  
“ oh..Alexandria …”  
aveva mormorato portandosi sul cuore le mani della tuffatrice   
per qualche minuto erano rimaste ferme...così ….   
poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a far dondolare l’asse 

“ salta con me ..”  
aveva mormorato ancora avvinta alla schiena della biondina   
poi durante il breve volo,era riuscita a far roteare i loro corpi uniti ed a tenere insieme i loro piedi prima d’entrare in acqua   
L’aveva lasciata solo quando dovevano emergere per riempirsi d’aria i polmoni

“ potremmo avere un futuro nei tuffi sincronizzati…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke cercando di resistere all’urgenza di avvicinarsi per ritrovare quel calore che aveva percepito fino a pochi attimi prima,   
quando lei l’aveva tenuta stretta nelle sue braccia

La brunetta non le aveva risposto…. sembrava persa a fissare la superficie dell’acqua

“ Alexandria … stai bene ? “

< no, non credo … ho freddo .. >  
“ si … ho solo bisogno di una doccia calda ..“

“stasera… se vuoi..   
posso fermarmi a bere qualcosa con te …   
ho detto a mio padre che sarei rientrata solo in tempo per la cena “

“ oh … si… con immenso piacere …”  
dopo di che aveva aggiunto  
"…che fandonia ti sei inventata ? “

“ cercare un libro da leggere..  
un pretesto che si adattava perfettamente alla mia vita da reclusa …”

“ allora meglio non perder tempo…   
amica geniale  
andiamo subito a farci la doccia ! “

Quando Alexandria era uscita dallo spogliatoio i suoi capelli castano scuro leggermente ondulati, le ricadevano morbidi, sulle sue spalle nude  
Gli occhi azzurri di Clarke avevano indugiato troppo a lungo in quelli verdi della brunetta   
prima di riuscire a spostarsi sul top verde e sulle sue lunghe gambe appena nascoste da quel paio di shorts bianchi  
alla fine della scrupolosa disanima aveva sospirato cercando di mettere a tacere quei pensieri indecenti   
che stavano mettendo a dura prova una delle sue ultime certezze della sua vita incasinata  
< sono stata sempre attratta solo dagli uomini....che mi sta’ succedendo ? >

La brunetta dal canto suo stava cercando di respirare e di rallentare i battiti del suo cuore  
poiche’ la sua mente, in quel momento, non era in grado di governare l’insieme di emozioni   
che la visione di Clarke ,fasciata in quel un corto vestitino blu’, le stavano scatenando  
e resistere all’impulso di affondare le sue dita lunghe dentro a quella chioma bionda ed il desiderio di conoscere il sapore della sua pelle dorata  
era diventata un’impresa alquanto complicata  
< mio Dio…come faro’ >

“ c’e’ un bar molto carino che ha una terrazza con vista a mare ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , cercando di smorzare i toni dell’evidente tensione che si era venuta a creare tra le due  
dopo di che aveva aperto il bagagliaio della sua Toyota…   
“ forza metti dentro il tuo borsone ..”

Lo sguardo di Alexandria era stato subito attratto da quel dipinto ,riposto lì da Clarke, qualche ora prima  
“ oh ..e’ stupendo..  
chi e’ l’artista ? “

La biondina non era riuscita a risponderle ,   
al contrario aveva mormorato   
“ e’ una storia lunga e complicata …   
ora sali ….o faremo tardi ..”

Durante il tragitto non si erano piu' dette niente…   
la biondina sembrava tutta presa dalla guida e la brunetta sembrava assorta dal panorama

“ prima non hai risposto alla mia domanda  
chi e’ l’autore di quel dipinto ? “  
aveva chiesto Alexandria, poco dopo, davanti al suo Fruit Cocktail…

“ Clarke Griffin..”

“ oh,   
non sapevo che fossi un artista  
sei molto brava, si vede che hai talento  
mi piace come dipingi  
i tuoi colori .. sono così vivi  
che mi e’ sembrato di poter toccare il mare…”

“ Abby,mia madre , purtroppo, non la pensa così..  
vuole che divento una brava dottoressa  
come lei…  
Mio padre… l’avrebbe capito …ma non c’e’ piu’….”

In risposta la mano della brunetta aveva percorso lo spazio del tavolo ed era andata a prendere quella della biondina  
“ mi dispiace tanto   
mi sono fatta un idea sbagliata su di te..  
credevo che almeno tu, fossi libera di sognare e di scegliere il tuo futuro …”

“ no, a quanto pare non la sono..  
e dal tono delle tue parole mi pare di capire che anche tu non lo sei…  
non capisco, mi avevi detto di aver scelto liberamente di vivere da < reclusa >…”

“ infatti e’ così…   
ma dedicarmi completamente alla disciplina era l’unica cosa che potevo fare per salvare la vita di mio padre…   
dopo che…  
e’ una storia triste … finiamola qui ,non ti voglio angosciare…”

“ va bene…  
ma ricordati Alexandria   
saro’ pronta ad ascoltarti… quando ti andra’ di raccontarmela…  
voglio sapere tutto di te…”

“ non sono ancora pronta… ma ti prometto  
che presto… riusciro’ a dirti tutto di me ..”

“ adesso pero', godiamoci , insieme, quest’incredibile tramonto …”

i minuti a loro disposizione purtroppo erano finiti troppo in fretta, mezz'ora dopo l'auto della biondina si era fermata davanti alla villetta di Alexandria  
“ grazie Clarke … e’ stato bello < sentirmi normale > anche se..solo per un ora   
quando sono con te mi dimentico di tutto e mi sento viva …”

“ vorrei tanto che avessimo piu’ tempo..  
ti sembrera’ strano …in fondo e’ solo una settimana..  
Ma ..   
mi sembra di conoscerti da sempre ...  
stare vicino a te mi da serenita’ e gioia…”

dopo di che aveva appoggiato un bacio leggero sulla fronte della brunetta  
“ a domani…”

“ si … a domani  
divertiti ! ..“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ..  
> e perdonate gli eventuali errori..  
> fa caldo !


	4. andare in panico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basta poco a mandare Lexa in panico...

“ uhm... questa sera hai un aria felice …”  
aveva detto Titus infilando la forchetta nell’insalata  
“ sei riuscita a fare un bel tuffo rovesciato  
o hai trovato un buon libro da leggere ? “

“ no papa’.... la verita' e' che..  
ho conosciuto una ragazza... e' un artista …   
e' intelligente e.... molto bella ..”

L’uomo aveva immediatamente smesso di masticare  
“ sai come la penso sulle tue preferenze sessuali, non sono come David…  
lui amava tutto di te…  
Io non le condivido, anzi …sono contrario …   
perche’ ci sara’ pure un motivo valido se Dio ,ci ha fatto uomini e donne ...  
Ma al di la’ di come ti piace usare il tuo corpo…  
...ti ricordo che non c’e’ spazio nella tua vita per queste cose..  
e comunque, il 10 di settembre, torneremo a casa, a New York…   
inizierai a frequentare la Columbia University …. tra lo studio e gli allenamenti …   
non vedo proprio come potresti trovare del tempo da passare con "

“ si chiama Clarke…   
e non so neanche’ in quale universita’ andra’ …   
lei vorrebbe dipingere ma probabilmente diventera’ un medico  
e lo so che l’unica cosa che mi e’ concesso d’amare e’ … la piattaforma …  
non mi dimentico la mia promessa …  
Stavo solo sognando ….   
non ti preoccupare ora sono sveglia …  
e...mi e’ passata la fame .. sono stanca   
vado a letto  
Buonanotte Titus !“  
dopo di che si era alzata dal tavolino ed era andata a chiudersi in camera sua

**********************************

“ hai un aria strana..  
non ti sei fatta vedere per giorni…  
che ti e’ successo ?  
.. per caso hai rivisto quell’incredibile tuffatrice dagli occhi verdi ? “  
aveva detto Raven quando la biondina l’aveva raggiunta al bancone del bar della discoteca

“ ho avuto da fare per la scuola estiva …   
ho dipinto ....ed avevo bisogno di riflettere …”

“ ti conosco da una vita ..  
non sei mai stata brava a mentire …”

“ e va bene   
Si…  
..ho rivisto Alexandria ! “

“ lo sapevo…  
allora… dimmi…si e’ gia’ tuffata in mezzo alle tue gambe ? “

“ ma cosa dici !  
…. quante volte te lo devo dire che non sono attratta dalle donne ! “  
Raven aveva continuato a fissarla ,senza dire una parola

“ no ..non ci siamo neanche baciate .. “

“ ma vorresti farlo ? “

“ ha le labbra morbide e vellutate come una pesca matura…   
ma ha una vita complicata ..  
e poi io e te , tra venti giorni, partiremo per il Connecticut ,destinazione Universita’ Yale, fine dei miei sogni artistici…  
Non so neanche’ dove andra’ lei… fine della storia ”

“ magari potresti domandarglielo …  
visto che, da come ne parli , mi sa che lei… ti piace molto …  
a proposito a parte gli occhi verdi e le labbra vellutate..  
com’e’ il resto ? “

“ ha i capelli castani leggermente ondulati, delle belle gambe lunghe e le braccia forti …   
un posteriore rotondo.… sembra una Dea ..”

“ uhm non vedo l’ora di conoscere questa giovane che ha rapito il cuore della mia migliore amica “

“ scordatelo …  
dopo di che Clarke si era bevuta , tutta d’un fiato , il suo bicchiere di birra rossa  
“ fa una vita monacale…”

“ potresti invitarla alla Festa d’Addio dell’Estate  
e’ tra tre giorni … al Cuba Club…la discoteca sulla spiaggia ..  
magari per te...fara’ un eccezione ”

 

Ore 17, piscina  
Clarke aveva chiesto ad Alexandria di sedersi vicino a lei, sul bordo piscina , erano spalla a spalla con le gambe che accarezzavano l’acqua  
“ Jake, mio padre , era un uomo eccezionale, un ingegnere visionario, con un cuore grande come il cielo  
nonostante i suoi impegni, trovava sempre il tempo per ascoltarmi , per sostenermi e consigliarmi ...insomma era il faro della mia vita ..”

Poi la biondina aveva smesso di parlare ,si era girata ed i suoi occhi azzurri avevano iniziato a riempirsi di lacrime

una mano della brunetta era andata subito ad accarezzarle il volto, mentre con quell’altra aveva iniziato a stringere quella di Clarke  
poi aveva fatto in modo che il viso di Clarke si appoggiasse nell’incavo della sua spalla 

“E’ morto in un incidente d’auto , due anni fa..  
pioveva a dirotto quella sera , lui era uscito tardi dal suo laboratorio…   
andava di fretta non voleva perdersi la prima partecipazione ad una mostra d’arte collettiva di sua figlia ..  
Mia madre non era potuta venire , un urgenza chirurgica l’aveva trattenuta in ospedale..   
ha dovuto frenare per evitare d'urtare contro un camion....che stava sbandando...  
l'asfalto era viscido, ha perso il controllo della sua auto ed e' andato a schiantarsi contro un palo della luce...

L’ho perduto per sempre .. perche’ , quella sera, non ha voluto lasciarmi da sola ad inseguire i miei sogni  
forse e’ per questo che Abby odia vedermi dipingere… e vuole farmi diventare un medico  
forse così…pensa di tenermi al sicuro…

mio padre…. mi manca da morire ! “  
aveva mormorato la biondina tra i singhiozzi

“ se tuo padre fosse ancora vivo… sarebbe orgoglioso di te.. rimarrebbe sbalordito  
nel vedere quanto sei diventata brava …

e poi preferisco pensare che le persone che abbiamo amato in un modo o nell’altro non ci abbandonano mai,   
anche se non possiamo piu’ vederle o toccarle…”

Clarke aveva sollevato il viso ed aveva cercato i suoi occhi verdi   
poi si era pericolosamente avvicinata alle labbra semi aperte della brunetta  
e le aveva sfiorate con le sue  
Alexandria al contatto aveva chiuso gli occhi e quando le aveva sentite premere in cerca di un migliore contato, sapeva gia', che concederlo le sarebbe costato caro   
un secondo d'esitazione perche' quando aveva iniziato a baciarla, aveva sentito anni di solitudine evaporare in un secondo  
e Clarke aveva dovuto stringerla piu’ forte perche’ l’aveva sentita tremare ….

e quando la sua lingua aveva sfiorato quella vellutata di lei  
aveva pensato che quel sapore di fragole e mirtilli che stava sentendo era molto piu’ buono di quello immaginato, di una pesca matura 

I brividi di Alexandra intanto si erano trasformati in respiri corti ed affannati ….. quel sapore di latte e miele le stava facendo girare la testa..

< di piu’ >   
aveva pensato la biondina ricordandosi di avere due mani libere di stringersi attorno ai fianchi della brunetta 

< sto’ per morire >  
aveva pensato Alexandria interrompendo all'improvviso ,ogni contatto  
“ scusa ..mi…”  
aveva mormorato   
poi il suo bel viso aveva iniziato ad impallidire e la sua fronte si era imperlata di sudore freddo  
Il cuore stretto in una morsa , le mani molli ed il corpo improvvisamente debole ..  
“ non dovevo…”

“ guardami Alexandria …  
va tutto bene ,non sono ancora un dottore..  
ma riconosco i sintomi... e’ solo un attacco di panico …”

I suoi occhi verdi smarriti avevano cercato nell'azzurro , un approdo sicuro   
“ respira ..”  
le aveva chiesto Clarke  
poi le aveva preso le mani  
“tranquilla… ora passa …”

Dieci minuti dopo l’attacco era scemato… il viso della brunetta aveva riacquistato il suo colore naturale ed il dolore al petto era passato  
“ Clar ke non voglio farti del male … mi spezzerebbe il cuore …  
ti meriti molto di piu’ di me …”  
poi si era alzata ed era corsa via….

La reazione di Alexandria aveva mandato la biondina in confusione totale , quando si era ripresa dallo shock era gia’ troppo tardi …   
era andata velocemente a cercarla nello spogliatoio , ma era deserto   
... la brunetta sembrava essere era svanita nel nulla

 

All’ora di cena Alexandria si era seduta al tavolo con il volto che mostrava i chiari segni di una che aveva pianto a lungo  
“ cos’e’ successo ? “  
le aveva chiesto Titus, con aria preoccupata

“ niente di cui valga la pena di parlare ..”

L’uomo l’aveva guardata con tenerezza , erano anni che non accadeva  
“ siamo stanchi..  
forse, abbiamo entrambi bisogno di una pausa …."

Alexandria aveva spalancato i suoi occhi tristi  
“ una settimana di pausa totale e poi fino alla partenza allenamento breve…solo la mattina, pomeriggio libero….. giusto per mantenersi in forma….  
ci fara’ bene…. Che ne’ dici ?”

“ grazie papa’… e' un'idea grandiosa “  
poi si era alzata e l’aveva abbracciato a lungo

“ piu’ tardi vorrei uscire…. posso usare la tua moto ? "

“ si… basta che…

“ vado piano ... si, te lo prometto …”  
detto questo, aveva finito in fretta di cenare , perche’ non aveva tempo da perdere se voleva trovare Clarke   
sapeva dove andare…. aveva trovato su internet l’indirizzo di casa di Abby Griffin : 342 Seven Street

Si era infilata un paio di jeans neri , stretti, una t-shirt bianca, come le Converse e da ultimo aveva indossato un sottile giubbotto di pelle nera

“ ciao papa’….potrei fare tardi…”  
aveva detto all’uomo , un quarto d’ora dopo

“si, ho capito…. non hai tempo da perdere.. “  
aveva mormorato Titus, ancora intento a rigovernare   
due minuti dopo Alexandria era salita a cavallo della nera Honda Sprinter , si era allacciata il casco ed aveva dato gas al motore 

 

Quando Clarke si era seduta davanti ad un piatto di crostacei cotti al forno, con contorno di verdure miste, aveva iniziato a giocherellarci intorno, con la forchetta   
svogliatamente  
“ che ti succede ? adori i gamberoni ! “  
aveva esclamato Abby  
“ si, e' vero...scusami….  
non mi sento bene …non ho fame “  
aveva mormorato la biondina massaggiandosi la dolente bocca dello stomaco, 

“ in effetti sei pallida … ed hai l’aria stanca  
forse stasera faresti meglio ad andare a letto presto , al mondo, non c’e’ miglior rimedio ...di una bella dormita !”

“ ho avuto una brutta giornata..  
ho bisogno di uscire..”  
< impazzirei se rimanessi a casa >

********************************************

Alexandria , nel frattempo , dopo aver visto la Toyota rossa parcheggiata nel vialetto di accesso di villa Griffin, aveva spento il motore della sua moto  
si era levata il casco e si era preparata ad aspettare e sperare che Clarke uscisse di casa

Finalmente , dopo una ventina di minuti di attesa, aveva visto la sua chioma bionda 

In fretta si era avvicinata  
“ Clar ke…”

“ cosa ci fai qui ?

“ ho bisogno di parlare con te, spiegarmi… “

“ fate tutti così…  
prima mi fate male .. poi … vi pentite...  
sei stata gia’ fin troppo chiara, in piscina...  
te ne sei andata via senza voltarti indietro"

“ non sono come gli altri … non so a chi ti riferisci ....

ho avuto paura di ferire  
... anche te…   
non volevo ma l’ho gia’ fatto   
e dopo ci sono stata male per un anno  
dammi un'altra possibilita’…portami in un posto tranquillo   
dove posso chiarirmi…. e’ importante… “

Clarke aveva fissato quegli occhi verdi umidi e smarriti  
“ ti prego … non puo’ finire così… tra di noi  
Sei … l’unica cosa bella della mia stupida vita ! “

e non era riuscita a dirle “ no “

“ va bene, conosco un posto dove staremo tranquille …”

“ grazie…  
se vuoi possiamo andarci con la mia moto..se ti fidi ancora un po’ di me ..”

Clarke l'aveva guardata, ed era stato solo in quel momento che si era resa conto di quanto lei fosse incredibilmente bella con quel giubbotto nero ed i jeans stretti..  
il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere furiosamente mentre le diceva “ si “

Alexandria le aveva timidamente allungato un casco   
“ potrai indicarmi la strada… e' fornito d'auricolare …”

Clarke era salita sull’Honda   
“ afferrati ai miei fianchi ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta  
E poi erano bastati cinque minuti di guida sicura per farla aderire completamente alla sua schiena ed altri tre per farle abbandonare la testa sulla sua scapola….  
“ tienti forte …”  
le aveva detto Alexandria , prima di accelerare   
e Clarke l’aveva fatto stringendosi al suo ventre, con le sue calde braccia…

 

“ oh … e’ magnifico …”  
aveva detto Alexandria, osservando il panorama   
“ si vedono tutte le luci della costa….”

“ vengo spesso qui , di giorno…. a dipingere …”

la tuffatrice aveva ingoiato l'eccessiva salivazione , poi si era strusciata le mani sudate sul cotone nero dei suoi jeans

“ non ho conosciuto l'abbraccio di mia madre, neanche per un secondo   
lei ha dato la sua vita…. per farmi nascere  
io sono venuta al mondo e lei l'ha lasciato...  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

Clarke non si era mossa ne’ era riuscita a dirle qualcosa... per certi versi provava rimorso  
per aver pianto sulla sua spalla la scomparsa di suo padre  
< Cristo,almeno io... ho avuto la gioia di conoscerlo ed amarlo.. >

era riuscita solo ad avvicinarsi e stringerle le sue mani umidicce

quel semplice gesto aveva dato ad Alexandria la forza per continuare a parlare

“ circa tre anni fa , quando ho consapevolmente promesso a mio padre che avrei cercato con tutta me stessa di provare a diventare una brava tuffatrice  
ero innamorata di una mia compagnia di scuola, Mary  
avevo sedici anni,era la prima volta che mi succedeva da quando avevo capito di essere gay  
ed anche lei mi amava….  
ma ero consapevole del fatto che la mia scelta non mi avrebbe permesso di stare con lei

Le ho dovuto mentire, le ho dovuto dire che non l’amavo … che lei era stata solo una divagazione giovanile  
mi ricordo ancora il suo sguardo ferito , il suo dolore  
per un anno, mi sono sognata i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime …  
ed in quelle notti insonni, ho giurato a me stessa che... non avrei mai piu’ commesso lo stesso errore..

In qualche modo ,fino a pochi giorni fa , ci sono riuscita,sono stata brava a fingere di poter fare a meno di una parte di me  
fino a quel pomeriggio in piscina… quando ti ho vista , per la prima volta  
prima che tu spalancassi prepotentemente quella porta che , con tanta fatica,ero riuscita a socchiudere ..

Non posso coinvolgermi piu’ di quanto non lo sia gia’  
e non voglio che tu debba soffrire … non me lo perdonerei ..mai .. “

" Alexandria..."

" aspetta, non ho finito..."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta emettendo una specie di risatina nervosa

“ per ironia della sorte …. stasera mio padre , dopo tre anni….   
mi ha concesso una settimana intera di vacanza, ed orario d’allenamento ridotto, fino al 10 di settembre, fino a quando non torneremo a New York…   
ora che ho ottenuto una sorta di tregua dalla mia misera esistenza , ora che ho la chance di vivere qualche giorno di normalita'  
sono stata capace di mandare tutto a puttana con te..  
l’unica persona con cui avrei voluto condividere questo tempo.. "

Clarke aveva gli occhi umidi ed un groppo nella gola quando era finalmente riuscita a mormorare  
“ saro’ lieta di passare questo tempo, con te..  
mancano solo due giorni alla fine del mio impegno con la scuola estiva… poi saro’ libera di farti conoscere tutto di Miami  
mi comportero’ come una buona amica ….   
ho capito le tue ragioni…   
E mi dispiace da morire per tutto..  
per quello che’ non hai potuto avere con tua madre ….   
e, per il resto…”

“ grazie..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta

“ per cominciare… dopo domani , dopo le 21  
ci sara’ la festa d’Addio all’Estate….   
vuoi venirci…con me ? “  
Aveva domandato la biondina cercando d’ignorare quel lieve scintillio che aveva intravvisto invadere gli occhi verdi della brunetta , nonostante la scarsa illuminazione

poi aveva dovuto mettere a tacere il prepotente desiderio di stringerla forte e baciare teneramente le sue labbra morbide  
< non posso.... le farei solo del male... >

“ si.. ne' sarei felice .."  
aveva mormorato Alexandria , stringendo piu' forte con le sue lunghe dita le mani morbide di Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura.. 
> 
> come sempre i commenti ....sarebbero graditi...   
> anche se fossero motivati dalla critica  
> perche' sono comunque uno stimolo per chi scrive  
> ;))


	5. un'amicizia..complicata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la breve vacanza di Lexa si complica...

Quella notte la brunetta non aveva stentato a prender sonno, aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentata, talmente era provata da quell’Otto Volante emotivo…   
che era stata la sua giornata  
< non e’ andata via… ha capito ……>  
era stato il suo ultimo pensiero lucido

 

< saro’ tua amica…>  
continuava a ripetersi la biondina…. rigirandosi nel letto  
Quella sera nemmeno le fresche lenzuola del suo letto ,riuscivano a mitigare l’infernale calore che continuava ad arroventarle il ventre   
al pensiero di quel che aveva sentito quando era stata nella sua bocca  
<… ce la faro’ ….gliel’ho promesso ..>

 

Alexandria si era svegliata tardi ….quella mattina  
Quando aveva visto che erano le nove, si era buttata giu’ dal letto sentendo gia’ nelle orecchie le urla del padre che, di sicuro, le avrebbe fatto, per essere arrivata così in ritardo per l’allenamento  
poi aveva visto il giubbotto di pelle buttato sulla sedia e si era ricordata di essere in vacanza e del fatto che alle 14 ,sarebbe andata ad aspettare Clarke, davanti al Mini Club :   
si erano accordate così, la sera precedente…. quando l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa ..  
Non c’era fretta , aveva tempo per indugiare ancora un po’ tra le lenzuola , prima d’iniziare a prepararsi ,per l’appuntamento con la sua bellissima amica bionda .. 

 

Si era detta, rimanendo quasi soffocata ,da quel piu’ che vivido ricordo   
rivivere quel momento era stato piu' che sufficiente a risvegliare i suoi assopiti sensi…. non aveva dovuto aggiungerci della fantasia...

Dopo aver amato Mary si era concessa solo il lusso di fare sesso con due giovani che aveva incontrato a casa di Anya, la sua unica cugina….   
In occasione delle sue memorabili feste a cui persino suo padre non poteva rinunciare….   
incontri di poche ore , consumati in fretta con la mente offuscata dall’alcool , relazioni prive di coinvolgimento emotivo, adatte a soddisfare solo l’esuberanza dei propri ormoni …  
Certamente avrebbe potuto portarsi a letto altre giovani, Alexandria era decisamente bella e per certi versi il suo carattere schivo, la rendeva affascinante.. e poi,per molte ragazze ,fare sesso non era un accadimento così speciale da tenere nella memoria o di cui pentirsi  
Al contrario di Alexandria che viveva il giorno dopo in maniera devastante, poiche’si sentiva ancora piu’ vuota di prima  
per questo motivo aveva deciso di smetterla con quella sorta di ginnastica da camera …  
era in astinenza da un anno ed era stata brava a non sentire i richiami del suo giovane corpo  
ma adesso, tutto questo non contava , perche’ era bastato ricordare quel sapore di latte e miele che le aveva invaso la bocca quando la lingua vellutata di Clarke si era fusa con la sua....per mandare all’aria tutti i suoi sforzi….

Quella mattina, , tra le lenzuola,sentiva solo l’ impellente necessita’ di soddisfare quel desiderio ardente che le stava rovinando gli shorts del pigiama e di lenire quel feroce dolore che le stava attanagliando il ventre sodo   
Insomma, le sembrava di essere un guscio vuoto in balia di una tempesta  
Alzarsi dal letto,spogliarsi in fretta ed entrare in doccia … era stata l’unica risposta trovata  
Poi ,aveva diretto il getto caldo del soffione verso la sua entrata bagnata ed aveva iniziato a sfiorarsi il turgido cappuccio della sua clitoride   
“ oh Clarke ..”  
Aveva mormorato aumentando il ritmo e la pressione della sua mano   
non c’era voluto molto impegno perche’ arrivassero le violente contrazioni del suo precoce orgasmo …  
e quando era successo,aveva chiuso gli occhi ,ed aveva visto l’azzurro ….   
C’erano voluti altri dieci minuti d’immobilita’sotto il getto d’acqua tiepida prima di ritrovare respiri lunghi e battiti regolari ed altrettanti per schiarire la sua mente ancora offuscata, solo allora era stata pronta per uscire dalla doccia …. ed iniziare il suo primo giorno di vacanza

 

In quel momento , al Mini Club una piccola bambina stava cercando disperatamente di attirare , l’attenzione della sua maestra che da una decina di minuti sembrava essere rimasta incollata al vetro della finestra   
“ guarda cos’ho fatto !”  
Continuava a dirle strattonandole con le sue piccole manine, il bordo della maglietta blu’

“scusami Katy…. Mi sono distratta…  
mi sembra una bellissima foresta   
Ho indovinato ? ”

“ si… ma ….  
C’e’ anche un piccolo lupetto con gli occhi verdi …  
e’ nascosto in mezzo agli alberi perche’ ha paura …di essere ferito …  
poverino…non ha piu’ la mamma …. che lo protegge …”  
aveva mormorato la bambina

“ forse se quel lupetto la smettesse di nascondersi   
Potrebbe trovare un altro lupetto che potrebbe prendersi cura di lui…”  
aveva detto Clarke pensando allo sguardo smarrito di Alexandria

***********************************************************

“ ti sembrera’ strano, ma saranno tre estati che non vado al mare.. “  
aveva detto la brunetta quando avevano iniziato a camminare sulla spiaggia 

“ beh … dal colore della tua pelle …non si direbbe.. “

“a volte, avere l’incarnato scuro puo’ essere un vantaggio “  
aveva detto la tuffatrice

poi in silenzio avevano raggiunto la riva del mare , si erano tolte gli shorts e le magliette e le ciabattine di gomma  
per fortuna Clarke indossava un paio di occhiali da sole scuri…  
altrimenti sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante mostrare il suo sguardo perso nelle natiche rotonde dell’amica intenta a stendere l’asciugamano  
< ci mancava il bikini >

“ con questo caldo, l’acqua dovrebbe essere calda “  
stava dicendo la brunetta con la schiena rivolta verso la biondina   
poi si era voltata ,ed il suo sguardo era rimasto incollato su quelle morbide eccedenze che il piccolo reggiseno del bikini della sua amica, non riusciva a contenere

quella visione mischiata con il ricordo della sua mattinata infernale , le aveva fatto dire  
“ vado a buttarmi in acqua… oggi non ho ancora nuotato…”

e Clarke…. l’aveva seguita …

Poi si erano sdraiate vicine ad asciugarsi ed a prendere il sole e per un po’ tutto era filato liscio

“ Clar ke …. Ti sei mai innamorata ? “

“ uhm …domanda difficile … se me l’avessi chiesto un mese fa ..  
probabilmente ti avrei detto di si … e che si chiamava Finn  
ma visto gli eventi…. non ne' sono poi così sicura ..

L’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava facendo pesca subacquea in apnea ,   
era immerso nella scollatura di una procace ragazza ..”

“ mi dispiace… scusami …”

“ e di cosa ? cosa centri …. non eri di certo tu …quella ragazza…”

“ uhm …dici così perche’ non esco mai…. perche’ non mi piacciono gli uomini…  
..o perche’ ho il seno piccolo ? “

“ niente di tutto cio’ ….   
l’ho detto perche’ Finn e’ uno stronzetto …   
al contrario di te che sei una persona sensibile ….  
e comunque … a me piacciono i tuoi seni ..”

< che stupida !>   
“ volevo dire che mi sembrano consoni alla pratica della tua disciplina sportiva ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke cercando di rimediare all’imbarazzo del precedente commento..

“ si .. “  
..comunque grazie …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta fingendo di lottare con un ricciolo ribelle che non voleva rimanerle dietro all’orecchio …

Poi il cellulare della biondina aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio  
Raven < dove sei finita ? >  
Clarke < al mare..>  
Raven < da sola ? >  
Clarke < ..no ..>  
Raven < ho capito … sei in compagnia della tua affascinante tuffatrice ?  
Clarke < si… ma non e’ come pensi… ti spieghero’ domani…. Verremo insieme…alla Festa ..>  
Raven < ok, non vedo l’ora di conoscerla >  
Clarke < uhm… a domani >

“ scusami Alexandria… era Raven …la mia migliore amica .. ci conosciamo dalle elementari..  
a settembre partiremo insieme per l’Universita’…domani sera.. te la presento..“

La brunetta aveva stretto le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto

“ che c’e’ hai cambiato idea ? non vuoi andare alla Festa ? “

“ no … certo che ci voglio venire..  
non e’ niente…   
le tue parole mi hanno fatto solo ricordare… le prospettive della mia vita  
Raven e’ una ragazza fortunata “

“ mi dispiace …  
a volte parlo senza usare il cervello…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

Poi non era riuscita a resistere all’impulso di prenderle una mano  
“ ehi…ti va di camminare un po’ lungo la riva ?

******************************************************************

23 settembre, un’ora prima di andare alla Festa d’Addio all’Estate

Alexandria si era fatta la doccia e poi aveva aperto l’armadio….   
dopo la veloce disanima aveva constatato , con disappunto, che la maggior parte del suo abbigliamento < sportivo > poco si prestava all’invito serale   
I suoi occhi verdi stavano mostrando chiari segni di nervosismo .. perche’ voleva farsi bella..per lei

< calmati, non e’ un appuntamento… stai solo, andando con lei.. ad una festa >

poi aveva visto le sue bretelle nere preferite …. quelle che piacevano tanto a Mary   
< vada per queste..>  
dopo di che aveva velocemente deciso il resto … una mini gonna di jeans ed una sottile magliettina bianca  
venti minuti dopo le sue mani erano impegnate a farsi due treccine…. che aveva lasciato ricadere sulle spalle abbronzate  
un po’ di matita nera per esaltare il contorno dei suoi occhi verdi ed un velo di lucida labbra , avevano concluso la fase trucco…   
mancavano dieci minuti alle 21,30 quando si era infilata le sue Converse all star… nere

Poi, quando aveva visto arrivare, dai vetri della finestra della sua camera, la Toyota rossa di Clarke  
il suo cuore aveva perso un colpo e le sua mani avevano iniziato a sudare  
< coraggio..>

“ faro’ molto tardi….”  
aveva detto poco dopo, al padre che era seduto sul divano, intento a leggere un libro  
dopo di che aveva preso il giubbotto di jeans ed era uscita….

Quando Clarke l’aveva vista arrivare aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi per trovare la forza di andarle incontro ,visto lo stato delle sue gambe diventate improvvisamente molli…  
< ci mancavano i tacchi…>  
si era detta mentre usciva dall’auto… e leggeva sulla cassetta della posta “ Woods “  
< che strano... cognome >

la brunetta , dal canto suo, una volta uscita dalla porta, pareva essersi scordata qualcosa perche’ aveva smesso di camminare   
era rimasta dov’era, immobile e senza parole …. con lo sguardo fisso

...era toccato alla biondina di avvicinarsi   
“ la signorina Woods… non si ricorda se ha chiuso il gas ? “

“ no …. e’ solo che …  
quando di ho vista uscire dall’auto… ho pensato a come il mio abbigliamento fosse inadatto a starti vicino  
….sei così ...incredibilmente bella …..con questo vestitino corto…  
e da lontano queste spirali di colore che sembravano muoversi , mi hanno fatto girare la testa…”  
aveva detto la brunetta sfiorandone delicatamente una 

< Cristo ! ma ti sei vista ..>

“ ma cosa dici… anche tu non sei affatto male !  
adoro… le tue bretelle nere…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina cercando di non notare e di non sentire il calore di quella mano che le stava sfiorando un fianco

“ sara’ meglio andare…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura... ;))


	6. festa con ..sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il passato di Clarke irrompe ...

“ Alexandria , ti presento Raven “

“ e’ un piacere..”  
aveva detto la brunetta stringendo la mano dell’amica di Clarke

“ oh…. Il piacere… e’ tutto mio..  
..ora capisco perche’ Clarke ti ha tenuta nascosta ! “  
aveva detto la brunetta mentre ricambiava la stretta della mano di Alexandria

“ forza , siediti vicino a me..   
voglio sapere tutto di te ! “

“ Raven… lasciala in pace…”

“ no… posso farcela-- “

“ l’hai sentita ? forza…muovi il culo !   
mentre la faccio confessare....vai a prenderci da bere …”  
aveva detto Raven

“ va bene anche per te ..la tequila ? ”

“ si…stasera niente dieta, niente limiti…”  
aveva mormorato la tuffatrice passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore

“ va… va…vado subito “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina mentre continuava a fissare quella bocca perfetta

“ mentre vai… ti consiglio anche di andare a rinfrescarti ..  
la festa non e’ ancora cominciata e sei gia’ tutta sudata ! “  
aveva aggiunto Raven con un mezzo sorriso

“ grazie, sei proprio una buona amica ..”

Poi Clarke era andata via lasciando sole le due giovani ….

“ voglio essere subito chiara con te… anche se ti potro’ sembrare rude..  
vacci piano con Clarke, fino a dieci giorni fa, nel suo mondo confuso, perlomeno aveva la certezza di essere una giovane etero   
non farle mettere in discussione anche questo, facendole promesse che non potrai mantenere..  
non farla soffrire , non se lo merita …ha gia’ dato !  
la conosco, ho visto da come ti guarda … quanto le piaci.. ”

“ capisco i tuoi timori … sei una amica leale e devota  
si vede che t'importa di lei  
Si..e’ vero ,ci siamo baciate ,ma e’ successo solo una volta  
mi sono lasciata trasportare dall’intensita’ del momento   
ho perso il controllo … e non posso permettermelo  
le ho spiegato chiaramente la mia situazione …   
…e lei ha capito …  
stai tranquilla ,io e Clarke siamo e resteremo solamente amiche…. “

“ oh … mi dispiace….  
credevo che tra di voi… potesse nascere qualcosa di piu’ importante di un amicizia estiva”  
aveva mormorato Raven ancora piu' delusa dallo sguardo triste della tuffatrice

“ anche a me… vorrei tanto che potesse essere diverso… ”

“ ce l’ho fatta ! ho preso una bottiglia … così non dovremo fare avanti e indietro ed aspettare per ore davanti al bancone…. la discoteca si sta riempendo di gente…”  
aveva detto la biondina mentre appoggiava sul loro tavolino il vassoio con i tre bicchieri e la tequila ..  
Poi aveva avvertito la tensione ed aveva visto l’espressione seria di Alexandria  
“ cos’e’ successo Raven ? cosa le hai detto ? “

“ niente d’importante Clar ke , mi ha solo dimostrato di volerti bene ….  
tranquilla, versami da bere …. siamo qui per divertirci ! “  
aveva mormorato la tuffatrice

“ al di la’ della tua carriera atletica .. non mi hai detto cosa farai dopo…   
voglio dire…da grande … quando la smetterai di buttarti giu’ dal trampolino..  
cosa stai studiando ? “  
aveva chiesto Raven cercando di riportare la conversazione su toni leggeri..

“ bella domanda … ma non so cosa risponderti …. non ho ancora avuto tempo di capirlo   
comunque sto’ frequentando la facolta’ di lettere e giornalismo…”

“ non ti ci vedo seduta dietro una scrivania, con gli occhiali … intenta a scrivere articoli ”  
aveva detto la biondina

“ infatti mi vedo piu’ come reporter di zone di crisi…   
anche se sogno di fare la scrittrice ”

“ meglio il sogno ! l’altra ipotesi e’ molto rischiosa …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ vivere liberamente e’ molto piu’ pericoloso ..”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria

 

“ Benvenuti alla serata d’Addio all’Estate , siete pronti ?  
forza tutti in pista !  
aveva annunciato il DJ  
poi le note di “ paint me like a french girl “ avevano riempito l’aria

“ forza andiamo a ballare ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven

“ andate tra poco vi raggiungo ..”  
aveva mormorato la tuffatrice iniziando a sorseggiare la tequila

“ avevi ragione la tua misteriosa amica …e’ davvero bella come una Dea ..”

“ si…. ma anche maledettamente complicata …. me la devo togliere dalla testa …  
..ballare mi aiutera’ ..”  
aveva detto la biondina all’amica mentre camminavano per raggiungere la pista

Una volta rimasta sola a combattere con i suoi demoni, Alexandria aveva chinato il capo   
ed aveva lasciato uscire le lacrime represse

 

le aveva detto David un pomeriggio di tanto tempo fa … dopo che lei gli aveva detto che non sarebbe andata ad una festa , perche’aveva da studiare per la prova di grammatica

< purtroppo avevi ragione .. al Diavolo il buon senso >  
si era detta la brunetta , dopo di che aveva buttato giu’ tutto d’un fiato quello che rimaneva nel suo bicchiere , si era pulita gli occhi e si era alzata dal divanetto   
qualche secondo dopo aveva raggiunto la pista da ballo …ed aveva cercato d’individuare , in mezzo a quella folla danzante, dove fossero finite le sue due giovani amiche 

“ stavo per venire a cercarti “  
le aveva detto Clarke .. sbucando dalla massa 

“ anch’io ..”

Poi l’aveva presa per una mano per condurla da Raven  
“ … non puoi lasciarla un attimo da sola ! "  
aveva esclamato la biondina , poco dopo vedendo l’amica tutta intenta a dimenarsi vicino ad un bel ragazzo moro

Alexandria le aveva sorriso , poi aveva iniziato a muoversi e Clarke , non s’era fatta aspettare..  
Una sola musica era bastata a farle sciogliere ,altre due per trovare la perfetta sintonia dei movimenti dei loro corpi ,   
dopo la quarta sembrava che non avessero mai fatto altro nella vita che ….ballare insieme

Ogni tanto gli occhi azzurri della biondina riuscivano a scorgere quelli verdi di lei illuminati dalle luci laser della discoteca e quando succedeva si sentiva invasa da ondate di calore   
perche’ vedeva che Alexandria continuava a fissare il movimento dei suoi fianchi rotondi…

“ Tempo di cambiare ritmo .. spazio alle coppie ” aveva urlato il DJ

La brunetta aveva guardato Clarke con aria dispiaciuta e poi aveva iniziato a muoversi per lasciare la pista  
“ non andare via …. balla con me ..”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina afferrandola per le bretelle  
Alexandria sapeva gia’ che non sarebbe stata una buona idea dirle di “ si “  
per sua sfortuna era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro ,tradita dalle sue bretelle preferite..  
quando la musica tranquilla era iniziata il viso di Clarke era a tre centimetri dal suo..   
era così vicina da poter sentire sul collo il suo respiro caldo  
metterle le mani sui fianchi ed incollarsi a lei era stata un’inevitabile conseguenza

“ oh “  
aveva sillabato la biondina nell’orecchio di Alexandria 

“ Clar ke ti prego..”  
aveva mormorato avvertendo sulla nuca il calore delle sue mani 

“ ssh … smettila di parlare…  
stringimi …”

< e’ sbagliato..>  
si era detta mentre faceva scivolare le mani per abbracciare il fondo schiena della biondina e cominciava stringerlo disperatamente   
come se avesse paura che lei potesse scomparire … 

“ respira …”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, avvertendo la tensione, prima d’iniziare ad accarezzarle la schiena

“ non voglio farti male ..”

“ lo so…. “

Poi avevano iniziato a muoversi seguendo il ritmo lento   
dopo un po’ la brunetta aveva allentato la presa sostituendola con delicate carezze che avevano gradatamente risalito la schiena della biondina   
per andare a riunirsi attorno alla sua nuca….. qualche secondo di sosta prima di aprirle ed infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi  
Il respiro di Clarke era diventato corto mentre si perdeva nel verde …  
un brivido aveva attraversato la spina dorsale di Alexandria quando aveva sfiorato quelle labbra morbide così vicine

Ma era stato quando aveva sentito quel profumo di latte e miele che aveva completamente perso il controllo  
che le aveva fatto affondare le dita tra i capelli per tenerla ferma mentre le imprigionava un labbro ,nella morsa delle sue labbra 

Clarke aveva affondato la punta delle dita nella sua maglietta bianca, poi era entrata prepotentemente dentro la sua bocca   
perche’ quel sapore di fragole e mirtilli le aveva fatto perdere la testa   
questa volta nel loro baciarsi c’era l’urgenza del desiderio, le loro lingue non erano delicate …  
le loro bocche erano avide , insaziabili ed assetate  
non avevano neanche il tempo per fermarsi a riprendere fiato , potevano solo ansimare e tremare…

“ cosa stai facendo … allontanati subito da lei ! “  
Alexandria era troppo persa nella bocca di Clarke per realizzare da subito, il tono minaccioso di quelle parole,   
ma aveva sentito quella mano che le stava strattonando una spalla  
Ancora stordita si era voltata ed aveva visto il volto alterato di un ragazzo bruno  
“ maledetta lesbica …non la toccare ! “

Clarke , dal canto suo,ci aveva messo qualche secondo di troppo per realizzare a pieno quello che stava accadendo  
“ Finn ? cosa Diavolo stai facendo?”

“ stai zitta !... puttana !”

Stava per replicare, ma le parole le erano morte in gola , quando aveva visto partire quella mano chiusa a pugno diretta verso il viso di Alexandria  
d’istinto si era mossa per cercare di fermarlo, ma tutto cio’ ,che il suo repentino movimento, aveva potuto ottenere   
era stato di sostituire con il proprio volto il bersaglio della rabbia del suo ex

poi il doloroso impatto e quelle gocce di sangue che uscivano dal suo sopracciglio spaccato e che cadevano sul suo vestito colorato

“ scusa..mi Clarke…non vo levo farti male … ho bevuto troppo  
ii prego perdonami …non sono lucido , ho perso la testa ”

“ non dovevi toccarla lurido bastardo … “  
erano state le parole urlate da Alexandria   
e quel suo sguardo feroce, mentre aggiungeva  
“ sparisci subito dalla mia vista prima che ti prenda a calci fino all’uscita! “

e poi...la risposta sbagliata di Finn  
“ provaci… 

la reazione fulminea e precisa della brunetta non aveva dato scampo al giovane che due secondi dopo si era ritrovato disteso a terra con un dolore lancinante al polso   
“ me l’ hai rotto …. brutta troia ”  
stava urlando Finn quand’era arrivata Raven

“ ha fatto bene …avrebbe dovuto spaccarti la testa   
vattene via…subito , sei un verme ..un uomo orrendo.. ! “

Poi si era girata verso la piccola folla curiosa che intanto, attirata dalle grida, si era radunata attorno   
“ lo spettacolo e’ finito ! vi prego…tornate a divertirvi…”

“ forza Clarke andiamo a sederci .. così vado a prenderti del ghiaccio…da metterci sopra… si sta gia’ gonfiando”  
aveva mormorato l’amica , guardando il sopracciglio ferito

quand’erano rimaste sole Alexandria le aveva delicatamente preso una mano   
“ mi dispiace, sarebbe stato meglio che Finn avesse colpito me .. me lo sarei meritato….   
per averti baciato …”

“ ehi…. c’ero anch’io quando e’ successo….   
e l'ho voluto… quanto te  
ora pero’, non voglio rimanere qui…. portami via…”

“ ok … aspettiamo che ritorni Raven col ghiaccio e poi….andiamo …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie , come sempre a chi mi legge !


	7. il dopo festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke condividono le loro amare verita'

“ mia madre e’ andata a trovare la nonna…. tornera’ domattina …. se vuoi …potremmo andare a casa mia… ho tutto l’occorrente per medicarmi…. "  
aveva detto Clarke alla brunetta che stava guidando la sua Toyota

“ va bene… “

Dieci minuti dopo ,Alexandria aveva parcheggiato l’auto nel vialetto d’accesso di casa Griffin

un minuto dopo erano entrate in casa   
“ dai, non stare li’ impalata …. vuoi bere qualcosa ? “

“ no, grazie preferirei dare subito un’occhiata alla tua ferita , voglio vedere se il ghiaccio sta' funzionando…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ ok, andiamo in camera mia…. ho una valigetta di pronto soccorso…”

La prima cosa che la brunetta aveva notato entrando nella camera della biondina   
erano i disegni appesi alle pareti e le tele colorate accatastate qua e la’… solo in seconda battuta,aveva visto il suo letto grande…

“ mi piace, sa di te…”  
aveva sussurrato Alexandria

“ uhm...ok....dai andiamo in bagno …”

una volta entrate, Clarke aveva preso la valigetta , poi si era seduta sul bordo della vasca

“ fammi vedere…”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta inginocchiandosi   
dopo di che aveva delicatamente tolto il panno in cui era stato avvolto il ghiaccio  
“ uhm…non e’ troppo gonfio….e ha smesso di sanguinare…  
ora te la medico “

“ ti faccio male ? “  
aveva chiesto poi mentre le applicava i cerottini ….

“ no… hai un tocco leggero…”

“ ecco ho finito ! così dovrebbe andare …  
...mi dispiace, non sarebbe dovuto accadere…ti ho rovinato la serata ! “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardandola coi suoi occhi verdi

“ smettila d’incolparti sempre di tutto !   
Finn e’ il mio ex … ce l’aveva con me…”

“ si ma sono stata io la causa del suo attacco di …gelosia….”

“ e’ uno stronzo egoista … avresti dovuto rompergli il muso !   
anzi ,ti ringrazio di avergliele suonate..”  
aveva detto Clarke visibilmente alterata

poi aveva abbassato il tono  
“ signorina Woods …lei non la smette mai di stupirmi….   
dove ha imparato ,a sbarazzarsi in due secondi, di uno bruto forzuto ? "

“ sono cintura marrone di Judo, mio padre ha voluto che imparassi a difendermi….”  
aveva detto Alexandria

“ c’e’ qualcosa che non sai fare ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina con aria depressa 

Alexandria aveva guardato a lungo il volto alterato della biondina e le sue labbra semi aperte  
prima di mormorare  
“ si…. a quanto pare … malgrado i miei sforzi, non sono brava ... a starti lontana …” 

Clarke aveva sentito salirle dentro un ondata di rabbia mista a disperazione...

“ neanche io !  
in vita mia non ho mai provato quello che sento quando ti sono vicina…  
prima di te non ho mai desiderato un uomo con la stessa intensita’ che provo per te ….   
sto' impazzendo ..per una donna ! 

quando mi guardi …mi togli il respiro !   
quando mi sfiori mi mancano le ginocchia   
quando mi baci mi sembra … di non averlo mai fatto prima….  
e come se cio' non bastasse...  
quando mi sei vicina….mi sento al sicuro….protetta ..

mi dispiace ma in un ipotetica gara a < chi e' piu' brava a stare lontana>... di sicuro perderesti "  
le aveva quasi urlato in faccia

“ ..non faccio altro che pensarti e dirmi che e’ sbagliato…  
continuo a ripetermi che non ho alcun diritto di vivere quello che sento   
ma poi , ti vedo e mi dimentico di tutto ….la mia misera vita s’inabissa nell’azzurro dei tuoi occhi…   
vorrei annegarci dentro …   
vorrei darti la luna e le stelle … farti felice  
Invece l’unica cosa che posso darti e’ ….qualche ora , qualche giornata della mia stupida vita…  
prima di scomparire per sempre dalla tua vita !  
No Clarke …. non posso amarti e far finta di non sapere che poi lasciarti mi spezzerebbe il cuore ….  
ne’ tantomeno pensare di aver fatto a pezzi il tuo …..sarebbe devastante ….”  
poi si era alzata ed aveva cercato di pulirsi gli occhi pieni di lacrime….

“ e’ meglio che vada ..”

Si era appena mossa per uscire dal bagno, col capo chino, quando la mano calda di Clarke si era posata sulla sua spalla  
“ non andare via così…. rimani ancora un po’ qui …con me   
non dormirei e….nemmeno tu ci riusciresti…  
ti prego … guardami….ci siamo appena urlate in faccia il nostro dolore….”

la brunetta aveva sollevato il viso sconvolto  
“ va bene, ti aiutero’ a mettere il pigiama ed aspettero’ che tu ti addormenti…prima di andare …”

“ grazie…”

E così una decina di minuti dopo si erano ritrovate sdraiate , una di fianco all'altra, sul letto di Clarke …  
“ Alexandria, se mi giro … potresti tenermi tra le tue braccia…  
fino a quando mi addormentero’… ? “

“ si..”

Rassicurata dall’assenso , la biondina si era voltata ,offrendo la sua schiena all’abbraccio della brunetta 

Dopo qualche minuto di contatto , le due giovani avevano iniziato a tranquilizzarsi , Alexandria si era finalmente rilassata ed aveva abbandonato la fronte sulla nuca della biondina  
“ Clar ke….. potresti ….chiamarmi Lexa …..   
un tempo qualcuno mi chiamava così …. mi piaceva … mi faceva sentire amata.."

“ si..Lexa…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina stringendo un po’di piu’..quelle mani posate sulla sua pancia …

< ancora due minuti con lei…prima di andare..>  
aveva pensato la brunetta , dopo un po’, quando aveva percepito dalla respirazione regolare ,che Clarke si era addormentata…

******************************************

Quando la tuffatrice aveva aperto gli occhi , il suo orologio segnava le 8 …   
si sentiva stranamente riposata.. dopo una notte intera di sonno .. priva d'incubi … o sogni irrealizzabili…  
Senza David e senza ..Clarke ..

Poi aveva avvertito , sul collo, il calore di un respiro ed aveva sentito sulla schiena la leggera pressione di seni morbidi….   
le sue ginocchia erano piegate per permettere l’incastro di un paio di gambe abbronzate..  
e poi aveva visto quelle belle mani che stringevano le sue 

evidentemente ,durante il sonno, le due avevano cambiato posizione

“ Clark e “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, cercando di alzarsi…

“ dormi Lexa….e’ ancora presto “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina con il tono roco di chi e' nel dormiveglia….  
dopo di che si era leggermente mossa per aggiustare il contatto con la schiena della tuffatrice  
l'aveva imprigionata a se ...ed aveva ripreso beatamente, a dormire

Alexandria aveva chiuso gli occhi , aveva fatto un lungo sospiro e poi si era mentalmente predisposta ad aspettare , con pazienza,il pieno risveglio della biondina

Un’oretta dopo Clarke aveva aperto un occhio, perche’ l’altro , quello con il sopracciglio ferito…era rimasto semichiuso…   
evidentemente durante la notte la palpebra si era gonfiata  
< Cristo…mi sento come un pugile dopo un incontro di boxe ..>

“ buongiorno Clar ke “

“ oh….buongiorno…Lexa ..”  
aveva risposto realizzando di non essere sola nel suo letto 

Poi si era resa conto di essere letteralmente avvinghiata a lei.. ed era violentemente arrossita   
“ scusami… stanotte , hai cominciato ad agitarti …ho pensato che stessi avendo un incubo…  
ho cercato di tranquillizzarti…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ si.. purtroppo...mi succede …spesso..."

Dopo di che la brunetta si era fatta forza…. si era sciolta dall’abbraccio e si era voltata per guardare Clarke

“ oh .. si e’ gonfiato…ti fa male ?”  
aveva chiesto preoccupata

“ non piu’ di tanto.”  
< sicuramente meno del non essere piu’ incollata a te..>

“ tra poco ti medico ma prima devo chiamare subito mio padre… spero non sia andato gia’ alla Polizia …   
....non mi sono accorta di avere spento il cellulare …. “  
aveva detto la brunetta dopo aver visto la lunga serie di messaggi con mittente Titus

< Si papa'...sto’ bene … scusami ....la festa e’ finita tardi … siamo andate a fare il bagno al mare…poi la colazione….   
Mi sono accorta solo adesso dei tuoi messaggi….tra un’ora sono a casa… scusami ancora ..”

dopo le docce e la medicazione le due giovani erano andate in cucina 

“ Cristo..che ti e’ successo ! “  
aveva esclamato Abby vedendole entrare, cinque minuti dopo il suo rientro dalla visita all'anziana madre

“ niente di grave mamma…sono inciampata in discoteca ….   
e lei ha insistito per accompagnarmi a casa …  
Le ho chiesto di rimare a dormire perche’ tu non c’eri…non volevo rimanere sola “

“ non mi pare di conoscerla …”

" Oh… si scusami …che stupida che sono..  
rimedio subito…lei e’  
Alexandria Woods   
ci siamo conosciute in piscina , una settimana fa…  
Mi sono innamorata dei suoi tuffi …. “

“E’ un piacere fare la sua conoscenza, Signora Griffin, sua figlia parla spesso di lei…”  
aveva detto la brunetta stringendo la mano tesa della donna

“ spero non ti sia fatta una brutta opinione di me….”

“ no… Signora ....solo belle parole…”

“ Lexa e’ venuta a Miami per allenarsi per le prossime Olimpiadi  
aveva aggiunto la biondina 

“ che bello ! vorra' dire che... tifero’ per te….   
ora sedetevi che vi preparo la colazione “  
Aveva detto Abby

“ Grazie di tutto Signora Griffin …”  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di andare via….

“ se vuoi , nel pomeriggio , puoi tornare a trovare Clarke….   
visto le condizioni del suo occhio... sara’ meglio che oggi non esca ..”

La biondina l’aveva guardata  
“ potremmo guardare un film …”

“ ok… ti faccio sapere qualcosa…piu’ tardi….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e' dura...lo so
> 
> :(((


	8. la scelta di Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa decide e Clarke non puo' farci niente...

La settimana successiva alla notte della Festa, era stata memorabile per le due giovani ..  
Nonostante Lexa avesse ripreso ad allenarsi, avevano fatto in modo di condividere tutto il resto del tempo

Clarke le aveva mostrato spiagge incantevoli, promontori che dominavano dall'alto Miami ....e l’aveva anche portata al Parco…  
avevano nuotato , si erano rincorse nel mare con le moto d’acqua, avevano passeggiato nel verde ed assistito a tramonti mozzafiato  
Qualche volta la biondina aveva dipinto e Lexa le aveva fatto compagnia, seduta all’ombra di un albero con in mano un libro….  
Certo si guardavano ancora, ma lo facevano con discrezione …. di nascosto, quando erano sicure che l’altra non se ne’ potesse accorgere   
Erano sguardi languidi, intrisi di passione …. ma erano state attente ….a non farsi male , abili ad evitare di complicarsi la vita

1 settembre

“ stasera , se ti va….mi piacerebbe portarti fuori, a mangiare del buon pesce ….  
sarebbe un piccolo gesto per ringraziarti di avermi fatto passare i sette giorni piu’ spensierati dei miei ultimi tre anni…  
aveva chiesto la brunetta 

“ oh …si Lexa…. con piacere …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , sollevando lo sguardo dalla tela che stava dipingendo 

La tuffatrice le aveva sorriso , felice…. ed alla biondina , le si era stretto il cuore…  
per qualche secondo, aveva rischiato di mandare all’aria tutti i loro buoni propositi ....  
perche’ non c’era niente al mondo che fosse piu’ bello ed irresistibile del vederla sorridere…

Se avesse potuto si sarebbe divorata quelle labbra morbide… e l'avrebbe consumata di baci...

*****************************************************

Erano secoli che Alexandria non indossava un vestito …. la sua vita monacale non lo richiedeva…  
...forse avrebbe fatto meglio ad aspettare ancora ,perche’ quando Clarke l’aveva vista ,aveva pensato che stava per morire giovane ….   
Stroncata da un infarto

La brunetta , dal canto suo, andandole incontro. si era detta che doveva avere qualche problema agli occhi o forse era la fame …  
qualunque fosse il motivo, di fatto , non riusciva piu’ a mettere a fuoco,   
inoltre continuava a deglutire senza sosta, a causa dell'improvviso eccesso di salivazione 

comunque, in qualche modo, erano riuscite a salire in auto …. ed a raggiungere il ristorante

“ questo e’ per te …. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta porgendo alla biondina un piccolo sacchettino di tela grezza ..  
“ quando gli ho visti ho pensato a te…”

“ grazie Lexa…ma,non dovevi….”  
aveva mormorato Clarke guardando i suoi occhi verdi che, forse per l’effetto del vino bianco, quella sera erano particolarmente brillanti…  
“ aprilo…vedi se ti piacciono…. non sono brava in queste cose…”

erano un paio d’orecchini a forma di tavolozza…  
“ non importa quello che pensa tua madre …   
un giorno , sono sicura, che tutti faranno a gara per comprare una delle tue bellissime tele….”

“ Lexa io ti..  
ringrazio, sono molto belli …”

“ anch’io ... Clar ke ti..  
ringrazio del tuo tempo…”

quell'intimo momento era stato interrotto, dall'arrivo del cameriere  
“ ecco qua signorine …. i vostri tiramisu “  
aveva detto depositando i due piattini …

“ …. sara’ dura smaltire questa delizia…”  
aveva commentato la brunetta infilando la forchetta nel mascarpone ricoperto di cacao

“ uhm … girone dei golosi….  
aspettami  
..sto’ per venire…  
aveva mormorato , chiudendo gli occhi 

Di riflesso Clarke si era ritrovata a stringere le cosce, imbarazzata da quelle piccole contrazioni che le stavano rovinando le mutandine  
poi Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi e l'aveva guardata  
e lei ,si era affrettata a tracannare il suo bicchiere di vino bianco

*************************************

“ ti va di fare due passi sulla spiaggia … era tutto così buono ,che forse ho mangiato troppo…”  
aveva chiesto la biondina, una volta uscite dal locale 

Prima d’iniziare a camminare sulla sabbia si erano tolte le scarpe coi tacchi… poi, in silenzio, avevano raggiunto la riva del mare  
“ Lexa….e’ quella la luna che vorresti regalarmi ? “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , dopo qualche minuto, osservando l’enorme satellite che illuminava la notte scura

“ oh..no...   
ti meriti di piu’…..   
almeno cento volte piu’ grande….”

quelle spontanee parole , mescolate con la leggera brezza che si era alzata, avevano fatto rabbrividire la biondina

“ ho freddo…”  
aveva mormorato prendendo le mani della brunetta

Lexa l’aveva attirata a se ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzale la schiena .. nell'immediato tentativo di riscaldarla  
ma il tessuto sottile del suo vestitino ,si era rivelato una barriera troppo fragile ed inutile da opporre alla furia delle sue mani….

e Clarke aveva fatto quello che era riuscita a non fare nel pomeriggio : era prepotentemente entrata nella sua bocca, per divorarle le labbra..

erano bastati pochi minuti di cieca passione, per rendere la situazione incandescente   
Lexa le aveva sollevato il vestito e poi, senza perder tempo, si era affrettata a superare l’elastico delle sue mutandine   
e poi, senza remore ,aveva affondato le sue dita lunghe nelle morbide natiche della biondina  
che , in risposta....aveva iniziato a tremare  
“ Lexa… ti prego..  
..fai l’amore con me….”  
aveva quasi implorato alla luna

La brunetta aveva emesso un lungo lamento …  
e poi si era fermata ….di colpo

“ non m’importa se dopo fara’ male da morire ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ importa a me…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa nell’affanno dei suoi respiri corti..

 

“ per favore….accompagnami a casa ….”  
aveva sussurrato qualche secondo dopo

“ scusami Lexa…   
non dovevo .... ti ho chiesto ..troppo...  
ho rovinato tutto…”

“ no … Clar ke  
tu sei stata perfetta !  
sono io quella in difetto ….  
ora,ti prego...andiamo via.."

Lentamente avevano ripercorso il tragitto che le separava dall’auto parcheggiata , poi vi erano salite e Clarke aveva avviato il motore  
venti minuti dopo, senza dirsi una parola, erano arrivate davanti alla casa di Lexa

“ ci …. vediamo domani ? “  
aveva timidamente chiesto la biondina

“ si ….vieni in piscina , alle 15…  
ti faro’ vedere il mio doppio salto mortale  
l’unica cosa che riesco a fare veramente bene …”

“ Lexa aspetta …  
aveva detto Clarke aprendo il bagagliaio dell’auto, dopo di che aveva preso la tela che aveva dipinto nel pomeriggio…. un mare in tempesta…  
un insieme scomposto di colori , dove tutte le tonalita’ dell’azzurro si erano fuse con quelle del verde  
“ vorrei che questa ….la tenessi tu…”

“ grazie…. Clarke  
..e' splendida ... e' viva  
...come te …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

poi, senza voltarsi ,era entrata in casa

*************************************  
“ papa’ dobbiamo partire subito …  
ti prego …prima che sia troppo tardi…  
ho fatto un casino...”  
Titus l’aveva guardata , erano anni che non vedeva la figlia così…. stravolta  
Non vedeva quello sguardo devastato dalla notte che avevano perso David  
“ va bene, vai a fare le valigie….  
partiamo domattina ..presto…”

Era l’alba quando la brunetta era andata in piscina a lasciare la lettera che , in quella notte infernale, aveva scritto per Clarke

Poi era tornata a casa e mezz’ora dopo era salita insieme al padre, sul taxi che li avrebbe portati all'aeroporto   
era stato solo dopo il decollo, che aveva appoggiato il viso sulla spalla di Titus e che aveva lasciato uscire tutta la sua disperazione  
l'uomo l'aveva accarezzata.... senza fare domande

*************************************************************

Clarke quella notte non aveva dormito, quando si era preparata per l’appuntamento era triste ed arrabbiata con se stessa ... per quanto accaduto poche ore prima,  
sapeva che, l'aver perso il controllo ,forse aveva irrimediabilmente compromesso quel loro fragile equilibrio ,così faticosamente cercato

Quand’era entrata nella piscina e l’aveva trovata deserta, per certi versi , in cuor suo,sapeva gia’ ...  
che non avrebbe piu’ rivisto Lexa..

Quella sensazione di panico che, dall’alba, le attanagliava lo stomaco era semplicemente diventata realta’  
era andata di corsa nello spogliatoio con la speranza di trovarci lei …   
un ultimo barlume ,prima del buio assoluto  
perche' quando aveva visto quella busta con la scritta < per Clarke >, appoggiata su una mensola  
aveva capito che era finita…  
che non c’era piu’ tempo per niente ....

con il cuore stretto in una morsa si era accasciata per terra   
poi con mani tremanti,aveva aperto la busta   
dentro c’erano due fogli ripiegati meticolosamente, sul primo c’era scritto  
< leggilo per primo…>

Il mio doppio salto mortale  
Clarke…. amore ( solo il dirlo mi toglie il respiro )  
perdona questo mio ultimo atto di vigliaccheria , non sono coraggiosa… come pensi  
ma, con te davanti non mi sarebbe stato possibile , dirti la mia ultima verita’, la ragione di tutto…

Ti ricordi, la notte della festa, quando ti ho chiesto se potevi chiamarmi Lexa, perche’ qualcuno l’aveva gia’ fatto  
E mi piaceva ?  
Beh , quel qualcuno aveva un nome.... David , era mio fratello…  
Lui e’ morto , tre anni fa, in un incidente stradale , mentre tornava a casa …  
David era un ragazzo bellissimo e buono, una promessa del Baseball   
mio padre l’adorava, era la sua ragione di vita

Lui mi chiamava Lexa … e per me era come se mi dicesse di stare tranquilla, che alla fine tutto sarebbe andato a posto...  
perche' lui si sarebbe preso cura per sempre di me, lui non avrebbe mai lasciato da sola la sua sorellina triste ed un po' solitaria...

invece ... un ubriaco, un ragazzo giovane come lui.... mi ha privato per sempre del suo amore

E’ questo amore mio, il mio doppio salto mortale ….   
essere sopravvissuta prima a mia madre e poi, a mio fratello….

il dopo e' stato terribile  
...mio padre era un uomo finito, distrutto …. della sua famiglia ero rimasta solo io ,....la sopravvissuta 

Quando mi ha chiesto di darli una ragione per vivere…. non sapevo cosa fare …. allora avevo sedici anni ed ero anch’io devastata dalla perdita di David  
ma ero consapevole di essere la sua unica speranza...   
ho passato notti insonni in cerca di quella ragione  
poi mi sono ricordata che mio padre era stato un campione di tuffi…. e che aveva rinunciato al suo sogno di partecipare alle Olimpiadi, per prendersi cura dei suoi figli,  
dopo la morte di mia madre…  
Allora mi sono detta che forse , se mi fossi duramente impegnata , se avessi rinunciato a tutto , avrei potuto, di riflesso …ridare a lui quel sogno….   
forse potevo dargli un motivo per andare avanti

gli ho promesso una medaglia …. non so se ci riusciro’ ,ma devo provarci …..

Ora che sai tutto di me…. spero che capirai   
e chissa', forse un giorno riuscirai a perdonarmi

ti prego, dimenticami piu' in fretta che puoi... 

...prima di scomparire  
permettimi solo, un ultimo bacio sulle tue belle labbra  
Lexa

Clarke aveva dovuto appoggiarsi al muro per aprire il secondo foglio , i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, oramai stentavano a leggere la minuta calligrafia della brunetta

Cos’e’ piu’ bello amore mio  
L’amore perso o l’amore trovato  
Trovare o perdere  
Questo doppio mi travolge e mi corrode amore mio

La notte scorsa,tu mi hai chiesto , su quella spiaggia deserta  
< fai l’amore con me…>  
Ma io non l’ho fatto  
Eccolo, amore mio  
L’amore mancato  
Per questo motivo, da quel momento, continuero’ a chiedermi  
Dove sei adesso , dove sei stata ….e dove andrai  
Tu bagliore della mia gioventu’ fallita  
Tu hai perso o hai trovato ?  
Io non lo so amore mio… e non lo sapro’ mai  
Pero’ mi piace immaginare così la risposta….  
Alla fine amore mio, non abbiamo scelta  
Dobbiamo trovare… 

Mi piace pensare che forse un giorno in altre circostanze  
O magari,in un'altra vita   
c’incontreremo ancora   
Forse allora non mi sentiro' piu' in colpa per il solo fatto di esistere  
Forse saro’ libera di vivere e di amare…   
chissa’…. la speranza e’ solo un fragile filo di seta a cui aggrapparsi

percio’ Amore mio  
Vivi i tuoi sogni anche per me  
Vivi i tuoi anni giovani anche per me   
vivi e trova l’amore che ti meriti 

la tua tuffatrice triste

 

“ no…..Lexa no …   
perche’ ? “   
aveva mormorato al nulla, la biondina

poi si era alzata ed era andata sedersi nello stesso posto.. dove si erano baciate per la prima volta   
“ tu non sei l’amore perso  
Mi senti ? maledetta testarda…  
sei l’amore trovato !  
….. insieme ce l’avremmo fatta….  
aveva gridato alla superficie immobile della piscina...

dopo di che', senza spogliarsi, si era incamminata verso la piattaforma ed era salita sul trampolino dei tre metri  
e poi si era tuffata ...  
sperava che gettarsi in quell'acqua fredda potesse , in qualche modo, rimetterle a posto i cocci del suo cuore distrutto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((((
> 
> .... piano...piano....poi ...  
> ma non domani....


	9. lontane ( parte 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le due giovani cercano il modo per andare avanti..

New York, 8 dicembre  
Oggi Alexandria compiva vent’anni ,sua cugina Anya aveva organizzato per l’occasione una delle sue memorabili feste  
Alle 19 la brunetta era rientrata a casa ed era andata subito a chiudersi nella sua stanza, perche' doveva prepararsi ….  
ma prima,si era seduta nel letto ed aveva guardato la tela appesa alla parete cercando di trovare con i suoi occhi verdi delusi,in quel mare in burrasca,  
il punto esatto che le avrebbe ricordato piu’ precisamente l’azzurro degli occhi di Clarke

Erano quattro mesi che faceva quel gesto, che cercava di trovare in quei colori vivi la forza per tirare avanti… senza di lei  
Perche’ malgrado i suoi impegni, nonostante le ore passate in piscina ad allenarsi e quelle trascorse in biblioteca a studiare,   
accadeva sempre qualcosa o incontrava qualcuna, che vanificava tutti gli sforzi fatti per dimenticarla  
di fatto, il solo vedere una chioma bionda bastava a farle mancare un battito del suo povero cuore solitario e devastato

E quando s’infilava nel letto , nel silenzio della notte non faceva altro che vedere e rivedere tutti i momenti trascorsi con lei , quelli belli e quelli brutti ….  
le sembrava di risentire il suono delle sue risate o il lieve fremito delle sue lacrime silenziose …

Cercava di non pensare troppo alle sue labbra morbide ed al tocco delle sue mani perche’ quando succedeva nel suo basso ventre si scatenava l’inferno …  
allora doveva correre in doccia a sfogare l’ardore dei propri sensi   
mentre le piastrelle diventavano mute spettatrici del suo doloroso richiamo al suo amore perduto

Persino suo padre era stato paziente con lei, aveva evitato di rimbrottarla per l’imprecisione dei suoi tuffi, aveva compreso la profonda sofferenza della figlia e sperato che il trascorrere del tempo guarisse il suo giovane animo ferito dall'amore

******************************************************

“ non hai l’aria di chi si accinge a festeggiare i suoi vent’anni ..  
le aveva detto sua cugina, quando l’aveva vista arrivare  
“ lo so lei ti manca … e mi dispiace di non avere una bacchetta magica per cambiare le cose …  
ma ho invitato una decina di bellissime ragazze che magari potrebbero aiutarti a fartela scordare ,almeno per qualche ora… “

“ Anya, lo sai…. non sono brava a vivere con leggerezza queste situazioni ….”

“ perche’ non riesci a separare i bisogni fisici da quelli sentimentali..  
puoi permetterti di gioire del tuo corpo …non e’ sempre necessario coinvolgere il tuo cuore…   
Alexandria, sei una donna giovane e bella.. “

“ non voglio tradirla…”

“ lo hai gia’ fatto …decidendo anche per lei  
che la vostra storia non aveva futuro ..  
Te ne’ sei andata via senza darle possibilita’ di replica…”

“ te l’ho gia’ detto Anya … non volevo privare Clarke della sua giovinezza … l’amo troppo  
per non sperare che almeno lei potesse essere libera di vivere la sua vita e di realizzare i suoi sogni..”

“ allora , visto che sei tanto sicura della tua scelta…  
smettila di tormentarti , non farti prendere da inutili rimorsi..  
bevi qualche bicchiere di alcool in piu’…se puo’ aiutarti….  
ma ti prego non ti privare anche di qualche momento di svago,   
la tua vita gia' così.... e' abbastanza difficile.. non complicartela ulteriormente…”

*******************************************  
“ oh …si …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina quando le dita lunghe della brunetta le erano entrate dentro  
poi aveva iniziato a dimenare i fianchi ed Alexandria aveva aumentato il ritmo fino a farla esplodere

“ e’ stato incredibile … "  
aveva mormorato quando si era ripresa  
" ora e’ il tuo turno”  
aveva aggiunto guardando la brunetta con i suoi occhioni neri

< non sono i suoi ..>  
aveva pensato Lexa , mettendo a fuoco il volto della giovane,   
rinvenendo ,improvvisamente ,dai fumi dell’alcool..  
“ sei gentile ..Mo…  
Lu… “

“ mi chiamo Sara ..  
non ti ricordi neanche il mio nome ? “

“ scusami … devo aver bevuto troppo …”  
aveva detto la brunetta .. con aria dispiaciuta

“ capisco… succede..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina  
dopo di che aveva cercato di accarezzarle un seno ..

“ … fermati Sara… sono lusingata dalla tua offerta  
ma sono troppo stanca … per gioire delle tue attenzioni … sarebbero sprecate   
mi dispiace tanto, non te la prendere  
ma…mi si chiudono gli occhi …   
aveva detto Lexa posando la mano su quella della biondina …

“ va bene …allora …se non ti offendi…tornerei dagli amici…  
..così potrai riposarti…”

“ no…va bene…tranquilla… vai a divertirti..”

Poi Sara si era rivestita e dopo avere baciato una guancia della brunetta era uscita dalla stanza   
che avevano rimediato in fretta, per consumare quel desiderio nato sulla pista da ballo

una volta rimasta sola, Lexa aveva sospirato e poi aveva affondato il viso nel guanciale ….  
< oh, Clarke ..dove sei ?   
cosa stai facendo ? >

*************************************************  
New Haven, 2 febbraio 2015

Raven aveva aspettato in cucina, di veder comparire Clarke dopo l’ennesima notte di bagordi  
La biondina era comparsa una ventina di minuti dopo, in compagnia di una brunetta…

“ volete del caffe’ ? “  
aveva chiesto l’amica di lunga data, della biondina  
“ no grazie.. e’ meglio che vada o arrivero’ tardi alla lezione di matematica..”  
aveva detto la giovane studentessa, l’ennesima ospite notturna del letto di Clarke

" ci vediamo..."

" si..."

“ Clarke, non puoi andare avanti così, stai distruggendoti la vita …  
Non puoi sperare di dimenticare Alexandria affogandoti nella tequila  
o scopandoti la prima che incontri…  
non mi fraintendere...andrebbe bene se dopo ti vedessi stare meglio…  
ma invece mi sembri ancora piu’ infelice”  
le aveva detto Raven

“ non ho niente da perdere… la mia vita fa schifo …  
sto’ studiando per diventare un dottore e far felice Abby  
e lei ….mi ha lasciata senza che potessi dire niente  
l'ha deciso lei...cos’era meglio per me…   
sono arrabbiata e col cuore a pezzi…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke

“ ti capisco …credimi…  
ma non penso che Alexandria sarebbe contenta di sapere che stai sprecando la tua vita..  
Me l'hai detto tu ..cosa ti ha scritto in quella lettera…  
ti ha chiesto di vivere e credere nei tuoi sogni..”

“ si ..ma non ci riesco senza di lei ….   
mi manca da morire …  
In questi mesi sono andata a letto con uomini e donne … per cercare di dimenticarmi di lei  
ma nessuno e’ stato in grado di farmi sentire qualcosa ….   
e niente e' paragonabile a quello che ho provato con lei

anzi ogni volta finisco solo col pensare che lei non ha voluto neanche fare l’amore con me...”

“ perche’ ti amava davvero… e sapeva di non poter starti vicino…”

“ l’avrei aspettata … per lei…avrei rinunciato a tutto…”

“ e’ proprio questo il punto Clarke  
lei lo sapeva… e non l’ha voluto..  
Alexandria ha scelto di sacrificare alcuni anni della sua vita per via di una promessa …  
dettata dai suoi sensi di colpa.. l’ha fatta perche’ ha pensato di poter ripagare così il padre ….  
per essere sopravvissuta alla madre ed al fratello…  
Non penso che sia giusto ma rispetto la sua decisione   
E spero che un giorno capira’ di meritarsi di essere felice…   
perche’ Alexandria piaceva anche a me … ed eravate una bella coppia..”

“ così … non mi aiuti…   
me la fa amare ancora di piu’…“  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ se l’ami o l’hai amata veramente ….datti una regolata ….  
Usa la liberta’ che ha pensato per te…. per realizzare la tua vita ..“

poi Raven aveva abbracciato la biondina che , nel frattempo, aveva iniziato a tremare …  
e le aveva mormorato  
“ mettiamola così…. ti sei presa una piccola vacanza  
prima di cominciare a lottare per i tuoi sogni…  
passera’…anche questa Clarke…sono sicura che ce la farai “

****************************************************************

New York , 7 febbraio 2015

“ ho una proposta da farti …”  
aveva detto Titus , prima dell’allenamento giornaliero

“ ho conosciuto Indra ,un ex campionessa di tuffi che al momento sta allenando una ragazza…  
Ti ha visto all’opera e pensa che la tecnica di Costia, la sua allieva , potrebbe bene amalgamarsi con la tua ….   
in poche parole mi ha proposto di provare a vedere se ci potesse essere l'intesa giusta per il tuffo sincronizzato….  
ho pensato che magari , allenarti in compagnia…potrebbe alleggerire la pressione…”

“ posso provarci… ma se la cosa diventasse complicata …. voglio poterne uscir fuori senza drammi o complicazioni….”  
Aveva detto Alexandria

" mi sembra ragionevole  
domani conoscerai Costia..  
potrebbe piacerti o potrebbe risultarti insopportabile..  
non resta che vederlo.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a chi mi legge...


	10. lontane ( parte 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due amici compaiono nella vita delle due giovani, rendendo un po' meno dolorosa la loro separazione

Per fortuna di Alexandria, Costia si era rivelata essere una ragazza gentile e con un animo sensibile

La nuova compagnia d’allenamento, era leggermente piu’ bassa della brunetta e dotata di un corpo agile e sottile che le permetteva d’esibire dal trampolino, ogni sorta d’acrobazia..  
aveva uno sguardo dolce ed i suoi occhi color nocciola a volte sembravano delle fessure che emanavano una luce dorata  
le piaceva raccogliere i suoi lunghi capelli neri in una coda ed aveva un sorriso formidabile …  
Inoltre aveva il grande pregio di riuscire a sdrammatizzare le situazioni pesanti ….che a volte ,inevitabilmente,si venivano a creare dopo le lunghe ore di allenamento

Ma soprattutto la giovane,aveva compreso quasi da subito che il cuore di Alexandria era stato profondamente ferito …  
con pazienza aveva gettato le fondamenta di una bellissima amicizia e con coraggio aveva evitato d’innamorarsi di lei…  
ed ora a distanza di poche ore dalla partenza per Rio de Janeiro, per l’inizio delle loro Olimpiadi,   
sapevano tutto l’una dell’altra …

29 luglio 2016

“ sono nervosa ..”  
aveva detto Alexandria

“ vedrai ti passera’ quando salirai sul trampolino …”

“ uhm…. se lo dici tu…”

“ e poi , dovresti essere felice, sei quasi arrivata alla fine del tuo sofferto percorso …  
comunque vada Titus mi sembra meno inquietante e piu’ gioviale… dei primi tempi  
…. forse si decidera’ a lasciarti vivere …….  
e poi, mi sa che ha un debole per Indra …“  
aveva detto la moretta con un mezzo sogghigno

“ non oso pensare a cosa sarebbe stato di me se non ti avessi conosciuto …  
certo penso sempre a Clarke, mi chiedo ogni giorno …dove sara’ e cosa stara’ facendo …  
ma tu hai sicuramente reso sopportabile il mio dolore …   
e qualche volta….sei riuscita anche a farmi sorridere…  
grazie Costia…”

la moretta l’aveva guardata con tenerezza, prima di dirle  
“ spero che , da qui in avanti, tu possa ridere sempre di piu’…

Miami , stesso giorno  
Alle nove, Clarke era finalmente atterrata a Miami , per le sue vacanze estive, dopo aver trovato ogni sorta di pretesto per ritardare la sua partenza da New Haven  
L’estate precedente trascorsa a Miami era stata un vero strazio, poiche’ogni luogo della citta’, le aveva ricordato Lexa

Era arrivata in compagnia di Wells Jaha, un ragazzo meraviglioso che aveva incontrato nel parco dell’Universita’ ,sei mesi prima, e che le aveva cambiato la vita.

Quel giorno Wells non aveva cercato di agganciarla con l’intento di portarsela a letto ma l’aveva fatto perche’ era rimasto affascinato dai colori che la biondina stava pennellando sulla tela, Clarke infatti , dopo la dura conversazione avuta con Raven, aveva lentamente ripreso il filo della sua vita e, da un anno aveva ricominciato a dipingere  
I due giovani avevano velocemente fatto amicizia e quando la biondina le aveva spiegato il motivo dell’indirizzo dei suoi studi , Wells le aveva detto che probabilmente sarebbe diventata un medico infelice, che aveva talento e che avrebbe fatto meglio ad inseguire i suoi sogni d’artista…

All'obbiezione di Clarke di non potersi permettere , dopo il College, un Master in Arti Creative ,perche’ quella scelta non sarebbe stata supportata da Abby ,  
il ragazzo si era gentilmente offerto d’insegnarle l’arte del tatuaggio… un mestiere che le avrebbe potuto permettere di sopravvivere..  
Da allora la sua prospettiva era cambiata ed il suo stile di vita era migliorato.. aveva smesso di bere e non passava piu’ le sue notti in compagnia di stranieri/e…

Era entrata nel mondo dell’inchiostro, degli aghi e della simbologia   
Il suo cuore non era guarito , anzi il tempo le aveva fatto solo capire ancora di piu’, quanto Lexa, fosse speciale…   
ma perlomeno si era tenuta impegnata

non aveva parlato di lei con Wells , ma quando il giovane , due mesi prima,le aveva fatto capire di provare sentimenti diversi dall'amicizia , Clarke era stata chiara  
“ mi dispiace , non sono pronta per questo , sono ancora innamorata della mia ex…”  
Wells aveva capito e si era accontentato di gravitare nella sua orbita e d’insegnarle l’arte del tatuaggio…

 

Dopo essere arrivata a casa Clarke aveva chiacchierato un po’ con la madre sorseggiando un succo di frutta, poi era andata in camera sua a farsi una doccia   
e sotto il getto dell’acqua fresca aveva preso la decisione di non parlare subito con Abby, ma di ritardare il piu’ possibile quella scabrosa conversazione n cui le avrebbe detto della sua decisione di non diventare medico e del fatto che avrebbe fatto i due ultimi anni di College con un diverso indirizzo , quello artistico 

Comunque fino alla Laurea non avrebbe avuto problemi economici   
perche’ suo padre le aveva lasciato un Fondo fiduciario destinato a pagarle le spese del College….

************************************************  
Rio de Janeiro, 7 agosto

Oggi Alexandria e Costia avrebbero iniziato a gareggiare come coppia nel tuffo sincro dalla piattaforma dei dieci metri

“ comunque vada ,quando tutto questo sara’ finito….devo parlarti… “  
aveva detto Titus alla brunetta , pochi minuti prima dell'inizio della competizione

Alexandria aveva guardato Costia e le aveva detto  
“ mi sa che avevi ragione…”

la moretta le aveva strizzato un occhio  
“ ho un fiuto eccezionale ..per queste cose ….”

poi gli addetti alla sicurezza erano entrati nello spogliatoio per scortarle al Centro Aquatico Maria Lenk… e, una ventina di minuti dopo erano salite sulla piattaforma,  
pronte ad iniziare la loro gara   
“ buona fortuna “  
aveva detto Lexa

“ anche a te ….e.. occhio alle cinesi …sono mostruose ! “  
aveva risposto Costia

Clarke, vieni a vedere …. presto...sta per iniziare la gara di tuffo sincronizzato  
per noi gareggia Alexandria, la tua amica, fa coppia con una certa Costia !   
La conosci ?“  
aveva quasi urlato Abby entrando nella camera della biondina

“ no , mai sentita nominare ….  
e comunque , sono due anni che non vedo la mia amica ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina col cuore in gola

Poi si erano sedute sul divano e le telecamere avevano inquadrato la coppia , un attimo prima dell’esecuzione

Clarke era sbiancata e le era mancato il respiro , effetto del rivedere il suo amore perduto... dopo così tanto tempo  
poi si era nervosamente morsa un labbro perche’ Lexa era ancora piu’ bella di come se la ricordava

“ che ti succede ? se ti emozioni così fin dal primo giorno …  
non arriverai a vedere la finale ! “  
aveva esclamato la madre

La biondina non aveva potuto replicare perche’ stava osservando il cenno d’intesa che le due giovani si stavano scambiando prima di tuffarsi

“ sembrano essere una bella coppia …”  
aveva mormorato cercando di non mostrare alcun segno della fitta di gelosia che le stava attanagliando la bocca dello stomaco

Poi , aveva smesso di respirare mentre vedeva eseguire alla perfezione un armonioso tuffo carpiato all'indietro

“ Cristo … come sono brave !”  
aveva esclamato Abby

La biondina non aveva risposto subito perche’ in quel momento la sua mente era invasa dall'immagine dei corpi nudi delle due giovani ,appassionatamente avvinti tra le lenzuola del loro grande letto  
“ così sembra… “

per fortuna di Clarke,due giorni dopo ,era arrivato il giorno della finale a otto , la coppia formata da Lexa e Costia vi era giunta qualificandosi al terzo posto….

“ dovrete osare di piu’…. le cinesi sono veramente toste ..”  
aveva detto Indra alle due giovani

Lexa aveva socchiuso gli occhi poi aveva mormorato alla sua partner  
“ andiamo un attimo a sederci …. ho in mente cosa fare …”

 

alle dieci il salotto di casa Griffin era pronto a tifare per la coppia…  
Seduti sul divano, insieme ad Abby ed alla biondina , a dare man forte ,c’erano anche Wells e Raven

“ ho messo da bere e da mangiare sul tavolo della cucina…  
servitevi da soli…. da qui in poi non ci sono per nessuno …”  
aveva detto la chirurga infilandosi gli occhiali…

Alle 14 Raven aveva convulsamente stretto la mano dell’amica…  
“ mi verra’ l’infarto … se non sbagliano l’ultimo tuffo…. prenderanno l’oro …”

prima di tuffarsi Costia aveva preso il palmo della mano di Lexa e con un dito aveva disegnato qualcosa , la brunetta l’aveva guardata e poi aveva annuito

“si vede che hanno una grande intesa ..”  
aveva detto Wells  
e Clarke aveva iniziato a tossire , perche’ le era andato di traverso il succo che stava bevendo…

“ ssh…. Silenzio… “  
aveva mormorato Raven

Poi le due giovani avevano eseguito un perfetto tuffo teso, il piu’ difficile  
Qualche minuto di fibrillante attesa per il verdetto dei giudici prima che i volti sorridenti e stravolti dalla gioia delle due giovani invadessero lo schermo della tv  
con 328 punti, avevano appena vinto la medaglia d’oro

Clarke non aveva esultato perche’ si era persa negli umidi occhi verdi della sua tuffatrice,sembrava che , in quel momento, la stessero guardando,   
che stessero cercando i suoi in mezzo a quella la folla esultante

poi Titus ed Indra si erano tuffati in piscina ed erano andati ad abbracciare la favolosa coppia

“ uah… e’ stato incredibile …   
non mi emozionavo cosi’ dai tempi del College ”  
aveva commentato Abby

**************************************

“ Alexandria, non mi sembra vero….ce l’abbiamo fatta ! “  
aveva gridato Costia , prima di salire sul podio

“ merito della tua astuzia finale ”

poi erano iniziate le prime note dell’inno americano e tutti erano diventati silenziosi….   
Lexa aveva sorriso, solo quando era scesa dal podio , ed era andata ad abbracciare sua cugina Anya

< come se non bastasse Costia …ora chi e’ ...quella biondina ? “  
si era domandata Clarke , dopo di che si era alzata   
“ scusate vado in giardino….ho bisogno d’aria “

Wells , qualche minuto dopo l’aveva raggiunta

“ che ti succede ? “

La biondina si era pulita con le dita i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, prima di mormorare   
“ e’ solo che…. Alexandria Woods … e’…la mia ex…. ed il problema e’…che non riesco a togliermela dalla testa …”

“ capisco..”  
aveva semplicemente sussurrato il suo giovane amico….

*************************************************  
14 agosto, giorno della finale ad otto dei tuffi dal trampolino dei tre metri,  
Lexa e Costia questa volta sarebbero state.... avversarie….

“ dai ce la puoi ancora fare …. sei seconda….”  
le aveva detto Costia , prima dell’ultimo tuffo della brunetta

“ anche tu…potresti salire sul podio…. sei quarta ma a pochi punti dalla terza …”

Un’ora dopo era tutto finito , questa volta Lexa si era dovuta accontentare dell’argento, la sua avversaria cinese, aveva fatto una gara impeccabile ,non aveva commesso il minimo sbaglio…  
Al contrario della brunetta che, qua e la’ , aveva avuto delle piccole incertezze…

e Costia non era riuscita a salire sul podio   
“ ti rifarai tra un anno , ai Mondiali “  
le aveva mormorato Alexandria , cercando di consolarla

************************************************

" Per certi versi sono contenta che le Olimpiadi siano finite  
vederla salire sul podio , e non potere abbracciarla…e dirle di quanto sono fiera di lei …  
mi sta’ distruggendo…   
mi sembra di essere tornata indietro, a due anni fa, al punto di partenza…"  
aveva detto Clarke

“ perche’ non vai da lei ?  
forse non sara’ piu’ così prigioniera della sua promessa ..”  
aveva mormorato Raven

“ no...  
non hai visto l’intesa che ha con Costia ?  
e quell’altra biondina presente alle sue premiazioni…. l'abbraccia sempre...chi Diavolo e ‘?  
..se la rivedessi e scoprissi che mi ha dimenticato….. credo che ne’…morirei …   
..sarebbe insostenibile …. questa volta non sopravviverei..."

************************************************

“ avrei dovuto dirtelo tanto tempo fa…. ma non ne’ ho avuto il coraggio….   
ho avuto paura che anche tu …dopo,mi avresti lasciato…”  
aveva detto Titus quand’erano rientrati in hotel , nella loro stanza

“ forza papa’…. sputa il rospo …ti sei innamorato di Indra ?  
perche’ se questo e’ il problema ….sappi che ti capirei…  
sono 21 anni che la mamma e’ morta… “

“ si, in effetti, la mamma … centra…ma non e’ come pensi..."

Alice era malata dalla nascita , era portatrice di una rara malattia genetica che non le dava una lunga prospettiva di vita,   
io lo sapevo quando l’ho sposata … ma l’amavo troppo, per rinunciare a lei  
Quando e’ nato David le sue condizioni sono peggiorate , per questo il suo medico le aveva sconsigliato di avere altri figli   
perche’ un altro parto le sarebbe stato fatale  
Tre anni dopo… e’ rimasta incinta di te…. 

Lexa aveva guardato il padre con aria di chi non capiva 

“ ti ha voluta lei ….ed io non ho potuto oppormi alla sua decisione …  
tuo fratello aveva appena compiuto due anni quando la sua malattia e’ improvvisamente esplosa….  
I dottori le avevano dato due anni di vita da passare a letto e da ultimo legata ai macchinari…  
mi ricordo sempre cosa mi ha detto quel giorno, quando, come due disperati, tornavamo a casa da David  
“ Titus non voglio morire così , inerme vittima della mia malattia …   
voglio finire i miei giorni da vincitrice , voglio morire dando la vita ,ho bisogno di dare un senso alla mia morte…  
ti prego facciamo un figlio …  
… e' così che , sei arrivata…Alexandria.."

la brunetta aveva guardato il padre con aria sgomenta  
“vuoi sapere se… sei sana ?  
.. si, lo sei, non c’e’ alcuna traccia in te della malattia di Alice ..

tua madre sarebbe morta comunque …. non e' stata la tua nascita ad ucciderla ! “

Lexa aveva guardato il padre con aria furente  
“ scusami …e se puoi perdonami…”  
aveva mormorato Titus

“ mi hai fatto vivere credendo che io fossi la causa della sua morte …  
mi hai costretto a rinunciare a tutto perche’ mi sentivo in colpa…  
in questo momento provo solo ribrezzo ed odio per la tua debolezza  
sei stato un egoista !  
..per te ho rinunciato a Clarke , all’unica persona che potro’ mai amare !   
non ti voglio piu’ vedere.. sparisci “  
aveva urlato Lexa

L’uomo l’aveva guardata con gli occhi pieni di lacrime  
“ ti prego…. Non dire così… cerca di capirmi…”  
aveva mormorato cercando di prenderle una mano

“ non mi toccare !   
che ti aspettavi …. che ti avrei ringraziato per aver reso la mia vita un inferno "

Poi si era alzata e gli aveva scaraventato dietro le sue medaglie

"Ecco il tuo premio ! “

Dopo di che era andata via…. di corsa, sbattendo la porta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura..
> 
> e come sempre grazie a chi mi legge  
> anche se, non mi vergogno di dire , la mancanza di un commento mi sta' facendo pensare...


	11. lontane ( parte 3 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fraintende ...

“ mamma ti devo parlare ….”  
aveva detto Clarke quella sera, quando avevano finito di cenare  
Abby aveva annuito , percependo dal tono ,la tensione della figlia 

“ il fatto e’ che…. Alexandria e’ stata ed e’ molto piu’ di un amica..  
l’ho amata e.... l’amo ancora, nonostante il fatto che non ci vediamo da due anni, dal giorno che e’ partita  
mi ha lasciata perche’ non voleva che rinunciassi ai miei sogni   
mentre lei pagava il prezzo del suo sentirsi in colpa colpa….   
per essere sopravvissuta alla madre ...ed al fratello..."

“ capisco … si...avra’ dovuto fare le sue rinunce   
ma in cambio… si e’ appesa al collo… due medaglie …   
non e’ da tutti..  
in fondo senza sacrificio... non si ottiene nulla…”  
aveva detto Abby

“ quand’e’ che sei diventata …così…. insensibile ?  
lo sei da sempre ..o la morte di Jake ti ha cambiata ?

La donna non aveva risposto … aveva solo sospirato  
" ..la vita.."

“ non diventero’ un medico…  
quando tornero’ a Yale m’iscrivero’ al corso artistico ..”

“ se lo fai …  
smettero’ di pagare i tuoi conti, non ti aiutero’ a realizzare le tue insane idee …”

Clarke aveva deglutito prima di continuare  
“ finiro’ il College coi soldi del fondo di Jake …e poi mi trovero’ un lavoro…”

“ stai sbagliando …   
come e’ sbagliato amare una donna ….”

“ lascia stare Lexa …. lei non centra nulla con la mia decisione ..”

“ un giorno ti pentirai di non avermi ascoltato…  
..la tua arte mi ha gia’ privato di Jake..”

“ mi dispiace di averti deluso …. ma anche tu lo stai facendo…  
..una madre dovrebbe saper ascoltare la propria figlia  
..dovrebbe vedere e capire quando non e’ felice..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke prima d’alzarsi dalla sedia ed iniziare a rigovernare la cucina

*******************************************************************************

“ sono furiosa…  
mio padre mi ha mentito per piu’ di vent’anni..”  
aveva rabbiosamente detto a Costia

“ dai calmati… non deve essere stato facile neanche per lui  
prima ha perso la moglie e poi .. David …”

“ non ti ci mettere anche tu..  
ma non capisci ?  
per colpa delle sue menzogne ho rinunciato a tutto ..  
mi sono negata d’amare e di essere felice…  
..ho maltrattato Mary ed ho voltato le spalle a Clarke….   
...all’amore della mia vita ! “

“ Alexandria,non e’ mai troppo tardi per essere felici…   
....va da lei…  
cercala …. dille tutto..., trova il modo di farti perdonare…”

“ e’ passato troppo tempo…chissa’ cosa stara’ facendo ?  
e' un essere speciale, per giunta e’ incredibilmente bella   
dubito fortemente che non sia andata avanti  
e poi, gliel’ho chiesto io di dimenticarmi in fretta ! “  
aveva detto la brunetta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime

“ magari non l’ha fatto ….  
magari ti sottovaluti …  
magari lei ti sta’ aspettando…  
ma non lo saprai mai, se non ci provi…   
rimarrai per sempre col dubbio.... nel rimpianto…”

“ potrebbe essere a Miami, da sua madre …  
butto qualcosa nello zaino e poi vado all'aeroporto …  
domattina potrei essere a Miami  
Grazie Costia, sei un tesoro ! “

“ spero tanto che vi possiate chiarire….”  
aveva mormorato la moretta  
< anche se questo potrebbe voler dire... non vederti piu'...>

*******************************************************

Alle nove di mattina Lexa era atterrata a Miami, uscita dall'aeroporto aveva chiamato un taxi che , una ventina di minuti dopo, l’aveva lasciata nei pressi della casa della famiglia Griffin, dopo di che si era rintanata in un angolo e si era predisposta per l’attesa  
Era pallida e sudaticcia e maledettamente nervosa …   
perche’ erano passati due anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista   
e perche’ era scomparsa dalla sua vita … da vigliacca … senza avere avuto il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi  
< la capirei ,se non volesse neanche farmi parlare…>

************************************************************

La biondina si stava finendo di preparare per l’appuntamento delle 10, che , il giorno precedente, aveva fissato con Wells, il ragazzo l’avrebbe accompagnata allo studio tattoo della sorella, che si era gentilmente offerta di concederle l’uso della sua apparecchiatura   
Clarke era emozionata , perche’ , per la prima volta , avrebbe eseguito un tatuaggio reale , sulla pelle di Raven, l’amica si era infatti dichiarata entusiasta di farle da cavia … 

Ed era rimasta molto sorpresa quando ,dalla finestra di camera sua, l’aveva visto arrivare con una carrozzina …. 

vedendo la scena, Lexa , col cuore in gola, aveva cercato di occultare ulteriormente la sua presenza , nascondendosi dietro al tronco di una palma….   
poiche' si era sentita, ancora piu’ insicura di prima… 

“ scusami Clarke …la baby sitter che tiene il figlio di mia sorella le ha dato buca all’ultimo momento   
e...lei aveva un appuntamento a cui non poteva mancare…   
mi ha implorato d’aiutarla…. in fondo e' mio nipote...  
…. si chiama Billy…. “  
aveva detto Wells con fare contrito

Clarke aveva posato una mano sulla spalla dell’amico per rassicurarlo, e poi si era chinata per vederlo  
“ mio Dio …e’ così piccolo ! “

Ed a Lexa , non potendo udire il dialogo, le si era annebbiata la vista   
al pensiero che la sua Clarke , in quei due anni, avesse messo su’ famiglia

“ ..si ha sei mesi…ma non farti ingannare …quando piange sembra una sirena…. “  
aveva detto Wells

“ adoro i bambini …rilassati…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina guardandolo negli occhi

 

“ …e comunque ..questo non cambia i nostri programmi …. avrai solo un pubblico piu’ vasto   
..forza andiamo ! “  
aveva esclamato il giovane

Clarke aveva aperto il bagagliaio della sua Toyota e poi aveva preso in braccio il piccolino ,per fare in modo che il giovane potesse staccare la culla dalla carrozzina e ripiegare il resto …

 

Poi la < piccola famigliola > era salita in auto ed era andata via ….

La brunetta si era dovuta sedere sull’erba , perche’aveva iniziato a tremare e le erano mancate le ginocchia ,   
poi nel suo affannato respirare si era presa il volto tra le mani ed aveva iniziato a piangere disperatamente,   
...certa di averla persa per sempre  
annientata dalla consapevolezza che , quei pochi minuti, le avevano portato via tutto   
avevano spezzato anche quel sottilissimo filo di speranza che il suo cuore aveva segretamente continuato a conservare in quei due lunghissimi anni

poi , si era fatta coraggio ..  
aveva chiamato un taxi e fatto una breve chiamata a Costia  
“ e’ finita…  
sto’ andando all'aeroporto , ci vediamo a New Yok…”  
L’amica non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di dirle una parola,che la telefonata era gia’ stata interrotta ed a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi per richiamarla   
poiche’ Alexandria , nel frattempo, aveva spento il suo cellulare

 

Intanto Clarke ,ignara di tutto questo, stava iniziando a tatuare una piccola farfalla sulla spalla sinistra di Raven   
e piu’ tardi,mentre riempiva con l’inchiostro verde quelle piccole ali aveva continuato a pensare agli occhi della sua triste tuffatrice   
a quello sguardo intenso che ,in un caldo pomeriggio d’estate, le aveva irrimediabilmente rubato il cuore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le due giovani dovranno affrontare da sole, le difficolta' legate alle loro scelte di vita ...  
> prima che arrivi il momento di rincontrarsi 
> 
> buona lettura !


	12. senza legami di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke devono imparare a vivere prive del supporto di Titus e di Abby

Una settimana dopo, New York

Lexa stava finendo di riporre nell'armadio l’abbigliamento contenuto nelle due grandi valigie che si era portata andando via dalla sua vecchia casa  
poi era andata nel salotto del suo nuovo piccolo appartamento, ed aveva iniziato ad aprire gli scatoloni che contenevano il resto delle sue cose

Titus aveva cercato in ogni modo di fermarla ma si era dovuto arrendere difronte alla risolutezza della figlia  
“ non posso starti vicino, ho bisogno di capire cosa fare della mia vita…  
paghero’ le spese dell’ultimo anno di College con i compensi percepiti dalle Olimpiadi …  
e poi decidero’….intanto ho gia’ chiesto ad Indra di allenarmi per i Mondiali di Budapest…  
non voglio vederti, ne’ aver nulla a che fare con te ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta senza mostrare alcun segno d’emozione 

l’uomo aveva tristemente guardato la figlia  
“ me lo merito….  
spero solo che un giorno tu possa perdonarmi…”

“ non lo so …  
adesso so solo che ho bisogno di stare lontana da te….”

Aveva appena finito di appendere alla parete della sua camera, il quadro donatole da Clarke, quando avevano bussato alla porta

“ ciao , come va ? “  
le aveva domandato Costia

“ beh …. ora che so di averla persa per sempre …. dovro’ solo imparare a vivere senza di lei…  
Usero’ questo anno per finire decentemente il College e per prepararmi per i Mondiali  
…poi …non lo so’….”

“ Indra sara’ felice di allenarti..”  
aveva detto la moretta

“ bene .. adesso,ho tutto il necessario per sopravvivere …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa 

“ in fondo basta smettere di sentire …per andare avanti…”  
aveva aggiunto , mordendosi un labbro

“ lo sai che con me … puoi smettere di fare la dura….   
lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto…”  
aveva detto Costia

“ no...ti ho gia’ ammorbato per quasi due anni, con i miei problemi …  
Clarke e’ andata avanti…. devo farlo anch’io… “

******************************************  
Il taxi che avrebbe portato Clarke all'aeroporto di Miami la stava attendendo sul vialetto di casa  
“ beh , allora vado….  
rimanere solo per continuare a litigare, per tormentarci…. non avrebbe senso…”  
aveva detto ad Abby

“ stai commettendo un enorme errore ..”  
aveva ribadito la donna

“ puo’ darsi mamma, ma voglio credere che se mi impegnero’ con tutte le mie forze, riusciro’ a realizzare i miei sogni  
e se fallissi …. almeno saprei d’averci provato….  
Spero che un giorno tu possa capire che ti voglio bene anche se ora non riesci a vederlo e ti senti tradita dalla mia decisione….”

Abby l’aveva guardata   
“ puo’ darsi, ma ora sono solo arrabbiata e preoccupata …”

La biondina le aveva dato una carezza e poi aveva preso la sua valigia  
“ stai tranquilla, andra’ tutto bene ….  
abbi cura di te….”

Poi era andata via e mentre saliva sul taxi, aveva sentito i suoi occhi azzurri riempirsi di lacrime …  
< … papa’ ti prego , almeno tu, da lassu’…stammi vicino …   
mi sento così sola,   
prima ho perso te, poi l’amore della mia vita ed ora …anche la mamma >

Abby intanto , stava cercando di dirsi che aveva ragione , nonostante le fitte di dolore che le stavano straziando il petto, le stessero dicendo l'esatto contrario

**********************************  
due mesi dopo, serata a casa di Anya

“ vedo che finalmente hai deciso di darti una regolata …”  
aveva mormorato Anya all’orecchio della cugina ,vedendola intenta ad accarezzare la coscia di un’avvenente biondina, che aveva avuto la brillante idea d’indossare una minigonna  
“ gia’ , avevi ragione …. ci si puo’ divertire senza farne drammi ”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa sorseggiando una lattina di coca cola

poi l’aveva appoggiata ed aveva mordicchiato il collo della biondina, della sua ennesima conquista   
mormorando  
“ andiamo da te.. hai un gran sedere  
ho voglia di scoparti senza pieta’…”  
la giovane le aveva sorriso   
“ oh..non vedo l’ora… “

“ subito….”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta infilando una mano sotto la minuta t-shirt indossata da Sue,  
dopo di che le aveva sfiorato un seno e pizzicato il capezzolo  
“ uhm… se hai tanta fretta, di sopra ,c’e’ un bagno poco frequentato…”

Qualche minuto dopo una mano di Lexa era gia' tra le cosce della biondina ,che aveva precedentemente inchiodato contro la porta chiusa a chiave  
“ togliti la maglietta ..”  
poi aveva usato la mano libera per stropicciarle i piccoli seni e la bocca per succhiarle i turgidi capezzoli ..

La giovane aveva iniziato a gemere ed a strusciarsi contro la mano posata sulle sue mutandine ..  
“ uhm ..vedo che sei impaziente ..  
allarga le gambe ..”  
aveva comandato Lexa mordicchiandole il collo e facendo scivolare le dita all’interno dell’elastico degli slip  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorarle l’apertura bagnata  
“ non ti fermare ..”  
aveva implorato Sue, cercando di baciarla

Lexa aveva subito spostato le labbra sulla spalla della fremente biondina ed aveva iniziato a succhiare avidamente, mentre le entrava dentro con un dito ….  
poi aveva iniziato a muoversi contro le pareti per allargarle il canale stretto … e quando l’aveva sentita pronta aveva aggiunto il secondo dito  
“ Cristo … sei formidabile ..”  
aveva borbottato la giovane mentre muoveva i fianchi per andarle incontro

“ dimmi cosa vuoi ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta accelerando il movimento….

“ scopami…senza pieta’…”

Lexa si era fermata ed aveva sfilato le dita dalla tremolante apertura lasciando senza fiato l’eccitata biondina  
“ no… non puoi…”

“ girati ..”  
le aveva detto , dopo di che le aveva afferrato i fianchi e l’aveva sospinta verso il piano di marmo che conteneva il lavandino   
“ ti conviene tenerti ..”  
aveva sentenziato la brunetta mentre le entrava prepotentemente dentro con due dita 

“ ahh ..siii così…“  
aveva urlato la giovane sentendosi toccare nel punto preferito …

La brunetta aveva iniziato ad uscire ed entrare sempre con maggior vigore e precisione dentro a quel canale bagnato   
“ ti prego…sono così vicina …”  
aveva implorato la tremolante biondina

Lexa allora,aveva leggermente incurvato le dita ed aumentato il ritmo poi aveva usato il pollice e l’indice della mano libera per afferrare e massaggiarle il turgido cappuccio della clitoride e farla urlare di piacere ….

" sara' meglio tornare giu' , tutto questo movimento mi ha messo sete ..."  
aveva detto la brunetta quando Sue aveva cercato di ricambiare il favore

****************************************************************

Clarke era in biblioteca intenta ad osservare le illustrazioni di alcune delle innumerevoli opere di Van Gogh ,quando una voce di donna aveva interrotto il suo rapimento   
“ La Notte Stellata e’ veramente notevole… quell’uomo era un genio  
peccato che allora nessuno l’abbia capito  
ma era un artista troppo sensibile per essere compreso dal suo mondo … “

“ gia’ alla fine si e’suicidato…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sollevando il capo 

“ ciao, io sono Octavia ..”  
aveva detto la giovane brunetta guardandola con i suoi occhi azzurri  
“ piacere , sono Clarke ..”

“ ah, ho sentito parlare di te…. dicono che sei molto brava con i pennelli …”

“ uhm …grazie ….  
io pero', non ti ho mai vista …”

“ io e mio fratello ci siamo trasferiti qui da poco… veniamo da Boston …”

“ ti va di accompagnarmi al bar, a prenderci un caffe’… prima della mia prossima lezione  
....cosi potremmo conoscerci meglio ..”  
aveva timidamente chiesto la biondina, qualche secondo dopo

“ non ci posso credere, ti piace tatuare … come me ! “  
aveva esclamato Octavia quando Clarke le aveva parlato della sua nuova passione

“ se vuoi posso farti vedere le mie tele..   
potremmo ordinarci una pizza ..  
puoi venire con tuo fratello…”  
aveva detto Clarke prima di separarsi per andare a lezione di scultura

“ ok, dammi l’indirizzo….e dimmi l’ora ..”

*********************************************************

“ Alexandria , così non va….  
capisco cosa stai facendo …. ed il motivo…  
ma non mi stai dando scelta….o ti dai una regolata o con me hai chiuso “  
aveva detto Costia alla fine del pietoso allenamento

“ per me … tuffarmi….e’ ancora importante …  
voglio vincere a Budapest ..  
e tu hai bisogno di guadagnare , se l’anno prossimo, vuoi fare il tuo Master di Giornalismo “  
aveva aggiunto la moretta guardando i verdi occhi stanchi di Lexa

“ non riesco a togliermela dalla testa ..Costia  
sono disperata..  
Ho persino dovuto smettere di farmi toccare, perche’non riesco piu’ a godere, persino l’orgasmo e’diventato doloroso  
sono andata a letto con decine di ragazze, sperando che una di loro mi facesse sentire qualcosa  
ma nessuna c’e’ riuscita….. nessuna e’ come lei ..   
ed allora divento rude , le amo con rabbia , divento furiosa...  
mi vergogno a dirlo… ma provo piacere solo quando ..mi tocco..pensando a lei …”  
aveva confessato la brunetta con aria desolata 

“forse perche’ ti ostini a voler cambiare la tua natura….  
a cercare di far finta di non sapere quello che sei , una donna sensibile , intelligente e premurosa  
..e’ per questo che io ti voglio bene …. “  
aveva mormorato la moretta

Poi vedendo l’aria smarrita della sua amica  
aveva aggiunto  
“ un giorno ritroverai l’amore , ma devi darti pazienza …. e tempo   
non puoi tornare indietro, ma puoi andare avanti  
Cerca di capire cosa vuoi fare della tua vita e trova un po’ di pace e di gioia in quello che fai …  
non ti buttare via Alexandria …. ti meriti di piu’  
Sogni di diventare una scrittrice ?  
allora lavora sodo perche’ questo si possa realizzare ….   
sono sicura che poi, arrivera’ anche il resto…  
Non ti accontentare di sopravvivere … l’hai gia’ fatto  
Ora mira in alto…. apri le ali …. e spicca il volo ! “

“ ho paura di scoprire che al di la’ dei tuffi …. non sono niente ..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta 

“ e pensi di essere l’unica ad essere terrorizzata dal futuro ?  
credi che invece, per me, sia facile ?  
Beh …ti sbagli di grosso !  
forse se fossi meno incentrata su di te, sul tuo dolore, potresti finalmente vedermi !  
Tra qualche anno tutto questo finira’… tu andrai chissa’ dove   
e comunque hai Anya e Titus  
Che sara’ di me allora ?  
io non ho nessuno Alexandria !  
non ho una famiglia da cui tornare , sono una misera orfana !

“ scusami Costia, sono stata una stupida , una cieca , un amica crudele e sorda…  
ma devi sapere che io… non ti abbandonero’ mai …   
sono e saro’ la tua famiglia  
te lo prometto …  
e ti giuro che , tra qualche mese, saliremo insieme sul gradino piu’ alto di quel podio ! “

dopo di che Lexa aveva teneramente abbracciato l’unico punto fermo della sua ingarbugliata esistenza  
“ insieme , sono sicura che,ce la faremo…”

******************************************

14 luglio 2017 , New Haven  
Clarke si era seduta sul divano tra Raven ed Octavia ….  
“ Signore i popcorn sono pronti !  
aveva esclamato Bellamy , appoggiando sul tavolino l’enorme zuppiera  
“ ed anche i succhi frutta ..”  
aveva aggiunto Wells

“ sei pronta, Clarke ….posso accendere la televisione ?  
aveva domandato Raven afferrando il telecomando

“ piu’ o meno …. perlomeno questa volta sono preparata …..  
non rimarro’ sorpresa e non mi verra’ un infarto, quando la vedro’ sorridere a Costia od abbracciare quell’insulsa biondina “

Octavia le aveva accarezzato una mano  
“ coraggio, ce la puoi fare ! “

 

Budapest, finale ad otto dei tuffi sincronizzati…

Alexandria , prima dell’ultimo tuffo, aveva sorriso alla sua partner

“ siamo seconde …dobbiamo inverntarci qualcosa ..  
aveva mormorato Costia

“ che ne dici del tuffo abbracciato ? “

“ l’abbiamo provato solo tre volte…”  
aveva risposto la moretta

“ si…ma e’ l’unica risorsa che ci rimane…”

Dopo di che erano salite sulla piattaforma, si erano avvicinate e si erano messe l'una difronte all'altra  
poi si erano abbracciate

Clarke aveva chiuso gli occhi e deglutito il groppo che le era salito in gola  
“ e’ troppo..”  
aveva sussurrato

“ ok…ti diro’ io quando potrai guardare …”  
le aveva detto Raven stringendole una mano

Poi le due tuffatrici avevano eseguito, alla perfezione, quel tuffo speciale e di grande impatto estetico  
Si erano lanciate abbracciate dall’asse , durante il volo si erano separate per eseguire un sensuale avvitamento, e poi si erano riunite ,pochi attimi prima di bucare la superficie dell’acqua della piscina

Clarke aveva capito di poter riaprire gli occhi dalle urla e dagli applausi   
Quel tuffo aveva mandato in delirio il pubblico ed aveva consegnato un'altra medaglia d’oro alle due atlete 

Qualche giorno piu’ tardi Alexandria aveva vinto la gara individuale dal trampolino e Costia era arrivata seconda….

“ stasera vi porto fuori, bisogna assolutamente festeggiare “  
aveva esclamato Anya, abbracciando entusiasticamente, le due raggianti giovani

Wells si era avvicinato alla biondina e le aveva detto   
“ dai, smettila d’angosciarti, usciamo … andiamo a passeggiare nel parco   
e poi, piu' tardi, ti porto a mangiare qualcosa di buono..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon pomeriggio !
> 
> come sempre commenti graditi....


	13. una notte terribile....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una notte veramente terribile....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avviso.... la descrizione del rapporto di Clarke con il suo ex...sfiora i confini dell'abuso sessuale
> 
> buona serata....

A Budapest, era piovuto tutto il giorno, le strade della citta’ erano diventate un mare di fango viscido  
“ mi raccomando … andate piano …”  
aveva detto Indra all’uscita del locale , salutando le tre giovani con cui aveva passato la serata e festeggiato la conquista delle tre medaglie  
dopo di che erano andate di corsa nel parcheggio ed erano salite in auto  
“ guido io..”  
aveva detto Lexa, ripensando ai bicchieri che aveva visto svuotare dalla cugina durante la serata

“ ci mancherebbe altro, non togliermi l'onore fare d’autista a due campionesse mondiali !  
...e poi conosco bene,la strada per l’hotel…”

“ dai Alexandria , lasciala fare … hai bevuto piu’ del solito…  
Anya e’ abituata a bere..”

La brunetta aveva acconsentito perche' in effetti si sentiva leggermente su di giri   
dopo di che si era accomodata nel sedile posteriore dell’auto lasciando a Costia il previlegio di sedersi accanto alla guidatrice  
E poi , quando tutta la stanchezza della lunga giornata le era piovuta addosso,  
aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato bello appoggiare la sua testa stanca sulla spalla di Clarke,se lei fosse stata li’…

si era quasi assopita quando il tono alterato della voce di Costia, l'aveva risvegliata...

“ attenta ! “  
aveva improvvisamente urlato la moretta rendendosi conto che Anya non si era fermata al semaforo diventato repentinamente rosso

Forse la causa di quel fatale errore era stata la scarsa visibilita’ o forse era il risultato dei sensi alterati della guidatrice….   
Non importava piu’ di tanto quando l’auto era stata colpita da un altro veicolo ed ancora meno quando si era rovesciata ed aveva iniziato a scivolare sull’asfalto bagnato ..

Lexa , a quel punto, aveva perso i sensi , e non era cosciente quando la corsa dell'auto era finalmente terminata contro il tronco di un grande tiglio….

***************************************************************************************

Clarke aveva bevuto qualche bicchiere di vino di troppo durante la cena ,pensando di ottenere così,   
una piccola tregua dall’ossessivo pensiero della sua Lexa tra le braccia di Costia

“ portami al Ginger …. stasera ho voglia di ballare .. “  
aveva detto a Wells all’uscita del ristorante, ed Il giovane le voleva troppo bene per dirle di no….

La biondina era gia al terzo bicchierino di tequila quando una voce maschile l’aveva fatta sobbalzare dal divanetto in cui era seduta …  
“ non ci posso credere ! Clarke …”

“ Finn ? …  
cosa ci fai a New Haven ? “

“ sono venuto a trovare mio cugino, frequenta il College …”

poi Clarke aveva presentato a Wells il suo ex …

“ sono contento di rivederti e potermi scusare per quello che e’ accaduto a Miami, la sera della Festa ….   
ero ubriaco e ....geloso….scusami ancora.... non volevo farti male…”  
aveva detto , sorseggiando un bicchiere di gin

Clarke aveva sentito pulsarle il basso ventre, al ricordo del bacio appassionato che lei e Lexa , quella sera, si erano scambiate sulla pista da ballo  
ma poi era arrivato quel solito dolore alla bocca dello stomaco che non le aveva permesso di rifiutare l’offerta del suo ex, di un altro bicchiere di tequila..

“ sarebbe meglio se ti accompagnassi a casa ..”  
le aveva detto Wells , dopo il terzo bicchiere, vedendo lo stato alterato della biondina e non gradendo la presenza di Finn

“ ma dai , sono due anni che non la vedo…. se vuoi andare… non ti preoccupare ,la riaccompagno io a casa.. “

“ si Wells, vai a casa, lo so che questo non e’ il tuo ambiente…. ballo un po’ con lui e poi torno a casa “  
aveva mormorato l’alticcia biondina

Il giovane l’aveva guardata con aria delusa

“ e’ meglio così…. vai …“  
aveva aggiunto la sua amica

“ un altro bicchiere e poi andiamo in pista ! “  
aveva esclamato Finn, una volta rimasti soli

Clarke aveva dovuto farsi sorreggere dal giovane per raggiungerla  
e poi quando le mani di lui si erano posate sui suoi fianchi aveva pensato solo che quella sera avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non pensare a lei

************************************************************************  
Quando la brunetta aveva aperto gli occhi , non si era resa conto subito di dove fosse e di quanto fosse appena accaduto,   
ma poi i lamenti di Costia l’avevano bruscamente ricondotta alla realta'..

“ sono qui… tranquilla “  
le aveva mormorato  
poi aveva cercato di capire in che condizioni fosse sua cugina …  
“ Anya…”

“ ho provato a toccarla, ma non si muove ….ed io non…. riesco a spostare ….una gamba ..  
mi fa .. male e c’e' tanto sangue … Alexandria… ho paura !”  
aveva cercato di dire Costia nel suo affannoso respirare

“ ho trovato il cellulare ..chiamo subito i soccorsi   
e poi cerco di muovermi per venire da voi…”  
aveva prontamente detto la brunetta

“ tranquille...sto’ bene …”  
aveva mormorato Anya rinvenendo dalla momentanea perdita di conoscenza

*****************************************

Quando le labbra di Finn avevano sfiorato quelle della biondina mormorando  
“ Dio, come mi sei mancata “  
Chissa’ cosa era passato nella mente offuscata di Clarke da farle aprire la bocca per cercare di afferrare la lingua del suo ex  
Il giovane aveva prepotentemente ricambiato succhiando la sua lingua vellutata e due secondi dopo l’aveva attirata a se   
la biondina aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro la patta dei suoi jeans

“ lo senti ? …e’ questo l’effetto che mi fai …”  
aveva mormorato il giovane tenendole fermi i fianchi per farle sentire la durezza del proprio membro ,   
dopo di che aveva iniziato a mordicchiarle il collo ed a leccarle il lobo dell’orecchio   
“ uhm … sai di buono… “ aveva mormorato Finn

< tu invece sai di alcool e di sale >  
aveva pensato Clarke mentre gli sussurrava  
“ …andiamo a casa mia … “

**************************************************************

Quando Alexandria si era resa conto di non potersi muovere aveva cercato di prendere la mano di Costia  
“ resisti, i soccorsi stanno arrivando…”

“ ho sonno…”

“ no, non puoi dormire…parla con me ..”

“ si Costia..dai.... parlami del vostro tuffo abbracciato..”  
aveva aggiunto Anya

Dieci minuti dopo avevano finalmente sentito il suono delle sirene delle ambulanze e dei pompieri  
“ prima pensate a lei “  
aveva detto Lexa al primo soccorritore che si era presentato.... al finestrino dell'auto capovolta

 

Clarke aveva chiuso la porta mentre la mani avide di Finn la stavano gia’ spogliando  
Due minuti dopo erano gia’ nudi e pericolosamente vicini al letto della biondina  
“ ti voglio ..”  
aveva mormorato il giovane strofinandole i seni grandi 

Pur avendo la vista annebbiata dalla tequila , quando Clarke aveva intravvisto il suo grande pene eretto era rabbrividita ,sconvolta dall'improvviso conato di nausea…  
ma non aveva fatto in tempo a reagire perche' lui l’aveva gia' fatta sdraiare sul letto e le era andato sopra ….

" una volta ti piaceva tanto essere fottuta …da me”  
aveva detto Finn sollevandole le ginocchia 

< prima di Lexa >

poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle le cosce

< lei adesso e' felice..ti ha dimenticata..>

“ si..” aveva mormorato la biondina , chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di lasciarsi andare 

e poi quando la lingua ruvida di Finn aveva iniziato a leccarle la vagina , i due anni di astinenza si erano fatti sentire   
la biondina aveva iniziato a gemere ed a bagnarsi

ma , piu' tardi, quando aveva sentito la punta del pene pressata sulla sua apertura era stata assalita da un violento attacco di vertigini .. che le aveva fatto spalancare i suoi occhi azzurri   
“ fermati..non mi sento bene ..”

Ma il giovane non aveva neanche sentito la sua disperata richiesta   
era troppo preso dalla sua eccitazione ed esaltato dal suo stato alticcio … per ascoltarla

Al contrario aveva iniziato a massaggiarle la clitoride mentre iniziava a penetrarla , di qualche centimetro, con il suo membro duro  
" oh sei così stretta .."  
aveva mormorato facendolo uscire

dopo di che, per qualche minuto era entrato ed uscito dall'apertura guadagnando qualche centimetro del canale stretto 

“ si, brava …così…”

Clarke , presa dal panico, aveva iniziato a tremare ...  
" ti prego..."  
aveva implorato con gli occhi umidi

e Finn che aveva interpretato quel lamento come un' appassionata richiesta .... aveva fatto uscire il suo membro e poi ,con un'unica spinta, l'aveva fatto entare tutto dentro di lei 

strappando un lungo lamento dalle labbra della biondina   
“ fermati, mi stai facendo male..”  
Aveva singhiozzato cercando di afferrargli le spalle per allontanarlo da lei... e farlo uscire ….  
poi aveva iniziato a divincolarsi nel tentativo di liberarsi

" non fare la preziosa ...lo so che ti piace"  
dopo di che le aveva afferrato i polsi e con la forza del suo peso, le aveva inchiodato la schiena ,al materasso

“ rilassati....ora ti scopo..."  
aveva mormorato iniziando a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei 

< mio Dio...sono perduta ..>  
aveva pensato Clarke irrigidendo il ventre nel tentativo di alleviare il bruciore che le stava arroventando le pelvi

" visto ? "  
aveva mormorato Finn prima d’iniziare a succhiarle i capezzoli 

dopo di che aveva aumentato il ritmo della penetrazione e la biondina aveva emesso dolorosi gemiti perche' ogni spinta era una stilettata 

“ti..ti prego..”  
aveva implorato la biondina , con le sue ultime forze

“ si..tra poco …ci sono quasi ..”  
aveva quasi urlato Finn , affondando i denti nella spalla della biondina  
poi aveva spinto il suo membro fino a toccarla la cervice

“ almeno stai attento , no sto’ usando niente... “  
aveva mormorato la biondina rassegnata , prima di chiudere gli occhi e pregare che quell’orrore finisse presto

" si...si..."  
poi Finn aveva accelerato ulteriormente il movimento del suo bacino e poi quando aveva sentito partire l’orgasmo era affondato dentro di lei inondandola con il suo seme   
< così t’impari per avermi fatto spezzare un polso da quella brutta lesbica >

“ no...no ... maledetto figlio di puttana “  
aveva urlato la biondina sentendosi invadere dal liquido, 

poi quando le convulsioni dell'orgasmo di Finn erano finite...   
era finalmente uscito da lei....  
l'aveva guardata con aria soddisfatta mentre lei iniziava a piangere …

***************************************************************************

Alexandria non aveva mai lasciato la mano di Costia , era salita con lei nell’ambulanza   
“ ha la gamba sinistra veramente malridotta , se le va bene ..... zoppichera’ per il resto della sua vita “  
le aveva detto un medico quando Costia aveva perso conoscenza…

Anya continuava a fissare il pavimento dell’ambulanza con aria assente  
mormorando  
“ e’ tutta colpa mia “  
ma sinceramente, in quel momento, Lexa non provava alcuna pena per lo stato pietoso della cugina

Piu’ tardi , dopo che si era fatta medicare i suoi piccoli tagli, si era seduta davanti alla sala operatoria che aveva inghiottito la barella in cui era stata distesa Costia

Anya , che nel frattempo era stata ricoverata in osservazione per la botta ricevuta alla testa, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e la mente dilaniata dal pensiero di aver distrutto la carriera atletica della sua giovane amica

**************************************************

“ cosa ti e’ successo ? “  
Aveva chiesto Raven quando era rientrata a casa ed aveva trovato Clarke seduta in cucina con il viso devastato dal pianto

“ Finn ..”

Poi tra i singhiozzi le aveva raccontato tutto

“ quel lurido maiale …  
… lo voglio uccidere ! “  
aveva gridato all’amica

“ e’ stata anche colpa mia… avevo bevuto … ho sbagliato  
...per una notte non volevo pensare ad Alexandria   
gli ho chiesto io ...di venire a casa mia ...“

Raven le si era avvicinata e poi l'aveva teneramente abbracciata

“ forza, vai a farti una doccia....dobbiamo andare subito in ospedale  
non vorrai’ rischiare di avere un figlio da quel bastardo ? “

" no, di certo...no .."

***********************************************

Indra era seduta accanto ad Alexandria quando, due ore dopo, un chirurgo era uscito dalla porta della sala operatoria  
" mi dispiace..  
le abbiamo salvato la gamba...ma la sua carriera atletica e' finita ...  
forse con tanta fisioterapia riuscira' a camminare .."

Lexa l'aveva guardato con gli occhi verdi colmi di lacrime  
" grazie....  
ora per favore mi dica solo ...  
quando posso andare da lei ? "


	14. progetti....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke , fanno dei progetti con le loro nuove famiglie...

New York, 14 ottore 2017

Alexandria stava rileggendo per l’ultima volta, il piccolo discorso che si era preparata a dire al termine della festosa Cerimonia che avrebbe sancito il suo nuovo status di laureata in Arte ad indirizzo giornalistico….  
“ comincia a prepararti … o faremo tardi..“  
le aveva detto Costia entrando nella sua stanza, dopo di che, con una smorfia di dolore, aveva appoggiato sullo schienale di una sedia, le stampelle   
che doveva usare per poter camminare, e si era seduta sul bordo del letto della brunetta….  
“ scusa …mi riposo un attimo la gamba, .. oggi la fisioterapia e’ stata dura.. mi fa male ..“

La brunetta le si era avvicinata, le aveva accarezzato con tenerezza il volto imperlato di sudore, e le aveva sussurrato  
“ mi dispiace tanto Costia…non sai cosa farei pur di non ..vederti soffrire…”

“ spero solo che i miei sforzi ,tra un anno , diano i risultati sperati…”  
aveva mormorato la moretta

“ allora cugina ….sei pronta ? “  
aveva detto Anya irrompendo rumorosamente nella camera di Lexa..  
poi aveva visto il volto pallido di Costia ed aveva immediatamente smesso di sorridere  
“se vuoi… posso massaggiarti la gamba…  
non finiro’ mai di dirti che mi dispiace da morire…. e che tutto questo e’ ingiusto…sarebbe dovuto accadere a me… non a te”  
aveva detto la biondina, tormentandosi le mani

“ smettila di angosciarti Anya…. oramai e’ successo …. si vede che era destino  
aiutami solo ad andare in camera mia…. così mi faccio la doccia e mi preparo….  
..non ho alcuna intenzione di rovinare la grande giornata di Alexandria ”

“ ci vediamo in salotto tra venti minuti …”  
aveva detto Lexa , prima che le sue coinquiline lasciassero la sua stanza, infatti, dopo l’incidente di Budapest   
le tre giovani avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme con l’intento di supportarsi a vicenda lungo il difficile percorso di guarigione dei loro animi feriti

Lexa aveva deciso di chiudere la sua carriera atletica ed aveva ancora il cuore a pezzi   
Costia doveva guarire la gamba ed imparare a vivere nel mondo facendo a meno dei tuffi  
ed Anya era devastata dal rimorso

Da tre mesi,si erano trasferite in un ampio appartamento di proprieta’ della famiglia di Anya  
che, dall'incidente in poi, aveva cambiato radicalmente il proprio stile di vita …. aveva smesso di bere e di organizzare feste … e di non impegnarsi 

adesso la giovane andava a letto presto ed ogni mattina si alzava dal letto mossa dall’unico proposito di cercare di migliorare l’esistenza di Costia  
infatti era lei ,che tutti i giorni l’accompagnava e l’incoraggiava durante le dure ore di fisioterapia,   
sperando che lo starle vicino potesse, in qualche modo, alleviare il peso del suo terribile senso di colpa

oltre a studiare ed essere occupate dalle faccende della vita quotidiana, in quei tre mesi di convivenza le tre giovani avevano iniziato a pensare al loro futuro..   
ed a questo punto avevano formulato un piano preciso…..   
trasferirsi a Boston  
tra un anno , quando anche Costia si sarebbe laureata ,ed Alexandria avrebbe terminato il suo Master in Giornalismo ed Anya quello in economia Aziendale 

tra un anno sarebbero partite …per inseguire i loro sogni…per iniziare la loro vera vita…  
Il Primario del reparto traumi dell’Ospedale della citta’ avrebbe compiuto un miracoloso intervento sulla gamba di Costia… che l’avrebbe fatta camminare di nuovo   
Alexandria si sarebbe iscritta ad un Master di due anni, in Scrittura Creativa .... ed avrebbe cominciato a scrivere  
ed Anya ,avrebbe iniziato a dirigere la sede locale della Concessionaria d’Auto di Lusso di proprieta’ della famiglia...facendo incredibili affari

< si, tra un anno staremo tutte meglio… >  
si era detta la biondina mentre aiutava la moretta ad accomodarsi nel sedile posteriore della sua BMW,  
poi era salita Alexandria con indosso la Toga blu'ed in testa il Tocco ...che presto si sarebbe tolta per gettarlo in aria  
ed infine lei si era seduta al posto guida  
“ pronte ragazze ? “  
aveva chiesto prima di avviare il motore

“ si…”  
< passo dopo passo.. senza di lei...>  
avevano risposto la brunetta 

***********************************

New Haven   
Dopo la brutta notte trascorsa in balia dell’ex , Clarke ..era caduta in una profonda depressione …  
aveva trascorso il resto dell’estate chiusa in camera a dipingere ….  
le sue tele , un miscuglio informe e cupo di colori freddi , erano purtroppo prive della loro solita vitalita'…  
che la biondina era solita ottenere usando tutte le sfumature pastello dell’azzurro e del verde ….   
tonalita’ che sembrava essersi dimenticata di esistere…

“ beh ….questa sembra … durante l’apocalisse…”  
aveva commentato Raven guardando la sua ultima opera..  
“ quell’enorme sfera bianca in mezzo a tutto quel nero … mi mette i brividi  
e quella linee color sangue vivo…mi ricordano i graffi lasciati dalla zampa di un felino…”

“ dove sono finiti il mare …il cielo e la natura rigogliosa? “

“ non lo so Rae… li ho persi…e non riesco piu’ a trovarli..  
aveva mormorato Clarke con aria desolata

“ aveva ragione Abby … sono stata arrogante ….  
non sono un artista ...  
… sono solo una misera imbratta tele priva di talento …. “  
aveva aggiunto scaraventando contro la parete il barattolo pieno di pennellini

“ non e’ vero Clarke ….  
.... e’ solo un brutto momento….. passera’…”

“ si… peccato che…..dura da tre anni …  
..sono stanca … vorrei solo..dormire... “

“ si…lo vedo…. “  
poi gli occhi scuri della brunetta erano diventati umidi ..  
“ continui ad essere arrabbiata ….con te stessa … per quanto accaduto con Finn  
e non e’ giusto…  
purtroppo quando io e Wells l’abbiamo cercato... per fargliela pagare, era troppo tardi…  
quel verme era gia’ sparito

ma forse dovresti parlare di questo , con qualcuno…piu’ esperto di me…”

“ mi stai suggerendo di andare da uno strizzacervelli ? “

“ ..no…non sei fuori di testa…  
ma magari sfogarti con qualcuno del mestiere… potrebbe aiutarti…”

Clarke si era nervosamente pressata la punta delle dita sul palmo della mano  
“ forse hai ragione…”

“ nel frattempo… che ci pensi…vestiti ,ti porto in palestra…  
a tirar pugni contro un sacco … facendo finta che sia quel bastardo di Finn  
aveva detto Raven accarezzandole i capelli biondi

la terapia di Clarke era durata solo un mese , tanto era bastato a farla congedare da John   
l'uomo le aveva dato solo quattro dritte...  
1 frequentare un corso di tecniche di autodifesa personale  
2 concentrarsi per migliorare la sua tecnica di tatuaggio  
3 prendersi una pausa dal dipingere  
4 cercarsi una scuola dove insegnare gratuitamente l’arte ai bambini

ed infatti, tre mesi dopo,aveva iniziato a stare meglio,   
Clarke non era felice ma neanche depressa …. riusciva ad andare avanti in attesa di tempi migliori  
inoltre aveva scoperto che stare con i bambini la faceva stare bene

per questo motivo aveva detto di si ad Octavia ,quando l’amica le aveva offerto di andare con lei a Boston a Giugno,dopo aver ottenuto la laurea,   
per aprire insieme, uno studio di tatuaggi che sarebbe diventato la loro fonte di sostentamento   
mentre frequentavano il Master di educazione artistica … che sarebbe durato due anni

al termine del quale… senza fretta, avrebbe potuto scegliere se diventare un insegnante o magari ,chissa’ , poteva ritrovare lo stimolo e diventare una pittrice….

Raven si era , entusiasticamente unita al progetto perche’ a Boston c’era l’Accademia della Comunicazione Informatica …   
frequentarla e diventare un esperta programmatrice di computer era da sempre il suo sogno nel cassetto ..

****************************************************************  
30 giugno 2018   
“ questo..potrebbe andare …”  
aveva detto Octavia a Clarke , dopo aver visto lo spazio dell’ufficio che le due giovani erano andate a vedere al diciottesimo piano di un grattacielo di Boston  
erano andate lì ,dopo aver letto le offerte di affitto commerciale inserite nella pagina annunci del quotidiano locale

“ si…. due stanze per tatuare piu’ un piccolo studio ,per la parte burocratica ..basteranno per iniziare…  
gia’ vedo l’insegna Clock Tatooo…”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina con aria sorridente 

Poi erano entrate nell’ascensore che le avrebbe ricondotte al piano terra del grattacielo di ventun piani che ospitava l’ufficio che avevano appena deciso di prendere in affitto   
“ dobbiamo andare subito a casa….a dirlo a Raven …. prima che esca per iniziare il suo turno di lavoro al Bar ….”

 

Boston, 20 ottobre 2018  
Alexandria aveva parcheggiato la sua Honda 500 MV, nel garage della palazzina   
poi aveva risalito le due rampe di scale che portavano al nuovo appartamento che , da tre giorni, abitava con Costia ed Anya …

“ abbiamo fissato l’appuntamento col Dott Karter…  
e' per domani alle 14 ….”  
le aveva detto la zoppicante Costia , andandole incontro , con lo sguardo finalmente speranzoso

“ perfetto….  
io invece domattina devo incontrare Lincoln, il capo squadra della Stazione dei Pompieri Boston Res2cue ….”  
aveva detto la brunetta

“ uhm.. adesso tocca a me ….  
oggi ho visto il Sig Magnuson , l’ex dirigente della Filiale….per firmare le carte dell’avvicendamento ..   
era tutto contento d’andare in pensione ..  
….ed ora sono ufficialmente diventata il Boss della   
stasera vi porto fuori … dobbiamo festeggiare ”  
aveva aggiunto Anya , con l'aria di chi non avrebbe accettato un " no " come risposta....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata ....
> 
> e grazie , come sempre ....a chi mi legge


	15. ore di fuoco ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rientra a casa stanca del suo primo turno notturno da pompiere e Clarke si alza dal letto ...per niente riposata

10 novembre 2018  
“ prima d’andare in studio , potresti accompagnarmi a scegliere un vestito ?  
..stasera voglio farmi bella..”  
aveva chiesto Octavia con aria nervosa ,alla biondina 

“ uhm … sei gia’ bella …  
cos’e’ ? .... se e’ per un altro appuntamento con quell'affascinante pompiere ..  
stai tranquilla…ho visto , come ti guarda... e’ gia tuo... “

“ puo’ darsi… comunque stasera sara’ il terzo …. potrebbe finalmente decidersi a baciarmi…. non ne’ posso piu’ dei suoi indugi….  
non vedo l’ora di sentire il sapore delle sue fantastiche labbra ..…e di sentirmi stringere tra le sue braccia forti…”  
aveva aggiunto la moretta socchiudendo i suoi grandi occhi azzurri….

“ non ti avevo mai visto così impaziente…Lincoln deve piacerti molto…  
..sono contenta..per te ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina con aria pensierosa

“ dai Clarke presto arrivera’ anche il tuo turno ..  
..me lo sento.. anche tu sarai felice…”

< ... non credo..>

********************************************

“ Alexandria Woods, pompiere volontario n° 77, da oggi sei ufficialmente dei nostri ..”  
aveva detto Lincoln alla brunetta, porgendole la patch con l’elmetto da pompiere giallo ,sovrapposto alla croce greca, simbolo dei vigili del fuoco di Boston

“ e questa e’ la tua divisa e l’attrezzatura …  
seguimi, ti faccio vedere la tua brandina e l'armadietto , che potrai usare,quando sarai di turno..  
Benvenuta !  
sono sicuro che insieme ..salveremo molte vite … ti ho vista all'opera ..sei in gamba ed affidabile  
e' un piacere averti nel mio team “

“ grazie Capo …”

“ chiamami solo ..Lincoln, senza usare gradi…tra di noi contano solo le persone … ”

“ ora vai, ci vediamo domani sera…”

Lexa era orgogliosa di essere stata accolta nel corpo dei vigili del fuoco ,  
perche’ quel mestiere pericoloso si sposava perfettamente bene con il suo istinto naturale di salvare il prossimo….  
E piu’ tardi mentre attraversava il parco che l’avrebbe portata all’ospedale ,dove era ricoverata Costia , tra quegli alberi quasi spogli , si era sentita quasi in pace con se stessa..

Poi un’improvvisa raffica di vento aveva sollevato per aria le foglie giallo/rossastre che stava calpestando con i suoi stivaletti  
ed allora vedendo quel turbinio di colori dorati aveva pensato che il fatto di aver perso per sempre Clarke non le poteva pero' impedire ..  
di scrivere di lei e del loro amore mancato

“ domani ..inizio la riabilitazione …. oggi sono riuscita ad alzarmi dal letto , senza l'ausilio dell'infermiera…”  
le aveva detto la moretta quando aveva vista entrare l’amica, nella sua stanza  
“ ed io, domani sera faro’ il mio primo turno di pompiere…. “

“ mi raccomando Alexandria, stai attenta ….  
non ti tuffare nel fuoco …. quello brucia…non e’  
gentile….come l’acqua…. “

**************************************************

“ dai Rae, dammi almeno un bicchiere di birra…  
me lo merito…oggi e’ stata una giornata intensa… tra la scuola ed il lavoro allo studio ..non ho neanche avuto il tempo di respirare …”  
aveva detto la biondina sedendosi al bancone del Polis, il Bar dove lavorava la sua amica

“ e va bene…. ma giusto perche’ sono di buon umore …  
poco fa ho visto Octavia ed il suo bel pompiere molto indaffarati con le lingue e con le mani ….  
..ci scommetto …. stasera e' la volta buona....non tornera' a casa ..per dormire …”

“ oppure ci tocchera’ sentirla…. una volta mi e’ capitato….  
scordati della dolce Octavia ,quando si parla di sesso...  
diventa una leonessa in calore e quando viene urla così forte da far tremare le pareti …”  
aveva detto Clarke

“ allora speriamo che Lincoln se la porti a casa sua…  
non vorrei che spaventasse a morte i nostri vicini , i coniugi Smith sono molto anziani… “  
aveva mormorato Raven , fingendosi preoccupata

“ a proposito, com’e’ andata a scuola ? “

“ beh…. ispirazione zero….  
ma perlomeno l’insegnante di pittura mi sta’ introducendo all’arte del ritratto…”

“ io invece ho lavorato con un programma da sballo ….  
pensa ,in pochi secondi e’ in grado di calcolare in modo preciso dove e con quanta forza si abbattera’ la potenza di un uragano di categoria 4..”

“ uhm …prevedere una catastrofe, non mi sembra così eccitante ! “  
aveva commentato la biondina

“ lo so…ma anticipare gli effetti della natura ….puo’ salvare molte vite….”

“ ssh… guarda ! Octavia e Lincoln si sono alzati… stanno andando via…  
..lei ha gia’ gli occhi scuri e lui ha la mascella contratta…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ….

Poi dopo che la coppia aveva lasciato il locale, aveva aggiunto  
“ ..quando Alexandria e’ partita mi e’ sembrato che fosse passato un uragano di categoria 4….  
tanto ero sconvolta  
sono passati tre anni ..  
e mi sento ancora come se stessi nell'occhio del ciclone ..  
magari adesso e’ solo un po' meno potente...e' diventato un ciclone di classe 3 … “

“ tra mezz’ora finisco il turno …. potremmo andare a casa , sederci nel divano …  
e soffrire insieme guardando un'altra puntata di Fear the Walking Dead ….  
veder tutto quel sangue mangiando popcorn …e’ un esperienza da non perdere! “

“ …ok… vada per Netfix ...spero solo che all'atmosfera terrifica…non si aggiungano ….  
le urla spaventose di Octavia….”  
aveva borbottato Clarke

*****************************************************  
Quando Alexandria era rientrata a casa alle 8 del mattino dopo ,era entrata in cucina e poi era crollata esausta su una sedia

“ allora,com’e’ andata la tua prima notte da pompiere ? “  
le aveva domandato Anya guardando il viso stanco della brunetta….

“ dai, raccontami tutto….”  
aveva aggiunto offrendole una tazza di caffe’ nero bollente

“ non ho neanche avuto il tempo di aprire il pc e provare a scrivere quel maledetto articolo sul porto di Boston,  
sono arrivate cinque chiamate di cui una per una palazzina di cinque piani che stava andando a fuoco….”

“ beh ..sarai contenta… chissa’ quante vite avrai salvato ! “  
aveva esclamato la cugina

" ho perso il conto, mi ricordo solo di una bimbetta con gli occhi scuri e del suo cagnolino ..."

dopo di che la brunetta aveva lungamente guardato Anya, con i suoi occhi verdi  
e poi si era messa a ridere  
“ che c’e’ ? “

“ no scusami , e’ solo che non sono abituata a vederti vestita in maniera così…. classica  
mi sembra strano vederti indossare un tailleur grigio con sotto una camicia bianca…”

“ beh…dovrai farci l’abitudine …. e’ la tenuta da boss ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina,con aria leggermente risentita

“ come del resto … mi dovro’ abituare a vederti tornare a casa con tutte le sopracciglia bruciacchiate …”

“ oh , mio Dio non me ne’ sono neanche accorta ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta alzandosi di scatto per andare a vedersi nel grande specchio appeso nell’entrata…

“ rilassati..stavo scherzando ! “  
le aveva detto sua cugina , scoppiando a ridere…

“ sei sempre la solita…  
Beh…. a dopo… ora, vado a dormire qualche ora prima di andare al corso di scrittura classica..”

“ ok, tanto sto' uscendo , vado da Costia e poi proseguo per l'ufficio …  
..ci vediamo stasera ..”

**************************************************  
Quando la sveglia di Clarke aveva trillato, il suo primo istinto ,era stato di prenderla e scaraventarla contro la parete…

poi era trasalita quando la voce assonata di Raven aveva borbottato  
“ avevi ragione …sembravano le urla di un indemoniata…”

ed allora si era ricordata del perche’ la sua amica fosse nel suo letto  
le aveva chiesto ospitalita’ alle cinque del mattino bussando alla sua porta, pensando che lì, nella stanza piu’ lontana da quella di Octavia, sarebbe finalmente riuscita a dormire  
ma quando era entrata ed aveva visto la testa della biondina ricoperta dalle lenzuola  
“ oh no…”  
aveva mormorato rassegnandosi ad una notte insonne

“ persino un pompiere esperto come Lincoln  
ha impiegato una notte intera prima di riuscire a domare l’incendio divampato dentro la vagina di quell'assatanata della mia socia… “

 

“ oh siii….. Linc… di piu’ …” 

“ oh no….. hanno ricominciato ! “  
aveva detto Raven udendo i gemiti della moretta e sentendo il rumore secco della testiera del letto…che stava sbattendo contro la parete

“ non ti fermare …muoviti piu’ fretta…  
si .. così….”

“ Clarke, ho dormito due ore…. tra un ora ho lezione e poi sono di turno pomeridiano al Polis..  
le devi assolutamente parlare… ne' va delle nostre vite …”

“ ci provero’…. magari e’ solo l’effetto della prima volta….”  
< quella che io non ho mai avuto con Lexa…e mai avro’…>

“ uhm…. dubito …ora che l’ape ha trovato il fiore….”  
aveva mormorato Raven

“ almeno…potremo dormire in occasione dei turni notturni di Lincoln …”  
aveva detto Clarke alzandosi dal letto,per andare a farsi la doccia

 

“che facce stanche ! .. che cosa vi e’ successo ? …non avete dormito ? “  
aveva detto Octavia entrando mezza nuda in cucina …. con indosso solo i boxer di Lincoln ..  
“ prendo solo due tazze di caffe’ e dei biscotti…. da portare in camera…. e me ne vado…  
...non voglio disturbare la vostra colazione…”  
aveva aggiunto leccandosi un labbro …

“ ah , Clarke …. quasi scordavo di chiederti….sei libera alle 16 ?

“ Si… “

“ perfetto !  
... ti dispiacerebbe occuparti del mio unico appuntamento ….  
mi brucia la gola e probabilmente ho anche un po’ di febbre…sono tutta un bollore …  
sara’ colpa dei primi freddi …  
comunque, una bella giornata passato a letto …. sono certa che mi fara’ passare tutto ! “

" ok ..."  
aveva borbottato la biondina

" grazie, ti devo un favore ! "  
aveva esclamato la brunetta, dopo di che , tutta contenta... era andata via

“ ti rendi conto ?... l’hai sentita ? ….le brucia la gola…. "

 

“ si…mandera’ te... in fallimento e spedira’ me..in manicomio !  
sprizzava odore di sesso da tutti i pori …quella sciagurata…  
scusami Clarke devo andare un attimo in camera mia ….  
la mia povera Rosy ( così Raven chiamava la propria vagina ) reclama urgenti attenzioni…  
ma faccio presto ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...


	16. intrappolate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ed Octavia rimangono bloccate ...

15 novembre gennaio 2018, ore 10 di mattina  
Lexa era intenta a scrivere sul suo portatile ,quando l’incredibile rumore della pioggia battente che impattava contro i vetri della finestra della sua stanza, aveva interrotto la sua intensa concentrazione ..  
si era alzata di scatto dalla sedia per andare a tirare giu’ l’avvolgibile …  
ed era solo allora , vedendo gli alberi piegati dalla furia del vento , che aveva capito che Boston era in balia di una vera e propria tempesta  
< fara' danni ! >  
stava pensando, quando il suo cellulare aveva squillato ..

“ Alexandria, dovresti venire subito alla Stazione … prima che diventi difficile spostarsi  
siamo in stato di massima allerta, tra due ore hanno previsto il passaggio di un violento blizzard  
la forza del vento aumentera' ed iniziera' a nevicare  
ho bisogno di avere tutta la mia squadra presente e pronta ad intervenire…”  
le aveva detto Lincoln

“ tra venti minuti saro’ lì..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta senza esitazioni

Poi , prima di uscire era andata da Costia e le aveva detto di non muoversi da casa…

“ mi raccomando, non fare l’eroina… non farmi preoccupare …”  
le aveva detto l’amica mentre continuava a flettere la gamba quasi del tutto guarita

“ tranquilla…  
avvisa Anya… dille di non uscire dall’ufficio…”

******************************************  
Ore 11  
“ Cristo ! chi ce l’ha fatto fare di venire oggi, allo Studio….  
con questo tempo non verra’ nessuno ! “  
aveva detto Clarke alla sua socia, mentre entravano nell’ascensore..  
poi quando l’elevatore aveva raggiunto il diciottesimo piano del grattacielo, si era fermato… le porte si erano aperte e le due giovani donne erano uscite  
“ uhm, facciamo così…. se i nostri appuntamenti fissati per le 11,30…. non si presentano…  
chiudiamo baracca e burattini ed andiamo a rintanarci a casa … di corsa …”  
aveva detto Octavia …

“ intanto andiamo a prenderci un caffe’ caldo …. sono mezza congelata ….  
quando siamo uscite di casa pioveva …. all’uscita della metropolitana stava nevicando…. “

“ Bah…. vallo a capire il tempo …”  
Le aveva risposto la socia…. mentre raggiungevano il Bar situato nello stesso piano del loro studio

Dieci minuti dopo , rinfrancate dal calore della bevanda, si erano alzate dal tavolino ed avevano iniziato a camminare lungo l’ampio corridoio che conduceva al loro laboratorio…

ed erano quasi a meta’ del percorso ,quando avevano udito il tremendo botto di un'esplosione…  
poi l’edificio aveva iniziato a vibrare ed alcune vetrate , vicine a loro, si erano velocemente staccate dai loro alloggi, andando a frantumarsi sul pavimento,in piccoli pezzi ….  
alcuni dei quali avevano investito , come proiettili, i corpi atterriti ed immobili delle due donne…. sbattendole per aria  
Pochi secondi dopo la luce era andata via e le sirene che annunciavano l’inizio di un incendio aveva iniziato a suonare ….

Dall’ampio squarcio delle vetrate intanto, erano filtrati alcuni fiocchi di neve , che trasportati dalla furia delle raffiche di vento, erano andati a posarsi sul viso della biondina …. risvegliandola dallo scock  
“ Octavia dobbiamo andare via ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke alzandosi e rendendosi improvvisamente conto della situazione 

*********************************

Alexandria era seduta , sull'autopompa , accanto a Lincoln , ed a Jasper ,un giovane vigile del fuoco che faceva parte del loro piccolo team  
stavano rientrando alla Stazione, dopo che avevano finito di liberare una coppia rimasta intrappolata tra le lamiere della propria auto ,  
schiacciata da un albero sradicato dalla furia dei venti

poi il cellulare del Capo aveva squillato ….e la gia' stressante mattinata si era ulteriormente complicata  
“ andiamo subito …”  
aveva detto l’uomo , con aria preoccupata 

“ c’e’ stata un’esplosione in un grattacielo in Fulton Street ….”

“ sta andando a fuoco ? di quanti piani e’ ? “  
aveva subito chiesto la brunetta

“ si… c’e’ stata un esplosione al sesto piano del grattacielo che ne’ ha ventuno… “  
aveva risposto Lincoln, con aria pensosa ..  
dopo di che aveva afferrato il cellulare ed aveva velocemente premuto un tasto 

 

In mezzo alle grida del fuggi fuggi generale degli ospiti del grattacielo, la biondina stava osservando con sgomento il sangue scuro che usciva dal polpaccio della gamba di Octavia…  
aveva provato inutilmente a chiedere aiuto , ma erano tutti troppo presi dam mettersi in salvo, per fermarsi  
< bastardi..>

poi il cellulare dell’amica aveva iniziato a squillare ….  
“ non riesco a muovermi dal dolore … “  
aveva mormorato la sua amica  
“ prendimelo....e’ nella tasca …”

Clarke l'aveva fatto e solo allora si era accorta che c’era altro sangue che stava impregnando il cappotto della sua socia

“ Octavia, stai bene ? “

“ Lincoln ! meno male… che mi hai chiamato  
sono ferita…. non riesco a muovermi,  
sono con Clarke ….al diciottesimo piano, nel corridoio che porta al nostro Studio”

“ resistete …arriviamo…”

“ la mia fidanzata e la sua socia sono bloccate in quel grattacielo….  
Octavia e’ ferita…”  
aveva detto l’uomo a Lexa, guardandola con aria sgomenta

“ andra’ tutto bene …. “  
dopo di che la brunetta aveva guardato la mappa della citta’ che al momento era piena di puntini rossi lampeggianti , che segnalavano le interruzioni delle strade

“ ascoltami bene Lincoln…. ora devi seguire solo le mie indicazioni…. ti portero’ da lei e dalla sua amica …”  
aveva detto Lexa tra i rumori dell’autopompa che procedeva sballottata dalle raffiche di vento

Arrivare in Fulton Street non sarebbe stato facile….

 

“ Octavia vado nel nostro Studio, a prendere la valigetta di pronto soccorso e delle coperte ..”

“ No …e’ pericoloso … devi andare via …subito ….  
Lincoln mi trovera’…”

“ non dire cazzate… non ti lascio…  
sei la mia socia … il mio investimento…  
l’amica che con le sue urla eroiche ,rende eccitanti le mie lunghe e noiose notti 

se ti succedesse qualcosa , Lincoln mi odierebbe per tutta la vita  
ed io ho paura del tuo ardente fidanzato “  
le aveva detto la biondina alzandosi  
“ stai ferma…. torno subito…  
siamo venute qui insieme…  
ed insieme ce ne' andremo via da quest’inferno..”

 

“ siamo quasi arrivati, al terzo incrocio gira a sinistra…  
Jasper, chiama la Centrale , chiedi quando potranno tornare a volare gli elicotteri …  
e se hanno aggiornamenti ….sulla situazione del grattacielo ….”  
aveva ordinato Lincoln

 

Dopo che Clarke era tornata dallo Studio con tutto l’occorrente si era seduta accanto alla sofferente moretta  
aveva preso un lungo respiro e poi si era fatta coraggio ed aveva sbottonato il cappotto di Octavia  
“ ..ni..niente di grave ..”  
aveva mormorato osservando la scheggia di vetro che usciva dal fianco dell’amica …

“ non sei mai stata brava a mentire…”  
aveva sussurrato Octavia

“ ok, hai una brutta ferita  
ma ce la farai …presto arriveranno i soccorsi …”  
dopo di che si era data da fare per tamponare il sangue che fuoriusciva dal profondo taglio  
per fortuna non era molto ,per certi versi la scheggia di vetro conficcata nel fianco della brunetta stava agendo da tappo…

“ ci sono solo le tue due amiche rimaste intrappolate tra il diciottesimo piano ed il tetto del grattacielo… per fortuna , vista la brutta giornata….non c’era molta gente da evacuare  
..la brutta notizia e’ che l’incendio che ha distrutto le scale tra il sesto ed il tredicesimo piano e’ stato solo parzialmente domato dalle due squadre di pompieri accorse per prime….il sistema antincendio ha smesso di funzionare quasi da subito ed il vento ha alimentato il fuoco….  
insomma pensano che le fiamme raggiungeranno il diciottesimo piano tra venti minuti…  
aveva detto Jasper, al termine della telefonata 

“ ti prego …dammene una buona… “  
aveva mormorato il suo Capo, con aria sconsolata

“ il blizzard….  
tra cinque minuti fara' una tregua di mezz'ora….”

 

“ forse e’ l’odore della morte….  
ma sento puzza di bruciato …”  
aveva mormorato Octavia 

Clarke , per una manciata di secondi aveva smesso di premere intorno alla ferita dell’amica, ed aveva sollevato il viso per annusare l’aria e guardarsi attorno

“ non fare la tragica,ti sbagli .. e solo un odore portato dal vento ”  
aveva mormorato cercando di camuffare l’orrore ed il panico che l’aveva assalita  
quando aveva visto quelle sottili linee di fumo nero sbucare minacciose dal fondo del corridoio …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon pomeriggio....
> 
> grazie dei kudos.... aiutano ;)))


	17. lottare col tempo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa trova Clarke ....

Lincoln aveva usato un minuto del suo prezioso tempo, per riflettere sulla situazione..  
poi aveva afferrato il suo cellulare

“ Monty , ho bisogno del tuo aiuto …solo un pilota pazzo come te , puo’ farlo…  
devi venire a prenderci , col tuo elicottero, tra cinque minuti, davanti al grattacielo in fiamme al 1234 di Fulton Strett… “

“ Ok …”  
era stata la concisa risposta del militare , del suo ex compagno di battaglione…  
Un amicizia nata anni prima e rafforzata dalla missione in Iraq , quando Lincoln si era arruolato nell'Esercito, desideroso di combattere per il proprio paese 

dopo di che aveva chiamato Octavia  
“ siamo davanti al grattacielo …. resistete…”

“ sono Clarke ....purtroppo Octavia ha appena, perso conoscenza ….”  
aveva sconsolatamente detto la biondina all’uomo

“ Oh mio Dio….  
...Clarke…. vedi del fumo ? 

alla sola menzione di quel nome ,il cuore della brunetta aveva perso un colpo …

“ si… “

“ ok, niente panico !  
ascoltami bene … dovete avvicinarvi il piu’ possibile alla scale, e fare una barriera con la schiuma degli estintori ….  
usa tutti quelli che trovi … tra poco saremo lì…”

Lexa in preda al panico aveva afferrato la maniglia della portiera pronta ad uscire .ma le sue gambe si erano rifiutate di seguirla...  
priva di forze ,era collassata sullo schienale   
“ si puo’ sapere …che ti e’ preso ?   
…. cosa ci fai lì…impalata ?  
non abbiamo tempo da perdere…”  
le aveva quasi urlato Lincoln“

“ qu a l e’ il co gno me..de lla tua a mi ca ? 

“ che t’importa…..   
...mi pare Griffin …   
soddisfatta ? …ora possiamo andare ?“

< no … no … mio Dio … e' un incubo....non e’ possibile … >

“ scusami, un attimo di debolezza…effetto della tensione …”

“non sei obbligata a seguirmi , sei una volontaria…  
se non te la senti … chiedo aiuto ad un’altro pompiere ….”

“ no, voglio e devo assolutamente venire con te ….”  
aveva detto la brunetta prendendo l’attrezzatura

“…. sono pronta ! >  
< ti prego amore ...aspettami…>

 

Trascinare Octavia a peso morto ,vicino all’inizio delle scale, aveva richiesto quasi tutte le forze della biondina….  
< un attimo poi vado a prendere gli estintori ..>  
si era detta tra l’affanno, mentre cercava di recuperare il fiato ….  
Ma,quando aveva visto spuntare dal fondo del corridoio, le prime fiamme , l’ultimo residuo d’adrenalina rimastele in corpo l’aveva fatta alzare ….  
..in due minuti aveva trovato ed usato gli estintori per fare una sorta di barriera di schiuma intorno al loro ultimo rifugio….  
dopo di che era crollata esausta, accanto al corpo inerte della sua amica   
< papa’, ho paura ..>

 

“ Jasper , hai preso la barella portatile ed i cavi d’acciaio ? “  
aveva domandato Lincoln prima di salire sull’elicottero

“ certamente ! “

poi i tre pompieri si erano seduti in fretta nei sedili perfettamente ancorati dietro alla cabina di pilotaggio  
“ ciao Monty,  
…abbiamo due minuti per raggiungere il tetto … “  
aveva stringatamente detto all'amico

“ 90 secondi ! ”  
aveva esclamato Monty poco dopo, quando era atterrato sul cemento della terrazza del grattacielo

I tre pompieri non avevano neanche risposto perche’ stavano gia’ correndo verso la porticina d’ingresso delle scale

E mentre gli stivali di Lexa discendevano in fretta quei gradini ….   
Clarke purtroppo iniziava a soffocare .... il denso fumo nero che stava invadendo il loro rifugio ,le stava impedendo di respirare ….

“ perdonami Lexa ... ho deluso… anche te  
il mio tempo e' scaduto ... prima che potessi provare a realizzare i miei sogni.. “  
aveva mormorato alle fiamme che la stavano circondando …  
" e comunque poco importa ...  
la mia vita senza di te non..."  
poi i suoi occhi azzurri si erano chiusi e tutto era diventato buio….

 

“ Clarke..no ! “  
aveva gridato la brunetta nella mascherina che le ricopriva il volto, quand'era sbucata dalle scale , e l'aveva vista distesa per terra immobile …   
…sconfitta, si era inginocchiata sul pavimento , incapace di muoversi o di formulare un pensiero coerente , tutte quell'estenuanti ore trascorse ad imparare nelle simulazioni, sembravano essere scomparse nel nulla

“ muoviti !....portala via di qui …”  
le aveva urlato Lincoln intento ad assicurare alla barella , con l’aiuto di Jasper, il corpo privo di conoscenza della sua Octavia…   
percependo lo stato di smarrimento della sua giovane collega

Lexa allora aveva preso un braccio della biondina e l'aveva usato per aiutarsi a mettersela in spalla   
poi aveva stretto i denti e con immenso sforzo era riuscita a rialzarsi  
< tranquilla, questa volta non ti lascio ...>  
si era detta mentre a fatica arrancava sui gradini con il peso del corpo della biondina a ciondoloni sulla sua spalla

Lincoln e Jasper l’avevano quasi subito superata con la barella  
“ forza, torniamo subito…”

ma quando Alexandria aveva raggiunto il ventesimo piano , non ce l’aveva fatta piu’….si era dovuta fermare a riprender fiato  
si era seduta e si era messa il viso di Clarke sul grembo   
“ non aver paura… adesso tornano..”  
le aveva sussurrato togliendosi la mascherina ,  
dopo di che l’aveva fatta messa a lei… POI aveva aumentato il flusso della bomboletta d’ossigeno che portava sulla schiena  
" ti prego….amore .. respira…."  
le aveva mormorato, mentre le accarezzava i biondi capelli ricoperti di polvere nera…

un minuto dopo gli occhi azzurri della biondina si erano aperti ed avevano visto un paio d’occhi verdi preoccupati, che la stavano guardando  
< uhm...morire non e’ poi così terribile ..>  
aveva pensato prima di richiuderli per continuare ad immaginare di essere con sua Lexa

“ Clar ke …forza..apri gli occhi…sei al sicuro . … sono Lexa …”

le aveva chiesto quella bellissima visione 

La biondina si era fatta coraggio ,di solito .... i sogni non parlavano ne’ tanto meno , accarezzavano ….

“ e’ tutto finito , un minuto e ti porteremo via da qui ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta guardandola teneramente

Clarke aveva spostato il suo sguardo confuso ed aveva visto la patch dei pompieri di Boston con sopra la scritta n° 77, A.Woods…  
“ pen … pens avo …che .... non ti avrei mai piu' rivisto…“  
aveva cercato di dirle, spostandosi la mascherina

“ presto , dobbiamo andare ..  
aveva detto Lincoln sopraggiungendo di corsa ed interrompendo il fragile contatto delle due donne

< anch’io >  
le avrebbe voluto dire Lexa mentre lo aiutava a sollevarla da terra prima di fare le ultime due rampe di scale…

“ muovetevi , abbiamo dieci minuti per raggiungere l' ospedale…  
poi volare sara’ di nuovo …impossibile..”  
aveva detto Monty mentre salivano in fretta sull’elicottero..

****************************************************************

Mentre Lincoln continuava a stringere convulsamente la mano della pallida ed inerte Octavia ,   
Lexa continuava a fissare, con i suoi occhi verdi, le scure nubi che stavano addensandosi minacciose attorno al loro piccolo velivolo,   
non le parevano poi così pericolose se messe a confronto con quello che stava provando da quando si era seduta accanto a Clarke  
Il semplice contatto delle loro spalle le stava togliendo il fiato …  
ed profumo di vaniglia , mischiato a quello acre della fuliggine nera che ricopriva i capelli e la pelle della biondina, stavano mettendo a dura prova la regolarita' dei battiti del suo fragile cuore   
Se , in quell’istante, lei si fosse girata e l’avesse guardata con i suoi occhi azzurri ..  
questa volta Lexa non sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere 

“ tra due minuti balleremo un po’ …ma tranquilli, siamo quasi arrivati….”  
aveva detto Monty, l’audace pilota

Clarke , nel frattempo , aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva cercato di rilassare la schiena sul rigido schienale del suo seggiolino,   
la vicinanza di Lexa la faceva sentire come se fosse ancora nel grattacielo, circondata dalle fiamme   
si sentiva bruciare il petto , le girava la testa e continuava a sudare…

Poi una raffica di vento aveva sballottato l’elicottero facendoli perdere potenza ...  
e Clarke non era riuscita a fare a meno di cercare ed afferrare convulsamente la mano della brunetta….

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva gridato, artigliandole il palmo

“ tranquilla ... vedo gia’ l’ospedale … “  
le aveva mormorato Lexa girandosi di scatto e finendo così, diritta in quel pericoloso mare azzurro in tempesta ..  
la sua bocca era rimasta semiaperta e le parole che avrebbe voluto aggiungere si erano perse dentro a quegli occhi che la stavano fissando

“ scusami… sono ancora tesa “  
le aveva mormorato la biondina lasciando la presa di quella mano che l’aveva fatta vibrare come se avesse toccato un filo elettrico scoperto ..

Lexa si era dovuta ancorare bene con le mani, al bordo della sedia prima di dirle, con umidi occhi verdi   
“ e’ normale, con quello che hai passato..”

Poi senza guardarla aveva aggiunto  
“ quando sono arrivata e ti ho vista stesa a terra…. immobile…  
ho pensato che fossi morta….di essere arrivata tardi …  
sono andata talmente in panico da scordarmi tutto… avevo la mente vuota  
..se Lincoln non mi avesse detto cosa fare… non so cosa sarebbe successo…  
probabilmente sarei stata solo capace di rimanere lì …. con te “

 

“ dopo tutto questo tempo …. sarebbe stato veramente ingiusto …   
... me ne' sarei andata senza... che  
potessi vedere la donna forte e coraggiosa che ....sei diventata…

< e bellissima ..>  
una pompiera ! ..quando lo diro' a Raven , non ci credera’….”

Poi l’elicottero era atterrato  
“ grazie Lexa… ancora una volta hai salvato la mia vita …”  
dopo di che Clarke si era alzata .ed era andata via di corsa, senza neanche voltarsi…

non voleva farle vedere che i suoi occhi azzurri si erano riempiti di lacrime amare  
quando si era improvvisamente ricordata che adesso, nel cuore di lei, c’era Costia

si, l’aveva ritrovata , ma per poco e solo a causa di sfortunate circostanze  
e Clarke era così stanca del suo beffardo destino  
trovare o perdere ?

 

La brunetta , dal canto suo, vedendola fuggire ,aveva chiuso i suoi occhi verdi pieni di dolore salato  
e soppresso il suo naturale istinto di correrle dietro… e fermarla  
non poteva farlo … non era giusto … Clarke adesso aveva una famiglia che l'aspettava  
sarebbe stato un atto di puro egoismo ritardare il suo desiderio di ricongiungersi con il figlio ed il fortunato marito..   
< Si , lo capisco amore … va da loro … >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beh....


	18. amare riflessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa si confidano con le loro amiche

“ mi avete fatto prendere un bello spavento ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven irrompendo nella stanza in cui avevano ricoverato la biondina

“… non potevo neanche chiamarvi…. il mio cellulare non aveva linea…  
e poi, come se non bastasse, ho dovuto aspettare che la tempesta si placasse, per potermi muovere“

“ sto bene Rae, tranquilla, domattina mi dimettono…  
e presto lo stara’ anche Octavia….  
le hanno gia’ estratto la scheggia … per sua fortuna ,non aveva leso alcun organo vitale…”  
aveva detto Clarke alla preoccupata brunetta ..  
Dopo di che, con aria assente,si era messa a fissare il soffitto …

“ hai avuto paura ? “

“ si…  
..quando ho visto le fiamme a pochi metri da noi , ho pensato che era la fine….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina  
Dopo di che, aveva iniziato a singhiozzare

“ calmati Clarke , e’ tutto finito….siete vive !  
ora devi solo dormirci sopra e cominciare a dimenticare…”  
le aveva mormorato l'amica, accarezzandole la mano aggrappata al lenzuolo

“ no, non finira’ mai….”

“ lo dici ora, perche’ e’ successo da poco  
ma vedrai presto, tutto questo …. sara' solo un brutto ricordo…”

“ … mi ha salvata Alexandria….”

Raven l’aveva guardata con l’aria di chi pensa di non aver capito bene 

“ si,....la mia Alexandria e’ a Boston   
ed e’ un pompiere volontario ….lavora nella stessa Stazione di Lincoln …   
se non fossimo rimaste intrappolate in quel maledetto grattacielo , probabilmente non l’avrei mai incontrata …”  
aveva detto Clarke, cercando d’asciugarsi gli occhi

“ da non crederci !   
… che strano destino…il vostro….”

“ come sta’ ? l’hai trovata cambiata …  
..ti ha detto qualcosa ? “

“ … e’ stato tutto così veloce …  
mi detto solo di aver avuto paura di essere arrivata tardi .. 

so solo che i suoi occhi verdi sono ancora piu’ belli di come me li ricordavo….”

“ uhm…. e te? "

" L’ho semplicemente ringraziata , prima di scappar via…  
Rae ….  
..non ce la facevo a rimanere lì…. la sua vicinanza mi ha mandato in panico  
mi mancava l’aria e sudavo tutta…   
speravo che dopo cinque anni di lontananza il mio cuore si fosse dato pace…  
invece no…. batteva furiosamente  
Oltretutto e’ancora piu’ bella e coraggiosa di prima ….   
e' una donna da ammirare... visto il mestiere che fa... “

“ capisco …. non deve esser stato facile…  
per certi versi sembra una favola , dove il cavaliere arriva e salva il suo amore ”  
le aveva sussurrato l’amica

“ peccato che non sia una storia a lieto fine…  
il suo amore si chiama Costia ….   
e se non fosse lei … lo sara’ quella biondina che le gira sempre attorno …”

**************************************************************

Era quasi l’una di notte quando Alexandria era finalmente riuscita a tornare a casa  
infatti, dopo che aveva salvato e rivisto Clarke, era dovuta correre ad affrontare altre emergenze..  
aveva avuto solo il tempo di chiamare Costia e dirle che stava bene…..

“ finalmente ce l’hai fatta ! “  
le aveva detto sua cugina vedendola entrare nel salotto

“ ero così preoccupata !”  
aveva esclamato la moretta andandole incontro ….

“ se hai fame, ti riscaldo qualcosa….”

“ no, grazie …. sono solo stanca …ho solo bisogno di rifarmi una bella doccia calda e di dormire …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta iniziando a muoversi verso la sua stanza

Dieci minuti dopo si era seduta sul bordo del suo letto   
< almeno il tuo piccolo sara’ felice… >  
si era detta fissando la tela con il mare dipinto da Clarke ,   
quella che lei le aveva donato tanto tempo fa ,dopo la notte , finita male, sulla spiaggia deserta…

Poi avevano bussato alla sua porta , e qualche secondo dopo era entrata Costia con un bicchiere di latte e miele  
“ fora, bevilo ! …..ti fara’ bene ….   
si portera’ via tutto il freddo che avrai accumulato oggi…”

Ma quando Alexandria se l’era avvicinato alle labbra , aveva guardato gli occhi scuri della sua amica e poi aveva iniziato a tremare ..  
“ ehi …. e’ successo qualcosa ?  
..hai perduto qualcuno ...“

“ no … anzi , ho trovato...”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima d’iniziare a piangere..

“ … sei solo stanca …. “  
le aveva detto l'amica, accarezzandole i lunghi capelli neri , ancora bagnati

Alexandria aveva espirato ed inspirato lentamente prima di sussurrare

“ … ho visto Clarke…  
era in mezzo ad un incendio scoppiato in un grattacielo ,  
l’ho ritrovata pochi secondi prima che le fiamme se la portassero via…. per sempre.. "

“ oh …”

“ si, sono riuscita a salvarla …. a restituirla alla sua famiglia….  
ma adesso mi sento ,come se il mio piccolo castello di sabbia… si fosse dissolto nel mare …”

“ ti ha detto qualcosa ? “

“ quando siamo atterrati sul tetto dell’Ospedale…  
mi ha ringraziato per averle salvato la vita …. poi e’ fuggita via, senza neanche voltarsi….”

“ sara’ stata ancora confusa ….. e sotto shock ….”  
le aveva mormorato Costia, tentando di rassicurarla 

“ no…. la verita’ e’ che non vuole nemmeno vedermi …  
e me lo merito ! …. sono stata una vigliacca ….   
cinque anni fa le ho scritto una lettera , non ho avuto neanche il coraggio di lasciarla...  
guardandola negli occhi…. “

“ e’ vero…. ma sa anche il perche’….”

“ si, lo sa …. e non mi avra’ perdonata…  
e comunque … non importa ….mi ha dimenticata  
ora, ha un figlio ed un compagno ….e' andata avanti...  
con la sua vita ”

" devo solo dimenticarmi di averla rivista….  
dei suoi occhi azzurri e del suo profumo …. e della donna che e’ diventata  
...e rassegnarmi al fatto che …non saro’ mai in grado d’innamorarmi ancora…  
semplicemente perche’ lei, era l’amore della mia vita …”

*******************************************  
15 dicembre 2019

Una settimana prima, Alexandria aveva cercato di festeggiare i suoi venticinque anni ,offrendo una cena alle sue coinquiline ….  
Costia ed Anya , avevano fatto di tutto per rallegrare la serata , ma alla fine si erano dovute accontentare di starla ad ascoltare mentre spiegava la trama del libro che aveva iniziato a scrivere  
“ insomma, stringendo … vuoi raccontare al mondo la tua infelice storia d’amore con Clarke …”  
le aveva detto sua cugina, alla fine

“ … non ho ancora deciso il finale…. magari lo scrivo differente dalla realta’….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ … in quel caso ,ti consiglio di aggiungerci un bel po’ di piccanti scene di sesso …..  
forse così sara’ meno noioso ….leggerlo…”  
aveva scherzosamente commentato Anya

*******************************************************************

“ domani sera Octavia fara’ un piccolo party al Polis …. Per festeggiare di averla scampata…   
sarebbe felice di conoscerti di persona …“  
aveva detto Lincoln alla brunetta quando era arrivata per il suo turno

“ ti ringrazio dell’invito… sei gentile  
ma purtroppo non posso .... devo ancora iniziare a scrivere un articolo per la mia scuola , che dovevo consegnare ieri….”  
aveva risposto Lexa , pensando di non essere in grado di vedere Clarke in compagnia della sua nuova famiglia

“ non e’ un invito…. e’ un ordine del tuo Capo ….  
ora vai di la’ e ti metti a scrivere quel dannato articolo …e domani sera vieni alla festa ! “

“ ma io … non …”

" Ascoltami bene Alexandria …  
senza di te non sarei mai arrivato in tempo per salvare Octavia e la sua amica  
mi hai guidato tu, in mezzo a quella tremenda bufera…   
Ora te lo sto chiedendo d’amico … ti prego …. fallo per me …   
tu non conosci Octavia …. non l’hai mai vista infuriata …  
se tu non venissi sicuramente, mi darebbe la colpa ….. mi direbbe che non te l’ho saputo chiedere…  
La mi serata di festa diventerebbe un incubo …  
…. se vuoi… puoi portarci anche le tue amiche …”

“ va bene , Lincoln …. basta così ! ..mi hai convinto   
non era certo mia intenzione…. crearti problemi …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	19. false deduzioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa si accorge , troppo tardi , di aver parlato troppo

“ mi dispiace Octavia … non ce la faccio ..  
non sono ancora pronta ,a vederla ..con un'altra..”

“ ti capisco...   
ma non potrei mai festeggiare di essere ancora viva…senza di te…  
hai rischiato di morire , non mi hai abbandonato ..  
se non mi avessi trascinato fino alle scale, a quest’ora … non sarei qui a parlare…

… non sei piu’ una ragazzina di cinque anni fa, ora sei una donna …  
devi affrontare la realta’ ed imparare a conviverci da adulta….   
restero’ tutta la sera incollata al tuo sedere, non sarai mai sola….   
coraggio ! ... l' affronteremo insieme …”

” ok,hai ragione....  
..... vado a prepararmi….”

*********************************************

< dannazione ! chi me l’ha fatto fare di dire di si…. >  
aveva pensato Alexandria ,infilandosi i suoi stretti jeans neri…

< me la sono cercata, passero’ una serata d’inferno , cercando d’evitare di vederla …. >

poi , quando aveva finito di prepararsi , aveva raggiunto le sue amiche, che la stavano aspettando nel salotto…

“ sei uno schianto ! “  
le aveva detto Anya

“ … e’ meglio se resto a casa…non credo di farcela…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ smettila di piangerti addosso…  
… non sei piu’ una ragazzina … sei una donna coraggiosa ….   
affronta la serata con determinazione…come se fosse una chiamata di soccorso…  
…da pompiere…  
solo che , questa volta l’obiettivo della missione…sara’ …salvare te stessa…  
non puoi andare avanti così…..   
devi trovare una maniera civile di convivere con la nuova vita di Clarke  
io ed Anya , ti staremo vicine …. “  
le aveva detto Costia con tono risoluto

 

Quando Clarke ed Octavia erano entrate al Polis … si erano guardate attorno , constatando che Alexandria & Co , non erano ancora arrivate …  
< meno male ..>  
si era detta la biondina , in un mix di sensazioni contrastanti , tra il sollievo ed il disappunto…

“ finalmente ….siete arrivate ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven vedendole avvicinarsi al bancone del Bar

“ due tequila, per cominciare !  
..e stasera non rompere …. con i tuoi sermoni ….  
Siamo vive e vogliamo festeggiare ! "  
le aveva detto Octavia con tono semi-scherzoso

“ ok , vi versero' da bere , senza fiatare …. "  
poi aveva guardato Clarke   
“ Cristo …  
con questa minigonna faresti perdere la testa anche ad un Santo…. o Santa…   
era da un pezzo che non ti vedevo vestita in modo…così attraente …”

“ uhm…. Rae .... gentile….   
ma non ti sprecare, non mi devi conquistare…  
risparmia i complimenti per la tua vittima di turno…  
..stasera hai lo sguardo da predatrice …. “   
le aveva detto la biondina

“ in effetti la mia Rosy non mi da pace… “

Poi lo sguardo di Raven si era fatto improvvisamente serio  
“ diamine , Clarke…..avevi ragione !   
aveva esclamato vedendo entrare nel locale Alexandria e le sue amiche

“ ..la biondina non e’ affatto malvagia …”  
aveva borbottato, prima di lasciare il bancone per andare a salutare chi non vedeva da tanto tempo

“ Alexandria ! “  
aveva quasi urlato andandole incontro

“ oh …Raven … quanto tempo ! …. sono contenta di rivederti …”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta abbracciando la giovane conosciuta per il breve tempo di una sera d’estate,   
dopo di che si era voltata e le aveva presentato le due donne che stavano vicino a lei 

“ lei e’ Anya, mia cugina….  
e lei e’ Costia, la mia ex compagna di tuffi sincronizzati…. la mia migliore amica …”

“ Piacere …”  
aveva detto la barista stringendo la mano dell’affascinante biondina dagli scuri occhi a mandorla

“ Costia ! e’ un onore conoscerti….  
ti ho visto alle Olimpiadi e poi a Budapest….   
Che prestazioni indimenticabili ....“  
aveva mormorato timidamente afferrando la mano tesa della moretta…

“ forza, andiamo da Octavia   
….e da Clarke …. “

< sono perduta ..>  
“ muoviti, Alexandria “  
aveva mormorato Costia afferrando la mano incerta della sua esitante amica

“ non posso …”   
aveva sussurrato Clarke , vedendole arrivare….  
dopo di che aveva accennato a muoversi

“ ..troppo tardi …“  
le aveva sussurrato Octavia afferrando il bordo del suo top 

“ Alexandria ! finalmente…   
sono felice di conoscere di persona la mia salvatrice …”

“ piacere mio…   
ma il merito e’ di Lincoln…non ha mai mollato….   
l’ho solamente aiutato…  
Lui, mi ha parlato tanto di te….”

" .... troppo modesta ..  
mi ha raccontato tutto , di quel tremendo giorno ....

“ ciao Clar k e…. “  
aveva mormorato guardando di sfuggita gli occhi azzurri della biondina

“ Alexandria ....”

poi era intervenuta Raven, a salvare le due donne dall'imbarazzo  
“ lei e’ Anya…. sua cugina….  
e lei e’ Costia….. la sua migliore amica !”  
aveva esclamato con aria disinvolta , fissando il volto cereo ed allibito, della biondina

dopo di che era seguita un’interminabile serie di strette di mano , poiche’ nel frattempo , al gruppetto di donne, si erano uniti anche Lincoln e Bellamy, il fratello di Octavia …

“ forza, andiamo a sederci, a bere qualcosa ….ed a conoscerci meglio ”  
aveva suggerito Bellamy, sfoderando un accattivante sorriso in direzione di Costia

“ si , buona idea … ho un’ora di pausa ..”  
aveva mormorato Raven , guardando gli occhi a mandorla di Anya

******************************************  
Mezz’oretta dopo, Lincoln si era alzato dal divanetto dicendo  
“ e’ ora di movimentare un po’ la serata …”  
dopo di che si era diretto verso il vecchio jukebox ,anni “ 60 “

“ forza Octavia, muovi le chiappe ! “  
aveva detto sulle note di < Bette Davis Eyes >

“ Kim Carnes non e’ all’ultimo grido…  
ma si puo’ fare ! “  
aveva detto Bellamy porgendo il braccio a Costia , invitandola a ballare

“ gia’…. non e' un ritmo da sballo...  
ma ti va di sgranchirti le gambe ? “  
aveva azzardato a chiedere Anya ,sfiorando il braccio di Raven…

“ uah… certamente ! “

 

E così, sul divanetto , alla fine,erano rimaste solo Alexandria e la silenziosa biondina   
“ mi dispiace Clarke, non volevo rovinarti la serata…..  
non volevo neanche venire, ma Lincoln mi ha pregato di venire per non fare incavolare Octavia ..

..lo so che ... non puoi neanche vedermi….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta strofinandosi sui jeans le mani sudate..

“ si, vedere la mia socia infuriata…non e’ raccomandabile…. “  
poi Clarke si era morsa un labbro prima di mormorare  
“ non dovrei comportarmi così, con chi ha salvato la mia vita….  
ma , cinque anni non sono bastati a farmi passare la rabbia…. scusami….”

“ non sei tu a doverti scusare …. Il mio comportamento e’ stato ….. imperdonabile ….   
..purtroppo non si puo’ tornare indietro….”

“ gia’….. “

“ forse potremmo provare ....ad andare avanti… superare   
per cominciare, potremmo raccontarci …cosa abbiamo fatto in questi anni…”  
aveva timidamente mormorato la brunetta ,entrando in modalita’ autolesionista

“ non saprei da dove cominciare…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina

“ potresti parlarmi di tuo figlio …. e del tuo compagno…  
..sono rimasta sorpresa di non vederli qui…. stasera …”  
aveva detto Alexandria pentendosi subito di avere detto quelle parole  
< sono impazzita ? dove ho la testa ! che Diavolo mi e’ preso ? >  
poi aveva sospirato , perche’ oramai il danno era stato fatto...  
ed era troppo tardi per rimangiarsi quel che aveva detto

Gli occhi azzurri di Clarke si era spalancati dallo stupore   
mentre le rispondeva   
“ non capisco la domanda…. ne'...da dove ti viene ?  
non ho figli … ne’ …un compagno …. “

< dannazione! …>  
si era detta Alexandria, rendendosi conto di essersi cacciata in una situazione che non le dava via di scampo,  
non le rimaneva altro da fare, che…rispondere  
“ ti ho vista …”

“ e quando ? “

“ dopo Rio …. ero venuta a cercarti a Miami per …. dirti …. “  
poi dopo qualche istante d’imbarazzante silenzio, Alexandria si era alzata, e le aveva mormorato  
“ Niente, scusami Clarke …. e’ tutto sbagliato …   
di agli altri che sono andata a casa perche’ non mi sentivo bene …”

Dopo di che era andata via, lasciando di stucco , un'attonita biondina ….  
per fortuna il suo smarrimento era durato pochi istanti   
< no, no Lexa ! questa volta , non te la cavi …scappando >  
si era detta mentre usciva di corsa dal Polis …

Fuori dal locale faceva freddo e nevicava ,  
lì per lì, aveva stentato a scorgere la figura della brunetta   
...nella fretta Clarke ,non si era neanche messa il cappotto  
ma non le importava perche' finalmente l'aveva vista e si era messa a correre per raggiungerla   
“ Lexa ! fermati…”  
le aveva urlato 

Sentendosi chiamare, la brunetta aveva smesso di camminare , arrendendosi all'idea di dover affrontare la questione rimasta in sospeso  
< non posso deluderla ancora...>

“ cosa eri venuta a dirmi ? “  
le aveva gridato la biondina , quando l’aveva raggiunta, fissando i suoi umidi occhi verdi

“ ..se…. se potevi concedermi la possibilta’ di rimediare al mio terribile errore , di essere fuggita.. da te…  
avrei dovuto seguire quello che sentivo e non dar retta alla mia testa !  
..ma poi ,ti ho visto uscire da casa tua con un bambino , in compagnia di un bel ragazzo…  
Sembravi felice !   
… e sono andata via…. “

Clarke aveva cercato di ricordare quel che aveva fatto a Miami,   
dopo che aveva visto Lexa , sorridere ed abbracciare Costia, il suo presunto amore

“ era Weels , un mio amico ,che mi ha insegnato a tatuare …. quel pomeriggio doveva prendersi cura del suo nipotino  
maledetta stupida testarda !

e no…. non ero felice ….  
.. non lo sono neanche adesso  
la mia vita e’ un disastro !   
Aveva urlato Clarke scossa da brividi di freddo….

Lexa aveva guardato quegli occhi azzurri disperati , pieni di lacrime  
non sapendo cosa dirle  
poi si era levata il cappotto e glielo aveva messo sulle spalle..  
“ mettilo …o ….ti ammalerai…”

“ mi dispiace ….Clarke, speravo che …. senza di me …. saresti stata libera  
..non era mia intenzione … rovinarti la vita…”

“ ma l’hai fatto….   
non sono riuscita ad andare avanti, sono solo sopravvissuta ...  
sono rimasta imprigionata a te ”

a quelle parole, Lexa si era sentita stringere la bocca dello stomaco   
poi aveva iniziato a rabbrividire ... si era guardata attorno smarrita  
fino a che non aveva visto l’insegna luminosa di un bar   
“ sta nevicando….  
forse faremmo meglio a ritornare dai nostri amici…  
oppure potremmo entrare in quel bar a prenderci qualcosa di caldo…  
un caffe’, un te' o una tazza di cioccolata calda ..  
..non so neanche cosa ti piace bere ,quando e’ inverno ....e fa freddo….”

“ … una cioccolata calda…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon pomeriggio .. sudato....


	20. nuovi e vecchi amori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata al Polis , stravolge la vita di tutte

dieci minuti dopo,erano sedute , una di fronte all’altra, ad un tavolino, in attesa delle bevande calde richieste all'annoiato barista   
Durante la silenziosa attesa , la biondina aveva sentito l’urgente necessita’ di trovare un modo per smorzare l’intensita’ della tempesta emotiva   
che le stava impedendo di respirare …

Poi, finalmente , erano arrivate le loro ordinazioni : una tazza di cioccolato bollente ed una di te’

 

“ allora Lexa…  
da quanto tempo ti sei trasferita a Boston ? “  
aveva domandato Clarke ,appoggiando sul tavolino la sua tazza di cioccolato troppo bollente  
pensando che riportare la conversazione su toni piu' leggeri … potesse essere la maniera giusta per alleggerire quel peso che sentiva opprimerle il torace

La brunetta ,anziche’ risponderle si era morsa un labbro …

“ ….non mi pare una domanda difficile…”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina avvertendo da quel gesto nervoso ,di averla messa in qualche modo in difficolta’

“ infatti non la e’….

per due volte, mi hai chiamata …..Lexa   
… erano anni che nessuno lo faceva….”  
dopo di che senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, aveva mormorato  
“ ... siamo arrivate a meta’ ottobre…”

" e perche’ proprio …in questa citta’ ? “  
aveva aggiunto Clarke, tentando di non farsi travolgere dal devastante senso di tenerezza che l’aveva pervasa fino al midollo ,   
ascoltando le parole della timida ed intima ammissione della brunetta  
ed impedendosi con affanno, di urlarle che non era vero….  
che in quei lunghi anni , lei aveva disperatamente invocato quel nome migliaia di volte   
...nei momenti in cui si era straziata per averla persa  
ed in quelli in cui si era dovuta toccare per soddisfare in fretta , l’urgente desiderio che le aveva invaso il basso ventre   
al ricordo delle sua lingua vellutata e del profumo delle sue labbra

“ principalmente per via della gamba di Costia… e poi ,per seguire la Scuola di Scrittura Creativa…  
ti ricordi ?.... il mio sogno di diventare una scrittrice …”

“ si….ma non capisco il resto….  
cos’e’ successo ….. alla tua amica ? “

“ uhm…. brutta e lunga storia….”  
aveva detto Lexa  
dopo di che le aveva raccontato , tutta d’un fiato, di quella notte tragica a Budapest ….

“ terribile….”  
aveva commentato la biondina….al termine 

“ si…. ha cambiato la mia vita ….  
..da una parte mi ha fatto decidere di chiudere con i tuffi e dall’altra mi ha reso consapevole che era arrivato il tempo di cominciare a capire  
… cosa volessi fare della mia vita…”

“ si, conosco la sensazione…  
quando sei venuta a cercarmi a Miami….  
avevo appena detto a mia madre , di aver deciso di voler cambiare l’indirizzo dei miei studi ,di non voler diventare un medico …..   
..per inseguire il mio sogno d’artista…  
non l’ha presa affatto bene, ora sono piu' di due anni ,che non ci sentiamo …. “

Il calore del locale e del te' che stava sorseggiando, avevano ridato tono a Lexa   
che finalmente aveva ritrovato il coraggio di guardare Clarke mentre le mormorava  
“ mi dispiace …. “

“ che coincidenza assurda !…. dopo le Olimpiadi anch’io….ho rotto con mio padre…  
… ho realizzato che mi aveva rovinato la vita con le sue menzogne…”  
aveva aggiunto ,senza smettere di fissare gli occhi azzurri della biondina

“ ancora ! ... cosa ….ti …ha fatto ? “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke perdendosi nel verde …

“ un'altra volta,non stasera …sarebbe troppo….”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta

dopo di che aveva afferrato il tovagliolo e le aveva timidamente chiesto   
“ Clarke….posso ?   
hai una goccia di cioccolato sul mento ….”

la biondina si era inconsciamente leccata un labbro mentre le annuiva….   
poi il suo cuore aveva mancato un battito quando la mano delicata della brunetta , per pochi secondi, nell'atto di ripulirla  
le aveva sfiorato le labbra 

Lexa aveva smesso di respirare mentre le sussurrava  
“ tutto questo tempo , ti ha reso ancora piu’ bella …”

La biondina era ancora sospesa nel limbo di quelle parole , incapace di pensare…. e di dire qualcosa   
quando era arrivato il barista, che aveva interrotto il loro intenso guardarsi  
“ mi dispiace…… ma si e’ fatto tardi … devo chiudere…”

Prima di uscire Alexandria aveva stoicamente rifiutato di riprendersi il cappotto, che l’ancora scossa biondina aveva tentato di restituirle  
“ non soffro il freddo… “

Poi, Quand’erano uscite dal locale , le aveva domandato 

“ preferisci tornare al Polis , dalle tue amiche….o vuoi che chiamo un taxi e ci facciamo accompagnare a casa ? 

“ domattina, ho lezione presto….. e’ meglio se vado a dormire….”

Durante il tragitto , non avevano aperto bocca, troppo intente ad assorbire ed a non sprecare neanche un istante di quella momentanea vicinanza …  
“ sono arrivata…abito li’…  
aveva solamente mormorato la brunetta quando il taxi si era fermato davanti alla palazzina di due piani in cui era allocato il suo appartamento  
dopo di che, prima di scendere aveva sfiorato una mano della biondina  
“ buonanotte Clarke… e grazie della tua pazienza…” 

“ buonanotte … Lexa …”

Poi la biondina aveva continuato a seguirla con lo sguardo, fino a che non l’aveva vista sparire dentro al portone …   
“ possiamo andare …”  
e si era accorta solo quando era scesa dal taxi, di avere ancora addosso il cappotto di Lexa

******************************************  
“ siete sparite …tutto bene ? “  
le aveva domandato Raven, la mattina dopo

“ non lo so..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sorseggiando, distrattamente, il suo caffe’ nero

“ ti ha detto…qualcosa….”

“ si… …  
..mi ha detto che ha commesso un terribile errore nel lasciarmi ,in quel modo crudele ..

..era venuta a cercarmi a Miami, per dirmelo, dopo le Olimpiadi  
ma … mi ha visto in compagnia di Wells e del suo nipotino….   
quella stupida….ha pensato che avessi messo su…famiglia…  
..e così non si e’ fatta vedere…”

“ la famiglia Woods …. deve avere seri problemi di relazione…  
sua cugina Anya….. e’ rimasta incollata al mio sedere, tutta la sera  
e poi …e’ andata via senza chiedermi neanche il numero di cellulare..  
peccato.... mi sarebbe piaciuto rivederla....”  
aveva amaramente commentato la brunetta 

" oh no.... Rae... "

**************************  
“ …a quanto pare ce l’hai fatta, sei sopravvissuta ! “  
aveva esclamato Anya comparendo in cucina..

“ piu' o meno…”  
aveva sussurrato Alexandria prima d’iniziare a spremere le arance

“ beh… com’e’ andata ?  
quando siete svanite…. vi sarete pur dette ,qualcosa ..”

“ si…purtroppo…  
ma quella che mi ha fatto piu’ male ….e’ stata…..dirmi…  
che le ho distrutto la vita… “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con occhi umidi…   
“ ….che non e’ felice…  
ed e’ solo colpa mia…”

La biondina l’aveva guardata con aria dispiaciuta   
“ capisco ….  
ma non possiamo sempre incolpare gli altri della nostra infelicita’…  
e’ troppo facile…  
ognuno di noi e’ l’artefice del proprio destino…  
Prendi me, ad esempio…. stanotte non ho dormito   
perche’ eri sera ,non ho avuto il coraggio di chiedere il numero di cellulare della barista….  
di quell'affascinante brunetta, amica di Clarke ..”

“ mi stai dicendo che ti piace Raven ? “  
le aveva domandato la brunetta con aria stupita

“ si…   
ma non so’ proprio ….come comportarmi….  
sono totalmente digiuna dell’arte del corteggiamento…  
non mi sono mai posta il problema   
prima dell’incidente di Budapest…. non mi sono mai dovuta impegnare, piu' di tanto  
..per portarmi a letto una donna...“

“ siamo proprio un disastro in campo sentimentale !  
comunque, rilassati ….. tu puoi rimediare, sei ancora in tempo…  
non come me….  
magari …potresti andare al Polis ed invitarla per una pizza …”  
le aveva detto Lexa ….

“ solo se ci verrai anche te….  
ho bisogno del tuo sostegno ... ne' avro' bisogno  
in caso scoprissi che e' una etero convinta !“

“ smettetela di blaterare....  
ci torneremo tutte e tre !  
aveva esclamato Costia entrando in cucina

“Bellamy …. mi ha detto …  
che sarebbe contento di rivedermi…”  
aveva aggiunto la moretta, con aria sognante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura..
> 
> come sempre grazie a chi mi legge e .... commenti graditi !


	21. in confusione....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke si dibatte ...

Dopo tre giorni di snervante dibattito interno, Clarke si era dovuta arrendere all'evidenza del proprio sentire : nonostante tutto.... desiderava rivedere Lexa  
“ con quello che le hai detto…. di certo evitera’ d’incontrarti…”  
le aveva detto Octavia , mentre stavano uscendo dal loro nuovo Studio di tatuaggi, un locale che avevano preso in affitto al primo piano di una palazzina del centro di Boston

“ hai il suo cappotto … e sai dove lavora ….  
..se vuoi chiamo Lincoln e m’informo sui suoi turni …”

“ con quello che Alexandria mi ha fatto….   
..mi stai suggerendo che spetta a me ... fare qualcosa ? “

“ si…. Clarke , devi smettere di lambiccarti il cervello… e cominciare ad agire …  
se provi ancora qualcosa per lei ….beh, allora ti devi mettere in gioco …. “

“ la amo e la odio…..allo stesso tempo…  
non so’…. se riusciro’ mai a perdonarla…"

“ c’e’ solo un modo per capirlo , provare a passare del tempo con lei  
in fondo , allora ,eravate due fragili ragazzine…  
ora siete due donne…”

“ uhm...va bene,chiama Lincoln…”

 

Lexa era seduta sul sedile dell’autopompa, quando il cellulare del suo Capo, aveva squillato

“ ehi …. Tesoro, tutto bene ? “  
aveva subito detto l’uomo rispondendo alla chiamata di Octavia 

poi era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarla per qualche minuto ...

“ e’ con me…. stiamo rientrando in sede… dal Porto  
abbiamo finito da poco di domare un incendio scoppiato a bordo di una nave porta container….

“ ah ...ok, ho capito…   
..noi…ci vediamo piu’ tardi al Polis…”  
aveva detto, alla fine, prima di chiudere la chiamata

“ e’ successo qualcosa ad Octavia ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta, con aria preoccupata  
sapendo perfettamente che lei e la sua socia bionda avevano gia’ largamente provato di essere amiche inseparabili ,anche nelle situazioni piu’ pericolose...

“…no, tutto bene….voleva solo sapere dov’ero..”  
le aveva risposto Lincoln… rimanendo sul vago , mentendole sulle vere ragioni della chiamata di Octavia

*****************************************************************

" Clarke, tra una quarantina di minuti Alexandria rientrera’ in Stazione, per terminare il suo turno,   
se vuoi vederla, devi decidere rapidamente …. “  
le aveva detto l'amica

< dannati….occhi verdi >

“ ..ho deciso …”  
dopo di che aveva fermato un taxi, ed aveva frettolosamente salutato la socia  
“ ci vediamo piu’ tardi, a casa ..”

Un quarto d’ora dopo , l’aveva fatto aspettare sotto casa, mentre saliva a prendere il cappotto, e poi si era fatta accompagnare al 1870 di Columbe Ave….

Era scesa nei pressi della Boston Res2cue , cinque minuti prima di vedere rientrare l’autopompa…  
dopo di che, aveva aspettato qualche minuto ,prima d’entrare nella Stazione..

“ ciao Clarke…  
Alexandria e’ appena andata nello spogliatoio delle signore , per farsi la doccia….  
se vuoi, puoi andare da lei, tanto e’ l’unica donna di turno… “  
le aveva detto Lincoln, con aria complice ....

Le gambe della biondina era diventate molli come la gelatina, man mano che si avvicinava alla porta ,  
poi quando aveva visto il simbolo femminile, aveva preso un lungo respiro .... ed era entrata…

“ ma chi diavolo ..  
aveva detto la brunetta colta di sorpresa dall’inaspettato rumore di passi alle spalle, nell'atto di togliersi i pantaloni..  
poi si era girata ed i suoi occhi arrossati erano caduti nell’azzurro, il piu’ bel colore del mondo…  
“ oh….”

“ scusa, non volevo spaventarti…  
…ti ho riportato il cappotto…”

“ non dovevi disturbati…. potevi darlo a Lincoln….”  
le aveva timidamente detto

“ giornata difficile ?  
aveva chiesto Clarke fissando lo sguardo provato della brunetta e notando il suo viso sporco di polvere scura

“ un po’….”

la biondina , senza rendersene conto, si era pericolosamente avvicinata a Lexa, iniziando a percepire quell’odore acre di fumo , che impregnava la sua tenuta da pompiere

“ dopo quello che mi hai detto l’altra sera...  
non mi aspettavo …di rivederti… “  
aveva mormorato l’immobile brunetta….

“ ….hai un graffio sulla guancia e ….. qualche capello bruciacchiato….”

“ capita… fa parte del mestiere…”

“ odio … saperti in pericolo….”  
aveva subito sussurrato la biondina , senza filtri ...  
dopo di che era stata travolta dall’urgente desiderio di toccarla..  
lentamente aveva sollevato una mano, che poi aveva usato per sfiorare delicatamente la sua guancia graffiata…

al contatto Lexa aveva deglutito nervosamente   
“ non devi preoccuparti per me… Clar ke  
..non ... me lo merito…”

la biondina aveva ritratto la mano e poi le aveva detto

“ sono stata ingiusta con te … l’altra sera...  
... mi sono fatta trasportare dalla rabbia…  
non riesco a perdonarti di aver scelto da sola….. cos’era giusto….per tutte e due…  
t'incolpo di non aver creduto in … noi..."

dopo di che la biondina, aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed aveva aggiunto in un mezzo sospiro  
“ ma non e’ colpa tua …. se la mia vita e’ un disastro… “

 

“ sono piu’ di cinque anni che ogni giorno , mi alzo e vado a letto , chiedendoti perdono…  
per aver creduto di non avere alcun diritto di essere felice…  
credimi, darei e farei di tutto pur di …. tornare indietro ….  
compreso…. tutte le mie medaglie ….che non hanno mai compensato … quel che ho pensato di sacrificare…. per ottenerle  
.. il pensiero di avere rinunciato …a noi… …. da allora,pesa sulla mia vita come …un macigno….  
ma non si puo’ ….   
..ho capito che posso solo cercare di andare avanti…”  
le aveva mormorato alla fine la brunetta , con aria sconfitta  
senza smettere mai di tormentarsi le mani …

“ uhm….. gia’… “

“ ora , sara’ meglio che vado…così potrai farti la doccia…..”  
aveva sussurrato , Clarke, preda di una urgente necessita'... di scappare via da lì….   
credendo che allontanarsi da lei potesse bastare a sciogliere quel nodo in gola che le stava impedendo di respirare

Un ultimo sguardo alla umida foresta verde … prima di voltarsi e dirigere i propri passi verso la porta  
…. l’aveva quasi raggiunta quando la voce stentata della brunetta l’aveva fatta fermare  
“ Clarke….. aspetta…

Se non hai fretta d’andare via , se non hai altri impegni…  
ti va….di bere qualcosa con me ?  
…un aperitivo ?  
tra venti minuti…. finisco il turno…”

E lei era tornata a respirare mentre le rispondeva   
“ va bene Lexa …. ti aspetto …..all’entrata…”

***************************************

“ dopo l’incendio…..come avete fatto a rimettere in piedi la vostra attivita’…? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta sorseggiando il suo succo di frutta

“ in attesa del risarcimento dei danni, per fortuna c’eravamo assicurate….  
E’ intervenuto Lincoln , prestandoci il denaro necessario a ricomprare tutta l’attrezzatura , il fuoco , purtroppo, aveva distrutto tutto… “

“ ho da sempre il desiderio di farmi tatuare la schiena…prima ….non potevo farlo   
ma, forse ora che sono solo un pompiere con aspirazioni letterarie…potrei concedermelo…."  
aveva detto la brunetta , scordandosi, per un attimo, della loro difficile situazione

“ …. se ti fidi … quando avrai deciso…. potresti …. venire da me….   
ho moltissimi disegni da mostrarti…. oppure se hai in mente qualcosa di diverso…..potremmo lavorarci sopra ..insieme..  
mi farebbe piacere, in fondo e’ l’unica forma d’arte che sono in grado di offrire al momento…. “

La brunetta avrebbe voluto chiederle dei suoi dipinti ,   
domandarle cos'era successo al suo sogno d’artista..  
ma aveva capito dal tono delle parole di Clarke, che per lei, quello era un argomento penoso…   
percio’ aveva delicatamente sorvolato … la questione

“ grazie … sei gentile…. quando mi decidero’…. telefonero’ al tuo Studio…”

“ stai scrivendo o sei solo impegnata a salvare vite ? “

“ per adesso, solo qualche articolo per la scuola …”  
aveva detto Lexa, omettendo di dirle che era gia’ al terzo capitolo di un libro che parlava di lei e del loro amore…  
perduto o ritrovato ? .... non lo sapeva ancora

“Se riuscirai a scrivere con la stessa passione che mettevi nei tuffi  
sono sicura che un giorno … dovro’ fare la fila per farmi autografare uno dei tuoi scritti… ”  
aveva detto la biondina…

< non ne’ avresti bisogno…. sarebbero tutti…dedicati a te >

“ o forse , e molto piu’ probabile, non mostrero’ di possedere alcun talento da scrittrice…  
e finiro’ con lo scrivere solo articoli per la cronaca locale... “  
le aveva detto Lexa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli   
poi si era nervosamente morsa un labbro 

“ no …. tu …ci riuscirai ….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , mentre contraeva involontariamente i muscoli della vagina , procurandosi una vibrante fitta di piacere ed un arrossamento improvviso del volto …  
dopo di che , per l’imbarazzo, aveva spostato lo sguardo cercando di trovare aiuto nelle pareti del locale …   
il grande orologio appeso che segnava le 19,30 era stato la sua ancora di salvezza  
“ uh ..si e’ fatto tardi…. devo andare a casa…. sono di turno, in cucina … per la cena…”

Quand’erano uscite in strada , faceva freddo e … si respirava aria di festa …  
le vetrine dei negozi erano tutta addobbate con luci ed immagini colorate di rosso e di verde scuro....  
e poi davanti all’entrata della Metropolitana c’era un enorme Albero di Natale

“ un po’ mi manca ….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardandolo   
“ il Natale, era la festa preferita di David…   
lui portava sempre a casa …l’abete ..  
poi ….l’aiutavo a decorarlo con le palline blu’ e lo riempivamo di luci…  
dopo il suo incidente mortale…. Io e Titus abbiamo smesso di festeggiarlo …  
e non l’ho fatto neanche dopo …. con le mie coinquiline , non eravamo proprio nello spirito ..giusto.. "

“ Lexa….mi dispiace così tanto …. per tuo fratello  
…. avrei voluto dirtelo.. tanto tempo fa … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina , costringendosi , con la forza della mente,  
a resistere al devastante impulso di stringerla a se e baciare le sue labbra tremolanti

 

“ …colpa mia…. se e’ passato tanto tempo …”

Intanto che parlavano, erano arrivate davanti ai cancelli d’ingresso da cui dipartivano le diverse diramazioni della Metro…  
purtroppo,era arrivato il momento di separarsi …

“ quest’anno , dopo tanto tempo, io e le mie amiche, abbiamo deciso di festeggiare la vigilia con i nostri amici … siamo tutte lontane dalle famiglie …..   
niente d’impegnativo …. solo un’occasione….per stare insieme…

mi farebbe piacere …. se ci venissi ….   
naturalmente con Anya e Costia….  
Raven , sono sicura che lo apprezzerebbe molto… …e ci sara’ anche Bellamy… “

“ non …. sara’ troppo.. ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , guardandola con occhi lucidi

“ mettiamola così…..  
festeggiare con te il Natale…sara’ il mio modo tardivo… di ringraziarti d’avermi salvato la vita…”

“ ..grazie…. chiedero’ alle mie amiche…  
ma sono quasi certa che accetteranno entusiasticamente l’invito...

..dobbiamo portare qualcosa ? “

“ no, magari… potreste solo, venire prima ,ed aiutarci a preparare la cena…. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oggi sono .... 500 giorni senza Lexa
> 
> mio Dio quanto mi manca !


	22. la Vigilia di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata tranquilla , ad un certo punto, comincia a complicarsi .... sempre di piu'

24 dic 2018  
La brunetta si era preparata per la serata, indossando un paio di stretti jeans neri ed una camicia bianca, poi si era raccolta sulla nuca gli scuri capelli ed aveva completato l’abbigliamento mettendosi le sue nuove bretelle rosse ed una cravatta sottile ,dello stesso colore  
dopo di che era andata a vedere a che punto fossero le sue amiche …  
aveva bussato alla porta della camera di Anya e quand’era entrata aveva visto il suo grande letto ricoperto di vestiti  
“ non riesco a decidermi …sto’ andando in panico !  
oh mio Dio…. rivedro’ Raven…“

“ vai con quello verde … di seta… “  
le aveva detto la brunetta con tono deciso , sapendo che, se non avesse posto rimedio in fretta allo stato confusionale di sua cugina , sarebbero sicuramente arrivate in ritardo a casa di Clarke

“ ed i capelli ?  
meglio raccolti o mossi? “

“ … ondulati…..  
ora…. muoviti…. ti concedo altri quindici minuti….  
Intanto, vado da Costia…”

“ sono pronta….  
..non devo mica andare a cena dal Presidente degli Stati Uniti !  
le aveva detto la moretta ….

“ beh …. sicuramente non passeresti inosservata nemmeno alla Casa Bianca….  
Cristo …. sei proprio bella ! “  
le aveva detto Alexandria, osservandola in quel corto vestito blu’ che aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo sottile , e che metteva in risalto le curve rotonde dei suoi seni e del suo tonico fondo schiena…

“…..spero solo … di piacere a Bellamy…  
..purtroppo ho dovuto mettere sotto dei leggings di pizzo…per via della cicatrice… “  
dopo di che si era infilata un paio di scarpe col tacco ed aveva afferrato il suo cappotto lungo

“ oh, sono sicura che ti trovera’ irresistibile …”

“ beh, comunque anche tu ,non scherzi…. non so cosa ti farei…. se fossi nei panni di Clarke … “

“ non c’e’ pericolo…. e’ solo un invito di cortesia , per ringraziarmi di averle salvato la vita ….  
fine della storia….”

“ sara’….. ma ho visto come ti guarda…  
e, non credo che sia solo per effetto del < fascino > …del pompiere ….” 

********************************************

“ benvenute ….”  
aveva detto la biondina aprendo la porta del suo appartamento….

“ per te…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta entrando per ultima, porgendole un vaso di Stelle di Natale colorate d’azzurro …  
che era talmente grande da nasconderle il busto ed il viso 

“ oh…. Lexa sono bellissime ! …. non ne’ avevo mai viste, di questo colore  
aiutami , voglio metterlo in salotto ! “  
le aveva detto Clarke afferrando il vaso ….

“ potete mettere nell’attaccapanni i vostri cappotti …  
e raggiungere le altre che sono …. in cucina  
aveva aggiunto rivolgendosi a Costia ed Anya, ed indicandone la direzione 

“ oh …. e’ stupendo ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta vedendo il grande abete ricoperto di palline blu’ e di luci intermittenti  
“ e’ altissimo , tocca quasi il soffito !  
…. come diamine avete fatto ad arrivare e metterci il puntale a forma di stella ?“

La biondina che nel frattempo aveva finito di sistemare le Stelle di Natale al centro di un tavolino , si era voltata dicendo  
“ sono dovuta salire sull’ultimo gradino della scala per…  
quando il suo sguardo si era focalizzato sulle bretelle rosse , indossate da Lexa  
“ arrivare …. 

Poi aveva visto la sottile cravatta ed infine il verde smeraldino degli occhi della brunetta  
“ così in alto….”  
aveva aggiunto , sfiorandosi le labbra….

La brunetta aveva cercato di spostare lo sguardo …. finendo col fissare le sue bellissime gambe nude  
< uhm, non sai cosa ti avrei fatto.. su quella scala>  
Il solo pensiero delle proprie mani prigioniere delle sue cosce l’aveva fatta violentemente arrossire ,  
poi sul suo volto era comparsa una leggera smorfia di piacere che l’aveva costretta a chiudere gli occhi

“ Lexa…. stai bene ? ..”

“ si.. si ….stavo solo pensando …”

“ a cosa ? …. sembravi assente…“

“ alla tua …. fatica….  
al tuo…coraggio ”

“ in effetti le mie amiche non sono volute venire con me….  
ad aiutarmi …  
ma Lexa.... sei un pompiere , che rischia la vita continuamente ….  
... sono solo salita .... su una scala …. “

“ ora pero’, sara’ meglio raggiungere le altre … o ci daranno per disperse…”

“ alla buon’ora, stavamo per venirvi a cercare !  
dev’essere stato molto difficile decidere dove mettere quel vaso …  
aveva detto Raven , che stava sbucciando le patate… in compagnia di Anya…

“ ma quando la finirai..di rompere…”  
le aveva detto Octavia, che con l’aiuto di Costia, stava preparando la teglia di lasagne da mettere al forno

“ cosa posso fare ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa

“ aiutami a preparare il pudding….”  
aveva detto la biondina  
“ Lincoln e Bellamy porteranno il resto…”

***************************************************************

La cena era stata un successo , la conversazione leggera ed il buon cibo avevano reso l’atmosfera serena e qualche bicchiere di vino frizzante aveva rallegrato la compagnia

Lexa che si era seduta difronte a Clarke , tra Anya e Lincoln , aveva passato la serata apprezzando i sapori della tavola  
e deliziandosi del profumo di vaniglia emanato dalla biondina … 

E Clarke , dal canto suo,aveva afferrato al volo ogni occasione per guardarla ,  
specialmente quando la vedeva intenta a conversare con il resto della compagnia… 

Quand’erano arrivati al dolce , ed il vino aveva cominciato a produrre i suo effetti….ogni tanto si erano persino sfiorate le gambe , allungate sotto il tavolo  
“ scusami …”

Poi erano andati tutti a sedersi nel salotto …..Bellamy aveva inserito un cd nello stereo ed aveva detto alla compagnia  
“ forza ! un po’ di movimento , per smaltire i grassi.. in attesa della mezzanotte …”  
dopo di che era andato da Costia  
“ principessa…. mi permette un ballo ? “

Clarke si era seduta sul divano e Lexa si era dovuta accomodare accanto a lei , l’unico posto rimasto libero, stranamente nessuno l’aveva voluto occupare ….  
dieci minuti dopo, erano tutti andati a ballare …  
tranne loro che erano rimaste al palo…  
la brunetta non riusciva a fare a meno di muovere i piedi , seguendo il ritmo

“ va bene, ho capito…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, alzandosi dal divano  
poi aveva infilato le mani sotto le bretelle rosse della brunetta  
“ forza scalpitante pompiere …. “  
quindi aveva fatto leva sulla loro elasticita’ per costringerla a sollevarsi  
“…. Balliamo…”

*************************************  
“ ho caldo, vado un attimo in bagno …a rinfrescarmi…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta nell’orecchio della biondina….  
dopo un po’, oramai totalmente incapace di dominare l’urgenza di attirarla a se e baciare le sue labbra troppo vicine …  
col cervello intossicato da quel profumo di latte e miele

“ ti accompagno … “  
aveva mormorato Clarke , altrettanto bisognosa di una pausa che le permettesse di calmare i battiti furiosi del suo cuore impazzito …  
ed di mettere a tacere tutti i pensieri indecenti che le avevano invaso la mente 

E così erano uscite da salotto….  
Anya che stava ancora ballando, aveva visto tutto ..  
aveva sorriso soddisfatta alla sua barista preferita, che in risposta l’aveva stretta a se ... ancora un po’…. di piu'

 

“ se vuoi puoi usare il bagno…. della mia camera, così te la mostro ….“

“ … se va bene per te…”

quando Lexa era entrata nella stanza di Clarke era rimasta colpita da due cose :  
la grandezza del letto e la totale mancanza di quadri appesi alle pareti ….  
< …. Ha smesso di dipingere…>  
aveva pensato sentendosi assalire da un attacco di nausea che le aveva procurato un violento capogiro che le aveva fatto perdere l’equilibrio

“ che ti succede ? “  
aveva detto la biondina afferrandola al volo …

“ tranquilla … e’ solo l’effetto del vino…

“ e’ carina, spaziosa ed arredata con gusto….”  
poi era velocemente andata a rinchiudersi nel bagno , e si era seduta sul pavimento, boccheggiante ,con la schiena appoggiata sul bordo della vasca …  
< le ho rovinato la vita >  
si era detta piegando le ginocchia…. poi aveva inclinato il busto e si era abbracciata le gambe …  
ed aveva iniziato a tremare

 

Dopo dieci minuti d’attesa , la biondina aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi….

“ tutto bene ? “  
aveva detto bussando alla porta del bagno

Non ricevendo alcuna risposta …. era andata in panico

“ Lexa ….”  
aveva detto entrando  
poi quando l’aveva vista ripiegata su se stessa , che respirava malamente… in affanno  
le si era avvicinata

“ ehi, non ti senti bene ….”  
le aveva sussurrato , sfiorandole delicatamente una spalla ….

La brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare ancora di piu’…

“ ti prego guardami…”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina  
“ ..va tutto bene, e’ solo un altro attacco di panico …  
Lexa … ti prego….non mi chiudere fuori …”

La brunetta, con fatica ,aveva sollevato il busto

“ respira….”

e poi aveva guardato gli occhi azzurri di Clarke ,con i suoi pieni di lacrime  
“ e’ tu..tta col..pa…mia …. 

“ non parlare… ora…  
respira…..”  
le aveva detto la biondina prendendole le mani….

“…no n no..n …. St ai … pi u’ ….”  
poi aveva iniziato a singhiozzare  
“ di… pin …gen…do…”

“ non ora…  
respira con me “  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina 

e così avevano iniziato a respirare insieme, guardandosi negli occhi…. fino a che il viso della brunetta aveva iniziato a riprendere colore …  
ed il suo respiro si era quasi normalizzato  
“ grazie, mi sento meglio….”

“ … ho smesso di dipingere perche’ ho perduto i colori ….  
..ma non per colpa tua ….  
..qualcos’altro … mi ha …. oscurato l’anima “

Lexa stava per chiederle cosa, quando il rumore di passi affrettati l’aveva fatta fermare…  
poi qualcuno aveva violentemente bussato alla porta del bagno  
“ Alexandria ….presto “  
aveva quasi urlato Lincoln

“ mi dispiace …. mi hanno appena chiamato ….  
..un aereo con 198 passeggeri a bordo si e’ schiantato in fase di atterraggio…  
Il pilota ha perduto il controllo , purtroppo prima di esplodere e’ andato a sbattere contro un altro aereo che stava sulla pista, pronto a decollare  
una carneficina ! Dobbiamo andare …. Tutto il corpo vigili del fuoco e’ stato allertato….  
tra cinque minuti arrivera' Jasper , con l'autopompa e tutta la nostra attrezzatura ”

“ …. Alexandria …non sta’ bene …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ era un malessere passeggero …. niente di serio …  
..dammi solo un minuto….”  
aveva detto la brunetta al suo Capo

“ ascoltami Clar ke…. mi dispiace andare via …così…  
ma …. e' il mio lavoro..  
pero'...non finisce qua ….  
dovrai dirmi cosa ti e’ successo ….”

Poi , prima di seguire Lincoln, le aveva sfiorato la fronte con un bacio leggero ,mormorandole  
“ spero di rivederti presto …  
e .... grazie….. di tutto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !


	23. la notte di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln ed Alexandria devono fronteggiare un'ardente situazione

“ accendi la televisione… ”  
aveva detto Octavia a Clarke, dopo che Lincoln ed Alexandria erano andati via

***************************************************  
L’autopompa era quasi arrivata all'aeroporto quando la loro ricetrasmittente aveva gracchiato…  
“ vi sentiamo…”  
aveva detto la brunetta premendo un bottone  
“ e’ una notte maledetta……  
e’ appena scoppiato un incendio all'Orfanotrofio di Blue Ave….  
..sono a corto di uomini e di mezzi….  
dovete andare lì…. subito !  
..ci sono 28 bambini e tre donne , intrappolati nell'edificio …”  
aveva detto la Centrale

 

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta quand’erano arrivati davanti alla struttura …  
Poi un paramedico si era velocemente avvicinato ai tre pompieri appena scesi dall'autopompa …

“ la buona notizia e’ che per fortuna la maggior parte dei bambini ha fatto in tempo ad uscire ,dall'entrata del piano terra..  
stavano festeggiando li....la Vigilia..quando e’iniziato l’incendio…. sono stati gia’ portati via dalle ambulanze….   
ma stanno tutti bene, a parte lo spavento...”

“ dimmi in fretta la brutta …”

“ dentro, ci sono ancora quattro bambini ed una donna …. e gli interni sono quasi tutti di legno….”

Lincoln aveva velocemente inquadrato la situazione … prima di dire  
“ Jasper , usa l’idrante , occupati della scala esterna…. devi fare in modo che non sia compromessa dal fuoco… e’ l’unica via di fuga….  
“ E tu ..... dovresti...venire con me …”  
aveva detto ad Alexandria, che aveva prontamente annuito...

Un ultimo veloce controllo dell’attrezzatura e poi erano saliti sulla scala esterna ….

Quand’erano entrati nel secondo piano dell’edificio,erano stati violentemente investiti dal calore delle fiamme   
e la massiccia presenza di fumo nero aveva reso da subito necessario l’uso dell’ossigeno  
L’uomo aveva fatto un cenno della mano alla sua collega, prima di separarsi …

Cinque minuti dopo Alexandria aveva trovato due bambini parzialmente sepolti sotto una trave di legno caduta dal soffitto,   
dopo essersi assicurata che fossero ancora vivi ,aveva contattato il suo Capo , usando il microfono inserito nella giacca  
“ presto vieni…. ho bisogno d’aiuto …”

poi avevano lavorato insieme per liberare i due piccoli corpi dal peso della trave …..  
incuranti del crollo della scala che portava al terzo piano e della nuvola di detriti che si erasollevata 

*************************************************  
Interrompiamo la diretta dall’aeroporto di Boston, per passare la linea al nostro collega presente in Blue Ave, per aggiornarvi sull’incendio dell’Orfanotrofio  
dopo di che era cambiata l’immagine del monitor della tv..  
la telecamera aveva inquadrato un autopompa vicina ad un edificio completamente in fiamme ed un pompiere che stava usando l’idrante…

i volti di Octavia e di Clarke, e del resto della compagnia erano sbiancati quando avevano visto   
la targa del veicolo  
“ al momento dentro rimangono due pompieri, quattro bambini ed una donna…”  
stava dicendo il cronista

“ quello e’ Jasper….   
mio Dio , allora.....Lincoln ed Alexandria …sono quelli….dentro…”  
aveva sussurrato Octavia

Poi un pezzo d’edificio era crollato in diretta , strappando dalle labbra della biondina un tremendo urlo di sgomento

“ devo andare !”  
aveva esclamato Octavia

“ vengo con te ..”  
aveva detto Clarke, passandosi nervosamente le mani tra i capelli

Stavano per andar via quando la telecamera aveva inquadrato la scala esterna dell’edificio  
e così avevano visto in diretta i due coraggiosi pompieri scenderle in fretta con in braccio i corpi inerti di due piccoli bambini … 

“ non posso stare qui.... forza, andiamo…”  
aveva detto Anya …

************************************************

Due paramedici erano andati velocemente incontro ai due pompieri con le lettighe ….   
Il tempo d’adagiarli sulle barelle , di bere un sorso d’acqua e di cambiare la bomboletta dell’ossigeno ed erano gia’ di nuovo sulla scala….  
Rimaneva da controllare il terzo piano…

Alexandria era gia’ sfinita ….prima d’entrare nell’inferno dell’ultimo piano…  
Dieci minuti dopo avevano dovuto interrompere la perlustrazione per via di un altro crollo di una parete divisoria, Che aveva fatto vibrare l’intero edificio  
“ dovete fare in fretta… la struttura sta’ cedendo “  
aveva detto Jasper ai suoi due …amici 

Lincoln aveva mostrato le cinque dita ricoperte dal guanto ad Alexandria , prima d'allontanarsi in direzione est  
< le rimanevano cinque minuti per trovare la donna ed i due bambini >

così era da sola, quando una trave infuocata cadendo , l’aveva quasi travolta sfiorandole la testa per fortuna,protetta dal casco …  
e quando, alcuni chiodi incandescenti, le avevano strappato i pantaloni e graffiato un polpaccio..  
Ma non aveva avuto tempo di prestare attenzione al dolore della ferita, poiche’ le restavano pochi minuti per trovare gli ultimi dispersi …

Lincoln intanto era entrato in quel che rimaneva del piccolo dormitorio riservato agli ospiti piu’ piccoli della struttura…   
Ma, dopo due minuti di affannosa perlustrazione , aveva emesso un accorato sospiro di frustrazione ,perche’ non aveva trovato quello che cercava …

 

Clarke, Octavia Anya e Costia in quel momento erano scese dall’auto, ed in fretta erano andate a posizionarsi nei pressi dell’area transennata …  
“ come stanno gli ultimi due bambini ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina ad una poliziotta

“ per fortuna se la caveranno, quei due coraggiosi pompieri hanno fatto un miracolo ….   
… sa, uno dei due e’ una donna …   
..dovrebbero finirla di definirci il sesso debole

“ lo so’ ….. e' una persona speciale

...e’ una vita che la … amo ..   
e non gliel’ho mai detto …“  
aveva confessato la biondina alla sconosciuta poliziotta

“ allora, per il vostro bene ….spero tanto che si decidano ad uscire in fretta…  
la struttura sta per crollare … e lei non lo saprebbe mai….”  
le aveva detto l’agente ,con aria preoccupata

< maledetta testarda , non puoi farmi questa >  
aveva pensato Clarke mentre tornava dalle amiche , con lo stomaco sottosopra

***************************************************************  
Persino gli stivali indossati da Alexandria cominciavano a sfaldarsi per effetto dell’eccessivo calore, erano diventati collosi,   
complicando ulteriormente il suo precario procedere negli angusti spazi non ancora raggiunti dalla furia delle fiamme ---  
poi aveva visto una porta con l’immagine di un fasciatoio  
e col cuore in gola l’aveva aperta …

Sul pavimento inondato d’acqua era disteso il corpo inerte di una giovane donna e , tra le sue braccia ,c’erano un neonato ed un bimbo piccolo , piccolo  
“ presto Lincoln ..gli ho trovati … ad ovest …della scala interna crollata…”  
aveva detto nel microfono

 

“ prendi i due bambini…e corri…”  
le aveva detto il suo Capo quando l’aveva raggiunta, mentre si metteva sulla spalla il corpo privo di sensi della giovane donna

Il pavimento stava cedendo sotto i suoi passi mentre correva con i due piccoli stretti al petto…   
< Clark e …>  
aveva pensato quando l’edificio aveva iniziato a scricchiolare in maniera sinistra e le tegole del tetto avevano iniziato a cadere  
“ non ti fermare !“  
le aveva urlato Lincoln

Poi avevano visto l’ingresso della scala esterna…. ed avevano iniziato a discenderla quando l’edificio era collassato su se stesso….

Clarke ed Ottavia erano inorridite ! 

“ no noooo ! “  
avevano urlato , poi avevano superato le transenne ed avevano iniziato a correre in direzione della nuvola di polvere scura   
che si stava innalzando davanti ai loro atterriti occhi 

Gli stivali di Lincoln ed Alexandria avevano disceso in fretta i gradini di ferro della scala esterna, incuranti della pioggia di detriti , oramai mancava l’ultima rampa   
quando anche il muro che la sosteneva era collassato … allora avevano ..volato

Non avevano potuto rallentare il passo neanche quando avevano raggiunto e superato la loro autopompa… a causa della tempesta di mattoni spezzati  
anzi avevano dovuto affrettarsi ancor di piu', se non volevano perire miseramente, a pochi passi dalla salvezza

 

Le corsa delle due disperate donne intanto era stata fermata dall’intervento di alcuni agenti   
“ devo andare da lei ..”  
continuava ad urlare Clarke

“ non potete fermarmi … la’….c’e’ il mio amore …”  
aveva implorato Octavia

“ mi dispiace .. e’ troppo pericoloso…”

Alle due amiche non era rimasto altro da fare che fermarsi a guardare impotenti la densa cortina di fumo grigio che circondava l’area in cui , fino a pochi minuti prima , sorgeva l’Orfanotrofio…

“ mi vedi … maledetta stupida …. sono qui ...che ti aspetto !  
... codarda … che non sei altro !  
….non puoi sempre lasciarmi ……”  
aveva gridato Clarke prima di reclinare il capo ed iniziare a singhiozzare

Octavia era gia’ in ginocchio aggrappata allo stivale di Jasper ,che stava tentando in qualche modo ,di confortarla   
“ stava cercando di salvare dei bambini….. 

“ non m’importa ….   
.non posso vivere senza di lui…”

Erano talmente immerse nel proprio strazio da non sentire gli applausi e le urla festose della piccola folla che , nel frattempo, si era formata al di la’ delle transenne   
Jasper al contrario si era voltato…  
“ noo ! non ci posso credere “  
aveva borbottato vedendo emergere dalla cortina di fumo la sagoma dei suoi amici …   
stavano camminando a fatica , per lo sforzo di portare sulle spalle i corpi degli ultimi tre dispersi  
Poliziotti e paramedici si erano mossi in fretta per andare incontro ai due esausti pompieri 

Jasper aveva appoggiato le mani sulle spalle vicine, delle due disperate donne   
“ ehi…guardate …. un miracolo…  
del resto, a Natale…tutto puo’ accadere ..”

e poi, finalmente anche Clarke ed Octavia avevano visto …. 

Lexa dopo che aveva lasciato i piccoli alle cure dei medici aveva usato le sue ultime forze per andare incontro alla biondina   
l’aveva abbracciata e poi , guardando i suoi occhi azzurri le aveva mormorato  
“ scusami Clark e… sarei tornata prima  
ma c’era traffico…  
ti ho sentito….  
e ...non sono piu’….una codarda …

...sono solo molto stanca…”  
dopo di che , aveva chiuso gli occhi e perso i sensi

La donna poliziotta si era prontamenteavvicinata alla biondina ,per aiutarla a sorreggerla , in attesa dei soccorsi  
“ mi raccomando signorina …. quando si sveglia ….non perda tempo…   
La vita le ha dato un'altra occasione, non la sprechi…”

“ no, questa volta non lo faro’…”

Poco piu’ in la’ …  
una commossa Octavia stava coprendo di baci salati il volto sporco di Lincoln  
“ ho avuto così paura di averti perso per sempre …”

“ oh amore, non avrei mai potuto … dovevo tornare da te …” 

poi il pompiere si era voltato ed aveva visto Jasper..  
" ottimo lavoro ragazzo !  
non hai mollato ... quella scala ci ha salvato il culo ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie a chi mi legge....
> 
> commenti....graditi


	24. Natale ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va a casa di Lexa

Erano le sette di mattina del giorno di Natale , quando finalmente Alexandria e Lincoln erano usciti dalla porta del Pronto Soccorso dell’Ospedale  
“ mi raccomando … fate riposare questi eroi e controllate che la ferita della signorina non s’infetti…. le ho dovuto dare qualche punto…  
aveva detto il medico di turno agli amici seduti in sala d’attesa

Clarke si era subito alzata per andare incontro all’ancora semi sporca brunetta ,  
che al momento stava indossando un completo verde , un camice ed un paio di pantaloni , dono degli infermieri ..  
“ ti porto a casa mia … “  
le aveva detto guardandola negli occhi….

Poi, vedendo l’aria confusa di Lexa ,le aveva preso una mano ed aveva aggiunto  
“ ti prego, voglio solo prepararti un bagno caldo , infilarti nel letto e lasciarti dormire …. “

“ dai… cugina …   
fai da brava , e’ Natale …. per una volta lascia che qualcuno si prenda cura di te….”  
aveva detto Anya , percependo la titubanza di Alexandria

“ e comunque ….testona….  
sappi che se vuoi tornare a casa nostra … passerai il giorno di Natale...da sola  
io ho gia’ accettato l’invito di Raven…. e Bellamy sta’ aspettando Costia ”

“ ….continuate pure a discutere, con comodo….tanto sto’ andando via …  
... con Lincoln …. pare che il mio regalo sia nascosto nel letto di casa sua..”  
aveva detto Octavia, con aria finalmente gioiosa

“ va bene …. ho capito ….  
aveva detto la brunetta,dopo di che si era avvicinata all’orecchio di Clarke e le aveva bisbigliato  
“ lasciamole da sole…..  
vieni ….a casa mia …. ho la vasca per l’idromassaggio …. e tanti film …”

“ oh .. si…  
…. capisco “  
aveva mormorato la biondina,cercando di mascherare il brivido di piacere provocato dal lieve contatto con le labbra della brunetta  
“ca mbio di programma …. va.. do da lei…”   
aveva aggiunto, mordendosi un labbro

Dopo di che aveva preso il cellulare ed aveva chiamato un taxi…

***************************************************

Dopo averle mostrato la spaziosa cucina ed il grande salotto Alexandra aveva portato Clarke nella zona notte   
“ la camera di Anya…”  
le aveva detto indicando la prima porta a sinistra del corridoio  
“ quella di Costia   
che era la seconda ….sempre a sinistra 

“ e questa e’ la mia …”  
aveva detto alla fine prima di aprire l’ultima a destra 

Osservando la camera della brunetta ,due cose avevano colpito l’attenzione di Clarke  
Il grande letto basso, privo di testata.... e la presenza di un solo quadro appeso nella parete bianca di sinistra : il suo  
“ oh,ce l’hai ancora…”  
aveva mormorato , tutta emozionata 

“ e’ l’unica cosa ..che ho sempre portato …con me …  
nelle sfumature che hai usato per dipingere il mare… potevo rivedere il colore dei tuoi occhi…”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa , 

“ sono quelli…i colori che non riesco piu’…a trovare ..”  
aveva amaramente sospirato Clarke ,con occhi umidi 

“ ma non sono venuta fin qui ....per parlarti di me…. non oggi …  
oggi e’ …per te …. quindi ora, per favore  
…fammi vedere la tua favolosa vasca …. “

La brunetta l'aveva guardata e poi aveva aperto la porta della sua stanza da bagno

“ avevi ragione …. E’ proprio bella ..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre apriva i bocchettoni della vasca  
poi si era voltata ed aveva appoggiato le mani sul bordo della sua casacca verde…  
“ fatti spogliare….”

Lexa l’aveva guardata con aria confusa

“ ti prego, ho bisogno di toccarti e ... di sentire che sei viva….  
stanotte , quando l’Orfanotrofio e’ crollato ed ero sicura di averti persa per sempre…  
tutta la rabbia che provavo per te , si e’ dissolta come polvere nel vento ..   
mi sono sentita così vuota e priva di speranza da … pensare che continuare a vivere  
…non avrebbe avuto alcun senso…“

gli occhi verdi della brunetta erano pieni di lacrime quando aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle le mani  
e le sussurrava  
“ mentre tutto crollava … e correvo come una disperata ….  
...pensavo solo a te …”

“ ...Lexa, cinque anni fa .... sei andata via…  
ho provato a dimenticarti….  
ho fatto di tutto …. per sradicarti da me…  
...ma non e’ servito a niente…

dopo di che ,lentamente e con mani tremanti, le aveva sfilato la casacca   
“ sei …così bella ..”  
aveva mormorato sfiorando i piccoli seni sodi della brunetta  
“ Cla r ke…”

“Ssh… non dire niente… lasciami fare.... ho appena iniziato  
le aveva sussurrato mentre le scioglieva il cordoncino dei pantaloni…

" ho capito che nel mio cuore non c’e posto per niente e per nessuno …  
..all’infuori di te …”  
aveva aggiunto tirandole giu’ i pantaloni  
Poi si era inginocchiata per aiutarla a sfilarli dal polpaccio ferito…

Dopo averglieli tolti, aveva delicatamente percorso con i palmi aperti delle mani la lunghezza delle sue lunghe gambe  
.. fino ad arrivare a sfiorare l’elastico dei suoi aderenti short neri 

prima di toglierli aveva chiesto agli occhi verdi il permesso di procedere  
la brunetta aveva semplicemente annuito mentre cercava di coprirsi con le braccia i suoi capezzoli   
Inturgiditi

“ oh … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina sfiorando, per la prima volta, i ricciolini scuri che ricoprivano il pube della brunetta  
poi aveva chiuso gli occhi perche’ il profumo percepito ,dell’eccitazione della brunetta ,l’aveva stordita

la visione di lei inginocchiata ai suoi piedi e della sua bocca così vicina al proprio sesso bagnato, accompagnata dalla sensazione delle sue mani addosso   
avevano acceso i sensi sopiti della brunetta che aveva iniziato a respirare a tratti  
“ la va sca … e’ pron ta…”  
aveva mormorato , avvertendo il piacere delle sottili contrazioni   
in quel momento, immergersi immediatamente nell’acqua calda della vasca….   
le era parso l’unico rimedio possibile all'abnorme reazione del proprio corpo …  
< .... sono…da troppo tempo in astinenza …>

“ va bene… Lexa …”  
poi Clarke si era alzata in piedi , ma prima di lasciarla entrare nell’acqua   
le si era avvicinata all’orecchio, per sussurrarle  
“ sono sicura di non poter vivere senza di te…. 

In quel momento, l’intensita’ del sentire della brunetta era stato talmente soverchiante da lasciarla muta e senza fiato…  
era riuscita solo ad immergere i suoi occhi verdi nell’azzurro di quelli di Clarke

“ sara’ meglio che entri nella vasca …  
prima che… “

“ ..troppo tardi…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa

Dopo di che le aveva preso il volto tra le dita ed appoggiato la fronte sulla sua ..  
“ Clark e…. “  
aveva sussurrato, percependo sul viso il calore del suo respiro  
“ …tu sei …la mia vita ..”

Poi aveva sfiorato con le sue labbra morbide quelle tremanti della biondina ,che le aveva subito dischiuse   
“ oh ..”   
aveva sospirato quando la lingua vellutata di Lexa gliele aveva lentamente pennellate  
e poi quando aveva riassaporato quel sapore di fragole e mirtilli … l’intensa sensazione le aveva fatto piegare le ginocchia  
allora la brunetta sentendola tremare , e sul punto di cadere, l’aveva presa saldamente tra le sue braccia forti,   
senza rallentare l’assalto della sua lingua   
perche’ voleva bersi tutto quel latte e miele che Clarke aveva tenuto da parte per lei in quei lunghissimi anni…

“ Lexa … aspetta … ”  
aveva cercato di dire tra l’affanno quando si erano dovute fermare a riprender fiato …

“ ti ho promesso un bagno… “  
aveva mormorato 

“ … do vrai entr are in vas ca ...con me…. ti ho spo r cato…”  
aveva balbettato l’eccitata brunetta …. 

“ va bene, ora mi spoglio…intanto entra nell’acqua …  
...sta’ diventando ..fredda…”

Lexa aveva ubbidito si era immersa nella vasca e poi era emersa tutta bagnata ,  
ma Clarke anziche’ spogliarsi era andata a posizionarsi dietro al bordo della vasca ….   
“ …. ora ti lavo i capelli “  
dopo di che si era inginocchiata dietro alla testa della brunetta ed aveva preso un po’ di shampoo   
“ rilassati..”

la brunetta avrebbe voluto protestare ,ma quando le mani di Clarke avevano iniziato a massaggiarle il cuoio capelluto   
il suo corpo stanco non aveva potuto fare altro che abbandonarsi al tocco delle sue mani

 

Quando la biondina aveva finito di passare delicatamente la spugna e di sfiorare con le dita la maggior parte del corpo della brunetta ed aveva iniziato a togliersi il maglione ,   
Lexa era talmente indebolita dal bagno caldo e dalla mancanza di sonno da pensare di essere finita dentro ad un bel sogno…   
ma ,poi,quando aveva tolto anche il reggiseno ed era rimasta a torso nudo , i suoi sensi sonnolenti … si erano prontamente risvegliati

Clarke, dal canto suo, aveva continuato a spogliarsi consapevole dello sguardo attento e sempre piu’ penetrante della brunetta

Lexa, nel tempo , aveva fantasticato migliaia di volte sulle forme rotonde del corpo della biondina   
ma cio’ che stava vedendo in quel momento , superava decisamente la sua fervida immaginazione

stava per entrare nella vasca quando il ricordo del corpo sudato di Finn, che si muoveva sopra di lei senza alcun rispetto per il dolore che le stava provocando,   
aveva attraversato, come un fulmine, la mente di Clarke ,   
che, improvvisamente si era fermata ed aveva cercato di nascondere le proprie...nudita’…  
“ ti prego, lasciati guardare ..  
i tuoi seni sono … bellissimi…”  
aveva mormoratola brunetta, con occhi verdi diventati incredibilmente scuri

La biondina l’aveva guardata con occhi smarriti e poi era entrata nella vasca …

“ Clarke…. cosa ti succede ?  
le aveva domandato, un secondi dopo,vedendola chinare il capo e rannicchiarsi su se stessa … lontano da lei…  
come se volesse evitare ogni forma di contatto fisico  
“ mi sento… sporca…”

“ beh, se e’ per questo…posso rimediare  
le aveva detto la brunetta afferrando la spugna  
Dopo di che le si era avvicinata ed aveva iniziato a detergerle delicatamente le spalle e le braccia …  
ma era stato quando aveva iniziato a sfiorarle le gambe che Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare

“ hai freddo ? “  
le aveva domandato la brunetta mentre riapriva i bocchettoni dell’acqua calda della vasca …

“ si… ma... dentro ..  
..sono stata debole e stupida …”

“ mi vuoi dire che sei pentita di essere venuta a casa mia ? “  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa , con aria preoccupata

“ oh no… tu non centri … affatto …  
scusami…. ora mi passa...  
.. per favore…continua a lavarmi .."

La brunetta malgrado la tempesta interna che la stava dilaniando  
le aveva detto  
“ va bene….  
….girati … così posso pulirti la schiena …”

Quando aveva finito , il tremore di Clarke non era passato  
Lexa allora si era fatta coraggio, non poteva continuare a far finta di credere che tutto stesse andando bene  
aveva mollato la spugna e l’aveva attirata contro al proprio petto…  
e poi dopo averle circondato i fianchi e racchiuso il ventre con le sue forti braccia,  
le aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio  
“ Clarke … ti prego…parlami…   
Qualunque cosa sia …  
La metteremo a posto…insieme…“

La biondina , a quel punto, aveva iniziato a singhiozzare  
“ho rivisto Finn … la notte dell’incidente di Costia ….  
avevo bevuto …troppo…. “

“ in questi anni ho fatto anch’io delle < cose >…. di cui non vado fiera …”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta , cercando di alleggerirle la confessione

" no Lexa…. non e’ la stessa cosa…”

la brunetta l’aveva stretta piu’ forte  
“ continua…”

" con Finn e’ successo qualcosa di piu’ terribile di un semplice… sbaglio….  
..perche’ quando ho riacquistato lucidita’ ed ho cercato di fermarlo…  
..lui…”

Clarke aveva cominciato a respirare con affanno 

“ sono qui … sei al sicuro..”

“ lui …. mi ha preso con la forza …  
mi ha fatto male….  
..mi ha ferito nel corpo …   
...e mi ha lasciata sporca.... dentro …”

“ maledetto..bastardo !”  
aveva esclamato Lexa serrando i denti per la rabbia

“ dopo quella notte ho cominciato a ricoprire le mie tele sono con tinte scure e tetre   
I miei quadri parlavano solo…di morte…e di ...distruzione   
... ho smesso di dipingere..  
sono due anni… oramai  
il fatto e'  
..che, non riesco piu’ a trovare ,i miei colori vivi e brillanti ….”

“ ti prometto che ….  
..tornerai a dipingere ….il mare…il cielo ….ed il verde degli alberi…  
e che un giorno, realizzerai i tuoi sogni..  
hai ancora tanto tempo per diventare…..una grande artista…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre baciava ad una ad una ,le lacrime salate che stavano rigando il volto arrossato di Clarke,  
oramai abbandonato nell’incavo del suo collo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	25. Natale ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke condividono gioie e dolori...

Dieci minuti di silenzioso contatto erano bastati a calmierare lo sbotto emotivo di Clarke  
“ …sara’ meglio uscire dall’acqua “  
aveva mormorato osservando la pelle raggrinzita delle mani di Lexa 

Poi quand’erano uscite ,aveva preso un grande telo di spugna e l'aveva avvolto intorno al corpo stremato della brunetta  
“ non capisco come fai a reggerti ancora in piedi…  
ora l’unica cosa che devi fare e’ arrivare al letto e riposare ..”

“ Clark e …cosa aspetti ?”  
aveva detto Lexa quand’era stata sotto le lenzuola sfiorando con le dita, lo spazio del letto , vicino a lei..  
...ancora vuoto 

finalmente la biondina si era sdraiata accanto a lei  
“ girati…”  
le aveva sussurrato

Dopo di che si era appiccicata a lei , aveva intrecciato le sue lunghe gambe intorno a quelle morbide di Clarke ed appoggiato il viso sulla sua schiena nuda  
“ dormire..fara’ bene anche a te..”  
aveva aggiunto mettendo la mano sopra quella che la biondina aveva steso a protezione del proprio ventre

E così, pochi minuti dopo, rassicurate dalla reciproca presenza …si erano addormentate

 

Quando Clarke aveva riaperto i suoi occhi azzurri ,buona parte del suo corpo era avvinghiata a quello supino ed ancora addormentato della brunetta ….  
per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo , stare sotto le lenzuola le dava pace  
poiche' si sentiva avvolta da una piacevole sensazione di calore …

dalla penombra della stanza aveva dedotto che avesse dormito parecchie ore   
il che le aveva fatto pensare che quando Lexa si sarebbe svegliata…. probabilmente sarebbe stata affamata   
< due minuti..e poi mi alzo…>  
dopo di che ,con estrema cautela ,si era alzata dal letto…  
La brunetta aveva farfugliato qualcosa, prima di girarsi di fianco e continuare a dormire

Clarke si era infilata al volo il primo indumento che aveva visto…  
una tuta che Lexa aveva lasciato sullo schienale della sedia della scrivania  
poi prima di uscire dalla stanza ,si era avvicinata al letto per guardare ancora una volta,con tenerezza , l’espressione rilassata assunta dal suo splendido volto sprofondato nel sonno 

una volta raggiunta la cucina ,dopo aver aperto il frigorifero , ed aver realizzato il contenuto della dispensa, aveva deciso di preparare della pasta con le verdura e del pollo con le patate …  
dopo di che, aveva immerso il naso nella manica della tuta di Lexa e si era riempita le narici col suo profumo,   
solo quando si era sentita sazia, aveva preso un coltello ed aveva iniziato a tagliare i vegetali 

 

quando la brunetta si era svegliata era stata colta dal panico poiche’ era sola nel letto , e lo spazio vicino a lei era gia’ freddo…  
< ..e’ andata via >  
aveva amaramente pensato, alzandosi dal letto

Poi aveva sconsolatamente indossato un paio di short ed una t-shirt , con lo stemma della NYO, l’Universita’ di New York, che aveva frequentato …  
dopo di che, prima di aprire la porta, aveva rivolto un ultimo sguardo triste, al mare dipinto da Clarke 

Odore di cibo e la luce accesa della cucina era quanto aveva sentito e visto uscendo dalla zona notte… i suoi occhi verdi si erano illuminati di speranza  
silenziosamente si era avvicinata alla porta e quando aveva visto la biondina , tutta affaccendata attorno ai fornelli, cio' era bastato a farle tornare il sorriso

“ credevo che te ne’ fossi andata..”  
le aveva detto entrando in cucina

Le parole di Lexa, avevano colto di sorpresa , l’intenta biondina..che era sobbalzata….  
“ mi hai spaventato….”

“ scusami …non volevo…  
..comunque…anche te…   
...il letto era vuoto…”

“ ho pensato che potessi aver fame… “

“ in effetti…. ora che mi ci fai pensare…”

Poi le si era avvicinata, le aveva baciato la fronte ,dicendole  
“ se vuoi ..posso preparare la tavola  
ed aprire una bottiglia di vino ….  
..rosso, ti va bene ? “

“ perfetto…   
.. ti piace la pasta ? “

“ adoro ..la cucina italiana…. “

Dopo di che avevano cenato, in silenzio, scambiandosi solo teneri sguardi e beandosi di quella normale ed intima atmosfera domestica ….  
“ Clark e…. era tutto molto buono…”  
aveva detto alla fine la brunetta, alzandosi dal tavolo 

“ ora ripulisco la cucina  
..e poi, se ti va , se non devi andare….  
potremmo guardarci un film…  
..ho del gelato… “

“ oh.. si…”

“ hai mai visto < Loving Annabelle > ? “  
le aveva chiesto piu’ tardi , quando erano andate a sedersi sul divano del salotto, armate di gelato,coppette e cucchiaini

“ no….   
..e’ un film … sentimentale ? “

“ si….   
..racconta la storia d’amore tra un insegnante di poesia e la sua problematica studentessa…. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta….

Durante la visione Clarke le si era avvicinata sempre di piu’, fino ad arrivare ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Lexa   
“ hai freddo ? “  
le aveva chiesto alla fine del primo tempo, sentendola tremare 

“ un po’….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina rannicchiandosi al suo fianco

la brunetta allora aveva premuto il tasto < pausa > del telecomando ed aveva preso una plaid di lana che aveva steso sopra le loro gambe….  
“ va ...meglio così ? "  
le aveva chiesto prima d’iniziare a vedere la seconda parte del film…

E poi quando era arrivata la parte in cui l’insegnante finalmente si arrendeva al proprio sentire e cedeva all'amore della giovane …   
la brunetta aveva preso la mano di Clarke …..  
che gliel'aveva stretta …

dopo un po' si era girata curiosa di capire dai tratti del viso della biondina come stesse reagendo al vedere le passionali scene di sesso tra le due amanti ….   
e quando l’aveva vista mordersi un labbro…. era rimasta senza saliva ed il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere furiosamente….

.... il film era tristemente finito con la citazione del poeta R.M Rilke  
< ..per un essere umano , amare un'altra persona e’ forse il mestiere piu’ difficile che esista.. l’unico per il quale non esiste alcuna preparazione…”

“ gia’...… a volte l’amore … non basta …”  
aveva amaramente commentato Clarke, con occhi umidi….

“… mi piace pensare che Annabelle aspettera’ Simone, nella sua casa vicino al mare….  
quando lei sara’ di nuovo libera , potranno amarsi ancora …”   
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardando i suoi occhi azzurri 

“ Clark e….dimmi solo che noi…siamo … ancora in tempo ..  
..perche’ questa volta … se me lo permetterai….lo faro’ senza limiti ..   
...saro’ soltanto..tua“  
aveva aggiunto Lexa accarezzandole i capelli biondi …

“ oh Lexa …. non desidero altro dalla vita….che amarti….”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina sfiorandole le labbra con le sue dita tremanti 

 

Clarke stava per baciarla quando la brunetta aveva ritratto il viso   
" Aspetta ..  
… devi sapere che ti desidero da morire …. che sogno di amarti…  
da quella notte sulla spiaggia di tanti anni fa…  
e non sai quanto ti volessi anche allora ….se non ho fatto l’amore con te..   
e’ stato solo perche’ ho avuto paura …   
che poi... non sarei piu’ riuscita a vivere senza di te … 

ma non ti sto’ dicendo questo per farti pressioni  
anzi …  
quello che ti voglio dire e’ che devi stare tranquilla….  
aspettero’.. fino a che ti sentirai libera di amarmi…  
di toccarmi e di essere toccata da me….senza paura o tensioni  
non m’importa quando ..desidero solo che succeda …. quando lo vorrai…”

“ grazie …..Lexa …. “  
aveva timidamente sussurrato la biondina

dopo di che aveva intrecciato le dita sulla nuca della brunetta  
“ nel frattempo …. pero', non posso fare a meno di volerti baciare “  
aveva aggiunto attirandola a se, prima d’iniziare a sfiorarle le labbra con le sue  
poi quando la brunetta le aveva dischiuse era entrata prepotentemente nella sua bocca e con la sua lingua morbida aveva iniziato ad esplorarla in ogni angolo …

“ Clar ke …”  
aveva sospirato la brunetta quando la biondina si era distesa sul divano ,portandosela dietro   
“ ti prego …così…”  
aveva implorato avvertendo il calore del contatto dei loro corpi … avvinghiati....  
ed intossicata dal profumo dei suoi capelli biondi  
Due mani smaniose che premevano sul suo fondo schiena e la bocca che succhiava il punto pulsante del suo collo erano state la risposta di Clarke  
“ …. non mi aiuti ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa cercando di resistere all’impulso di aggiustarsi per aumentare la frizione delle sue gia’ bagnate parti intime con il suo pube morbido 

“ ba… baciami il seno..”  
le aveva chiesto lei, con voce roca

“ sei … sei sicura ? “

“ oh si… “  
aveva aggiunto la biondina guardando il verde scuro dell’iride degli occhi della brunetta…

Che a quel punto non aveva potuto fare altro che sollevarle delicatamente la maglietta   
“ so.. no stu.. pendi… “  
aveva mormorato , improvvisamente a corto di fiato…  
poi aveva iniziato a sfiorarli con le sue lunghe dita ….  
ed il respiro della biondina si era fatto corto ed affannoso … mentre le cercava di dire  
“ non ti fermare …”

Lexa li aveva tenuti fermi con le mani per poterglieli leccare  
“ so... no così... morbidi ..”  
aveva sussurrato prima di prendersi in bocca i turgidi capezzoli ed iniziare a succhiarli

la biondina aveva inarcato la schiena ed emesso un lungo gemito di piacere che aveva mandato in estasi la sempre piu’ rovinata brunetta   
“…oh Clarke ..  
..mi stai facendo … impazzire ..”  
le aveva sospirato immergendo le dita in mezzo ai suoi capelli dorati sparsi sul cuscino del divano

Poi aveva smesso di succhiare ed aveva cercato i suoi occhi azzurri  
“ ho provato a fare a meno di te ma ... non riuscivo a sentire….niente…”  
le aveva confessato con voce tremante ed occhi pieni di lacrime

Clarke, aveva dovuto respirare lentamente per cercare di attenuare il doloroso morso della gelosia che le aveva tolto il fiato prima di riuscire a dirle, con tenerezza  
“ anch’io ho cercato di accontentarmi…  
..ma ….non ha funzionato …   
anzi, mi sono fatta solo del male …“  
E stava per abbracciarla quando …  
il rumore di chiavi che s’infilavano nella serratura della porta d’entrata l’aveva fatta fermare  
dopo di che , avevano cercato di ricomporsi …in fretta

“ sono a casa !  
aveva esclamato Costia entrando nel salotto….

“ oh …. perdonate…  
..la mia intromissione …  
..spero di non aver interrotto qualcosa d’importante…”  
aveva aggiunto quando le aveva viste sedute vicine sul divano.. davanti al monitor spento, della televisione …..

“ no tranquilla….  
abbiamo finito da poco, di guardare un film … “  
aveva detto Lexa , con aria assente

“ si, stavamo per andare a dormire …”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina con aria stanca 

Dopo di che ,dopo averle augurato la buonanotte , si erano alzate e si erano dirette verso la camera della brunetta …

una volta entrate ,Lexa le si era avvicinata e le aveva chiesto timidamente ,   
“ resti a dormire…. con me ? “

“ si…   
ma….dobbiamo parlare …”  
… ti sembrera’ stupido ….  
..visto che siamo state lontane… per piu’ di cinque anni   
e visto il fatto , che sapevo e so’ perfettamente   
che ….sei una donna maledettamente bella ed affascinante   
Ma … mi sono accorta che…  
solo l'idea di te ...con un altra ...mi distrugge...”  
aveva mormorato la biondina guardandola con occhi tristi..

“ va bene Clarke..  
ma prima devi dirmi …  
…sei andata a letto anche con ...delle donne?”

“ …si …”

“ allora devi sapere che…  
anch’io sono …molto gelosa …”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,col cuore stretto in una morsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...  
> grazie ...


	26. … una giornata a Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa , per la prima volta, condividono il piacere di vivere a Boston

Dopo qualche secondo d’imbarazzo la brunetta aveva preso la mano di Clarke,  
“forza, andiamo a sederci nel letto…”  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a parlare 

“ beh .. non riesco proprio a vederti nei panni di una sciupa femmina … “  
aveva detto la biondina dopo aver ascoltato il < riassunto > della vita sessuale di Lexa   
negli anni della loro separazione

“ per certi versi, mi rendo conto, di aver solo sfogato su quelle giovani donne tutta la rabbia …   
che avevo accumulato dentro …. dopo che ero venuta a cercarti a Miami ….  
quando ho pensato che avessi messo su’ famiglia e mi avessi dimenticato ….  
Ero depressa ed al contempo così furibonda con me stessa , per essermene…andata… “

Clarke , nel frattempo,le si era avvicinata e le aveva preso una mano

“ e comunque le reazioni del mio corpo … mi hanno fatto capire che stavo sbagliando…  
sono arrivata al punto di credere di essere ...diventata frigida…   
Capisci Clarke ? … non sentivo piu’ niente ! … non sopportavo di essere toccata…  
In piu’, dopo … stavo ancora peggio … il dolore di averti perduta diventava intollerabile…  
ed oltretutto mi sentivo in colpa perche’…. mi sembrava d’averti tradito…   
per questo… da piu’ di due anni non … ho contatti con nessuna …. a parte Anya e Costia…“

 

“ Insomma…sono diventata casta …come una monaca di clausura… “  
aveva detto alla fine la brunetta con un mezzo sorriso

Poi era stato il turno della biondina a parlare

“ i primi tempi all’Universita’….ho cercato di dimenticarti andando a letto con uomini e donne di cui adesso…non ricordo neanche il nome …   
non studiavo e non dipingevo… ero quasi sempre alticcia  
Poi una mattina, Raven mi ha dato una bella strigliata , facendomi capire che stavo solo rovinandomi la vita …  
che stavo sprecando il mio tempo….   
e che quello non era il modo di andare avanti …senza di te .. “

Prima di continuare avevano messo i cuscini contro la parete del letto e vi avevano appoggiato le loro schiene

“ In effetti , dopo …mi sentivo piu’ vuota di prima …  
spesso l’unico modo per calmarmi un po’ era ….   
toccarmi…pensando a te….  
sapessi quante volte ho implorato il cielo …di riportarti da me…. l'ho chiesto .. anche mio padre  
a volte… Lexa…. la consapevolezza di averti perduta m’impediva persino di pensare al mio futuro..”

Poi , per fortuna ho incontrato Wells…. E con lui ho conosciuto il mondo dei tatuaggi….

comunque sono stata < brava > , per anni non sono piu’ andata a letto ,con nessuno..  
fino a quella maledetta notte, quella del tuo incidente di Budapest  
stavo così male….   
quel pomeriggio ti avevo visto sorridere a Costia…ed abbracciare Anya….  
... mi eri sembrata felice…anche senza di me….   
avevo solo bisogno...di non sentire piu’ niente  
per questo ho cominciato a bere …. ho cercato di affogare il mio dolore nell’alcool …

il resto della storia …la conosci gia’..  
ho sbagliato… e ne’ ho pagato le conseguenze…   
…. da quella notte … ho smesso persino di toccarmi…  
mi ricordo solo…di aver sognato spesso…di essere con te… “

Alla fine , della narrazione ,gli occhi azzurri della biondina erano bagnati ed il suo viso pallido

Lexa aveva preso le sue mani fredde e le aveva infilate sotto la sua t-shirt  
“ toccami Clarke…. sono qui….  
senti …come mi batte il cuore…. “  
le aveva sussurrato mettendole in mezzo al petto e ricoprendole con le sue

Dopo che biondina aveva ritrovato calore ,si era avvicinata al viso della brunetta e le aveva mormorato  
“ si..lo sento “  
poi aveva delicatamente baciato le sue labbra morbide   
“ ora sara’ meglio dormire …”

“ vuoi che vado a prenderti un pigiama ? “

“ no…. vorrei dormire…nuda   
…e vicina a te …”

“ ah…si ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta col cuore che batteva a mille..  
Poi quando si era sentita sfilare la t-shirt aveva chiuso gli occhi e , così, non aveva visto,   
ma solo sentito cadere sul pavimento , la maglietta indossata da Clarke

“ guardami Lexa..  
per troppo tempo ho gia’ dovuto fare a meno di vedere i tuoi occhi belli…”

“ si..così…”  
le aveva sussurrato quando lei li aveva aperti…

“ oh Clarke “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si perdeva nell’azzurro

“ toglimi il resto…”  
le aveva sospirato la biondina 

Poi quand’erano rimaste nude Lexa l’aveva abbracciata e l’aveva trascinata con se ,mentre si lasciava cadere nel letto…

“ ora stringimi…”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke ,dopo che aveva nascosto la testa nell’incavo del suo lungo collo

“ mio Dio ..sei così morbida ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre le circondava i fianchi con le sue forti braccia…

Poi aveva messo una mano sul suo fondo schiena ed aveva iniziato a risalire la colonna vertebrale facendo dei leggeri cerchi…  
e, quand’era arrivata alla nuca ..la biondina si era gia’ addormentata

< buonanotte , amore mio >  
le aveva augurato col pensiero mentre cercava di ricoprire con le lenzuola i loro corpi appiccicati .. …

********************************************************

La mattina dopo, avevano deciso di uscire …. di passare del tempo insieme al di fuori delle mure domestiche…  
per prima cosa erano andate a casa di Clarke, poiche’ la biondina aveva bisogno di abiti… puliti  
Le flebili risatine di Anya ed i mormorii che uscivano dalla stanza di Raven le avevano fatto decidere che non era il caso di disturbarle con la loro presenza

La biondina si era infilata al volo un maglione ed un paio di jeans neri e poi erano uscite, pronte per iniziare la loro giornata …

nonostante il freddo, erano andate a passeggiare nel Parco che costeggiava il fiume Charles e poi, quando la neve aveva iniziato a cadere ,erano andate a rifugiarsi in un bar che offriva anche qualcosa da mangiare  
“ se ti va potremmo andare al Massachusetts College of Art, a vedere la mostra fotografica di James Natchwey, un fotoreporter di guerra… “  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta prima di dare un morso al suo sandwich

“ va bene…”  
le aveva risposto la biondina mentre cercava di sorseggiare la sua cioccolata bollente

“ di fronte a tutto questo…non ho alcun diritto di lamentarmi della mia vita …”  
era stato il commento della biondina dopo che avevano visto la prima serie di immagini in bianco e nero, di rifugiati di guerra

“ poverta’, miseria, malattia…sofferenza …  
..purtroppo esistono ancora…  
solo che facciamo finta di non saperlo..  
Per questo, prima di decidermi a venire a Boston  
avevo rivalutato l’idea di lavorare come reporter di guerra….”  
aveva detto Lexa

“ meno male che non l’hai fatto..  
..sto’gia’ in pena ogni volta che sei di turno   
quando penso ai pericoli che potresti incontrare  
… Cristo …l’altra notte .. mi hai fatto crepare…”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke

“ si …e non ci saremmo mai incontrate ..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta  
“ comunque,stai tranquilla ..ti prometto che...staro’ attenta…”

dopo di che, mano nella mano , avevano continuato a visitare la mostra

**************************************************

“ devo andare in bagno …mi accompagni ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina, prima di uscire 

Poi, quand’erano entrate nel bagno delle signore, aveva guardato i suoi occhi verdi  
“ in realta’ …morivo dalla voglia …di baciarti …”  
le aveva confessato spingendola contro la porta  
La brunetta , colta di sorpresa , aveva dischiuso le labbra  
ma non aveva avuto tempo di dirle qualcosa perche’ nella sua bocca c’era gia’ la lingua vellutata di lei che s’intrecciava con la sua ..

E poi quando le mani di Clarke erano andate sotto al suo maglione ed avevano iniziato a premere sui suoi piccoli seni sodi ,  
Lexa aveva afferrato la nuca della biondina e l’aveva baciata con così tanta passione .da rendere molli le belle gambe dell'artista

 

Qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta del bagno costringendole a separarsi… bruscamente  
“ … dannazione ..”  
aveva mormorato la frustrata brunetta ,mentre cercava di riprendere fiato…

 

Erano le sette di sera quando erano uscite dal Museo delle Arti,  
faceva freddo e continuava a nevicare…  
“ mi piacerebbe portarti a cenare all’Island Creek Oyster Bar..  
cucinano del buon pesce ed hanno un ottima lista di vini…”  
aveva detto Lexa mentre aggiustava la sciarpa di lana avvolta intorno al collo della biondina

“ uhm …un invito … a cena …  
a mangiare pesce e bere vino  
..si puo’ fare … e’ un ottima idea  
ma prima…. fammi sentire ancora un po’ il sapore piu' buono delmondo  
le aveva mormorato Clarke afferrando il bavero del cappotto di Lexa   
dopo di che, l’aveva attirata a se ,e l’aveva lungamente baciata  
... senza urgenza, con tenerezza

“ ecco…ora possiamo andare ..”

La cena era stata buonissima , ed il vino eccezionale....  
la serata aveva avuto solo un unico grande difetto …. quello di finire troppo presto…  
perche' quand'erano insieme , il tempo volava...

“ fine della pausa natalizia…domani … ricomincia il gioco della routine quotidiana …  
scuola e lavoro …. “  
aveva detto la biondina mentre erano sedute vicine , tenendosi per mano,sul taxi che le stava riportando a casa

“ io ho altri due giorni di sosta dai miei turni di pompiere… per via della ferita …  
mi rimane solo la scuola….  
..usero’ il tempo libero per scrivere il mio libro….”

“ sono stata bene con te ….  
ora che hai il mio numero di cellulare…. magari…possiamo sentirci…  
aveva timidamente detto Clarke, quando il taxi si era fermato vicino all’ingresso di casa sua

“ mi aspetti….per favore..  
accompagno la signorina …e torno…”  
aveva detto Lexa al taxista

“ Clarke … non sono ancora andata via che..  
..gia’ mi manchi …”  
Le aveva sussurato prima di baciare ancora una volta, le sue labbra morbide

“ buonanotte Lexa… e a presto …”  
le aveva detto la biondina , dopo un po'  
ingoiando l'infinita tristezza di doverla vedere....andare via

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon pomeriggio a chi mi legge....
> 
> come sempre .... un commento...aiuterebbe


	27. procedere lentamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa non riescono a stare lontane...

Due giorni senza vedere Lexa erano stati per Clarke, una vera tortura ...  
infatti , stava pensando a quanto lei le mancasse , anche in quel momento...  
mentre stava finendo di tatuare,sul polso di un ragazzo ,il nome della sua amata  
...quando il suo cellulare aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio

Lexa < … mi manchi..>  
quelle due semplici parole, erano bastate ad aumentare la frequenza del battito del cuore della biondina , che in fretta aveva congedato il suo cliente

Clarke < …anche te…>  
Lexa < se …ti va potremmo vederci stasera al Polis, Anya e Costia mi hanno chiesto di andare con loro..

Clarke < … si…>

Lexa < ..vuoi che passiamo a prenderti ? >  
Clarke < … decisamente …mi farebbe piacere…>  
Lexa < ok, allora ci vediamo alle 21…. >  
Clarke < ..non vedo l’ora di rivederti…>  
Lexa < io.. contero’ i minuti … che mi separano da te e... dai tuoi occhi belli …>  
Clarke < mi mandi in confusione.. spero di non combinare un disastro sul braccio del mio ultimo cliente…  
ora…devo andare…un bacio…. >  
Lexa < ok… concentrati....a dopo, un bacio >

***************************************

“ dove diamine stai andando con quei jeans ?  
faranno esplodere le tue belle chiappe !“  
aveva chiesto maliziosamente la biondina ,quand’era rientrata a casa incrociandosi con Raven , colta sul punto d’infilarsi il cappotto   
prima di uscire per andare al Polis ed iniziare il suo turno di barista

“ a lavorare…  
..ma ..piu’ tardi mi raggiunge Anya..

“ capisco ..  
ti piace…proprio...tanto...  
quella biondina dagli occhi a mandorla ”

“ oh Clarke… sto’ impazzendo…  
quella donna mi fara’ morire …  
e’ intelligente , brillante e terribilmente sexy….

le sue lunghe dita sanno fare magie…. alla mia Rosy…  
e poi ..dovresti vederla ....quando viene …   
e’ uno spettacolo !

uhm, dimentica l’ultima parte … mi e' venuta di getto..  
sei la mia migliore amica…ma lei e’ solo mia..  
..comunque Clarke, se tutte le Woods sono come lei…  
non perdere tempo….non sai cosa ti perdi ! “  
dopo di che era andata via lasciando la povera biondina sola con le sue visioni lussuriose

 

“ metto i jeans o la gonna ? “  
aveva chiesto Anya ,entrando nella camera di sua cugina

“ …. la gonna… hai delle bellissime gambe ….  
ma … credo che , a questo punto, non hai piu’ bisogno di fare colpo sulla barista… “

“ … forse…   
ma voglio essere sicura ...di continuare a piacerle…   
ora che l’ho trovata…non posso perderla ….”

“ Anya …ti sei innamorata !  
..non posso crederci…”  
aveva detto Lexa , sfoderando uno dei suoi bellissimi ,ma rari , sorrisi

“ non lo so…   
ma lei ..mi piace … veramente tanto…  
e’ una donna geniale … ed estremamente spiritosa  
... a letto poi ..  
e’ una bomba ! “

“ ok… ho capito...  
lascia perdere i particolari...  
vai a finire di prepararti.. o faremo tardi..  
ho detto a Clarke, che saremmo passate a prenderla, alle 21…”

“ a proposito....  
come sta andando ..con lei ? “

“ a piccoli passi…”  
le aveva detto la brunetta, con aria sognante

************************************

“ ehi …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,quando aveva visto lo sguardo emozionato di Lexa ,che la stava aspettando vicino all’ingresso della sua abitazione  
“…finalmente , mi sei mancata così tanto …”  
non si era vergognata di dirle la brunetta sfiorandole una mano 

“ anche a me..  
in questi giorni,non ho fatto altro...che pensare a te …”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina

dopo di che erano salite sulla BMW guidata da Anya

durante il breve tragitto verso il Polis,la brunetta si era avvicinata all'orecchio della biondina e le aveva bisbigliato  
“… muoio dalla voglia di baciarti….”

“ si.. ne’ ho voglia anch’io !”  
aveva detto a voce alta , senza pensare... stringendo piu’ forte la mano della brunetta

“ di cosa ? “  
le aveva chiesto Anya

“ di bermi …. un bel succo di fragola e mirtilli…”  
aveva detto la biondina, cercando di dire qualcosa di sensato ,che nascondesse l’imbarazzo della sua precedente affermazione

****************************************************

“ Rae, mi devi aiutare..  
ho un urgente bisogno di stare due minuti da sola….con Alexandria… “  
aveva detto Clarke all’amica , intenta a preparare un cocktail 

“ ah…ho capito…  
andate nel magazzino , con la scusa di prendermi qualche bottiglia di tequila e del gin…  
e’ la prima porticina , a sinistra delle scale che portano nel semi interrato….”

“ vieni con me, Raven ha bisogno del nostro aiuto …   
e’ piena di ordinazioni …. le mancano alcuni liquori...  
e non puo’ muoversi….”  
aveva detto alla brunetta, quando era tornata dagli amici

“ sara’ meglio accendere la luce…”  
stava dicendo la brunetta ,dopo che erano entrate nel piccolo magazzino…

“ si… tra un po’…”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina pressandola verso la porta chiusa

“ prima devo…”  
ma non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase ,perche’ le labbra impazienti di Lexa gia' sfioravano le sue..

“ qualcuno va di fretta …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke mentre afferrava le rotonde natiche della brunetta per aumentare la vicinanza  
Poi aveva spinto la lingua ed era entrata con prepotenza nella sua bocca .. ed aveva iniziato ad esplorarla con urgenza

“ Clarke…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,quando si erano dovute fermare a riprendere fiato ..

dopo di che aveva ribaltato la posizione..  
l’aveva inchiodata alla porta, pressando le sue mani aperte contro quelle di Clarke …  
“ mi farai impazzire ..”  
le aveva sussurrato prima d’iniziare a baciarle il collo …

Clarke aveva iniziato a gemere ed il suo ramingo bacino ,aveva iniziato a sussultare…

“ oppure...mi farai morire..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta nell’orecchio della biondina ,   
dopo di che aveva preso il suo lobo e mentre lo succhiava con le sue labbra molli ,aveva lasciato le mani di Clarke …  
tornando libera di muovere le sue ….  
con urgenza le aveva usate per tirare su’ la maglietta sottile indossata da Clarke, ed andare a cercare i suoi morbidi seni ,nascosti dal reggiseno ..  
Senza smettere di baciarle le labbra l’aveva sganciato e due secondi dopo,aveva iniziato a sfiorare con il pollice i suoi turgidi capezzoli

“ oh mio Dio ....”  
aveva implorato la biondina , sentendo scendere un fiotto di liquido tra le gambe  
dopo di che, aveva cercato di aumentare l’intensita’ del suo strusciarsi contro il pube di Lexa

“ fe.. fermati Clarke…  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta, nell’affanno del proprio respiro, avvertendo le contrazioni di un imminente orgasmo  
“ sono così vicina...ad esplodere…”

“ e non voglio… che succeda così…  
ti prego….”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,cercando di allontanarsi da lei …

“ scusami Lexa…  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,appoggiando la fronte su quella della brunetta  
" mi sono lasciata trasportare .... da

poi erano rimaste così per un po’, fino a che i loro respiri erano tornati tranquilli…

“ dobbiamo tornare dagli altri…”  
aveva suggerito la biondina

“ si…sara' meglio....  
ora accendo la luce…”

*********************************  
“ dov’eravate finite ?  
aveva detto Octavia, quando erano tornate a sedersi al tavolino dei loro amici

“ il magazzino del Polis…e’ un disastro…  
…. non trovavamo il gin..”  
aveva detto Clarke evitando d’incontrare lo sguardo dell’amica

“ si , dev’essere stato un labirinto ! “  
aveva commentato con aria sorniona,la cugina di Lexa

“ Anya… smettila ! “  
le aveva intimato Costia …

Lincoln a quel punto , nel tentativo di alleggerire la situazione delle due donne, si era alzato ed aveva guardato l’imbarazzata brunetta   
“ vieni con me, devo parlarti due secondi di un problema… di lavoro…”

Lexa l’aveva subito seguito  
“ e’ tutto a posto….  
il Direttore del Planetario…. mi dara’ due pass… riservati agli addetti  
per fortuna,mi doveva un favore….

“ grazie Capo…. Sei un amico…”

“ smettila di chiamarmi così !  
….vi meritate entrambe di essere felici…   
con quello che avete passato...  
domani ,quando vieni in Stazione, ti spiego tutto… “

Il resto della serata era trascorso tranquillamente … e la conversazione era girata attorno all’argomento del giorno che era dove e con chi trascorrere l’ultimo dell’anno..  
alla fine avevano deciso di andare tutti insieme al Veglione di Capodanno offerto dal Diversity Club….  
Lexa e Clarke si erano dovute accontentare di scambiarsi teneri sguardi furtivi e si erano potute permettere solo qualche impercettibile sfioramento …

 

“ ti chiederei di salire ma domani devo alzarmi presto…  
pero’,domani sera , quando finisci il turno … potresti….venire a cena da me…  
possiamo ordinarci una pizza… e poi, saremo sole… fino a mezzanotte  
fino a quell’ora… Raven sara’ di di turno al Polis, ed Octavia so’ che…va da Lincoln… “  
le aveva detto , la biondina, prima di scendere dal taxi che le stava riportando alle rispettive case…

Un deciso “ si…” ed bacio sulla sua guancia era stata la risposta di Lexa

 

“ non pensavo di trovarti qui…”  
aveva detto la brunetta , quand’era entrata in casa, vedendo Costia seduta nel divano

“ infatti … ti ho aspettato solo per avvisarti che c’e Bellamy …in camera mia…  
..mi sta aspettando….”

“ beh…. allora che aspetti ...va da lui  
…..non perdere tempo con me..  
e … sii felice….  
...ci vediamo domattina ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa con tenerezza, sfiorandole i capelli scuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura....
> 
> e come sempre, un grazie a chi mi legge.....


	28. Capodanno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Clexa festeggiano , finalmente insieme,il loro primo Capodanno

31 dicembre 2018

Ore 20,30  
Lexa aveva indossato il corto abitino mono spalla, di chiffon verde ,con la parte superiore in pizzo dello stesso colore...  
dopo di che si era guardata nello specchio …ed aveva sospirato…

“ che ne’ pensi , Costia ?… senza pantaloni, mi vedo.. strana ”  
aveva detto due minuti dopo, entrando nella camera dell’amica

la moretta aveva sgranato i suoi occhi scuri  
“ Cristo Alexandria … sei bellissima !  
…sembri una Dea…. scesa dall’Olimpo… per noi poveri mortali….

uhm..non avevo mai visto questo vestitino verde ….”

“ infatti… l’ho comprato due giorni fa....per stasera…  
ero indecisa allora ma adesso….sono in panico …”

“ ma cosa dici ?  
Il tubino mette in risalto le tue gambe formidabili …. ed il tuo posteriore da urli  
e la tua spalla nuda e la clavicola scoperta ....sono davvero provocanti ..  
..fatti una morbida treccia alla francese laterale…. ed aggiungi solo un sottile velo di trucco…  
..sono sicura che….Clarke ,ti trovera’ irresistibile…..”

“ ..magari….”

“ smettila di essere così insicura…  
se non fossi mia cugina e se non fossi pazza di Raven…  
ti farei una corte spietata !  
le aveva detto Anya , dopo aver ascoltato , di nascosto,buona parte della loro conversazione

“ e poi , se per caso la tua strepitosa bellezza, non bastera' a far cadere la tua Clarke in ginocchio ... davanti a te …  
la tua rompera’ di sicuro, i suoi ultimi indugi …  
vedrai…..avra’ molta fretta di rovistare, tra le tue cosce…“

“ Anya … ma …non sai pensare ad altro ? “  
aveva detto Costia con aria scandalizzata

“ zitta tu…falsa santarella  
..non sono mica sorda… cosa credi ?  
ti ho sentita l’altra notte … con Bellamy  
dal tono dei tuoi gemiti… si direbbe che te la stessi spassando …alla grande !

le due amiche avevano guardato la biondina , con aria sconcertata…  
“ comunque ero venuta a darti le chiavi della mia BMW …  
…stasera …e’ tutta tua …. mi raccomando….fanne buon uso …“

“ grazie…”  
le aveva semplicemente detto la brunetta

*********************************************

Clarke , prima di chiamare Raven,aveva steso sul letto due abiti…. uno era in seta nera e l’altro in raso, blu’ elettrico…  
“ non so decidermi …”  
aveva detto all’amica

“ provali …. così,dopo , forse...ti potro’ aiutare…”

“ decisamente quello blu’….  
l’aderente corpetto a balconcino esalta le rotonde forme del tuo seno e la parte inferiore plissettata da movimento ai tuoi bei fianchi…  
e lascia vedere lo splendore delle tue gambe….  
… se vuoi posso aiutarti a raccogliere i capelli con una treccia centrale …..  
così Alexandra potra’ avere…..pieno accesso al tuo collo … “

 

“ si…. direi proprio che…. ci siamo  
sei uno schianto !  
aveva detto Raven , una mezz’oretta dopo ,quando aveva finito d’acconciarle i capelli biondi  
“ la tua brunetta morira’ dalla voglia di saltarti addosso ! “  
aveva aggiunto con aria maliziosa

“ oh… se e’ per questo …  
lei mi desidera anche quando sono in tuta…..  
Rae..  
... sono io il problema ….  
quanto accaduto con Finn …. ha rovinato il rapporto con il mio corpo..  
…. il contatto fisico…. mi crea ansia….  
mi fa paura…”  
le aveva confessato Clarke

“ lo capisco e non sai quanto mi faccia male sentirti parlare così….  
di qualcosa che ,se vissuto con la persona giusta ….diventa incredibilmente bello e prezioso….  
sono sicura che l’amore di Alexandria , la sua sensibilita’ e la sua bellezza ….  
ti aiuteranno a superare queso….. inconveniente  
..non ti forzare …  
ma nello stesso tempo prova ad abbandonarti a quello che senti … "

“ oh...quando mi bacia …. perdo la ragione ….. il mio corpo la desidera da morire…  
ma poi penso di non meritarmela ….”

“ devi smetterla di punirti…  
hai commesso solo un errore … ma sbagliamo tutti  
…meritate di essere finalmente felici ….  
avete dovuto fare un grande giro, prima di ritrovarvi…  
ed entrambe avete sofferto così tanto...

ma ora siete solo due donne che si amano…. il passato e tutto il resto non ti devono fermare…  
..vai avanti ....Clarke….”

 

Alle 21,30, Lexa aveva posteggiato la BMW, vicino all’ingresso dell’abitazione della biondina…dopo di che era scesa e con gambe molli e cuore a mille  
si era avvicinata al citofono  
“ so no.. pro…nta….. scen..do su..bito ! “  
le aveva detto Clarke , con voce emozionata, dopo di che si era infilata il suo corto pellicciotto sintetico…. ed aveva salutato Raven  
“ a dopo..”

 

Quando era uscita dal portone ed aveva visto la brunetta avvolta nel suo lungo cappotto grigio,per un attimo i suoi piedi si erano rifiutati di camminare….  
e vedere lo sguardo perso dei suoi occhi verdi …non l’aveva aiutata  
“ se non la smetti di fissarmi così…  
giuro che...non riusciro’ a muovermi….”

“ scusami, non posso farci niente……  
...sei incantevole…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa

“ e tu sei bella….da morire ….  
...quindi siamo in stallo ...  
ma se non ci muoviamo…non arriveremo mai alla Festa…"

“ va bene Clark e ….  
farci trovare congelate … sarebbe umiliante …. ”  
aveva detto la brunetta prendendole la mano  
“ coraggio….andiamo…..”

Poi , durante il breve tragitto lungo i grandi viali illuminati a festa,la biondina non aveva fatto altro che osservare estasiata il profilo perfetto della brunetta intenta alla guida

“ non mi sembra vero…. stiamo per festeggiare insieme il nostro primo Capodanno…”  
aveva detto alla brunetta , quando lei era andata ad aprire , con galanteria,la porta lato della biondina ,  
dopo che aveva parcheggiato l’auto…

“ si…mi sembra un sogno …”

“ uhm...allora, devo assolutamente accertarmi…  
aveva mormorato la biondina prima di afferrare la nuca della brunetta e di cercare le sue labbra morbide 

“ si … sei vera….i sogni non sanno di latte e miele….  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,dopo il delicato bacio

 

Quand’erano arrivate al Diversity Club, avevano dovuto girovagare un po’ , prima di riuscire a trovare il tavolo riservato alla loro piccola compagnia  
Lincoln ed Octavia stavano gia’ allegramente conversando con Bellamy e Costia …  
“ finalmente ! “  
aveva esclamato Octavia, vedendole arrivare

“ prima di sederci….andiamo ….a rifornirci al buffet … ho fame….”  
aveva detto la biondina stringendo la mano della brunetta

Verso le undici l’atmosfera del Club aveva iniziato a movimentarsi …  
“ forza tutti in pista ! scaldiamoci per bene….nell’attesa dell’arrivo del nuovo anno ….”  
aveva detto il DJ, prima di muovere le leve della consolle …

“ ….balla con me …”  
aveva detto Clarke guardando gli occhi verde smeraldo della brunetta

Al secondo ballo era gia’ stato impossibile, per entrambe, continuare a mantenere le distanze  
Il movimento sinuoso del bacino di Lexa stava facendo sudare Clarke…piu’ del suo stesso muoversi sulla pista  
e lo svolazzare della parte inferiore del suo vestito stava accendendo l’immaginazione della brunetta  
“ sei troppo lontana ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina …. quando non ce l’aveva fatta piu’….

al contatto,un brivido di piacere aveva attraversato i suoi lombi , perche' aveva percepito il calore emanato dal basso ventre di Lexa ….  
e poi, quando aveva sentito il suo fiato caldo a pochi centimetri dal suo collo ,aveva appoggiato le labbra sulla sua spalla nuda ed aveva iniziato a succhiarla….  
“ oh… “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta gia’ in affanno…  
dopo di che aveva iniziato ad accarezzare la schiena della biondina nell’estremo tentativo di non perdere quel po’ di autocontrollo che ancora le rimaneva ….  
..perche’ le aveva promesso che le avrebbe dato tempo...

Poi il DJ aveva cambiato il tipo di musica … passando a ritmi molto piu' soft  
“ vedo delle belle coppie, siamo al Diversity …. forza lasciatevi andare…. “

Clarke si era immediatamente avvinta ai fianchi della brunetta…e poi , prima d’iniziare a muoversi, aveva immerso i suoi occhi azzurri nel verde…  
Lexa le aveva messo una mano sulla nuca 

“ muoio dalla voglia di… baciarti…”  
Le aveva mormorato la biondina

“ ci vedranno tutti…”

“ non m’importa … “  
Aveva sussurrato Clarke, dopo di che si era avvicinata ed aveva sfiorato con la sua lingua il labbro superiore della bellissima bocca di Lexa  
“ lasciami entrare…”  
un secondo dopo ,il latte e miele si era mescolato con i sapori del bosco…  
La mano libera della brunetta era andata sulla spalla nuda della biondina per aumentare il contatto  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il suo bacino ..per seguire il ritmo lento

ed erano rimaste così fino a quando il DJ aveva annunciato  
“ cinque minuti a mezzanotte…”

“ sara’ meglio tornare dai nostri amici…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta dopo che si era staccata dalle labbra di Clarke ….  
mentre cercava di riprendere il fiato 

 

Poi il rumore dei tappi che saltavano dalle bottiglie di champagne appena stappate,aveva annunciato l’arrivo del 2020 ..

Lexa aveva brindato con Clarke  
“ ad un nuovo anno… con te …”

“ si, a noi… ed al nostro … esserci ritrovate … “  
dopo di che,erano andate a festeggiare con tutti i loro amici 

Dieci minuti dopo la brunetta era tornata dalla biondina, e per qualche minuto,l’aveva guardata intensamente ,  
prima di trovare il coraggio di dirle, con tono emozionato  
“ Cla rke…. andiamo via …  
..ti prego… “

“ dove ? “  
aveva mormorato la biondina , con aria confusa...

“ lo vedrai ..e’ una sorpresa…  
..devi solo... fidarti di me…” 

 

< perfetto… >  
si era detta Anya, poco dopo, vedendole andare via …  
dopo di che si era girata e, con aria soddisfatta,era tornata dalla sua Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... riuscira' Lexa, con la sua sorpresa , a stupire Clarke ?


	29. perdersi tra le stelle ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' un po' nervosa....

Clarke era un po’ ansiosa, mentre,con il gentile aiuto dalla brunetta, saliva sull’auto  
“ non essere nervosa …. “  
le aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima di accendere il motore della BMW, avvertendo la sua tensione  
“ rilassati … stiamo andando in un posto bello e tranquillo ..  
privo di pericoli …non farei mai qualcosa che possa mettere in pericolo, la tua vita...   
..al massimo non ti piacera’….”

“ lo so…non ho paura…  
e’ solo che ….non me l’aspettavo…”

“beh … dirtelo avrebbe annullato l'effetto < sorpresa > ! “

Poi l’auto aveva iniziato a procedere lungo le affollate vie di Boston e la biondina aveva pensato   
che mettersi a guardare la gente in festa, potesse allentare la presa del suo confuso stato emotivo  
Poiche’,se da una parte era stra felice di essere con Lexa , dall’altra il non riuscire ad immaginare che tipo di sorpresa lei le avesse riservato …..   
la metteva in agitazione…   
stava riflettendo sul fatto che, in fondo , conosceva molto poco di Lexa ….   
sapeva solo che, quando aveva incontrato Lexa , cinque estati prima, era stato … un colpo di fulmine …   
che , in meno di un mese, si era follemente innamorata di lei ..  
a parte questo…. tutto il resto era ancora da scoprire..

il suo pensare era stato bruscamente interrotto dalla brunetta ,che aveva improvvisamente fermato l’auto ..  
“ Clarke,devo chiederti una cosa … che potrebbe suonarti un po’ < strana >   
ma che, in realta’, serve solo a non farti capire dove stiamo andando  
..insomma ..per l’effetto sorpresa “

“ coraggio… al massimo …. mi metto ad urlare…”

“ vorrei … bendarti… gli occhi ….”

“ uah …in effetti e’ una richiesta a dir poco < stravagante >

..va bene… fallo …”  
le aveva detto Clarke, mordendosi un labbro, col cuore che batteva a mille … 

La brunetta aveva preso dalla sua borsa una piccola striscia di seta rossa   
“il colore…. s’intona con la serata…”  
le aveva mormorato …. in evidente imbarazzo  
“ ora, per favore… girati…”  
dopo di che con dita leggere aveva bendato la biondina …  
“… sei …. molto sexy..”  
le aveva mormorato, mentre con la lingua cercava di bagnarsi le labbra …. diventate ,improvvisamente ,aride ….

“ comunque…manca poco…”  
aveva aggiunto quando l’auto aveva ricominciato a muoversi

qualche minuto dopo infatti Lexa aveva parcheggiato la BMW , nel posteggio privato riservato ai dipendenti del Museo delle Scienze

“ resisti….ancora un po’, tra poco potrai tornare a vedere….siamo quasi arrivate…”  
aveva detto prendendo la mano della biondina, per aiutarla a scendere dall’auto

poi le aveva messo un braccio intorno alla spalla per guidarla lungo il breve tragitto che dovevano percorrere per arrivare al Planetario Charles Hayden …

Clarke aveva camminato , per pochi minuti, alla cieca, senza poter vedere dove stesse mettendo i piedi,   
ma il fare protettivo della brunetta non l’aveva mai fatta sentire in pericolo …. anzi non si era mai sentita così al sicuro   
Percio’, quando lei aveva tolto il braccio per sfilarle il pellicciotto ed aiutarla a sedere su una morbida poltroncina ,l’improvvisa perdita di contatto l’aveva fatta rabbrividire 

“ non ti spaventare, ora sentirai andare giu’ lo schienale… "

Quando erano state entrambe sdraiate , Lexa aveva azionato il comando che le aveva dato Lincoln   
un secondo dopo ,le immagini della Via Lattea avevano invaso lo schermo a cupola che copriva la sala del Planetario con il sottofondo di una musica soft  
la brunetta aveva tolto la piccola fascia di seta rossa…

“ Clark e apri gli occhi …. guarda …sono tutte per te…  
te l'avevo promesso....”  
le aveva sussurrato mentre appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla nuda

“ oh Lexa …sei incredibile…  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,quando gli aveva aperti ed erano stati invasi da una pioggia di miriadi stelle  
“ questo posto e’ magico..”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo,stringendosi un po’di piu’ a lei…  
" i migliori fuochi d'artificio... che abbia mai visto ! "

“ quando tu sei felice ...lo sono anch'io....  
ora…sei pronta a lasciare la Terra e viaggiare con me ..nell’Universo ? “  
aveva domandato la brunetta prima di premere il tasto ed avviare il programma ….

la biondina aveva entusiasticamente annuito   
“ affascinante ! ....sembra proprio di esserci dentro…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , un quarto d’ora dopo, quand’erano arrivate a vedere gli anelli di Saturno, mentre accarezzava delicatamente la schiena della brunetta

“ Giove …e’ proprio grande …”

Poi, quando le immagini della Galassia Alfa Centauri erano rimaste fissate nell’immenso schermo emisferico,   
Lexa aveva sollevato il viso ed immerso il verde scintillante dei suoi occhi nel mare blu’.. di quelli di Clarke  
“ l’ultima parte del viaggio vorrei farla con te…in un altro …modo  
le aveva mormorato , porgendole una mano per invitarla ad alzarsi da quella specie di letto…

La brunetta aveva portato Clarke nei pressi di una piccola piattaforma allestita in fondo alla sala ..  
poi prima di salire i tre gradini che ne’ permettevano l’accesso , si era inchinata ed aveva sfilato le scarpe col tacco, indossate dalla biondina  
dopo di che, si era tolta anche le sue …ed erano salite scalze sulla piattaforma…

“ ora andiamo a spasso …tra le stelle..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , mentre le si avvicinava  
dopo di che…aveva avviato l’ultimo programma …. …. e si era liberata della piccola tastiera digitale …  
quando le immagini della volta stellata avevano iniziato a scorrere intorno a loro aveva afferrato i fianchi della biondina e le aveva mormorato  
“ balla con me ..”

poi l’aveva abbracciata ed aveva messo la sua fronte su quella della biondina .. ed avevano iniziato a volteggiare lentamente ..in quel mare di stelle …   
come due leggere piume, portate dal vento  
fino a diventare due meravigliose farfalle che si muovevano con grazia,in mezzo a milioni di puntini luminosi..  
quella sensuale danza aveva acceso in Clarke...un desiderio nuovo ...mai provato prima ....  
l'urgente necessita' di entrare dentro alla brunetta e… di essere riempita da lei  
“ Lexa…  
aveva mormorato nell’orecchio della brunetta , prima d’infilarsi nella sua bocca   
poi, le loro lingue avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi con delicatezza , un incontro così denso di passione da far gemere … entrambe

La biondina aveva iniziato a tremare ed le sue gambe molli l'avevano costretta ad ancorarsi alla schiena di Lexa ,che in risposta, l’aveva stretta forte ….  
ma anche le sue forti gambe avevano iniziato a vacillare, quando le mani di Clarke erano andate sulla cerniera del suo vestitino verde…. e la loro danza si era fermata  
poi il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata quando la lingua della biondina aveva incominciato a perlustrare il suo lungo collo …  
qualche secondo dopo,la cerniera era stata aperta ed il suo bustino di pizzo verde era collassato sui suoi fianchi …  
lasciando i suoi piccoli seni sodi alla merce’ delle mani e della bocca della biondina…  
... il suo respiro era diventato affannato ,quando la sua lingua calda aveva circondato i suoi capezzoli turgidi  
“ Cla rke  
aveva sospirato prima di chiudere gli occhi e piegare la testa all’indietro…  
“ ho paura di perdere... il controllo…”

“ …non devi….  
aveva mormorato la biondina prima d’iniziare a succhiarle un capezzolo …  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sui fianchi di Lexa e li aveva liberati dall’ingombrante ostacolo dell’ammasso del suo abitino verde …   
che in un secondo era scivolato a terra …  
“ ti voglio….”  
aveva sussurrato mentre le accarezzava il tremolante ventre …

“ sei sicura ? “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta aprendo gli occhi su una piccola luna , appena spuntata, sulla cupola semi sferica

“ oh si….  
sono anni che aspetto..…questo momento..."  
aveva mormorato Clarke mentre si inginocchiava   
" fai l'amore con me...Lexa..."  
dopo di che aveva sorretto le sue gambe incerte per aiutarla a liberarsi del vestitino ricaduto ai suoi piedi …   
poi , prima di continuare la sua esplorazione …aveva cercato i suoi occhi verdi, finendo col guardare le immagini proiettate , sul soffitto del planetario

“oh mio Dio …siamo sulla luna …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina vedendo i suoi crateri  
“ e’ enorme … ”

“ si…e' cento volte piu' grande di quella normale  
....come ti avevo promesso…tanto tempo fa…”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta …mentre si perdeva nell'iride blu’ dei suoi occhi 

“ oh Lexa ….sei stupefacente..  
... te lo sei ricordata..."

" tutti i giorni ..." 

Dopo di che Clarke si era mordicchiata un labbro perche’ in vita sua non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo piu’ bello dello sguardo sensuale della brunetta  
I suoi occhi erano diventati scuri e scintillanti di pagliuzze gialle e le sue labbra dischiuse erano diventate molli e terribilmente invitanti…  
“ sei bella …da morire..  
...mi farai impazzire ... ”  
le aveva sussurrato ….poi si era alzata ed aveva smesso di parlare…. perche’ aveva bisogno della bocca  
per assaggiare il sapore della pelle di Lexa …

Dopo aver esplorato come una forsennata con la sua lingua calda, ogni angolo di quell’antro morbido che sapeva di fragole e mirtilli , aveva spostato la morbida treccia che ricadeva sulla clavicola nuda della brunetta ed aveva iniziato a succhiare con ardore ogni singolo punto del suo lungo collo ..  
Il bacino di Lexa aveva iniziato a sussultare ..  
poi le sue mani avide erano andate sulla cerniera del vestitino blu’ elettrico ancora indossato da Clarke…. ed un minuto dopo era immediatamente caduto a terra   
ed aveva iniziato a vibrare come una canna di bambu', quando il suo corpo arroventato era entrato in contatto con la pelle calda della biondina…  
con mani tremanti aveva sganciato il suo reggiseno nero a balconcino…  
ed il contatto con i suoi grandi seni morbidi ,aveva spento il suo ultimo barlume di controllo..  
le sue mani avevano superato l’ostacolo dell’elastico delle mutandine nere e dei collant ed erano affondate nelle natiche di Clarke   
poi era andata a succhiarle il lobo dell’orecchio , con avidita'

la biondina aveva iniziato a gemere ed a muovere i suoi fianchi, mentre mordeva la spalla nuda della brunetta ,  
poi aveva leccato il punto pulsante del suo collo ed aveva iniziato a discendere lungo la valle dei suoi piccoli seni sodi, ricoprendola di baci  
e quando le mani della biondina avevano iniziato a spostare l’elastico dei collant indossati dalla brunetta ,un fiotto di liquido aveva invaso le sue gia’ rovinate mutandine ...   
Lexa era stata talmente sopraffatta dalla devastante sensazione, da mollare la presa delle natiche di Clarke

la biondina aveva continuato a baciare e succhiare ,mentre s’inginocchiava portandosi dietro in una sola mossa, gli ultimi due pezzi del vestiario intimo ancora rimasti sul corpo della brunetta  
ora Lexa era nuda …con il suo tremolante bacino a pochi centimetri dalla bocca della biondina …  
“ oh…mio Dio ”  
aveva sussurrato mentre affondava le unghie nelle sue spalle 

Clarke aveva sprofondato il viso tra le sue gambe umide e per qualche secondo era rimasta stordita dal suo inebriante odore di muschio   
quando si era ripresa, aveva iniziato ad accarezzare con esasperante lentezza la sottile striscia di riccioli scuri che ricopriva il pube della brunetta  
“ ti prego….”

Le dita della biondina erano timidamente andate tra le sue gambe umide ed il loro facile scivolare lungo quelle labbra morbide e prive di peli   
aveva mandato all’aria, in un istante,ogni suo precedente proposito ...di volere andarci piano   
un secondo dopo ,la sua lingua vellutata premeva gia’ sulla bagnata entrata di Lexa,   
che era ad un passo dall’esplodere  
il pulsare ed il contrarsi delle pareti interne della sua vagina, le stavano sconquassando il ventre   
che sussultava come se avesse appena ricevuto una scossa elettrica  
... il suo respiro….era diventato caotico , breve e rumoroso…

Clarke aveva spinto la lingua dentro all’apertura ed aveva iniziato a muoverla lentamente ..  
mentre con una mano pressava il fondo schiena della brunetta e cercava di tenere fermo il suo errante bacino ….  
poi anche le sue forti gambe avevano iniziato a piegarsi….  
< amore….ti voglio vedere…>  
aveva pensato la biondina mentre usciva da lei….  
Lexa aveva emesso un gemito …di disappunto…  
ma quel leggero lamento era durato solo il tempo necessario a Clarke per alzarsi ed avventarsi sulle sue labbra molli e scivolare dentro di lei con un dito …  
Vedere gli occhi verdi della brunetta così scuri e pieni di desiderio aveva fatto contrarre la vagina della biondina ,che aveva iniziato a gemere nella bocca di Lexa ,   
ed i suoi occhi erano diventati’ blu’ come le acque turbolenti di un oceano in tempesta

< il mio amore….mi vuole…… >  
si era detta la brunetta mentre metteva una mano sopra quella della biondina in movimento tra le sue gambe  
“ a spe tta..”  
dopo di che si era guardata attorno con aria persa… in cerca di una soluzione… ma lì…non c’era nulla …   
a parte il pavimento della piattaforma ricoperto di milioni di puntini luminosi  
poi si era ricordata delle due poltroncine reclinate…   
potevano bastare  
“ vieni..con me   
le aveva sussurrato, mentre la baciava e la portava giu’ dagli scalini….   
poi avevano attraversato, mano nella mano, quel breve mare di stelle

prima di farla sdraiare su quell'improvvisato letto , la brunetta aveva messo le mani dentro all’elastico dei suoi collant e poi, dopo aver ricevuto l'assenso degli occhi della biondina, glieli aveva tolti insieme alle mutandine …   
un secondo dopo era a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi morbidi….  
“ sei… un miracolo .. “  
aveva mormorato in tono roco…

dopo di che si era inchinata ed aveva iniziato a baciarle i morbidi seni   
e quando aveva iniziato a succhiare avidamente ,uno alla volta, i suoi turgidi capezzoli , il ventre della biondina aveva immediatamente iniziato a tremare …   
Clarke l’aveva guardata con occhi pieni di desiderio…. 

quello sguardo micidiale accompagnato dal sentire la sua vagina bagnata premere contro la sua….avevano reso la bocca e le mani di Lexa… bollenti ed inarrestabili  
come le acque di fiume piena che, dopo aver rotto gli argini , allaga la terra   
i suoi baci e le sue carezze avevano invaso il ventre ed i fianchi della biondina ,  
fino ad arrivare a lambire l’ultima collina prima della valle incantata nascosta tra le sue cosce morbide 

quella piccola foresta bagnata di riccioli biondi ed il suo odore di mare avevano fatto impazzire la lingua della brunetta , l'avevano resa impaziente...

Lexa aveva dapprima lentamente leccato e poi succhiato con ardore quelle labbra morbide nascoste da una sottile peluria bionda  
poi aveva iniziato a massaggiare le natiche morbide della biondina che continuava a gemere ed a guardarla con aria sempre piu’ stravolta….  
e quando aveva sfiorato con la lingua la sua ancora un po’ contratta apertura aveva cercato di rassicurarla con lo sguardo perso dei suoi occhi verdi..

Quando le era lentamente entrata dentro Clarke , per qualche secondo, aveva trattenuto il respiro   
la lingua della brunetta era rimasta morbida mentre le allargava delicatamente l’entrata , per aiutarla,aveva iniziato a sfiorarle la clitoride con un leggero movimento circolare…. delle sue lunghe dita  
… poi quando l’aveva sentita pronta l’aveva spinta tutta dentro di lei ed aveva iniziato a muoverla contro le pareti ..strappando dalle labbra dischiuse della biondina, un lungo gemito di piacere….  
che aveva fatto chiudere per un attimo gli occhi di Lexa , travolta dall’improvviso e violento pulsare della sua allagata vagina…  
Il bacino di Clarke aveva iniziato a sussultare ed a sollevarsi con frenesia mentre le sue mani si aggrappavano febbrilmente attorno alla nuca della brunetta  
“ Lexa.. ti prego”  
aveva quasi urlato… senza poter smettere di guardare la bellezza del suo viso intrappolato tra le sue gambe   
la brunetta aveva cercato quel punto spugnoso e quando l’aveva trovato aveva iniziato a toccarlo con la punta della sua lingua …  
la biondina aveva puntato i piedi nel letto e si era offerta a lei…aprendo totalmente le cosce ,poi aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino per andare incontro ai suoi affondi 

Sentire le pareti vellutate di Clarke iniziare a contrarsi attorno alla sua lingua aveva fatto mugolre Lexa ….e l’aveva spinta a raddoppiare i suoi sforzi   
aveva messo una mano sotto al sedere della biondina per tenerla ferma e poi , velocemente aveva aumentato la pressione ed il movimento del suo pollice sulla sua clitoride , ed aveva iniziato ad uscire ed entrare con la sua lingua attraverso la sua apertura morbida e fradicia…

“ Lexaaa… “  
aveva urlato ,affondando le unghie nelle spalle di Lexa…. poi ,per qualche secondo era rimasta come sospesa ..incapace di respirare ….   
la brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare…  
poi Clarke era finalmente esplosa….in mille stelle luminose   
ed i suoi occhi blu’ erano andati a fondersi con la miriade di puntini luminosi ancora proiettati sulla volta semisferica del planetario

Lexa l’aveva stretta forte mentre le convulsioni del violento e prolungato orgasmo sconquassavano il ventre morbido della biondina   
e poi si era avidamente bevuta tutto quel liquido un po’ salato che stava uscendo da lei ,fino all’ultima goccia …   
perche’ la sete accumulata in quei lunghi anni di separazione….era veramente tanta

“ Lexa….vieni da me ..”  
Le aveva sussurrato Clarke , quando aveva smesso di sussultare …

“ mio Dio! .. sei così...bella ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta osservando estasiata lo sguardo perso e rilassato della biondina  
poi aveva baciato le sue labbra molli… e con voce tremante aveva aggiunto  
“ sentirmi chiamare da te ….in quel modo …. e’ stato struggente…. incredibile…"

 

“ uhm….sai di me…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , dopo che era stata nella sua bocca,   
poi aveva sentito sulla sua coscia il calore emanato dalla vagina di Lexa ed avvertito quanto lei,fosse ancora bagnata..  
ed era trasalita al ricordo del suo odore di muschio   
“ spero di non deluderti…  
ho sognato questo momento …così tante volte…  
ma ora che sei finalmente qui… per me…   
mi sento improvvisamente … insicura …  
..quello che ho provato…poco fa , con te e’ stato meraviglioso… unico ….  
..forse non avevo mai …. fatto l’amore ”  
le aveva mormorato, mentre le spostava la treccia ,  
dopo di che aveva usato la poca forza rimasta nelle sue gambe molli, per ribaltare la posizione 

“ oh… neanche io .… perche’ sento , che se continui a guardarmi così , potrei….venire.. ”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta , mordendosi un labbro   
Poi quando aveva sentito il corpo nudo di Clarke perfettamente aderente al suo , era stata travolta da una piacevole ondata di calore ,   
che l’aveva fatta trasalire e chiudere gli occhi ….  
“ sei cosi’ morbida…”

L’emozionata biondina aveva sospirato mentre pennellava con la sua lingua il labbro superiore della brunetta , poi aveva sollevato un po’ il busto, quel tanto che le serviva per poter accarezzare i suoi seni sodi   
Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere dentro la bocca di Clarke ,che aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente i fianchi ed a strusciarsi contro i suoi riccioli scuri …  
Il bacino della brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare mentre allargava le gambe e premeva le sue belle mani sul fondo schiena della biondina…  
poi aveva riaperto gli occhi …. le sue pupille dilatate avevano quasi invaso l’iride smeraldina  
“oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina aumentando il movimento dei suoi fianchi 

La brunetta aveva cercato di sollevare il bacino per andare incontro al nuovo ritmo imposto da Clarke…  
poi aveva guardato l’azzurro dei suoi occhi con aria stravolta … persa nell’urgenza del desiderio  
Le mani della biondina erano scese sul suo ventre sodo e poi tra le sue gambe …  
Lexa era così bagnata ed invitante…. che scivolarle dentro con un dito era stato inevitabile  
La brunetta aveva iniziato a respirare in fretta quando la biondina aveva iniziato a muoverlo 

Sentire le pareti vellutate di Lexa contrarsi attorno al suo dito stava facendo impazzire i battiti del cuore di Clarke ..  
era una sensazione mai provata prima ..un desiderio travolgente di entrare tutta dentro di lei e scomparire al mondo…  
“ ti voglio..”  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio , prima d’iniziare a succhiare avidamente il punto pulsante del suo bellissimo collo…ed aggiungere il secondo dito…  
Poi aveva iniziato a muoverli con devastante fermezza  
La brunetta aveva iniziato a sussultare totalmente fuori controllo…le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a contrarsi …   
quando le sue mani avevano circondato la nuca della biondina

Dalle sue labbra dischiuse usciva solo il suo gemere incontrollato   
e quando Clarke era andata a sfiorarle la clitoride l’aveva guardata con stupore  
poi aveva sollevato il bacino verso l’alto e si era irrigidita ….  
aveva aperto la bocca …ma non era riuscita a dire niente  
perche’ le contrazioni del suo incredibile orgasmo l’avevano lasciata senza parole…. e senza fiato  
La biondina aveva continuato a muoversi dentro di lei fino a che le pareti non avevano smesso di pulsare   
perdendosi nei suoi occhi verdi pieni di lacrime….

“ Clar ke …”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta, quand’era tornata capace di respirare  
dopo di che,aveva iniziato a stringerla convulsamente a se…. come se avesse paura che lei potesse improvvisamente svanire

“ sono qui … con te … amore  
non temere….qui voglio rimanere …   
non c’e’ posto piu’ bello di questo …”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina con occhi umidi

“ .…ti amo…  
volevo dirtelo tanto tempo fa..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta

“ anch’io … Lexa …  
anch’io ti amo…  
e’ una vita che aspetto di potertelo dire…”

dopo di che Clarke aveva ricoperto di teneri baci il suo bellissimo volto bagnato dal pianto  
“ adesso pero’…..portami a casa…  
sai….  
..a recuperare il tempo perduto ! “

“ oh … si…. non vedo l’ora..  
ho appena cominciato…con te ..  
ho solo bisogno di un altro secondo..”  
le aveva risposto la brunetta …  
poi l’aveva attirata a se ed aveva cercato le sue morbide labbra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	30. riprendersi il tempo perduto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa ....

A quell’ora di notte, le strade di Boston , nonostante il freddo pungente, erano ancora piene di gente in festa, i loro volti sorridenti ed arrossati dal troppo bere ed i loro movimenti scomposti e rumorosi, sembravano in contrasto con l’atmosfera silenziosa ,che regnava nell’auto   
che stava riportando a casa le due giovani donne  
Le loro anime ,finalmente appagate ,non avevano alcun desiderio di lasciare quello spazio di rilassata beatitudine,   
Clarke si era abbandonata sulla spalla della brunetta e continuava a fissare estasiata il profilo del suo bellissimo volto   
e Lexa , quando non doveva usare la leva del cambio,continuava ad accarezzarle la mano appoggiata sulla sua coscia

Stavano andando a casa della brunetta, la piu’ vicina al Museo delle Scienze…

“ vuoi qualcosa da bere ?”  
aveva chiesto alla biondina , dopo che si erano tolte il pellicciotto ed il cappotto lungo   
Clarke aveva cercato gli occhi smeraldini di Lexa prima di aprire le labbra e sillabare un roco  
“ …si …. “  
dopo di che aveva preso le mani della brunetta e l’aveva costretta ad arretrare , lentamente, fino ad appiattirle la schiena contro la superficie piatta della porta d’ingresso  
poi aveva pressato i suoi seni morbidi sul corpetto di pizzo verde dell’abito di Lexa ed aveva pennellato con la sua lingua vellutata ,le sue deliziose labbra dischiuse

“ ho sete…  
…di te ..”  
le aveva sussurrato prima di entrare nella sua bocca ed iniziare un’avida esplorazione di ogni suo angolo….  
Lexa aveva leggermente piegato la testa per garantirle un migliore accesso 

solo la mancanza d’aria aveva concesso una breve tregua alla furibonda battaglia delle loro lingue  
che aveva gia’ fatto cedere le ginocchia di Clarke..

la brunetta aveva sfruttato quell’attimo di debolezza per spostare le mani sulla nuca della biondina…  
dopo di che,con fare delicato ,aveva insinuato le sue lunghe dita in quel che rimaneva della sua treccia bionda e gliel’aveva sciolta …. poi aveva baciato la sua spalla nuda e qualche minuto dopo,mentre con la sua lingua le risaliva il collo ,aveva tirato giu’ la cerniera del suo abitino blu’---  
la reazione di Clarke , non si era fatta attendere....qualche istante dopo,con mani tremanti aveva fatto lo stesso con quello di Lexa…  
poi prese dalla foga del desiderio si erano liberate anche dei reggiseni …

“ oh , amore …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta quando i suoi piccoli seni sodi avevano incontrato quelli morbidi ed abbondanti della biondina….  
senza smettere di baciarla si era sfilata le scarpe …  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sulle natiche di Clarke ed aveva fatto in modo di sollevarla e farle accavallare la gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi…  
la biondina si era stretta a lei , si era sfilata le scarpe coi tacchi e poi si era lasciata portare ….dalle sue gambe forti …. fino alla porta della camera di Lexa, che, per aprirla , aveva dovuto rimetterla in piedi…   
poi, per qualche istante,l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi scuri, pieni di desiderio…   
un brivido d’intenso piacere aveva trapassato Clarke, dalla testa ai piedi ,rendendola impaziente e priva di ritegno  
come una furia aveva messo le mani sui fianchi della brunetta e l’aveva spinta contro il muro e poi era andata con la bocca e la lingua a succhiare avidamente i suoi turgidi capezzoli …   
poi era scesa sul ventre   
il tocco urgente delle sue mani ,accompagnato dall'insistente leccare della sua lingua bollente ,avevano fatto impazzire la povera brunetta   
che era rimasta senza fiato , con la bocca secca dal prolungato gemere e ....con il ventre tremolante….   
e la sua vagina era allagata e pulsante ….  
“ Cla…r ke….  
aveva implorato, quando le mani della biondina le avevano tolto collant e mutandine 

L’iride dei suoi occhi era piccolo e blu’ quando aveva aperto la porta della camera ….  
“ Cristo ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mentre li fissava con aria perduta

Poi la biondina l’aveva richiusa e ,mentre le mordicchiava il lobo di un orecchio,aveva trascinato Lexa vicino al bordo del suo letto basso….  
rapidamente si era liberata dei pochi indumenti che le rimanevano addosso ed aveva trascinato la brunetta giu’…. tra le lenzuola …  
le aveva sciolto la rovinata treccia di capelli scuri e poi aveva messo le mani sui suoi seni sodi ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarli mentre le succhiava i fieri capezzoli  
il suo incessante assalto si era placato solo quando era arrivata al cospetto della piccola striscia di riccioli scuri che ricopriva il pube della brunetta..  
per qualche secondo era rimasta come …folgorata ,dall’intenso odore di muschio   
…poi aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva iniziato a sfiorarle delicatamente le cosce  
continuando a mormorare il nome di Lexa ,come se fosse un mantra   
la brunetta aveva ripreso fiato , rilassato la schiena ed aperto le gambe….

e poi ,quando aveva sentito la lingua calda di Clarke iniziare a leccare, con estrema lentezza , la sua intimita’ bagnata ,  
aveva urlato < Clark e > mentre si aggrappava alle lenzuola   
Sentirla invocare , in quel modo ,il suo nome aveva fatto pulsare violentemente l’interno della vagina della biondina ,   
l’aveva incredibilmente eccitata ed inaridito le sue labbra….  
prima di andare alla fonte , aveva sfiorato con il pollice la clitoride della brunetta   
che aveva immediatamente arcuato la schiena …. avvicinando così, la propria apertura ,alla bocca della biondina : un offerta davvero imperdibile 

Entrare con la lingua dentro Lexa era stato come trovare un oasi nel deserto, dopo aver girovagato per giorni sotto il sole, senz’acqua…  
Clarke mugolava di piacere mentre esplorava i dintorni e sentiva contrarre le sue pareti vellutate

Lexa aveva iniziato a spingere e muovere il bacino per aumentare il contatto  
“ amore … ti prego…”  
aveva mormorato , dopo un po’,quando la lingua aveva cominciato ad entrare ed uscire da lei facendole tremare i fianchi …  
poi aveva preso la mano che la biondina stava usando per accarezzarle un seno e l’aveva avvicinata alla sua apertura bagnata…  
“ oh ..”   
aveva mormorato Clarke…..  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare un dito dentro di lei ,ed aveva iniziato a muoverlo, insieme alla lingua,provocando un aumento frenetico del movimento del bacino di Lexa…  
“ mi farai morire…”  
aveva mormorato avvertendo una fitta di piacere in mezzo al petto che le aveva annebbiato la vista  
Clarke che aveva sentito pulsare freneticamente le pareti aveva fatto scivolare fuori la lingua ed inserito il secondo dito…  
poi aveva iniziato a muoverli delicatamente per permetterle di adattarsi ….  
e quando l’aveva sentita pronta ,aveva iniziato a spingerli dentro sempre di piu’ …..  
Il gemere disperato di Lexa ed il suo contrarsi convulsamente intorno alle sue dita, le avevano fatto sentire quanto fosse vicina esplodere  
aveva appoggiato la bocca sul clitoride della brunetta ,aumentato il ritmo del movimento delle dita e succhiato il turgido bottoncino ….

Lexa aveva emesso un lussurioso gemito di piacere prima che il suo bacino,iniziasse a sussultare …. scosso dalle violente contrazioni del prolungato ed intenso orgasmo  
poi si era aggrappata ai capelli biondi del suo amore ,quando dopo averle pervaso il ventre ed il petto … le erano esplose dentro la testa …   
facendole quasi perdere i sensi ..  
"Oh Clarke .."  
Aveva mormorato, nel suo stato di totale beatitudine

La biondina aveva continuato a muovere le dita con estrema lentezza fino a che Lexa non aveva smesso di tremare, e le sue mani avevano smesso di stringerle i capelli …  
poi si era attentamente leccata e riempita la bocca con il sapore leggermente asprigno del succo, frutto dell'intenso godere della brunetta

e quando si era sdraiata vicino a lei e le si era avvicinata per baciare le sue labbra molli …. si era talmente persa nello sguardo estatico e scintillante dei suoi occhi verdi , da dimenticarsi di respirare 

poi Lexa l’aveva attirata verso di se , con aria sopraffatta …  
“ amore…e’ stato ....incredibile…   
...così intenso …”  
le aveva mormorato sfiorandole la schiena, poi l’aveva attirata tra le sue braccia ed aveva chiuso gli occhi e qualche minuto dopo si erano assopite…

e così non si erano accorte di quando Anya e Raven erano tornate a casa

********************************************************  
“ uhm …mi sa proprio che la sorpresa abbia funzionato …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina osservando il vestitino verde e quello blu’, disseminati sul pavimento dell’entrata..  
“ si ..pare che andassero di fretta…  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta osservando le scarpe ….  
“ gia’, neanche il tempo di entrare in camera ! “  
aveva sussurrato Anya vedendo i collant e le mutandine buttati per terra, poco distanti dalla porta della stanza della brunetta

dopo di che erano entrate nella camera della cugina di Lexa  
“ e’ tutta la notte che aspetto di essere sola …con te …  
per infilarmi tra le tue gambe”  
aveva mormorato Raven , insinuandole una mano tra i capelli biondi 

“ oh…. non sei la sola…”  
aveva ribattuto Anya spingendola contro la porta chiusa   
poi si era buttata sulle labbra dischiuse della brunetta, mentre con una mano le tirava su’ il vestitino rosso…

************************************

“ si… piu’ su’…”  
aveva gridato Raven , dopo un po’…risvegliando Lexa dal suo sonno pacifico  
poi, nel lieve chiarore della stanza illuminata dalle prime luci dell’alba aveva potuto osservare il corpo disteso a pancia in giu’ della biondina , che stava dormendo,semi sdraiata sopra di lei…  
< ..non ho sognato >  
si stava dicendo quando aveva sentito un’accorata voce urlare  
“ si..così..prendimi……”

poi il rumore di testata di letto che sbatteva leggermente contro il muro …  
e dopo qualche secondo … un forte urlo liberatorio.. “ ……Anyaaaaa …muoio….”  
che aveva fatto trasalire la brunetta

 

“ non ti preoccupare …. amore…  
..eì Rosy…  
..che esprime a voce alta… tutta la sua felicita’… "  
aveva mormorato la biondina con voce roca, ancora impastata dal sonno…

“ chi e’ …. Rosy ? “  
aveva domandato la brunetta accarezzando la schiena di Clarke  
“ e’ il nome della…. pussy…di Raven…”

“ ah …capisco …”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa, nell’orecchio … ribaltando la posizione....  
dopo di che si era aggiustata sopra di lei,ed aveva iniziato a stuzzicarle il lobo, con le sue labbra …. ed a sfiorarle la schiena con i suoi seni sodi  
“ baciami..Lexa…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sollevando un po’ la testa piegata ….  
“ si…”

La brunetta, per qualche secondo ,aveva delicatamente sfiorato le labbra morbide di Clarke e quando le aveva dischiuse era prepotentemente entrata con la lingua nella sua bocca   
qualche minuto dopo, la biondina stava gia' respirando... in fretta …  
Poi Lexa era andata sul suo collo , con una mano le aveva spostato i capelli biondi ed aveva iniziato a mordicchiarle la nuca …e Clarke aveva subito sollevato la schiena   
permettendo così, alle mani avide della brunetta,di raggiungere i suoi seni morbidi e d’iniziare a palpeggiarli…. e di stropicciare tra le dita i suoi ardenti capezzoli…  
“ oh amore …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina cercando di girarsi

“ ti prego....rimani così…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta iniziando a leccare la chiocciola del suo orecchio esposto, prima d’insinuare la lingua nel condotto uditivo…  
Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare ed a dimenare le natiche ….che erano andate a strusciarsi contro il pube di Lexa…   
“ sei.. così…morbida ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta iniziando a circolare con la lingua la parte superiore della colonna vertebrale della biondina…. poi aveva iniziato a discenderla …   
con tale passione da provocare la resa totale di Clarke…..   
quando la brunetta aveva finito di mappare con la lingua ogni angolo della sua schiena .. la biondina era gia’ abbondantemente bagnata …  
ed il suo ventre era scosso da deliziose ondate di caldo piacere…  
poi mentre le leccava il fondo schiena ,aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle le natiche , ed ogni tanto, distrattamente , le sfiorava l’apertura bagnata con un dito ….  
Clarke , tra i gemiti, aveva iniziato a sollevare il sedere alla ricerca di un maggior contatto….  
Lexa aveva guardato quegli occhi blu’ pieni di desiderio ed era andata …in brodo di giuggiole ….  
“ amore…”  
aveva mormorato inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe …

Dopo di che aveva iniziato a leccarle le natiche e poi,quando aveva finito di esplorarle ,era andata a lambire l’interno delle cosce ..  
l’incredibile umidita’ …. unita all’odore di salmastro avevano fatto gemere la brunetta…ed acceso d’irrefrenabile desiderio i suoi occhi scuri…   
si era leccata lascivamente le labbra, pregustando gia’ in bocca, il sapore che avrebbe presto trovato ,al di la’ di quella sottile peluria bionda  
prima di allungarsi sul letto ed iniziare a mangiarsela aveva intrecciato le dita di una mano con quelle che Clarke stava usando per aggrapparsi alle lenzuola…  
“ aah “  
aveva quasi urlato la biondina, quando aveva sentito la punta della lingua di Lexa sfiorarle appena l’entrata…   
prima d’entrarci dentro ,l’aveva pazientemente allargata,con deliziosi movimenti circolari …. che avevano fatto ulteriormente bagnare Clarke… 

“ uhm…”  
aveva mugolato la brunetta mentre le scivolava dentro ,con la lingua, e quando aveva iniziato a muoverla il movimento dei fianchi della biondina era diventato frenetico …

Qualche minuto dopo, quando le pareti vellutate della biondina avevano iniziato a pulsare , Lexa aveva fatto scivolare fuori la lingua ed era andata a baciarle la clitoride….  
L’improvvisa perdita di contatto aveva fatto tremare Clarke ….si era sentita incredibilmente vuota   
stava per lamentarsi della mancanza, quando aveva sentito la punta di un dito sfiorarle l’apertura   
per qualche secondo si era irrigidita ,ma Lexa aveva sapientemente usato la lingua per sciogliere la tensione e quando l’aveva sentita rilassata ,con estrema lentezza aveva iniziato ad entrarle dentro con il dito   
Poi , quando la penetrazione era stata sufficiente con movimenti lenti aveva iniziato a sfiorarle le pareti , provocando un sensibile aumento del desiderio di Clarke , che aveva iniziato a roteare e sollevare i tremolanti fianchi totalmente persa nella devastante urgenza di andarle incontro ed essere riempita completamente  
Lexa ,che continuava a leccarle il clitoride ,quando aveva sentito il dito accerchiato dalle pareti vellutate della biondina … aveva iniziato a vibrare…. Incontrollatamente….  
poi , presa da un’irresistibile voglia di voler sprofondare nei suoi seni morbidi e baciare le sue labbra  
mentre iniziava a muovere il dito , con voce rotta dal desiderio le aveva mormorato  
“ … girati…amore”

... due secondi dopo era gia’ distesa sui seni della biondina ,che aveva accolto con fervente passione l’arrivo della lingua della brunetta … nella sua bocca

poi si erano perse in un mare di gemiti mischiati con la loro saliva…   
Lexa aveva iniziato a strusciarsi freneticamente contro un fianco della biondina…  
rendendo il loro respirare , sempre piu’ breve ed affannato  
le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a contrarsi ,provocandole intense ondate di piacere che le avevano fatto perdere la testa …   
ed aumentare il ritmo del movimento del suo dito oramai totalmente immerso nella vagina della biondina

Clarke aveva affondato le dita di una mano tra i capelli scomposti della brunetta   
“ … ti prego… “  
le aveva mormorato ,con aria stravolta

Lexa aveva leggermente incurvato il dito ed aveva iniziato a colpire con determinata precisione il punto magico.. e Clarke aveva inondato con i suoi liquidi la mano di Lexa   
strappando ad entrambe un prolungato gemito di piacere…. che aveva ulteriormente fatto sussultare i loro fianchi indemoniati

Poi le iridi blu’della biondina si erano perse nello sguardo lussurioso degli occhi della brunetta  
“ di piu’..”  
aveva mormorato prima di mettere le labbra sul punto pulsante del collo di Lexa ed iniziare a succhiare con veemenza  
la brunetta aveva quasi urlato di piacere ,mentre le entrava dentro con il secondo dito…  
Poi dopo una breve pausa per permettere alle pareti d’adattarsi alla nuova intromissione…aveva ricominciato a colpire quel punto con entrambe le dita   
con devastante incremento…  
“ ooh….non ti fermare…”  
aveva urlato Clarke sconvolta dall'incredibile pulsare 

“ no ..”

quando le contrazioni avevano stretto in una morsa le dita di Lexa ….aveva leggermente fatto pressione, con il pollice , sulla clitoride della biondina…  
“ oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva sussurrato ,quando era caduta nel cielo stellato  
poi …il suo bacino si era violentemente sollevato ed aveva urlato  
“ Lexaaaa “   
mentre il suo ventre iniziava a sussultare ed un mare di liquido invadeva le lenzuola   
poi le intense contrazioni erano salite come una mareggiata ,verso il centro del suo petto e quando erano arrivate nella sua testa, i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di mille colori pastello….  
la brunetta , nonostante fosse sconvolta dalle convulsioni del proprio orgasmo, aveva continuato a muovere lentamente le dita, per farle uscire tutto il piacere

**************************************

“ l’hai sentita ?..... le Woods … hanno proprio il ....tocco magico…”  
aveva mormorato Anya all’orecchio della sua Raven , che giaceva sotto di lei, totalmente disfatta dal suo secondo e consecutivo orgasmo..

“ dammi …solo cinque minuti ….  
E poi …ti faccio perdere la testa….”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta, mentre cercava di riprendere il fiato

“ oh… non vedo l’ora ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, mordendosi un labbro

*******************************

“ uhm , scusami Lexa…  
aveva mormorato la biondina, con tono incerto,quando era tornata in grado di pensare….   
“Ti ho rovinato le lenzuola …. “  
aveva aggiunto,imbarazzata, avvertendo la macchia bagnata che si era formata sotto di lei , per l’abbondante uscita di liquidi 

“ tranquilla …. succede ..”

“ a me….non era mai capitato…  
....e quello che ho provato ...   
...mi hai sconvolta... "

" ... beh...   
anch'io la sono .."  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, prima di baciarle le labbra molli

*********************************

E così , tra appassionati gemiti e nomi gridati .era trascorsa la prima mattina del nuovo anno ....in casa Woods….

“ ….mi arrendo....sono infaticabili…”  
aveva mormorato Raven che giaceva ,esausta , tra le braccia calde e sicure di Anya… 

" devono recuperare il tempo perduto..."  
le aveva mormorato la biondina  
poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle la schiena e pochi minuti dopo si erano addormentate  
totalmente ignare del fatto che ,intanto , fuori, continuava a nevicare…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura  
> e grazie come sempre, a chi mi legge


	31. Dialoghi tra amiche…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke devono affrontare le domande imbarazzanti delle loro amiche

Bellamy aveva accompagnato a casa Costia ,poco prima di mezzogiorno  
separarsi ,dopo l’intensa notte d’amore,non era facile …  
“ … dai, lasciami andare …. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , guardando gli occhi scuri del giovane   
“ va bene …se proprio …devi…. “

“ dai,e’ solo per poche ore …"

“ va bene, ma prima….di lasciarmi solo….dammi un altro bacio …. “

“ non essere tragico…”  
aveva detto Costia sfoderando un magico sorriso  
poi con un dito aveva sfiorato le sue labbra protese ….

“ sei così’ bella ..”  
aveva mormorato Bellamy prima di baciarla teneramente

Una decina di minuti dopo la moretta era entrata in casa ...  
come prima cosa, si era subito levata quelle scarpe col tacco che avevano messo a dura prova la resistenza della sua fragile gamba 

< uhm …. quattro cappotti….  
allora ….le mie amiche non sono …sole …>  
aveva pensato subito dopo,mentre appendeva sull'attaccapanni ,il suo cappotto beige…..  
poi ,com’era gia’ accaduto ad Anya e Raven,quache ora prima, anche lei aveva visto il vestito verde di Lexa ammassato sul pavimento , poco distante da quello blu’ elettrico indossato da Clarke… per la festa di Capodanno  
< mio Dio…allora la sorpresa ha funzionato …   
aveva pensato tutta emozionata,col cuore che le batteva a mille ….  
< Finalmente ! >

Dopo di che si era mossa per andare verso la zona notte , 

< uah … prima le scarpe ,ora i collant e le mutandine di Alexandra …  
Cristo ,dovevano proprio .. avere fretta di spogliarsi >  
aveva mentalmente commentato, mentre percorreva il breve corridoio che conduceva alla porta della sua stanza …

Poi era entrata ed era subito andata nel suo bagno a togliersi il leggero vestitino di seta nera ricamato con fili dorati  
e liberarsi della rovinata biancheria intima…  
L’immagine di Bellamy che si muoveva dentro di lei l’aveva fatta sospirare di piacere, mentre girava il rubinetto della doccia …  
poi il getto d’acqua calda era arrivata ,come una pioggia ristoratrice s,ul suo viso contento….

< chissa’ che fame avranno…le mie lupette … >  
si era detta , una ventina di minuti dopo , dirigendosi silenziosamente verso la cucina

*****************************************

Nel primo pomeriggio, il borbottare della pancia affamata , aveva fatto aprire gli occhi azzurri di Clarke…   
... li per li’ ….non aveva ben capito... dove si trovasse  
poi il peso leggero del braccio allungato sul suo petto ed il calore della mano della brunetta aggrappata ad uno dei suoi rotondi seni le aveva fatto rammentare tutto … 

no, non era stato un sogno …. la notte precedente aveva veramente amato Lexa …. ed il leggero indolenzimento dei suoi fianchi e il delizioso scompiglio che avvertiva tra le gambe, erano solo prove inequivocabili,dell’ardente passione ,con cui l l'aveva contraccambiata  
Il solo pensiero delle sue dita lunghe che si muovevano dentro di lei,le aveva provocato un brivido di piacere ,che le aveva trapassato tutta la spina dorsale 

la brunetta ,stava ancora dormendo …. a pancia in giu’, con una gamba allungata sopra a quelle della biondina   
.. i suoi capelli bruni sparsi a raggiera sul cuscino e le sue labbra leggermente dischiuse ,la rendevano talmente bella   
da rendere praticamente inevitabile per Clarke, non andare a toccare quel viso beato e soddisfatto

“ buongiorno … amore”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,aprendo i suoi incredibili occhi verdi ,   
poi , per qualche secondo, aveva fissato l’azzurro di quelli di Clarke  
“ … vorrei rimanere per sempre così,solo a guardare il tuo cielo…. “

Clarke ,le si era avvicinata , senza smettere di guardare la sua foresta verde  
poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle il viso ed a baciare le sue labbra carnose ,  
mentre le sussurrava parole senza logica  
“ oh amore .. mio bello…. Lexa ….. tesoro…. grande… unico…. sempre…. stupenda…incredibile”

poi anche la pancia della brunetta aveva iniziato a borbottare  
“ ..ho fame..”  
aveva cercato di dire, in mezzo ai baci

“ si…anchio…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina , un secondo prima di entrare con la lingua dentro la bocca di Lexa  
“ mmh …. si....il piu' bel risveglio della mia vita..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre andava sopra di lei ….

Una decina di minuti dopo avevano dovuto interrompere la loro forsennata esplorazione per la protesta rumorosa delle loro pance  
“ sara’ meglio andare a mangiare qualcosa …  
..ma solo per ricaricarmi, poi … tocchera’ a te…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina , mentre cercava di riprendere fiato…..

Quando erano tornate in grado di muoversi, si erano alzate…  
Lexa le aveva dato una delle sue t-shirt ed un paio di slip puliti , visto che ,quelli della biondina,erano decisamente malridotti  
poi erano uscite dalla stanza ed avevano iniziato a camminare lentamente, per non urtare le loro indolenzite intimita’ ,fermandosi ripetutamente contro al muro, per scambiarsi baci e sinuose carezze  
“ sono gia’ rovinata….così mi uccidi.. “  
stava mormorando la biondina quand’erano entrate in cucina…

“ oh….buongiorno anche a voi ! “  
aveva esclamato Costia vedendole arrivare..  
Lexa era violentemente arrossita ..  
“ scusami … non credevo di trovarti … qui ..  
..buongiorno anche a te….”

“ beh, se e’ per questo ci dovrebbero essere anche Anya e Raven..  
anche se, non si sono fatte ancora vedere…”

“ ….si… le abbiamo sentite …  
si sono addormentate…tardi”  
Aveva detto Clarke , con un mezzo sorrisetto…

“ comunque….buongiorno anche a te...sono contenta di vederti..”  
aveva aggiunto, con imbarazzo

“ ho preparato succhi di frutta e concentrati di verdura….   
ricchi di vitamine e minerali ….suppongo che ne abbiate bisogno…”  
aveva aggiunto Costia , con aria maliziosa  
“ se volete posso farvi anche delle uova con la pancetta ….   
..un po’ di proteine non guastano..”  
aveva detto poi, guardando gli occhi verdi dell’amica …

“ gia’ che ci sei… aggiungi anche dei carboidrati….  
..grazie !…e buongiorno…”  
aveva detto Raven , entrando in cucina allacciata alla schiena di Anya

Poi si erano tute sedute al tavolino ed avevano iniziato a mangiare con avidita’  
Clarke aveva iniziato a mescolare, con aria persa, del succo di mirtillo con quello giallo di un pompelmo …  
“ strano mix ..”  
le aveva detto l’amica di sempre   
“ e’..verde..”  
aveva risposto la biondina con aria sognante…

una ventina di minuti dopo l’ex tuffatrice si era alzata  
“ scusatemi…. devo andare a prepararmi…. tra poco passa a prendermi Bellamy…  
..andiamo al cinema e poi ci faremo…una pizza …”

“ oh capito .... lo porti a pomiciare al buio , lo fai lievitare bene…. e poi lo fai entrare nel forno..”  
aveva detto Anya, guardandola con i suoi occhi a mandorla … con aria subdola

Costia era violentemente arrossita   
“ sei sempre così …piena di romanticismo ..”  
aveva borbottato ,mentre andava via…. con aria imbarazzata

“ non capisco perche’ ti diverti così tanto a metterla in disagio…”  
aveva chiesto Lexa 

“ perche’ so che dietro quell'aria da angioletto casto e puro   
si nasconde un diavoletto !.... l’ho sentita…e’ piu’ assatanata di noi   
..il che e’ tutto un dire !  
...sbaglio cugina ? “

“ non lo so..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, mordendosi un labbro

“ Clarke, puoi venire un attimo in salotto con me ..   
devo farti vedere urgentemente...una cosa…”  
aveva detto Raven guardando gli occhi azzurri dell’amica

 

“ allora Alexandria …”  
aveva mormorato Anya, una volta rimasta sola con la brunetta

“ .. la amo.. “

“ oh ,questo non e’ una novita’… voglio sapere..qualcosa che non so…di piu' piccante..  
per esempio ...  
..com’e’ a letto ? “

“ Cristo ! ma ..sei fissata ?  
..sono fatti nostri…personali…”

“ dai … ti prego …sto’ morendo dalla curiosita’….   
Clarke ha ripagato la tua lunga attesa ?   
… e comunque anche te...  
non fare la …vi ho sentite….  
..piu’ lei…che te… a dire il vero...”

“ perche’ quando mi fa venire …rimango senza fiato ! “  
aveva detto Lexa, d’impulso… poi era arrossita

“ uhm …notevole…. per una giovane bisessuale….alle prime armi ….”

“ non e’ così inesperta …. e poi impara in fretta   
e’ gia’ perfettamente in grado di…spedirmi in Paradiso..  
le sue dita …e la sua lingua vellutata mi fanno perdere la testa  
..non credevo che si potesse provare…. un piacere così intenso….  
passerei il resto della mia vita sotto di lei”

“ uah…allora… sei una < bottom > !  
ti piace farti sottomettere e lasciarti… strapazzare …”

“ si … con Clarke ..si..  
ma nello stesso tempo …no… "  
aveva mormorato Lexa  
" in realta' adoro prenderla e sentirla gemere , persa..sotto di me…  
ed il sapore salmastro della sua….insomma hai capito….   
mi fa uscire di testa…   
e poi, quando viene ..mi fa morire …”

“ bene… al di la’ di questi.. particolari ….. piccanti…  
quello che mi premeva di dirti e’ che…sono così felice … per te ….  
e per voi   
ve lo meritate…. siete una coppia favolosa..“  
aveva detto Anya alla fine,prima di alzarsi ed andare ad abbracciare forte la sua bellissima cugina  
“ comunque ,tra poco vi lasciamo sole..  
accompagno Raven al Polis…. e’ di turno dalle 18…e poi rimango con lei…”  
aveva aggiunto, rivolgendo alla brunetta, un malizioso sorrisetto

“ il mio comincia alle 22 … speriamo che sia una notte tranquilla….  
in effetti ..non e’ che abbia dormito ..molto…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, con aria persa

******************************************************

“ allora…cos'e' , che avevi tanta fretta di mostrarmi ?  
aveva chiesto Clarke alla sua amica

Raven l’aveva guardata con aria sorniona e poi le aveva indicato gli indumenti che Costia ,nel frattempo, aveva raccolto dal pavimento ed appoggiati lungo lo schienale del divano

“ ah… quelli ..?   
..non mi sembra una questione da affrontare con urgenza “  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mordendosi un labbro per l’imbarazzo

“ beh a quanto pare … voi ,invece,non avevate tempo da perdere…  
Cristo … mi hai parlato di Alexandra per anni…  
e adesso che finalmente….. l'avete fatto…  
fai la riservata , la preziosa …..  
Clarke, sto’ morendo di curiosita’ , ti diverti a tenermi sulle spine ?”

“ non mi va di parlare di certe cose… sono faccende… troppo personali…”

“ ti ho sempre detto tutto di Anya….  
…ti ho sentita invocare il suo nome…. e camminate,come se foste finite sotto le ruote di un camion …”

“ … uffa ! va bene…  
..e’ stato come essere travolta da … una tempesta….  
sei contenta adesso ? "

" no.... mi mancano i dettagli ..."

la biondina aveva sospirato, prima di continuare

" le sue labbra morbide e le sue belle mani sapevano sempre dove andare ….  
..mi hanno fatto impazzire … di desiderio…”

“ capisco …. bene cosa vuoi dire…  
le dita di Anya sono magiche…”

“ oh… quelle di Alexandra… …  
sono lunghe e sanno muoversi così…bene…per spedirmi in orbita  
mi ha toccato in un punto che neanche sapevo di avere… le ho persino rovinato le lenzuola …con i miei liquidi  
mi sono sentita…come un fiume in piena ..prima di rompere gli argini…  
e poi l’orgasmo e’ stato così intenso da esplodermi negli occhi   
ho visto colori… inimmaginabili, che probabilmente non saro’ mai in grado riprodurre ..”

“ uhm ..notevole…  
sua cugina e’ riuscita a farmi squirtare solo al sesto tentativo…  
in quanto ai colori...mai dire mai...”

Clarke aveva guardato Raven con aria interrogativa  
“ e’ l’equivalente dell’eiaculazione maschile , si ottiene stimolando il punto G …  
..con tutte le persone che ti sei portata a letto…credevo che lo sapessi..”

“ non erano nulla….   
forse e’ giusto che mi sia successo con lei …  
…. l’amore della mia vita … “

“ a proposito , parlando della tua sexy brunetta  
da quel che ho sentito.. mi e' sembrata essere un’amante silenziosa ….”

“ posso solo dirti che …quando viene…. e’ stupenda ….  
il suo corpo che vibra sotto di me e’ spettacolare…  
e lo sguardo dei suoi occhi verdi diventati scuri e pieni di pagliuzze dorate …  
che scintillano come le stelle ..  
mio Dio ... e' una visione soverchiante, stupefacente..

“ uhm… gia'…”

" e poi, quando e' eccitata sa di bosco ....   
il suo sapore e’ intossicante…  
mi manda in estasi , scatena i miei sensi e mi fa perdere il controllo …  
mi fa venire un’irrefrenabile voglia di entrarle dentro … tutta…”

“ ok…basta così…  
... hai fatto bagnare la mia Rosy….e non ho tempo…  
devo passare da casa nostra a cambiarmi prima d’iniziare il mio turno al Polis …”  
aveva detto infine Raven, senza avere il coraggio di guardare gli occhi azzurri di Clarke

“ tu non sai quanto,questo…mi renda contenta   
vedervi così felici… mi fa solo stare bene  
...ero così stanca di vedervi soffrire … “  
aveva mormorato la moretta , prima di andare via..

“ grazie… Rae  
..di tutto …. per avermi sopportato in questi lunghi anni …  
e per avermi incoraggiato a buttarmi alle spalle tutta la pesantezza del passato…  
sei un amica preziosa ...”  
le aveva detto la biondina, prima di andare a baciarle una guancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	32. ...urgenti confessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ancora Clexa ....

“ se non sono indiscreta, posso sapere ..... cosa aveva Raven...di tanto urgente, da farti vedere …“  
aveva chiesto Lexa alla biondina, quando l’aveva raggiunta in camera…  
“ oh...era solo un pretesto….  
in realta'....voleva sapere …. come te la cavi ..a letto ..”

“ Ah ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta ,ingoiando l’improvviso eccesso di salivazione 

“ e tu.. cosa ….le hai risposto ..”  
aveva mormorato poco dopo, mentre con fare incerto, si strusciava sulla t-shirt, i palmi sudati delle sue mani

Clarke , per qualche lungo istante ,si era persa nell'espressione un po’ smarrita del suo amore , prima di sussurrarle  
“...che sei un miracolo…. che fare l'amore con te e' meraviglioso... speciale...unico...  
che le tue bellissime mani mi fanno impazzire ..  
e che le tue morbide labbra sono piu' succose di una pesca matura .."

poi le si era avvicinata e le aveva preso una mano  
" ..il solo il pensiero della tua bocca su di me …mi fa ...brutti scherzi   
.... tocca … qui  
senti.... cosa mi combini …”  
le aveva mormorato mentre se la metteva in mezzo alle gambe ,sulle sue mutandine gia' bagnate

“ uhm … oh...si …  
...mi dispiace … così tanto...del disagio.."  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , gia’ su di giri , nell'orecchio della biondina

“ e invece, quella pettegola di tua cugina , non ha voluto sapere niente ?   
le aveva chiesto Clarke, qualche secondo dopo,mordicchiandole un labbro   
“ si..le stesse cose … “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta , con tono roco, prima di avvolgere con la sua lingua vellutata ,quella della biondina  
“ e…. e…. te… …  
aah …Lexa   
cosa le …. aah… “  
ma la biondina non era riuscita a terminare la questione , perche’ la labbra della brunetta troppo intente a succhiare le sue le sue, glielo avevano impedito

poi , con urgenza,le aveva sfilato la t-shirt ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i seni grandi  
“ che sei morbida ...

“ ..che mi fai perdere la testa … “  
aveva mormorato Lexa mentre circondava con la sua lingua, i capezzoli turgidi della biondina  
qualche minuto dopo, quel delicato e tenero assaggio, era diventato un assalto devastante,   
quando la brunetta aveva cominciato a succhiarli , con avidita’…

Clarke aveva iniziato a traballare ed a gemere senza ritegno , mentre veniva sospinta senza pieta',verso il bordo del letto 

“ qu.. a... ndo devi and..are a lav...orare …”  
aveva cercato di dire ..per rallentarla

per qualche secondo la lingua di Lexa si era allontanata dal seno di Clarke ,  
“ alle 22... c’e’ tempo ..”  
aveva mormorato mentre si toglieva in fretta la t-shirt e la gettava lontano, sul pavimento 

senza pausa le si era avvicinata ed aveva incollato i suoi piccoli seni sodi su quelli morbidi di lei  
“ che guardare i tuoi occhi blu’ …  
le aveva mormorato trapassandola con i suoi occhi verdi scuri, pieni di desiderio  
“mi toglie il respiro “

dopo di che le aveva messo una mano sul fianco ed una sulla spalla e l’aveva fatta sedere sul bordo del letto ,con i piedi ancora a contatto del pavimento   
poi si era inginocchiata davanti alle gambe della biondina e con urgenza le aveva tolto le mutandine   
“ che l'odore del tuo mare in tempesta...mi fa venire voglia di entrarti dentro…”

“ Lexa, ti prego ..”  
aveva urlato Clarke iniziando a dimenare i fianchi

 

“ Cristo .. le invidio !  
..odio dover andare a lavorare, quando vorrei stare con te …”  
aveva detto Raven ad Anya, mentre uscivano dalla loro camera

“ dai tesoro....non te la prendere troppo…  
..ci rifaremo piu’ tardi.. ti sapro’ ripagare dell’attesa, con gli interessi..  
ti lascero' senza fiato...”  
le aveva risposto la biondina , guardandola maliziosamente, con i suoi occhi a mandorla

 

la brunetta aveva iniziato a gemere quando aveva sfiorato con le labbra l’apertura bagnata di Clarke , poi , prima di scivolarle dentro con la lingua ,  
le aveva messo le mani sotto al sedere ,per tenerla ferma...  
la biondina , si era totalmente abbandonata allargando le gambe e le braccia 

poi, quando la lingua di Lexa aveva iniziato a muoversi dentro e fuori di lei , aveva intrecciato le gambe attorno al suo lungo collo,   
ed aveva sollevato il bacino per andarle incontro…  
le mani della brunetta , tornate libere di muoversi,erano andate sui suoi seni morbidi , dopo averli palpeggiati con movimenti rotatori avevano preso i turgidi capezzoli tra pollice ed indice ed avevano iniziato a stuzzicarli ,mentre con la lingua cominciava a colpirle quel punto spugnoso ,gia’ diventato gonfio

“ si..Lexa….mangiami.. tutta ...”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,quando le sue pareti vellutate avevano preso a pulsare freneticamente attorno alla lingua della brunetta…  
“ oh mio Dio …mi farai morire…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke nel delirio , tra i sussulti furiosi del suo bacino

“ non ancora…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta estraendo la lingua   
“ lo sai ...che adoro sentirti godere…”

" oh ...no...non andare via... "  
aveva implorato la biondina, sconvolta dall'improvvisa mancanza

" ...mai... piu'...amore mio..."  
le aveva mormorato Lexa, prima di cominciare a leccare con passione la sua tremolante clitoride ,   
e di strappare un lungo gemito di piacere dalle labbra molli della biondina …. 

“ ... i tuoi seni mi fanno impazzire ..  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta, mentre le pizzicava i rigonfi capezzoli  
Clarke totalmente preda della sua frenesia aveva affondato i polpastrelli nelle spalle di Lexa

“ Clar ke....muoio dalla voglia d'entrarti dentro…  
....posso...?”

 

“ sii.. Lexa..…sii...”  
aveva gridato la biondina , tra i tremori del proprio ventre 

" oh ..amore.."  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre con due dita scivolava attraverso l’entrata bagnata  
poi,per qualche minuto ,aveva tastato gentilmente i dintorni dell’apertura , con movimenti gentili e solo quando l’aveva sentita pronta   
aveva fatto entrare tutte le sue lunghe dita, fino a toccare il fondo del suo canale vellutato, ed aveva cominciato a penetrarla con movimenti lenti ma decisi….

“ di piu’…”  
aveva implorato la biondina , stravolta dalle intense contrazioni delle sue pareti ,   
sopraffatta dal piacere di sentirla così eccitata anche quelle di Lexa avevano iniziato a pulsare violentemente, facendola gemere di desiderio

“ si ..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , dopo di che aveva cambiato il movimento delle sue dita …. instaurando un ritmo penetrativo, fermo e micidiale…   
che aveva fatto impazzire la delirante biondina….  
“ non ti fermare…  
le pupille di Lexa erano diventate enormi ,mentre con la punta delle due dita circolava l’interno del canale pulsante di Clarke,   
poi le aveva fatte scivolare fuori prima di farle rientrare velocemente tutte dentro di lei

a questo punto,per la bocca di Lexa andare sulla clitoride della sempre piu’ scossa biondina era diventato molto difficile   
a malincuore aveva spostato la mano che stringeva uno dei suoi seni ..  
dopo di che aveva usato il braccio libero per ancorarsi al suo bacino errante…  
“ Clar ke……amore...vieni per me .. "  
le aveva mormorato , cominciando a succhiare e mordicchiare la sua clitoride….

“ si....eccomi.... Lexaaa “  
aveva gridato la biondina ,quando era finalmente esplosa   
poi aveva infilato le dita nei capelli scuri della brunetta e si era avvinta a lei mentre veniva sconvolta dalle poderose convulsioni del suo incredibile orgasmo   
Lexa aveva smesso di succhiare e rallentato il movimento delle sue dita   
aspettava, senza fiato, con le labbra dischiuse a forma di O, appoggiate sulla clitoride,che la tempesta si placasse ….

un po’ piu’ tardi, quando la biondina era ritornata … presente….  
era andata a sdraiarsi esausta tra le sue braccia e si era lasciata coccolare dai baci senza forza delle sue labbra molli   
“ riposati amore mio ….”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, prima d’iniziare a percorrerle la schiena con dita leggere  
e così , erano scivolata nel sonno

 

Quando il leggero suono della sveglia del cellulare aveva svegliato Lexa erano le otto di sera…  
in fretta l’aveva fatto smettere…per non disturbare il sonno beato di Clarke  
poi aveva dovuto fare un immenso sforzo mentale per trovare almeno una ragione valida che le consentisse di lasciare quel letto caldo   
alla fine si era mossa solo perche’ faceva parte di una squadra …. di pompieri  
dove la presenza di ogni singolo componente era indispensabile alla sicurezza di tutti  
prima di spostarla, aveva dato un leggero bacio sulla mano che la biondina teneva appoggiata sulla sua spalla…  
dopo di che si era alzata e diretta a tentoni verso il bagno, per farsi una doccia…

un quarto d’ora dopo si era vestita e poi, usando la luce del bagno ,aveva scritto una piccola nota da lasciare a Clarke …  
poi , prima di lasciare la stanza, nella penombra aveva accarezzato e baciato i capelli biondi del suo amore addormentato

quando era uscita dal portone di casa l’aria fredda l’aveva fatta rabbrividire …   
si era aggiustata la sciarpa attorno al collo e poi, per scaldarsi ,si era messa a camminare di buon passo , verso la fermata della Metropolitana ….  
solo quando si era seduta tranquilla in un vagone ,si era potuta permettere di ripercorrere con la mente tutti gli incredibili accadimenti delle ultime 24 ore ….  
man mano che il ricordo procedeva , il suo volto aveva cambiato d’espressione….  
così come , a seconda della visione,era mutato il colore dei suoi occhi … e l’aspetto delle sue labbra ….

***********************************

“ ciao Alexandria “  
aveva detto Lincoln, vedendola entrare nella Stazione  
“ ciao Capo….”

“ uah…. sembri felice ,   
nonostante lo sguardo perso e le occhiaie …. sei radiosa  
...non ti avevo mai visto così   
frutto della sorpresa ? “

“ si….   
..non finiro’ mai... di ringraziarti …”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria sognante

“ ah…ho capito ! “  
aveva aggiunto Lincoln,con aria sorridente  
“ coraggio, vai a cambiarti… in fondo il turno dura solo ... otto ore …”

“ troppe !”  
aveva esclamato Lexa, dopo di che si era mossa per andare nello spogliatoio

“ speriamo che sia una notte tranquilla …   
da come cammini … stanotte…. cerchero’ di mandarti a compiere ulteriori gesta estreme”  
aveva detto , un quarto d’ora dopo, vedendola tornare in tenuta da pompiere, con aria maliziosa

“ che Boss premuroso !  
… ma non ti preoccupare….   
..sono ancora perfettamente in grado di muovere le chiappe …e di compiere il mio dovere..”  
gli aveva risposto la brunetta con tono leggermente indispettito

“ dai Alexandria…..stavo scherzando….   
cercavo solo di sdrammatizzare un po’… la situazione…  
..non so cosa avrei dato, pur di rimanere con Octavia, nel mio letto caldo..”

“ eh…si….  
...sei stato proprio coraggioso! …. uscir fuori dal nido ed affrontare le intemperie… non e’ da tutti ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,con aria compiacente….

*********************************************

Quando le mani di Clarke , nel dormiveglia, avevano cercato la brunetta , avevano trovato solo lo spazio vuoto e freddo del letto …   
< Lexaaa > aveva quasi urlato svegliandosi di colpo….  
una morsa terribile le attanagliava il petto mentre si alzava in fretta ,   
dopo di che,nella penombra della stanza, aveva affannosamente cercato l’interruttore della luce …

poi, col cuore in gola, era entrata nel bagno   
e , per sua fortuna aveva visto subito la piccola nota ,che la brunetta, aveva lasciato per lei 

< non e’ un sogno !…tranquilla amore mio  
..purtroppo dovevo andare a lavorare…. ( sono di turno fino alle sei … )  
…perdonami per non averti salutato ,come avrei voluto ..con un bacio  
ma stavi dormendo così beatamente, che mi e' stato impossibile...svegliarti…   
sei puoi aspettami …. rimani nel caldo tepore del mio letto..  
a presto...  
ti amo Lexa >

quando la biondina aveva finito di leggere il battito del suo cuore era gia' tornato tranquillo…  
in fretta era uscita dal bagno per andare a prendere il suo cellulare e vedere l’ora …. erano le 4 di notte  
< uhm …. se mi sbrigo …. >  
si era detta , mentre chiamava un taxi , per farsi portare a casa sua…  
poi aveva aperto l'armadio di Lexa ed aveva preso una delle sue tute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...  
> e come sempre...commenti graditi ...


	33. sorprendere Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va a prendere Lexa...

“ sono le sei…. “  
aveva detto Lexa al suo Capo, quando era uscita dallo spogliatoio, dopo che si era fatta una doccia, alla fine del turno

“ si…. ho capito… Alexandria  
hai fretta di andare a casa….   
vai…. ci vediamo dopo domani , alle sei di mattina…”

“ va bene..  
a presto Lincoln… e salutami Octavia..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta mentre s’incamminava verso l’uscita

poi aveva aperto la porta dell’entrata della Stazione ed era stata quasi travolta da una persona che pareva avere piu’ fretta di lei  
“ scusa …  
aveva esclamato la figura imbacuccata   
“ Lexa !   
“ Clar ke ? “

“ ..oh ..amore … sei qui …  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, due secondi dopo, quando si era ripresa un po' dalla sorpresa  
dopo di che le aveva preso una mano e sfiorato le gelide labbra con un bacio leggero  
“ ma cosa Diavolo ti e’ saltato in mente…di uscire a quest’ora ….fa freddo …  
vederti mi riempie di gioia, ma potevi aspettarmi al caldo ..nel mio letto…

“ sono venuta a prenderti … per portarti a casa mia e prepararti una bella colazione…”  
aveva detto la biondina ,con aria sorridente  
“ …e poi senza di te … c’era troppo spazio vuoto ....  
e le lenzuola erano diventate gelide ….”  
aveva aggiunto con tono basso, guardandola teneramente, con i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri..

“ beh allora … muoviamoci …. improvvisamente ....mi e' venuta una gran fame ”  
aveva detto la brunetta sfiorandole una ciocca di capelli biondi che le usciva dal berretto di lana   
dopo di che le aveva messo un braccio intorno alla vita e si erano incamminate verso la fermata della Metropolitana

“ turno faticoso ?   
aveva chiesto Clarke quando si erano sedute vicine sul vagone   
“ no… molto tranquillo…. solo tre chiamate … di normale routine  
...sono persino riuscita a dormire un po’….”

“ io, mi sono svegliata di soprassalto alle quattro di notte …  
quando ho realizzato di essere sola nel letto….. mi sono spaventata …  
aveva mormorato la biondina stringendo la mano di Lexa

“ per questo….ti avevo lasciato una nota..nel bagno …  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta fissandola con i suoi occhi verdi

“ … si …l’ho vista … mi hai evitato… un attacco di panico  
…. come facevi a saperlo ? … “

“ potrei dire intuito ..  
ma non e’ vero…. Il fatto e’ che  
..dopo la notte dell’incendio dell’Orfanotrofio , dopo il bagno…  
quando mi sono svegliata e tu non c’eri …. sono caduta nel terrore .. “

“ ma non avevo alcuna intenzione di andare via….”  
aveva detto la biondina

“…ora lo so…. allora non ne’ ero così sicura….   
Clarke, ho ancora paura di svegliarmi e realizzare di aver fatto solo un bel sogno…   
che …tutto questo amore …. tutta la gioia che provo …..siano solo il frutto della mia fantasia  
che non siano reali…  
volevo rassicurarti ,ho pensato che forse potevi provare la stessa insicurezza …”  
aveva confessato Lexa 

“ si…in effetti…e’ così….  
il solo pensiero di perderti ..mi uccide… per questo sono venuta a prenderti…”

“ non vado da nessuna parte, amore …  
..e sono sicura che il tempo guarira’ le nostre paure”  
dopo di che la brunetta aveva piegato la testa ed appoggiato la folta chioma di capelli scuri sulla spalla del cappotto indossato dalla biondina   
e poi, si era lasciata cullare dal dondolio dei binari , per il resto del breve viaggio

********************************************************

“ mmh ..questi pancake sono davvero..deliziosi…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , con la bocca piena .... estasiata dal loro gusto che le aveva fatto socchiudere gli occhi  
poi un filo sottile di sciroppo d’acero le era colato dall’angolo della bocca solcandole il mento   
Clarke la fissava rapita continuando a mordersi un labbro …ed a contorcersi le mani

“ … diventero’ una golosa e lenta palla di grasso..”  
aveva sospirato la brunetta mentre ad occhi chiusi,continuava a masticare il suo pancake  
quel suo stato quasi fanciullesco la stava rendendo tenera,   
il che unito alla sua incredibile bellezza aveva reso insostenibile la situazione di Clarke ...

la biondina non ce l'aveva fatta piu' a stare ferma ed accontentarsi di rimanere solo a guardarla...  
in fretta si era silenziosamente alzata ed era andata a posizionarsi alle spalle dell’ignara commensale ..   
poi con le sue mani calde aveva spostato i capelli scuri che ricadevano fluidi sul collo di Lexa facendola trasalire  
“in effetti vederti mangiare ….mi fa un certo effetto…  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio, prima d’iniziare a baciarle la nuca  
“ oh…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ingoiando a fatica quello che aveva ancora in bocca ...  
poi la lingua vellutata di Clarke aveva lentamente percorso la lunghezza del suo collo facendola rabbrividire   
e quando le dita della biondina avevano iniziato a sfiorare il bordo della sua maglietta aveva riaperto gli occhi  
“ uhm… ti stai approfittando di me… “  
aveva detto mordendosi un labbro

“ non e’ colpa mia..  
le aveva mormorato Clarke …  
dopo di che si era presa il lobo dell’orecchio ed aveva iniziato a mordicchiarlo   
mentre le sue mani ingorde s’insinuavano tra la lana e raggiungevano i seni della brunetta nascosti dal suo reggiseno sportivo   
“ se …. sei così bella …”

Lexa aveva iniziato a respirare in crescente affanno…  
“ …po... trebb.. ero arriv.. are le tue am... iche .."  
aveva cercato di dirle , ingoiando un po' di saliva

" oh …. tranquilla ....non verra' nessuno...  
niente potra' impedirmi di prendere cio’ che voglio … e desidero da ore ..  
...ho smesso di aspettare..."  
le aveva sussurrato la biondiona,spostandole il reggiseno ...  
dopo di che le aveva preso i seni sodi ed aveva cominciato a pizzicarle i capezzoli   
“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva quasi urlato la tremolante brunetta sentendosi invadere le mutandine da un fiotto di liquido caldo

“ ora fammi spazio … voglio sedermi sulle tue gambe....  
ed entrare nella tua bocca …”  
aveva detto la biondina con tono roco ,dopo di che era andata a mettersi a cavalcioni della brunetta  
“ oh amore..  
aveva mormorato cadendo nel blu’ dei suoi occhi pieni di desiderio

la lingua di Clarke aveva lentamente leccato il succo d’acero ancora sparso sul mento di Lexa  
dopo di che aveva infilato le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri ed aveva iniziato a succhiarle le labbra morbide negandole l’accesso alla sua bocca 

“ fammi entrare ..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , dopo un po', con voce rotta dal desiderio  
la biondina le aveva afferrato i capelli per tenerla ferma e le aveva mormorato  
“ non ti muovere o mi fermo …  
poi era entrata con la lingua dentro alla bocca di Lexa ed aveva iniziato ad esplorarla in ogni angolo ,con movimenti leggeri e delicati   
he avevano solo incrementato l’urgenza della brunetta che aveva iniziato a sussultare mentre stringeva convulsamente le dita attorno ai fianchi della biondina ,  
in cerca di un maggiore attrito  
quando il pube della brunetta aveva cominciato a sfregarsi contro il clitoride della biondina …  
le ondate di piacere le avevano fatto aprire la bocca ….e perdere il controllo   
Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere come una forsennata quando finalmente aveva potuto intrecciare la sua lingua attorno a quella vellutata di Clarke  
e quando si erano dovute fermare a riprendere fiato , c’era voluto veramente poco a liberarsi delle magliette e dei reggiseni …

“ mi farai morire …“  
aveva mormorato la brunetta poco dopo,mentre accarezzava voluttuosamente i seni grandi e morbidi di lei….

“ …no Lexa …aspetta ...”  
aveva detto la biondina afferrando le sue natiche ,  
dopo di che aveva iniziato ad alzarsi portandosela dietro , si era rapidamente guardata attorno …   
e poi, mentre le baciava la bocca ,l'aveva sospinta verso il piano della lavastoviglie….  
La brunetta si era lasciata guidare fino a quando il suo sedere era rimasto intrappolato tra il pube di Clarke e l’elettrodomestico….  
dopo di che aveva guardato con occhi verdi pieni di desiderio le mani andate sul bottone dei suoi jeans neri e poi le aveva seguite, trattenendo il respiro,   
quando lentamente avevano tirato giu’ la cerniera   
un brivido di anticipazione aveva attraversato il suo fondo schiena rendendo le sue gambe molli   
e poi si era morsa un labbro ,quando la biondina aveva infilato le dita nell'elastico delle sue gia' rovinate mutandine e le aveva fatte scivolare lungo le sue cosce fino a levargliele…  
lasciando la brunetta nuda e fremente, alla merce' del suo amore

“ sei….   
sei bella da impazzire..."  
le aveva mormorato la biondina ,divorandola con i suoi occhi blu’ pieni di desiderio

dopo di che le aveva preso il seno sinistro dentro una mano mentre le sue labbra bagnate accerchiavano il capezzolo dell’altro ,   
e dopo averlo beneficato di qualche leccata lascivia aveva iniziato a succhiarlo con veemenza…  
Lexa in risposta,aveva reclinato la testa all’indietro ed affondato le dita tra i capelli biondi del suo amore …  
e poi ,quando l’altra mano di Clarke era andata a constatare , con un leggero sfioramento, il disastro che aveva tra le gambe, mormorandole  
“ mmh ..sei così bagnata ..”  
la brunetta aveva sentito la scossa elettrica  
" amore...pieta'...."

 

in risposta Clarke le aveva mordicchiato il capezzolo , poi dopo averla cucinata a dovere ,l’aveva lasciato andare ed aveva iniziato a leccare e succhiare il ventre tremolante della brunetta dopo di che si era inginocchiata davanti al pube ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzare l’interno delle sue cosce lunghe ed umide  
l’apertura di Lexa aveva iniziato a pulsare e le conseguenti ondate di piacere che avevano iniziato a percorrerle il ventre ,le avevano fatto perdere l’equilibrio,   
così, per acquisire stabilita’, aveva naturalmente allargato le gambe  
lasciando che l’odore di muschio , frutto della sua eccitazione ,investisse, come un treno in corsa,le narici di Clarke ,   
lasciandola per qualche secondo, senza fiato ….

“ ti prego …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con un tono di voce così flebile , che aveva fatto ulteriormente dilatare le pupille della biondina  
le mani di Clarke erano affondate nelle natiche morbide della brunetta prima di affondare la testa tra le sue cosce ed iniziare a leccare i dintorni dell’apertura bagnata

la soverchiante sensazione aveva fatto arcuare la schiena di Lexa all’indietro e le sue braccia ,di solito forti ,si erano dovute piegare per far si che i suoi gomiti potessero appoggiarsi sulla superficie fredda del piano della lavastoviglie  
e questo era stata la sua fortuna perche'quando la lingua morbida e calda le era entrata dentro aveva iniziato a muoversi sconsideratamente …. senza controllo  
poi Clarke aveva iniziato a muoverla per esplorare le sue pareti vellutate   
e Lexa aveva aperto la bocca in cerca d’aria ….

dopo averla rovistata , in lungo e largo,con dovizia di particolari ....  
la biondina aveva fatto scivolare fuori la lingua e le era entrata dentro con un dito  
poi era andata alla ricerca del punto perfetto …e si era accorta di averlo trovato quando il suo amore aveva iniziato a gemere di piacere…

Dopo di che , senza fermare il movimento del suo dito si era alzata ed aveva sollevato il sedere della brunetta per farlo posare sul piano   
aveva messo la bocca tra i seni sodi della brunetta e le aveva sussurrato  
“ Lexa…   
ti prego, voglio sentire dalle tue belle labbra ....il tuo piacere… “

quindi , senza aspettare la sua risposta, aveva incrementato il movimento del dito ed iniziato a colpire, inesorabilmente ,quel punto spugnoso

“ aah … si Clark e…..   
...rimani lì….”

“ ooh si così....amore mio ..

i mormorii di Lexa avevano esaltato la lingua bollente della biondina , che aveva percorso con movimenti circolari tutto il suo ventre sussultante ...  
dopo di che si era di nuovo inginocchiata e si era messa le sue gambe molli sopra le spalle….   
“ uhm….sei così aperta per me ….. “  
le aveva mormorato prima di andare sulla sua clitoride   
“ sei spettacolare...”  
aveva aggiunto mentre gliela leccava languidamente, senza pressione …

le pareti della brunetta avevano iniziato a pulsare violentemente ,stringendosi convulsamente attorno al dito ,che si stava muovendo con ardore,dentro di lei  
“ amore …. di piu’..”  
aveva implorato la brunetta ,con la vista gia’ offuscata

La biondina aveva fatto scivolare il secondo dito e quando aveva iniziato a pompare dentro e fuori di lei,un abbondante fiotto di liquido caldo aveva invaso la sua mano 

" Oh mio Dio…. non ti fermare ..."  
aveva urlato Lexa artigliandosi alla nuca di Clarke ,poi aveva sollevato il bacino ed era andata incontro al suo amore

“ amore e’ stupendooo….   
....ti sento tu tta….dentro “  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, la brunetta ,nel delirio dell’intenso piacere  
poi aveva graffiato il braccio con cui la biondina le circondava i fianchi, strappandole un urlo di cieco desiderio ,  
che le aveva fatto incrementare il ritmo del movimento delle sue dita ...  
qualche secondo dopo aveva iniziato a succhiare il bottoncino turgido della clitoride della brunetta

Il centro del petto di Lexa si era riempito di calore …. ed i suoi occhi verdi erano caduti dentro una luce chiara e pulsante   
poi i suoi gomiti avevano smesso di sorreggerla ed il suo corpo era diventato leggero   
“ sono tua amore …prendimi ….”  
aveva mormorato in totale abbandono ….

L’orgasmo aveva colto Clarke di sorpresa   
“ Lexa ! “  
Aveva esclamato tra i sussulti del suo ventre morbido  
“ si amore …vieni per me….”  
le aveva gridato Lexa con voce sconvolta dal desiderio

La biondina aveva chiuso gli occhi per qualche minuto .... abbandonandosi all'inaspettato e sconvolgente piacere  
poi aveva infilato le unghie della mano libera nella natica di Lexa ed aveva aperto le dita che si muovevano dentro di lei e le aveva fatte sforbiciare contro le pareti che stavano freneticamente pulsando dopo di che aveva leggermente mordicchiato la sua clitoride  
“ Clarke sto’ venendo per te …”  
aveva urlato la brunetta iniziando a sussultare ..poi un mare di liquido denso aveva inondato la mano della biondina…

“ tienimi amore  
aveva aggiunto abbandonandosi totalmente alle potenti convulsioni che la stavano travolgendo e che sembravano non voler finire …   
La biondina aveva bevuto tutto il piacere del suo amore senza smettere di muovere le dita e quando si era accorta del suo continuo pulsare si era alzata ed aveva usato il braccio libero per sollevare il torso della disfatta brunetta   
poi l’aveva presa tra le sue braccia ed aveva cominciato a baciare le sue labbra molli   
“ guardami amore..”  
le aveva sussurrato ricominciando a muovere le dita lentamente

Lexa l’aveva guardata con aria decisamente persa   
“ ti ho presa ….”  
le aveva mormorato…..Clarke  
dopo di che aveva continuato a guardarla con i suoi occhi azzurri pieni d’amore ,mentre aumentava il ritmo delle dita che erano totalmente immerse dentro di lei

… il secondo orgasmo l’aveva sentito nella mano e visto passare negli occhi verdi smeraldino del suo amore   
“ ti amo…”  
aveva solo sospirato Lexa tra i tremori … aggrappandosi a lei, donandole lo sguardo piu' bello e pieno d'amore, che avesse mai visto  
" anch'io..."

poi Clarke l’aveva tenuta stretta a se,senza smettere mai di baciarle le sue meravigliose labbra che sapevano di mirtilli e fragole

 

“ Lexa, sei l’amore della mia vita …”  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio piu’ tardi , quand’erano riuscite a raggiungere il letto della biondina,   
prima di addormentarsi esauste ed incredibilmente , sazie d'amore ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	34. il dono di Manuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke ricevono un'inaspettato regalo...

26 gennaio 2020

Ufficio di Anya ore 12  
“ buongiorno Signorina , mi chiamo Manuel…  
e queste sono le chiavi della mia BMW Coupe’ Serie 3… ha 10 anni, ma l’ho tenuta come un gioiellino…non ha neanche un graffio…  
non sono qui per cercare di venderla…la voglio regalare  
in cambio, le chiedo solo ….  
di darla ad una coppia , a due anime gemelle…  
..capisce cosa intendo ? “  
aveva detto l’anziano ometto, di etnia messicana, guardando la biondina ,con i suoi occhi azzurri

Anya aveva fissato a lungo l’uomo con aria stupefatta , prima di dire  
“ non capisco….  
...non mi era mai capitato di ricevere una simile richiesta ….”

“ ..la mia Charlotte ,la mia piu' grande amica e tenera amante,   
la donnache ho amato piu’ della vita mia …per piu’ di 60 anni….  
pochi mesi fa’….se ne’ andata ….e non tornera’ piu’…. era malata

le auto belle e veloci ed i cavalli di razza erano le sue grandi passioni …  
le piaceva cavalcare libera nel vento ed amava tantissimo viaggiare col tettuccio scoperto….  
persino all’ultimo,quando era quasi inferma, ha voluto continuare a guardare il mondo con me…  
insieme, abbiamo visto posti incantevoli ed apprezzato le meraviglie di questo mondo   
Tenerla in garage non servirebbe a nessuno , mi ricorderebbe solamente che lei non c’e’ piu’….  
magari, mi sono detto, quest’auto potrebbe rendere felice qualcun’ altro….. "

“ uhm…. Capisco…  
...mi dispiace tanto della sua perdita…. “  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ ma ….potrebbe comunque vederla….   
perche’ regalarla ? “

Io e Charlotte non abbiamo avuto figli perche’ purtroppo lei era sterile…  
all’inizio ci ha sofferto tanto ed io ho solo cercato di amarla ancora di piu’…  
di farle capire che per me era comunque perfetta  
comunque… non abbiamo eredi di rilievo…  
e poi Signorina mi devo preparare a raggiungerla ….  
mi hanno dato al massimo tre mesi di vita… io spero di andarmene prima  
non ho paura di morire… ho fretta di raggiungerla perche'sono sicuro che lei mi sta’ aspettando…”

dopo di che l’anziano ometto si era alzato ed aveva messo sulla scrivania i documenti dell'auto e l'atto di donazione  
“ adesso si e’ fatto tardi….e lei avra’ certamente tante altre cose da fare…  
non le voglio rubare altro tempo...."

poi quando erano stati vicini alla porta d'ingresso dell'ufficio di Anya  
Manuel si era fermato ed aveva mormorato , guardando teneramente gli occhi a mandorla della biondina

" mi raccomando, Signorina, se ha trovato gia’ l’amore della sua vita…. non perda tempo.….”  
poi era andato via

Anya aveva continuato a fissare per qualche minuto, le chiavi dell’auto lasciate sulla sua scrivania  
dopo di che aveva preso il suo cellulare ed aveva mandato subito un messaggio alla sua Raven   
< mi manchi amore, ti amo >  
la replica della brunetta non si era fatta attendere..  
< non mi vedi da tre ore…. e’ bello sapere che hai anche un lato romantico !….  
sono proprio una donna fortunata ! ed …. anch’io ti amo …”

poi aveva lasciato un messaggio vocale alla segreteria telefonica di sua cugina  
“ ciao Alexandria….  
quando finisci il turno , per favore….passa dal mio Ufficio…  
devo urgentemente farti vedere una cosa ! >

la biondina sapeva gia' cosa fare della nera BMW

Ore 15  
“Anya, ho fatto piu’ in fretta che potevo !  
.. non ho molto tempo, tra mezz’ora devo essere al Corso di Scrittura per bambini…”  
aveva detto la brunetta entrando nell’Ufficio della cugina

“ tranquilla mi servono solo pochi minuti… del tuo preziosissimo tempo…  
..seguimi…”  
dopo di che aveva portato sua cugina nel Garage sotterraneo della sua Concessionaria d’Auto di Lusso  
“ che ne’ pensi ? ti piace ?“  
le aveva chiesto, poco dopo, mostrandole la BMW nera

“ non e’ nuovissima ,ma di certo e’ tenuta benissimo…  
adoro i modelli d’auto un po’ datati….  
mi piacerebbe tanto potermi permettere di comprarla …  
ma non posso...”  
aveva detto Lexa , con aria dispiaciuta…

“ prendi, queste sono le chiavi… e’ tua…anzi vostra  
e'anche di Clarke...  
..ve la regala Manuel….”

“ che mi ricordi…non conosco nessuno con questo nome…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con aria stupita

“ e’ probabile…  
...ora ti spiego….”

Dopo di che Anya le aveva raccontato tutto del < bizzarro > incontro con l’anziano ometto ,avvenuto qualche ora prima  
“ il suo desiderio di donarla ad una coppia speciale..  
mi ha fatto subito pensare a voi…”

“ oh… mi lasci senza parole…   
e’ una storia incredibile … e bella….   
aveva detto Lexa passandosi sui jeans i palmi sudaticci delle sue mani  
“ grazie …”

“ ...stasera potrai andare a prendere Clarke con la vostra nuova auto…”

“ si …. sara’ contenta… da quando ha rotto con la madre … ha dovuto rinunciare anche alla sua amata toyota rossa …”

“ ora vai , provala…  
domani metteremo a posto la parte burocratica “

“ va bene….  
..spero tu abbia l’indirizzo di Manuel…  
sai .. mi piacerebbe ringraziarlo …”

**************************************************  
Clarke aveva cortesemente congedato l’ultimo cliente della giornata ,poi aveva guardato l’orologio appeso sulla parete del suo Studio di tatuaggi   
ed aveva tirato un lungo sospiro …erano le 19, tra un’ora avrebbe finalmente rivisto Lexa  
che non vedeva da due giorni ,a causa dei suoi turni di pompiere e dei loro impegni con le Scuole…   
non era molto, ma a lei le era sembrata un'eternita'…

per fortuna oggi era venerdi’ e la sua brunetta non aveva impegni di lavoro fino a lunedì mattina…  
avrebbero trascorso insieme l’intero il week end…  
avrebbero avuto piu’ di 48 ore a loro disposizione per coccolarsi , dormire e mangiare…   
e per amarsi…  
presto avrebbe potuto baciare le sue belle labbra carnose e risentito in bocca con quel loro sapore di bosco…

“ Clarke ,per piacere ….un po’ di contegno ! “  
aveva esclamato Octavia, invadendo il suo spazio e facendola trasalire  
“ sono cinque minuti che ti osservo… sei inguardabile !  
con quella bava alla bocca e quello sguardo lussurioso ….   
risparmiami le tue smorfie d’insaziabile seduttrice …e vai a casa a prepararti ! “

“ si,hai ragione…ora vado…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina

“ dai tra un’ora la vedi…  
come da programma prima andrete a mangiare una buona pizza e poi vi fionderete al Cinema  
sono sicura che , nel buio della Sala, le lunghe dita di Alexandra troveranno il modo di approfittare di te…   
magari…..per l'occasione, potresti indossare una bella gonna .…  
e mi raccomando...tappati la bocca... cerca di non spaventare , gli altri spettatori …”  
aveva aggiunto Octavia , con aria maliziosa

" e pensare che ti ho pure salvato la vita.."  
le aveva detto Clarke, mentre prendeva il suo cappotto 

*************************************************************************  
per Lexa, guidare la BMW, nel caotico traffico della citta’, era stato molto piacevole ;in effetti l’auto era comoda e perfetta di motore

poi quando era entrata nell’appartamento di Clarke e l’aveva vista, per qualche secondo era rimasta senza parole,   
perche’ con quella mini gonna era bella come il sole e terribilmente provocante..  
“ amore, mi sei mancata…”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina, andandole incontro

“ anche te…”  
dopo di che Lexa l’aveva attirata tra le sue braccia e le aveva accarezzato i suoi capelli dorati  
la biondina aveva sospirato e poi aveva disegnato con un dito il labbro superiore della brunetta 

“ sei pronta ? “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, guardando i suoi occhi azzurri, prima di baciarla teneramente

“ quasi….”  
le aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre infilava le mani sotto la sciarpa di lana, che avvolgeva il suo lungo collo  
poi le aveva messe sulla sua nuca ed era entrata delicatamente con la lingua ,nella bocca vellutata di Lexa  
“ mmh … sei deliziosa …” 

“ forza ragazze levatevi di mezzo , qualcuno deve andare a lavorare! “  
aveva detto Raven interrompendo bruscamente le effusioni delle due giovani donne

“ se vuoi ti accompagnaiamo al Polis …”  
aveva detto la brunetta

Clarke l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa  
“ …. ah…scusami… amore… non te l’ho ancora detto  
...da oggi possediamo un auto ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e grazie come sempre a chi silenziosamente , continua a seguirmi ....
> 
> nel bene e nel male i commenti possono aiutare :))


	35. chi la fa'..l'aspetti..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa scoprono, con piacere, parti sconosciute di se stesse

“ Cristo…e’ stupenda !   
aveva esclamato la biondina vedendo la BMW

“ figa ! “  
aveva aggiunto Raven

“ ora pero’ spiegami… amore  
dove diamine hai trovato i soldi per acquistarla? “

“ non l’ho comprata..  
ce l’ha regalata Manuel….”  
aveva detto la brunetta

“ chi ? “

“ dai …Clarke …provala !  
… ti racconto tutto, mentre andiamo al Polis …”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa mettendo le chiavi dell’auto nelle mani della biondina 

“ e’ una storia incredibile !  
..dobbiamo assolutamente andare a conoscere Manuel ”  
aveva esclamato la biondina ,quando la brunetta aveva finito di raccontare 

“ e’ un vero gioiellino ! "  
aveva aggiunto poi, mentre tutta eccitata, continuava a guidare ….

“ e’ pure comoda e...lussuriosa ,con questi interni in pelle morbida e nera…”  
aveva detto Raven tastando il sedile posteriore

*****************************************

“ sei sicura di voler andare al Cinema ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , prima di uscire dalla pizzeria

“ non ci siamo mai andate insieme….  
..la notte e’ ancora giovane…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre continuava a fissare le bellissime gambe di Clarke….

“ se preferisci andare a casa …”  
aveva buttato lì la biondina, mordendosi un labbro…

“ no ….posso aspettare …. ancora qualche ora  
prima di saltarti adosso e toglierti quella minuscola gonna …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa trapassando con i suoi occhi verdi quelli azzurri della biondina

“ senti chi parla…  
...non sai cosa mi e’ successo ….poco fa….   
..nel vederti leccare così avidamente la panna del gelato….”

La brunetta si era avvicinata a Clarke, con la scusa di aggiustarle il bavero del cappotto  
e le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio  
“ dimmi amore….  
..cosa ti e’ capitato ? “ 

Un brivido di piacere aveva attraversato i lombi della biondina ,mentre sfiorava con le labbra la guancia della brunetta e le sussurrava in tono roco  
“ mi hai fatto bagnare …”

“ oh …. povera….  
dai, ora andiamo al Cinema …   
piu' tardi,forse , potrei provare a risolvere il tuo problema....”  
le aveva detto Lexa, con aria innocente ,guardandola con occhi scuri 

**************************************************************

Venti minuti dopo ,si erano sedute nelle due poltroncine esterne di una delle ultime file dell'affollata Sala , armate di un grosso barattolo pieno di pop corn   
“ i thriller ….mi eccitano …”  
aveva detto la brunetta quando le luci si erano spente ,mentre metteva una mano sul ginocchio di Clarke…  
..facendole andare di traverso i pop corn che stava allegramente sgranocchiando  
e poi era rabbrividita poiche' ,nonostante il buio ,aveva visto benissimo lo scintillio malizioso dei suoi occhi verdi 

qualche minuto dopo, quando le immagini di testa avevano iniziato a scorrere sul grande schermo ,Lexa aveva sparpagliato il suo lungo cappotto sopra le loro gambe   
dicendole, con tono protettivo  
“ non vorrei che ti venisse freddo ….”

 

Ameta' del primo tempo,Clarke si era passata la lingua sulle labbra ed aveva appoggiato per terra il barattolo dei pop corn ,che ancora teneva tra le mani ….   
dopo di che aveva leggermente spostato il bacino ed aiutato con la sua mano quella della brunetta , che stava cercando di sollevarle la mini gonna ..  
“ uhm …la trama si sta’ complicando ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa mentre insinuava due dita attraverso l’elastico dei collant indossati dalla biondina ...  
e poi, dopo aver armeggiato per qualche minuto ,aveva sospirato di frustrazione per la loro eccessiva aderenza

“ mi sa che….l’investigatrice avra’ bisogno di un aiuto…per risolvere il caso…”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina   
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare le aderenti calze di pizzo nero lungo i suoi fianchi, fino a lasciarle ricadere molli sul bordo dei suoi stivali di pelle 

“ oh… si ..con quest’ultimo contributo ….   
ora dovrebbe proprio riuscire a prendere quella … sfuggente briccona …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta nella conchiglia dell’orecchio della biondina 

Clarke,si si era aggiustata di posizione appiccicandosi al suo braccio , mormorando  
“ uhm, non vedo l’ora di … vedere come va a finire …”  
dopo di che aveva socchiuso gli occhi perche’ la mano di Lexa era andata sui suoi slip rovinati e sulle sue cosce umide

“ si, quella furbetta pensava di farla franca , cercando di sedurre la detective..  
...ma e’ gia’ in un mare di guai….”  
aveva commentato con un filo di voce ,mentre superava , con un dito,l’elastico delle mutandine ...  
dopo di che si era precipitata ad esplorare i dintorni dell’apertura bagnata e Clarke si era dovuta afferrare al bracciolo della poltroncina …  
“ oramai e’ in trappola….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , scivolandole dentro,   
poi,senza ulteriori indugi aveva cominciato a muovere lentamente il dito.... 

" mmh.... mossa astuta....della detective"  
aveva commentato la biondina con un filo di voce , roteando il capo verso Lexa ,che pero' ,sembrava tutta intenta a fissare lo schermo  
in realta' era terribilmente eccitata.... dalla situazione.......infatti , nel buio della Sala, si era morsicata un labbro 

la brunetta aveva perso qualche secondo per rimettersi in sesto, dopo di che aveva , impassibilmente,aumentato il ritmo del movimento del dito ...  
e quando aveva avvertito le prime pulsazioni delle pareti interne della vagina del suo amore, aveva piegato il dito ed aveva cominciato a colpire ,con micidiale precisione, il punto preferito della biondina ….   
Qualche minuto di quell’inesorabile percussione erano bastati a far tremare la biondina ed a spedirla in un brodo di giuggiole…  
“ oh mio Dio ! ... sta' per cadere ..."   
aveva bisbigliato Clarke scivolando con la schiena lungo la spalliera della poltroncina ,per andare meglio incontro ,al movimento della mano della brunetta  
Lexa aveva inghiottito l'eccessiva salivazione e poi era andata a fare pressione , con il suo pollice, sulla sua rigonfia clitoride

Una combinazione micidiale che aveva fatto aumentare notevolmente le contrazioni delle pareti interne della biondina , e che l'aveva fatta sussultare sulla poltroncina  
“ tutto bene Signorina ? “  
aveva mormorato l’ignaro spettatore ,che le sedeva accanto  
“ si… si…  
..sono solo ...troppo presa.... dalla trama …”  
aveva mormorato , tutta imbarazzata   
e poi aveva aggiunto,con tono basso  
" ... la detective sta' per farla a pezzi..."

“ …uhm, non ne' sarei ...così sicura.....  
quella furfante.... deve ancora pagare ....per aver tentato di sedurla.... facendole intravvedere le mutandine...."  
aveva detto la brunetta arrestando di colpo ogni sorta di movimento ,dopo di che aveva tolto la mano che stava muovendo tra le cosce bagnate della biondina  
quindi se l’era portata vicino alla bocca e si era lentamente succhiata il dito incriminato , ignorando i tremori dell’attonita biondina   
“ la detective…. ha deciso di aspettare il momento giusto per chiudere i conti…”  
aveva sussurrato , continuando a fissare l'enorme schermo 

Clarke aveva mostrato la propria indignazione, infilando le unghie di una mano nella coscia di Lexa , fino a farle male  
“ così peggiora solo le cose…”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ..  
dopo di che, per cinque interminabili minuti ,si era totalmente immersa nella visione del film…  
< Cristo !.... cosa sto facendo ? >

La biondina aveva speso quel tempo prendendo lunghi respiri , cercando di calmarsi ... di smettere di vibrare come una banderuola al vento   
e ci era quasi riuscita, quando la mano di Lexa era tornata sul luogo del delitto….  
“ manca poco alla fine …. sono certa che la poliziotta sta’ per rimettersi in movimento…”  
aveva sussurrato scivolando con un dito attraverso l’apertura bagnata , poi ,senza aspettare ,aveva iniziato a penetrarla , senza fretta ...  
ma profondamente 

“ se questa volta non la prende…giuro che la uccido….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, avvertendo l’uscita di un altro flotto di liquido …. 

“ rilassati…. respira …. siamo quasi arrivate al gran finale…"  
aveva detto Lexa, con un voce inserendo il secondo dito , dopo di che, li aveva leggermente incurvati ed aveva iniziato a colpire inesorabilmente, quel suo punto rigonfio e ruvido

Le contrazioni che avevano iniziato a percorrere le pareti interne della biondina erano così violente da costringerla ad infilarsi i denti nel labbro inferiore   
e quando Lexa aveva fatto pressione con il palmo della mano sulla sua clitoride si era dovuta avvinghiare al ginocchio che la brunetta stava puntando sulla sua coscia aperta

“ che ne’ pensi… sta’ per arrendersi ?

“ si…si…. manca poco…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,prima di mettersi una mano sulla bocca e socchiudere gli occhi …  
poi ,quando le contrazioni intorno alle dita di Lexa erano diventate terribilmente convulse ,aveva piegato la testa e l’aveva abbandonata sulla spalla della brunetta 

“ ora,vieni amore…”  
le aveva mormorato lei ,nell'orecchio ,mentre con il pollice le stimolava velocemente il bottoncino turgido 

L’arrivo della tanto agognata liberazione aveva fatto sollevare il bacino della distrutta biondina….  
Poi, in silenzio, si era lasciata attraversare il ventre dalle devastanti convulsioni 

Lexa aveva subito smesso di stimolarle la clitoride ed aveva solo continuato a muovere lentamente le dita dentro di lei, godendosi beatamente, ad occhi chiusi, quello che la sua mano stava sentendo...

 

“ …prima o poi la detective …la paghera’…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, quando aveva ritrovato un po’ di fiato…

“ forse…. intanto, l’ha presa …”  
aveva detto la brunetta osservando sullo schermo le immagini finali del film , mentre accarezzava teneramente le cosce ancora aperte della biondina

**********************************************

Lexa aveva guidato la loro BMW lungo le strade che conducevano a casa di Clarke  
la biondina era rimasta decisamente silenziosa , aveva messo solo una mano sul ginocchio della brunetta ed aveva continuato a guardare , fuori dal finestrino,con aria sognante,  
le molteplici insegne luminose che stavano scorrendo davanti ai suoi occhi persi 

“ che ti succede amore ?  
non hai aperto bocca…  
….sei arrabbiata .....per prima? “  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta ,con tono improvvisamente incerto,quando erano entrate nella camera di Clarke

“ se ti ho in qualche modo ferito  
ti chiedo scusa …

.... non capisco....non mi era mai successo… “

“ no ….tranquilla, va tutto bene …  
..ho solo bisogno di una bella doccia calda...“  
aveva mormorato Clarke, iniziando a togliersi la gonna   
Poi quando era rimasta nuda davanti agli occhi verdi della brunetta ,aveva messo le mani sulla fibbia della cintura infilata nei passanti dei suoi jeans neri   
“ con te…”  
aveva aggiunto ,tirandole giu’ la cerniera …

Lexa si era lasciata spogliare senza aprire bocca ,continuando solo a fissare estasiata quelle morbide mani che la stavano depredando dei suoi abiti

“ ora…possiamo andare ..”  
aveva detto Clarke , qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva finito di rimirare, con i suoi occhi azzurri, il corpo perfetto della brunetta

“ non so cosa mi e’ preso… prima…  
..so solo che tu scateni parti di me che neanche sapevo di avere…”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima di prendere la mano sua tesa e di seguirla verso il bagno

Una volta sotto la doccia , la biondina, si era lasciata insaponare e massaggiare lo scalpo dorato dalle sue mani magiche ,poi quando si era sentita rinvigorita, l’aveva guardata e le aveva sussurrato  
“ girati…. e’ il mio turno…”

dopo di che aveva versato un po’ di shampoo nella coppa di una delle sue mani ed aveva delicatamente insaponato i capelli scuri della brunetta   
e poi,quando aveva finito di lavarli,aveva preso un panno morbido ed aveva iniziato a passarlo meticolosamente su ogni muscolo della sua bellissima schiena ,togliendole ogni tensione  
ma qualche minuto dopo, quando le sue mani erano arrivate a lambire le sue rotonde natiche,i suoi occhi azzurri si erano improvvisamente fatti scuri, il panno era caduto nell'acqua e la sua bocca era andata tra le scapole della brunetta  
“ il tuo culo ..e' un'opera d'arte …”  
le aveva detto , iniziando a palpeggiarlo avidamente   
Lexa era stata trapassata da un brivido di piacere che l'aveva fatta tremare  
ed il suo respiro era gia’ diventato caotico ,quando i denti della biondina avevano iniziato a mordicchiarle le morbide natiche   
e quando , poco dopo,quelle mani morbide erano scivolate lungo le sue cosce , un getto di liquido cado aveva invaso la sua apertura, andandosi a mischiare con l’acqua della doccia  
“ Clar ke “  
aveva mormorato , alle mute ed umide piastrelle 

La biondina si era alzata e l’aveva fatta voltare ,dopo di che , come una furia,le aveva afferrato i seni sodi e le aveva fatto incollare la schiena sulle scivolose mattonelle  
poi le aveva morsicato un labbro ed era entrata prepotentemente nella sua bocca ,con la sua lingua avida ed impertinente …   
...un esplorazione devastante che aveva reso molli le gambe della brunetta  
“ mi fai impazzire …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,quando si era dovuta fermare a riprendere fiato  
Lexa vedendo quegli occhi blu’ ,che stavano per ingoiarla nei loro abissi , aveva iniziato a gemere… in anticipazione

poi la bocca di Clarke si era preso uno dei suoi capezzoli ed aveva cominciato a succhiarlo senza pieta’ ,mentre con le mani si afferrava ai suoi seni sodi  
“ sono fatti per me....”  
aveva bisbigliato , palpeggiandoli selvaggiamente  
la brunetta aveva iniziato a vibrare ed a gemere sconsideratamente e poi aveva perso del tutto il fiato ,quando Clarke si era inginocchiata davanti a lei e le aveva afferrato i fianchi

la sua apertura aveva cominciato a pulsare ed il suo bacino si era subito,sconsideratamente avvicinato alla sua chioma bionda bagnata

e poi, quando le mani della biondina avevano sensualmente allargato le sue gambe, la brunetta aveva urlato di piacere , pregustando gia' l’imminente goduria  
Clarke aveva velocemente affondato i viso nella sottile striscia dei suoi piccoli riccioli scuri ed aveva circolato l’entrata bagnata con un dito , dopo di che, in un unica mozione, l’aveva fatto tutto scivolare dentro ed aveva iniziato subito a muoverlo , lentamente  
“ aah ! ”  
aveva esclamato Lexa in un sussulto , affondando le dita sulle spalle della biondina   
ed aveva gia' iniziato a roteare persa il bacino ,quando improvvisamente il tutto si era fermato ....  
e poi l'unica cosa che aveva potuto sentire era solo il rumore dell’anta della doccia che si apriva e si richiudeva in fretta 

“ Clar ke “  
aveva urlato , continuando a sussultare sotto i gettiti impietosi dell’acqua calda….

dopo qualche minuto di totale smarrimento ,aveva chiuso in fretta la manopola ed era uscita dal bagno ancora grondante   
ed era andata ,come un bolide ,verso la biondina ,che nel frattempo si era comodamente sdraiata sul letto,con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita  
“ non puoi…. lasciarmi…. così !”  
aveva mormorato guardandola furiosamente con le sue enormi pupille scure piene di desiderio  
“ ti prego…”

“ detective ,mi sta’ rovinando il tappeto… “  
aveva detto la biondina ,con tono impassibile,osservando le gocce d’acqua che continuavano a gocciolare dal corpo della brunetta

“ ah capito …sei ancora arrabbiata …. per prima….  
… ti ho gia’ chiesto scusa ….  
..non succedera’ piu ! ...te lo prometto !  
e se vuoi farmela pagare ….sappi che ci stai riuscendo   
..sono piu bagnata del tappeto ! “

“ almeno tu puoi gridare la tua frustrazione…. mentre io ho dovuto tenermela dentro….  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre accarezzava distrattamente la superficie delle lenzuola   
dopo di che aveva immerso i suoi occhi blu’ in quelli tremendamente disperati della brunetta

“ quello che mi hai fatto …al Cinema….. mi e’ piaciuto da morire…  
aveva confessato, dopo un po', mordendosi un labbro ….

“ adoro essere presa da te…. essere preda delle tue stupende mani….”

“ ah … allora... non e' piaciuto solo a me .... "  
aveva mormorato Lexa , folgorata nei grondanti lombi dall'esaltante e sensuale ricordo di quanto avesse provato al Cinema,possedendo Clarke, in quel modo..  
secondo i propri voleri e con i suoi tempi... “

“ non sai quanto ti desidero …. In questo momento  
e quanto mi ecciti vederti così …. distrutta….”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina alzandosi da letto   
dopo di che si era avvicinata alla brunetta e le aveva pizzicato un capezzolo…. facendola sobbalzare ….

“ non puoi muoverti senza il mio permesso   
e soprattutto non puoi toccarmi….  
…hai capito ? “  
aveva aggiunto andando alle sue spalle

“ si…. si ... staro’ ferma…. amore…”

“ bene…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,poi si era tolta l’asciugamano e l’aveva usato per tamponare le gocce d’acqua che ricoprivano il corpo della tremante brunetta …  
dopo di che, l’aveva frettolosamente gettato lontano, sul pavimento ed era andata a spostarle i capelli bagnati che ricoprivano la sua nuca   
una volta libera, vi aveva appoggiato sopra le sue mani calde ed aveva iniziato a percorrere, con lievi movimenti circolari, la lunghezza della sua spina dorsale ….  
quando aveva finito di mapparla, si era inginocchiata ed aveva cominciato a massaggiarle le rotonde natiche   
dopo di che le aveva lentamente discoste l'una dall'altra ed aveva leccato lo stretto solco fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle sue cosce, fino a lambirle l’apertura 

quella deliziosa pennellata della morbida lingua di Clarke aveva fatto piegare le ginocchia di Lexa ..  
ed i suoi occhi verdi smarriti, erano languidamente andati alla disperata ricerca di un qualsiasi appoggio  
ma la sua gia' traballante situazione era diventata insostenibile, quando la punta della lingua della biondina era entrata nel buco del suo sedere ed il palmo della sua mano aveva iniziato a fare pressione sulla sua clitoride ….  
“ perd ona mi "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta,afferrandosi al bordo del comodino, stravolta da quella nuova ed estremamente piacevole sensazione

“ uhm …”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,spingendo dentro la lingua ,dopo di che aveva iniziato a muoverla dentro e fuori,facendo pulsare le pareti interne della vagina di Lexa…  
che aveva iniziato a gemere sconsideratamente

poi ,quando i fianchi di Lexa aveva cominciato ad ondeggiare ,aveva repentinamente tolto la lingua ed era tornata in posizione eretta ….  
“ dritta su quella schiena "  
le aveva detto comparendo davanti al suo volto sgomento…

dopo di che aveva leccato le sue labbra molli e succhiato la sua deliziosa lingua provocando un’abbondante fuoriuscita di liquidi dall'entrata della brunetta, che erano caduti sul pavimento , andando a formare piccole chiazze rotonde  
Clarke per qualche istante,le aveva guardate con rapimento, poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo ed era andata a cercare i suoi occhi verdi  
quello che aveva trovato erano delle scintillanti pagliuzze dorate che danzavano nelle sue piccole iridi , una visione talmente lussuriosa da lasciarla ferma,senza fiato   
“ ..amore… ti prego .."

l'implorare disperato di Lexa aveva ulteriormente acceso il desiderio della biondina  
< non ancora >  
si era detta mentre andava a palpeggiarle i seni sodi , dopo di che aveva affondato con bramosia,le labbra nell’incavo del collo di Lexa ed aveva succhiato forte , un miscuglio di dolore e piacere che aveva fatto gridare la brunetta  
“ Clar… ke aspetta ...”  
ma la biondina, non si era fermata, come una forsennata era andata a leccare l’aureola che circondava i suoi turgidi capezzoli mentre le sue mani indemoniate rovistavano il suo ventre tremolante   
“ fatti toccaree…”

“ for se do po…”  
aveva detto la biondina, con voce rotta , piacevolmente stordita dalle contrazioni delle sua apertura   
dopo di che aveva messo la punta del suo dito indice sull’entrata fradicia della brunetta ed aveva iniziato a massaggiarla lentamente ….  
la brunetta , oramai totalmente fuori controllo, aveva involontariamente mosso i fianchi , guidata solo dalla frenetica urgenza di essere penetrata….

“ se ti muovi …mi fermo ..”  
le aveva intimato Clarke, mentre andava a pressare sul fondo schiena il palmo aperto della sua mano libera 

“ no..no….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, mordendosi la lingua   
e poi aveva gridato di piacere quando quel dito malandrino aveva finalmente rotto gli indugi e si era deciso a scivolarle dentro …. 

Il ritmo penetrativo lento e profondo stabilito da Clarke,aveva fatto vacillare la brunetta ed impietosito la biondina che, senza smettere di muovere il dito era ,andata a mettersi dietro di lei ..dopo di che , con il braccio libero le aveva circondato i fianchi ed aveva disteso la sua mano aperta sul suo ventre…per sorreggerla   
quel cambio di posizione , pero',aveva richiesto una modifica del suo movimento penetrativo  
“ lasciati andare…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke,puntando le sue ginocchia nell’incavo di quelle della brunetta   
dopo di che aveva iniziato a spingere fino a fargliele piegare …   
“ brava ..così…”  
le aveva sussurrato,quando si erano ritrovate entrambe inginocchiate sul tappeto  
poi , senza perdere tempo,si era incollata a lei ed aveva afferrato da dietro uno dei suoi seni sodi , quindi aveva leggermente incurvato il dito immerso dentro di lei ed aveva iniziato a colpire inesorabilmente quel suo punto spugnoso…  
“ aah …”

qualche minuto dopo , quando le pareti interne di Lexa avevano iniziato a contrarsi  
Clarke aveva fatto scivolare la mano, che stringeva attorno al seno ,sulla coscia della brunetta , spingendola ad aprirsi   
dopo di che ci aveva accavallato sopra una delle sue e così aveva stretto il sedere della brunetta in una morsa micidiale  
“ sei mia ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina , totalmente preda della sua eccitazione, prima di mordicchiarle l’incavo del collo  
“ oh si ...prendimi .. Clar ke ”  
aveva urlato Lexa 

poi la biondina,persa nella frenesia dei propri sensi ,aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro la natica della brunetta, intrappolata dalla sua gamba piegata ,dopo di che aveva messo il palmo della mano tra le scapole della schiena della brunetta ed l’aveva delicatamente spinta verso il tappeto  
“ si sono tua ! “  
aveva detto Lexa finendo a quattro zampe 

Clarke si era morsa un labbro ed aveva inserito il secondo dito …   
facendo sussultare il bacino della brunetta che nel delirio aveva implorato  
“ muoviti… presto ! "  
richiesta che aveva ulteriormente scatenato l'ardore della biondina che aveva subito innestato un ritmo penetrativo indiavolato ...   
li sconsiderati gemiti di piacere di Lexa le avevano fatto incrementare anche la stimolazione della propria clitoride …  
il suo inizialmente lento strusciarsi era diventato un infernale e frenetico arrembaggio…  
anche Clarke….si era persa ...

adesso la stanza era straripante delle loro grida estatiche e della loro respirazione caotica   
e le stravolgenti contrazioni che stavano divorando i loro ventri avevano mandato in corto circuito ….le sinopsi delle loro cortecce cerebrali 

“ Dio come ti godo amore ! “  
aveva urlato Clarke socchiudendo i suoi occhi diventati blu’ come gli abissi dell’Oceano

“ sto’ per venire …”  
aveva gridato Lexa ,mentre con i suoi occhi persi vagava nel miscuglio astratto di colori ..che erano diventate le forme geometriche del tappeto 

Clarke aveva messo il pollice della mano libera sul clitoride della brunetta ed aveva iniziato a strofinarlo   
“ di piu’ …”  
aveva chiesto Lexa iniziando a roteare i fianchi fornendo alla biondina l’ultima frizione necessaria a farla esplodere  
“ Lexa vengo !  
aveva gridato spingendo dentro il terzo dito …

“ anch’io amore !   
aveva urlato la brunetta , subito dopo,finendo bocconi sul tappeto , senza fiato , con gli occhi persi in un cielo stellato  
la biondina era gia' accasciata sopra di lei con gli occhi pieni di puntini luminosi….

poi avevano aspettato con i loro corpi avvinti e sbatacchiati dai devastanti sussulti … che la tempesta passasse ….

*************************

“ Cla rke….amore mio   
mi si chiudono gli occhi…andiamo a letto….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, quando era tornata a connettere avvertendo sul collo, il piacevole calore del suo fiato caldo   
“ si Lexa “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina spostando le sue labbra morbide intente a coprire di baci molli la sua bella nuca 

 

"....mi hai distrutto…”

" oh.. smettila… Lexa  
….riesci a farmi venire … solo a guardarti…”

“ ti prego….dimmi che sei solo mia …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , qualche secondo dopo, mentre distrattamente accarezzava uno dei suoi morbidi seni

La biondina aveva sollevato la testa ed aveva immerso i suoi occhi azzurri nella foresta verde  
“ si amore …. sono decisamente tua….

in cambio pero’ devi concedermi ….  
l'uso esclusivo .... delle tue lunghe dita ….”

“…. richiesta ...accolta ….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,dopo di che aveva stretto le mani attorno ai fianchi della biondina ed era rotolata sopra di lei…..   
poi le aveva lentamente pennellato le labbra con la sua lingua calda 

“ ma non avevi detto di essere stanca …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli ancora bagnati

“ uhm…. parole … e’ ancora presto …non ho sonno ….  
anzi …avrei una certa urgenza di andare a controllare lo stato delle mie’ proprieta’….”

“ ah ….si…  
allora….smettila di parlare …”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina , mordendosi un labbro

La brunetta era silenziosamente scivolata fino a ritrovarsi davanti al pube morbido della biondina  
quindi aveva usato le sue lunghe dita per distanziare le sue morbide cosce ..  
poi aveva lentamente leccato tutta la lunghezza della sua vellutata intimita’….

“ oh si , ancora ...Lexa ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	36. situazioni intense...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'improvviso ritorno del doloroso passato di Lexa sconvolge i piani di Clarke di trascorrere con lei un tranquillo week end

Quando Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi e si era accorta di essere ancora teneramente racchiusa nell'abbraccio caldo delle forti braccia di Lexa, aveva subito avvertito, nella bocca dello stomaco , un delizioso languore   
Quella sensazione di cuore traboccante l’aveva spinta a stringersi ancora piu’ fortemente a lei   
“ sei sveglia amore ? “  
aveva mormorato, percependo il lieve movimento di una delle belle mani della brunetta  
“ si… buongiorno ,tesoro …”

Quelle tre semplici parole , dette da Lexa, erano bastate a far battere forte il cuore di Clarke  
“ oh …davvero ….sono così preziosa …per te ..”  
le aveva sussurrato, rotolandole sopra ….

“certamente Clar ke ! ...sei il mio….tutto…”  
le aveva detto la brunetta, regalandole uno sguardo ricolmo d’amore

“ ti amo … da morire   
le aveva mormorato Clarke sfiorandole le labbra, dopo di che le loro bocche si erano unite in un lungo e tenero bacio ….   
ma quando aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i capelli scuri ,sparsi sulla sua spalla nuda , gli occhi verdi della brunetta avevano iniziato ad inumidirsi ...  
e piano , piano si erano riempiti di lacrime ,che erano lentamente scivolate sul cuscino

“ Lexa …amore ….che ti succede ? “  
le aveva subito chiesto Clarke con un filo di voce , quasi incapace di respirare per la pena che stava provando ,  
ma la brunetta aveva solo continuato a piangere silenziosamente con lo sguardo perso nei suoi occhi azzurri 

“..ti prego… parlami !”  
aveva implorato la biondina ,poco dopo, incapace di continuare a sentirsi così impotente di fronte a quell'improvviso e disperato cambio d'umore 

“ …. oggi…e’ l’anniversario della scomparsa di David  
….sono gia' passati otto anni da quella maledetta notte… dell'incidente  
ma non riesco ancora ad accettare la sua assurda…fine  
lui continua a mancarmi …”  
era stentatamente riuscita a dire la brunetta tra le lacrime

“ oh… amore…. scusami…  
..se l’avessi saputo ….  
questa notte...  
…. sarei stata meno impulsiva ….   
…mi sarei presa cura di te …. in un altro modo...“  
le aveva mormorato Clarke , accarezzandole una mano,   
sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa per la sua esuberante irruenza ,   
percependo il suo comportamento notturno < autoritario> come un qualcosa di eccessivo e fuori sintonia...

“ non potevi saperlo….  
... e comunque, il tuo impetuoso amarmi, ha fatto sentire il mio corpo….così vivo…  
da non permettere ai miei orrendi ricordi di venire a tormentarmi…  
per sette anni ho sempre passato la notte del 28 gennaio in compagnia di una bottiglia di gin,  
a bere ,fino a stordirmi….

penso che,se David avesse potuto vedermi…sarebbe stato molto fiero di me….  
mi diceva sempre che dovevo imparare a lasciarmi andare ... “

“ chissa’….magari ci vedono…

...ti capisco… Lexa…. conosco bene il tuo tormento  
sono sei anni che mi succede la stessa cosa…  
tutte le notti del 18 giugno le ho passate a tormentarmi ,  
a sentirmi in colpa per essere stata la causa dell’incidente mortale di mio padre …  
lui, stava venendo da me, a supportare la mia prima esibizione pubblica delle mie tele....”

le parole e le carezze della biondina erano riuscite a calmare un po' Lexa….  
“ non e’ stata colpa tua…”

“ oh,a vedere i risultati ....non si direbbe proprio ..”  
aveva tristemente commentato la biondina, mentre sfiorava le sue lacrime 

“ … sono sicura che presto ritornerai a dipingere ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta , tirando su col naso…

“il 28, sono sempre andata a parlare con lui della mia vita ed a portare dei fiori sulla sua tomba ..  
..questo sara’ il primo anno che manchero’ all’appuntamento…

proprio adesso che ti ho ritrovato… che sono finalmente felice..  
che avrei avuto finalmente qualcosa di bello ….da raccontarli…”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa , guardando gli occhi umidi del suo amore

Clarke aveva rapidamente guardato l’ora e poi le aveva detto  
“ sei ancora in tempo !  
..ti ci porto io a New York…in quattro ore saremo lì….  
..così potrai < farmelo conoscere…. >  
forza alzati !”

“ no … potrei incontrare mio padre …  
.. non voglio vederlo ! “

“ non so’ cosa ti abbia fatto Titus…  
ma so che, non puoi continuare a farti limitare da lui…”

La brunetta aveva sospirato e poi aveva mormorato, alzandosi dal letto  
“ hai ragione ! …grazie ..  
......l'ho detto ...sei un tesoro !…”

*******************************************

Le prime due ore di viaggio le avevano passate in leggerezza, a commentare cio’ che stavano vedendo  
Clarke era intenta a guidare la loro BMW ,con una mano della brunetta stesa sulla sua coscia coperta dai jeans

Poi, quando mancava solo anc’ora un’altra oretta di viaggio per arrivare a destinazione   
Lexa aveva guardato il bel profilo della biondina ed aveva cominciato a dire  
“ mia madre non ha sacrificato la sua vita nel darmi alla luce..  
..era molto malata, sarebbe morta comunque nel giro di pochi mesi…”

Clarke si era voltata per un attimo a guardarla  
“ non capisco…”

“quella sera, dopo il pomeriggio trionfale di Rio de Janeiro …  
mio padre e’ venuto nella mia stanza …  
perche’ doveva dirmi qualcosa d’importante …”

dopo di che la brunetta le aveva raccontato tutta la storia della scelta fatta da Alice…  
“ e’ stato allora che sono venuta a cercarti a Miami….  
lo sapevo gia’…  
ma quella notte di fronte alle bugie di mio padre...mi sono sentita raggirata   
e così stupida ad aver rinunciato a te...a noi ..."

 

“ mi stai dicendo che Titus ti ha fatto credere ,per piu’di vent’anni…  
di essere stata la causa della morte di tua madre….   
quando invece lei ti ha voluta proprio per avere un motivo piu nobile di andarsene   
che non fosse solo la conseguenza ineluttabile della sua incurabile malattia…  
aveva mormorato l’incredula biondina

“ si…. per questo ho tagliato i ponti con lui…  
le sue bugie mi avevano rovinato la vita…  
mi avevano fatto rinunciare a te….”  
aveva mormorato alla fine Lexa, accarezzando delicatamente la mano ,che la biondina le aveva offerto per supportarla durante la difficile confessione…

“ non siamo state molto fortunate con le nostre famiglie…originarie  
quando ho detto ad Abby che non sarei diventata un dottore, che avrei inseguito i miei sogni d'artista..  
Lei…. Lei….”

poi una lacrima era scesa dall’angolo di uno dei suoi occhi azzurried era caduta sul volante....  
“ mi ha detto che odiava l’Arte perche’ era stata la causa della sua vedovanza…  
capisci Lexa ? …mi ritiene colpevole della morte di Jack.. di mio padre !  
si e’ dimenticata che quella sera avrebbe dovuto venirci lei all'inaugurazione della mia prima Mostra….  
ha rinunciato all’ultimo momento ...  
perche’ un improvviso ed urgente intervento chirurgico l'aveva costretta a rimanere in Ospedale

in realta’, il suo lavoro e’ sempre stato piu’ importante ..di me… e di suo marito...  
aveva commentato alla fine la biondina, con aria assente ,asciugandosi in fretta gli occhi

“ mi dispiace amore..  
avrei voluto esserti vicina .."  
aveva amaramente constatato Lexa…  
“ una ragione in piu’ per odiare ancora di piu’ mio padre…”

**********************************  
Alle 14,30 , dopo che la brunetta si era fermata a comprare un mazzo di quindici rose bianche, le due erano entrate nel grande Cimitero di New York…  
Clarke , con fare protettivo,aveva allacciato un braccio attorno alla vita di Lexa

" Siamo arrivate ….  
lì riposa mia madre…accanto....a David “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , una decina di minuti dopo,fermandosi vicino a due lapidi bianche….

“ buongiorno mamma …   
se non te ne’ fossi andata così presto …. la mia vita sarebbe certamente stata migliore…  
aveva detto Lexa inchinandosi per accarezzare la foto di Alice,   
dopo di che aveva deposto tre rose bianche ai piedi della lapide, vicino ad un mazzo di gigli bianchi

“ amore, credo che sia arrivato il momento di cominciare a metterti il passato alle spalle …. “  
le aveva mormorato Clarke…. 

La brunetta l’aveva guardata , poi si era alzata  
“ va bene…  
Mamma ti perdono….e ti sono grata per avermi fatto nascere,   
.... mi dispiace tanto di non averti potuto conoscere…  
ti avrei fatto volentieri conoscere Clarke …. la luce dei miei occhi …  
avrebbe incantato anche te , con il suo sorriso…”

La biondina si era accarezzata un labbro prima d’iniziare a dire ,con voce sottile  
“ ora capisco da chi ha preso sua figlia, i suoi splendidi occhi verdi…  
Alexandria le assomiglia moltissimo…  
...avete lo stesso cuore grande ….  
e’ un vero peccato non averla potuta incontrare…  
....se vede mio padre , per favore, le dica che mi manca da morire…  
e che ora sto' molto meglio...”

Poi, dopo che avevano osservato, qualche minuto di silenzio, Lexa aveva preso la mano della brunetta  
“ vieni, amore, ora andiamo da mio fratello…”

“ ciao David…. scusami se non mi sono fatta vedere per un po’…  
ma sai…ho litigato con nostro padre ….   
le sue menzogne hanno rotto quel fragile equilibrio che mi ero tanto sforzata di mantenere …  
dopo che ci hai lasciato... "

dopo di che, si era inchinata ed aveva accarezzato la foto del fratello  
“ ma non sono venuta per parlarti di Titus…”  
aveva aggiunto depositando ai piedi della bianca lapide,la dozzina di rose bianche , accanto ad un grande mazzo di margherite bianche  
“ e poi , tanto sono sicura che sai gia’ tutto ….  
quando e’ venuto a trovarti…. ti avra’ gia’detto tutto …. del suo comportamento da codardo …”

 

detto questo la brunetta si era voltata verso la biondina  
“ mio fratello non ha mai smesso di volermi bene…  
neanche quando ho fatto coming out …  
…quel giorno mi ha detto che avrebbe ballato come un matto, al mio matrimonio…  
che sarebbe stato entusiasta di accompagnarmi all’altare , quando avessi incontrato la donna giusta   
poiche', poco prima, mio padre aveva fortemente condannato le mie preferenze sessuali… "

 

“ David … sono qui per presentarti Clarke…  
lei…e’ quella giusta, quella speciale …  
tu sai ... cosa voglio dire ….  
e sono io…. la donna fortunata …ad averla incontrata …”

“ amore…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina,   
poi, prima di aprir bocca, aveva abbracciato e baciato teneramente la brunetta

“capisco perfettamente le ragioni del tuo grande amore per tua sorella …  
ti ringrazio di esserle stato vicino …finche’ hai potuto…..  
ora , puoi smetterla di preoccuparti per lei…  
avrei tanto voluto dirtelo di persona, ma spero che tu possa comunque sentirmi  
< ….David , devi sapere,che puoi riposare tranquillo perche’ d’ora in avanti mi prendero’ cura io …di Lexa…   
la amo da morire e spero tanto di riuscire a renderla felice… e di aiutarla a superare tutto il dolore che ha dovuto sopportare   
e' un essere speciale che si merita molto di piu’ della mera sopravvivenza …  
..ti voglio bene , anche se non ti ho mai visto

e resterai comunque per sempre nel suo cuore, come mio padre rimane nel mio …  
fino al giorno che ci rincontreremo tutti…”

 

“ grazie Clarke …. mi sento molto meglio...."  
aveva detto la brunetta , piu’ di un’ora dopo, quando, mano nella mano, erano uscite dal Cimitero….

***********************************************  
Stavano percorrendo uno dei grandi viali che portavano verso l'uscita' della citta’ ,quando un grande manifesto colorato aveva attirato l’attenzione di Clarke  
“ Oh mio Dio “  
aveva esclamato la biondina, tutta eccitata

“ si puo’ sapere cos’hai visto ?  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta, tutta presa a districarsi nel caotico traffico 

“ al Guggenheim c’e’ una personale di Mark Rothko, uno dei miei artisti preferiti …  
….forse il miglior esponente di una forma speciale di espressionismo astratto …”  
aveva detto Clarke , con tono eccitato

Lexa aveva velocemente dato un’occhiata all’orologio del cruscotto   
“ sono solo le 16, facciamo in tempo ad andarci…  
poi potremmo andare a mangiarci qualcosa e rimanere qui per la notte…  
Eeritornare a casa domattina , con calma …  
che ne’ pensi Clarke ? "

“ Uah ! “  
aveva entusiasticamente esclamato la biondina , stringendosi convulsivamente ad un ginocchio della brunetta

“ il tuo piano e’ perfetto ! “  
aveva aggiunto dandole un bacio sulla guancia 

Poi, quando la luce rossa di un semaforo, aveva costretto la brunetta ad arrestare la marcia dell’auto , Clarke aveva approfittato della breve sosta per andare a baciarle le labbra  
“ sono emozionata, sara’ la prima volta che dormiremo insieme in un hotel …”

“ spero tanto che questa breve fuga…. sia solo l’inizio di un grandissimo viaggio…  
perche’ insieme a te,vorrei vedere e scoprire tutte le meraviglie di questo mondo…. “  
le aveva detto la brunetta , con aria sognante, infilando la lingua tra le labbra della biondina

Poi il suono dei clacson indemoniati degli altri autisti incolonnati dietro alla loro ferma BMW ,che aveva fatto bloccare il traffico, aveva riportato nel presente le due giovani donne

“ coraggio amore, sara’ meglio muoverci ….   
..riprenderemo quest’interessante discorso… piu’ tardi ..   
quando mi potro' interamente dedicare a te ….senza fretta…“  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke , regalandole un sorrisetto malizioso  
dopo di che era tornata a ricomporsi educatamente sul proprio sedile

“ oh, contero’ i minuti… ”  
aveva detto Lexa , innestando la prima….  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ avevi ragione,amore, le sue opere sono veramente potenti …   
sono il risultato di un incredibile viaggio spirituale…”  
aveva detto la brunetta quando avevano finito di visitare la prima parte della mostra

“ fino ad ora abbiamo visto i suoi famosissimi Muri di luce, aspetta di vedere < Ballo lento in riva al mare >… e capirai meglio perche’ e’ uno dei miei artisti preferiti….  
aveva mormorato la biondina, con aria sognante….

“ oh….si …. decisamente …impressivo…”  
aveva commentato poco dopo la brunetta , fissando rapita,l'enorme tela

*****************************************  
Quando erano uscite dal Guggenheim erano le otto di sera  
“ Lexa….mi e’ venuta fame… conosci un posto dove portarmi a mangiare ? “  
aveva detto la biondina fissandola con i suoi azzurri pieni di puntini luminosi luccicanti

“ oh…se continui a guardarmi così….  
salterei la cena ed andrei subito a mettere la bocca sul dessert…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , trapassandola con i suoi occhi verdi accesi da un fulmineo lampo di desiderio  
“sei…micidiale…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , poi era rimasta ferma per un po', con la punta della lingua incastrata tra le labbra….

********************************************************

Dopo che si erano deliziate il palato con una gustosa cenetta , Lexa aveva diretto la loro BMW verso il quartiere di Manhattan  
“ quasi mi vergogno di dirtelo… ma non ero mai stata a New York “  
aveva confessato la biondina , mentre continuava a guardare attentamente, fuori dal finestrino

“ allora ci torneremo presto …. magari potremmo rimanerci per qualche giorno..  
...ci sono così tante cose che vorrei farti vedere…”

“ …si … amore mio...“

*******************************************************

“ siamo arrivate…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta posteggiando nei pressi dell’entrata di un piccolo Hotel

“ sono gia’ sta qui una volta.... da sola….  
quando sono tornata da Miami....”

“ uhm, questa volta sara’ diverso…te lo prometto ”  
aveva detto Clarke , un momento prima d’entrare, prendendole una mano 

“ buonasera Signorine e benvenute al Paradise ….”  
aveva detto il portiere, un giovane uomo dall’aria cordiale

“ una matrimoniale , per una notte….”

“ chiamo subito il garzone..per aiutarvi con i bagagli….”

“ oh..non ne’ abbiamo…  
..siamo di passaggio … non avevamo previsto di dormire fuori…  
abbiamo deciso di fermarci,solo all’ultimo momento.. “  
aveva detto Lexa , leggermente imbarazzata

“ oh ….non preoccupatevi....capita.. spesso  
in camera troverete tutto il necessario per lavarvi…compreso due spazzolini da denti ..  
…se lo desiderate, possiamo anche fornirvi di due pigiami… per riposare al caldo…”  
aveva aggiunto il giovane

“ oh…molto gentile …ma non ci serviranno !“  
ci pensero’ io a far riscaldare le mani di questa freddolosa Signorina  
e comunque ,non penso che dormiremo molto…“  
aveva detto la biondina guardando il volto paonazzo della brunetta ….

“ uah… capito !  
Paul ,per favore,accompagna le Signorine alla suite dell’ultimo piano !  
…quella isolata, destinata agli ospiti speciali ! “  
aveva detto il portiere al garzone, con aria complice …  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ io non sono freddolosa ! “  
aveva protestato Lexa , quando erano rimaste sole , dopo che Paul era andato via….

“ allora che stai aspettando…  
….spogliati …”  
aveva detto la biondina  
“ sono un pompiere… so perfettamente…come spegnere le fiamme ! “  
aveva detto Lexa , sfilandosi il cappotto

“ puo’ darsi …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre si tirava giu’ la cerniera dei suoi jeans

“ intanto, andiamo a farci una bella doccia calda …”  
aveva aggiunto, poco dopo, accarezzando distrattamente i fianchi nudi di Lexa  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ finalmente !”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando si erano sdraiate nel grande letto

“ questa stanza e’ decisamente accogliente …”  
aveva aggiunto accomodandosi sopra al corpo nudo della brunetta, che aveva subito sorriso contenta, dopo di che l’aveva teneramente guardata per qualche minuto  
poi avevano iniziato a sfiorarsi delicatamente le labbra …. senza urgenza  
ed era stato solo quando le mani della biondina si erano intrecciate con le sue, che la brunetta aveva spinto la lingua dentro alla sua bocca …  
“ baciami amore …”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa,con un filo di voce

ed era stato , solo quando erano rimaste senza fiato , che la biondina aveva iniziato ad esplorare tutta la lunghezza del suo lungo collo e la collina dei i suoi seni sodi  
“ oh amore …”  
aveva mormorato , la brunetta,inarcando la schiena 

Piu’ tardi, quando le loro mani ,troppo desiderose di toccare, erano tornate libere ... la brunetta aveva invertito la posizione  
dopo di che aveva preso i seni grandi e morbidi di Clarke ed aveva cominciato a succhiare uno dopo l’altro i suoi fieri capezzoli ,   
strappando dalle sue labbra dischiuse un lungo gemito di piacere  
“ Cristo ! “  
Aveva mormorato la biondina allargando le gambe gia’ inumidite dai liquidi del suo desiderio

Lexa aveva spinto il suo sesso bagnato contro quello di lei e poi aveva iniziato a roteare i fianchi con estrema lentezza   
“ ooh…ti sento amore …”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina mettendo le mani nel fondo schiena della brunetta  
poi, quando Lexa aveva leggermente aumentato il movimento del bacino, Clarke aveva incrementato il contatto aumentando la pressione delle sue dita

“ guardami …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si afferrava alle sue spalle

... poi Clarke aveva visto i suoi occhi verdi ….  
“ amami Lexa ..”   
aveva sussurrato aumentando il movimento dei propri fianchi

“ si, Clar ke… ”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" oh si… muoviti così .."  
aveva mormorato la biondina dopo…  
quando aveva sentito nell'orecchio il fiato caldo dell’ansimante brunetta, intenta a mantenere il ritmo del movimento dei propri fianchi

“ Clar ke ....voglio venire con te “  
aveva sussurrato Lexa aumentando ulteriormente la frizione dei loro clitoridi  
" baciami amore.."  
dopo di che aveva immerso la lingua nella sua bocca ed i loro fianchi avevano iniziato a sussultare  
Ed poi, quando i loro bacini avevano iniziato a muoversi sempre piu' freneticamente , Lexa era rimasta senza fiato a vedere il volto della biondina trasfigurato dal piacere  
“ non ti fermare, sei così bella …”

“ no ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , prendendole le mani...  
poi si era persa nel respiro caldo del suo amore e nelle chiome verdi tempestose che stavano per travolgerla...

" Clar ke .... baciami di piu'....sono così vicina .."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, persa nel movimento sensuale dei loro fianchi 

" oh ...si...anch'io .."  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina prima d'iniziare a succhiare avidamente la lingua vellutata del suo amore 

poi le labbra di Lexa avevano iniziato a tremolare ed i suoi occhi verdi si erano spalancati di sorpresa   
“ aah amore vengo ! “  
aveva mormorato , quando era esplosa , senza smettere di muovere il bacino

“ si, Lexa…con te…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , qualche secondo dopo, mentre reclinava all’indietro la testa, per un attimo, piegata dall’intensita’ del suo orgasmo…  
Poi mentre le vigorose contrazioni le facevano sobbalzare i fianchi aveva cercato la foresta verde degli occhi di Lexa ...  
e lei... le aveva dedicato la pioggia di stelle che stava vedendo  
“ oh mio Dio “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,tra i sussulti, sopraffatta dall’intensita' del momento   
***************************************************************************

La mattina dopo…  
“ uhm …sei uno spettacolo  
aveva mormorato Lexa, avvicinandosi furtivamente alle spalle della biondina , che con un asciugamano avvolto in vita  
stava vicino al piano del lavandino, sul punto d'iniziare ad asciugarsi i lunghi capelli biondi , bagnati dalla lunga doccia  
poi le aveva circondato i fianchi con le sue forti braccia   
“ tu..non mi basti….mai..."

“ uhm …davvero ? "  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , leccandosi un labbro, osservando nello specchio l’immagine riflessa delle pupille dilatate dei suoi occhi verdi 

" se vuoi.. te lo dimostro...subito..."  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta in tono roco  
dopo di che,senza ulteriori convenevoli ,aveva fatto sciolto il nodo che reggeva l’asciugamano che ricopriva i fianchi della biondina   
l'aveva lasciato cadere sul pavimento, ed aveva iniziato a baciarle la nuca e le spalle nude

Clarke aveva iniziato a vibrare ed aveva subito pressato le sue belle natiche contro il pube della brunetta 

" non ti ho mai preso .... da dietro... "  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa, mordicchiandole un lobo dell'orecchio

" no ... non ancora..."  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , avvertendo gia' una pulsazione di piacere

" oh .. vedrai ... ti piacera'...."  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta , allargandole le gambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...  
> perdonatemi per i probabili errori....   
> ma arrivati a questo parte della stagione , sono veramente stanca ...di lavorare :(((


	37. Manuel e Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e Clarke incontrano Manuel

Domenica ore 20   
“ uhm…. Week-end intenso ? “  
aveva chiesto Octavia alla biondina , quando era entrata in cucina   
“ direi di…si ….”

“ a giudicare dalla tue occhiaie ..  
si direbbe che ... non avete sprecato tempo a dormire “

“ ..in effetti non abbiamo riposato molto….  
Sabato abbiamo improvvisamente deciso ,di andare a New York….. ”

la brunetta l’aveva guardata con aria interrogativa  
" a fare ? "

" ....a risolvere alcune situazioni personali di Alexandria ..." 

" ah !"  
aveva esclamato Octavia , con l'aria di chi continuava a non capire  
dopo di che aveva aggiunto  
“…..Raven stasera, non rientra a casa, dorme da Anya ….  
visto che siamo destinate a farci compagnia… ti va se ci ordiniamo una pizza ?  
poi, potremmo passare il resto della serata ,sedute sul divano ...  
così potresti raccontarmi tutto ! …senza omettere i particolari piccanti…. “

“ va bene Octavia…. concordo per la pizza  
ma, per il resto, dovrai accontentarti ...  
....non ho alcuna intenzione di svelarti i particolari della mia favolosa vita intima… “

*********************************************************************

“ allora cosa ne’ pensi della tua Alexandria…  
oramai, e’ quasi un mese che vi state frequentando…”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta ,dopo che la biondina le aveva riassunto il suo week end

“ ogni giorno che passo con lei ,me la fa amare ....sempre di piu’ , e’ una donna fantastica !   
oltre ad essere rimasta la stessa ragazza sensibile e gentile , che mi ha rubato il cuore tanti anni fa, adesso e’ diventata ancora piu’ attenta ,   
sembra che abbia un sesto senso che le permette sempre di sapere in anticipo, quello che desidero o quello che mi tormenta…  
insomma, quando sono con lei, mi sento al sicuro …   
.....starle lontano sta’ diventando veramente complicato ..  
oltre ad essere incredibilmente bella , Alexandria e' anche maledettamente intricante e sexy ! “

“ uah …Clarke mi stai dicendo che il tuo amore oltre a fare un mestiere che richiede molto coraggio ed essere una straordinaria ex campionessa olimpica …..   
e’ pure …speciale… tra le lenzuola ? “   
aveva chiesto Octavia , con aria maliziosa

“…. Oh si, direi proprio di si ….   
oltre ad essere un amante dotata e duratura…. e’ pure piena di fantasia erotica  
...quando mi sussurra nell'orecchio …. mio Dio .... mi toglie il respiro

e l’altra sera al Cinema , avevi ragione… ha trovato un modo , estremamente eccitante ,d’intrufolarsi nelle mie mutandine …..   
e ieri mattina nel bagno della nostra stanza dell’hotel …   
beh, mi ha fatto….vedere le stelle… “

“ ma O , quelloche mi sorprende ancora di piu’ …. e’ quello che lei scatena in me …  
la sua vicinanza accende parti di me, che neanche sospettavo di possedere….   
Alexandria, mi fa perdere la testa …. mi rende schiava della mia passione…  
mi fa venire voglia di prenderla …. dappertutto ed a volte in maniera persino un po’… insolita  
vado in tilt …. le dico e le faccio…cose.. oscene… ”  
aveva detto infine Clarke ,guardando gli occhi azzurri della sua amica ,con aria persa 

“ uhm, mi sa…che sara’ meglio…cambiare discorso …   
o l’assenza di Lincoln… diventera’ insopportabile ”  
aveva detto la brunetta tirando un lungo sospiro …

Clarke aveva guardato l’orologio….  
“non ti preoccupare ho finito di parlare ….si,e’ fatto tardi , vado a dormire  
domattina mi devo alzare presto, alle 9 ho un’ora di lezione ,dell’imperdibile corso di ritrattistica …”

************************************************************  
Lexa < buongiorno tesoro ! .. ho chiamato Manuel..  
e’ disponibile ad incontrarci stasera alle 18,30 …  
malgrado non stia affatto bene….  
riesci a liberarti per quell’ora ? >

Clarke < amore,stanotte, mi sei mancata ! …  
mi dispiace per Manuel….   
Si… posso posticipare un appuntamento…  
passa a prendermi allo Studio alle 18..>

Lexa < …perfetto ! ..non vedo l’ora di vederti ed abbracciarti >

Clarke < ti bacero’ molto …preparati ! a presto >

Lexa < per te ..sono sempre pronta ..>

Clarke < … smettila ! … non mi provocare….sto' seguendo una noiosa lezione di Storia dell’Arte >

Lexa < io sto’ cercando di seguire quella di narrativa per bambini…. a dopo >

********************************************************************

“ Prego, seguitemi, il Signor Manuel, vi sta’ aspettando , in salotto ..”  
aveva detto l’infermiera , quando Clarke e Lexa erano entrate nella casa dell’anziano beneffattore  
“ mi raccomando , non fatelo stancare…e’ molto provato ..”  
aveva detto alle due giovani, prima di accomiatarsi

“ oh … siete due donne …”  
aveva mormorato , l'uomo ,quando le aveva viste

“ si….. io sono Alexandria e lei e’ Clarke....  
spero che non le crei disturbo….”

“ no, non mi crea alcun problema…. e' solo che non me l'aspettavo....  
in realta', e’ un vero piacere … era un commento d'ammirazione, siete una coppia bellissima !  
L’amore e’ …amore…. non sceglie.... semplicemente accade  
e nessuno dovrebbe giudicarlo, lo so bene....  
tranquille non faccio di certo parte di quella bigotta categoria di benpensanti ! ….. ”

“ se non sono indiscreto….. sarei curioso di sapere solo come vi siete incontrate…  
e se ci avete messo tanto tempo ad innamorarvi .. “  
aveva domandato, poco dopo, guardando le due donne con i suoi occhi azzurri   
ancora così vivi ,nonostante l'eta' ed il dolore

“ …. ci siamo conosciute che eravamo solo due giovani ragazze diciottenni … in una piscina…  
la prima volta che ho visto Alexandria, stava eseguendo un tuffo carpiato… stava allenandosi   
e’ un ex campionessa olimpionica…  
quando e’ emersa ed ho visto i suoi occhi verdi …. mi e’ mancato il fiato…  
per certi versi credo di essermi innamorata.... di lei… fin dal primo momento”  
aveva detto Clarke guardando teneramente il suo amore

“ ma poi …io ho rovinato tutto …. l'ho abbandonata… sono scappata come una ladra colta sul fatto....  
non volevo rovinarle la vita con la pesantezza delle mie scelte personali….  
e così , per colpa mia, siamo rimaste separate per cinque lunghissimi anni..”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa, con occhi umidi…  
“ anni disperati , bui …. non so neanche come sia riuscita a sopravvivere ..  
la mia vita senza di lei non aveva alcun senso… “

“ capisco…anche con Charlotte , non e’ stato facile …  
ma il vero amore …. sa aspettare…”  
aveva mormorato Manuel , guardando benevolmente le due donne 

“ Charlotte e’ stata una strepitosa campionessa ippica …. ha vinto ventuno medaglie tra Olimpiadi e Concorsi Mondiali… “

“ se andate vicino al Camino potete vedere le sue foto…”

“ una donna bellissima e dallo sguardo felice ..”  
aveva subito commentato la biondina 

“..quando ci siamo conosciuti , avevo sedici anni e lei quindici..  
io ero un giovane stalliere, che lavorava in un’immensa Azienda Agricola ed ero solo uno dei troppi figli di una povera e numerosa famiglia di emigrati messicani, clandestini…  
lei era la ricca figlia primogenita dei Proprietari della tenuta, dei miei datori di lavoro  
mi ricordo ancora , come se fosse ieri, la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati…  
quel giorno Charlotte mi aveva fatto vedere come strigliare bene il suo cavallo… nel farlo mi aveva preso la mano  
quando ci penso il battito del mio cuore malandato batte ancora come una furia …”

“ per tutta la vita mi sono sempre chiesto che cosa lei …avesse potuto vedere in me…  
fatto sta’ che da quel giorno si e’ presa cura di me… prima insegnandomi a leggere ed a scrivere..  
e poi , innamorandosi di me…  
con il suo supporto, in tre anni mi sono diplomato ...  
poi sono arrivati i quattro duri anni di separazione..  
Io sono andato in un College Pubblico a studiare Ingegneria elettronica ,mentre Charlotte doveva andare a Yale, a studiare Giurisprudenza…. ed a vincere medaglie…  
La prima volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore era la notte che precedeva la nostra partenza per il College  
siamo stati incredibilmente felici ed al contempo tremendamente tristi…

prima di separarci, Charlotte, mi fece una promessa …mi disse che, una volta laureati, mi avrebbe sposato   
io le dissi che si meritava di meglio, che la sua famiglia non avrebbe approvato  
ma lei mi rispose che non le importava , che io ero tutto cio’ che voleva avere nella sua vita..  
ed io le ho creduto....“

“ oh, dev’essere stata dura…”  
aveva commentato Lexa, con aria commossa

“ si, ci siamo potuti vedere poche volte…  
ma ci scrivevamo tutti i giorni …  
Il momento piu’ brutto e’ stato quando lei e’ caduta da cavallo…   
un brutto incidente che le e’ costato la possibilita’ di avere figli… e io non ho potuto starle vicino…”

“ com’e’ andata poi, con la sua Famiglia ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke

“ male…. l’hanno diseredata … non l’hanno piu’ voluta vedere…  
ma siamo sopravvissuti… io sono diventato il responsabile di una grande Azienda Elettronica e lei ha avuto una brillante carriera legale …  
Il nostro amore ha superato anche questo…”

“ sono stato un uomo fortunato , per sessant'anni ho avuto una vita bellissima ....con la mia Charlotte  
...stasera la raggiungero’, con l’aiuto di un mio amico dottore..  
sono stanco di soffrire ….e’ arrivato il momento di andare da lei…   
sono sicuro che mi sta' aspettando...“

“ oh….mi dispiace …  
ma capisco la sua scelta….  
aveva detto Lexa , con aria sconsolata….

" Manuel…. mi potrebbe dire ....qual’e’ il segreto della sua lunga e felice unione con Charlotte ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina guardando intensamente gli occhi stanchi dell’anziano ometto

“ Oh , in primis direi fiducia e complicita’….  
poi le consiglierei di non dare mai Alexandria per scontata ….  
L’amore ha sete, va annaffiato ogni giorno, come un fiore  
necessita’ di una costante dedizione… e di continue attenzioni  
ma forse la cosa piu’ importante sara' aiutarla a realizzare i suoi sogni….”

dopo di che Manuel aveva fatto una smorfia di dolore   
“ mi farebbe piacere continuare a parlare con voi…  
siete due persone veramente adorabili…  
ma purtroppo sono stanco e ….mi devo ancora finire di preparare… per l’ultimo viaggio …  
vi auguro , di tutto cuore , di condividere una vita lunga e felice   
e piena d’amore come quella che ho avuto io, con Charlotte…. "

Poi Clarke e Lexa avevano lungamente abbracciato l’anziano uomo  
“ le auguro un sereno viaggio … e di rivedere presto il suo amore ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta 

“ sono sicura che un giorno ci rincontreremo …   
e potremmo conoscere la sua Charlotte …”  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di andare via

“ lo spero…  
ma solo tra tantissimi anni  
ora pensate solo a gioire della vostra permanenza terrena …   
di scoprire insieme, tutte le fantastiche meraviglie di questo mondo “

************************************************  
“ Lexa… portami a casa tua….voglio restare con te …  
dormire tra le tue braccia  
non potrei sopportare un'altra notte lontana da te …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , accarezzando la mano della brunetta stretta attorno alla leva del cambio 

Lexa, per un momento si era voltata a guardarla  
“ si , amore ….  
non desidero altro …”  
le aveva mormorato ,regalandole un dolce sorriso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	38. una serata colorata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia confessa a Lexa speranze e timori

“ ieri mi sono iscritta ad un Corso per Istruttore di nuoto ….  
tra due mesi mi rilasceranno il patentino… “  
aveva detto Costia a Lexa , quando era ritornata a casa , dopo il suo turno mattutino di pompiere

“ uhm…. mi pare una scelta interessante…  
fammi capire meglio...”

“ finalmente , posso riusare la mia gamba , anche se non come prima dell’incidente ,   
ma soprattutto ora che nella mia vita … c’e’ Bellamy …mi sento forte abbastanza da poter a pensare al mio futuro   
non posso continuare a vivere sulle spalle di Anya,tua cugina e’ stata fin troppo generosa con me….   
e’ arrivato il momento d’iniziare a diventare autonoma, ne’ va della mia autostima personale…   
ed insegnare nuoto ai bambini potrebbe essere la soluzione giusta per me…  
poiche’ mi permetterebbe di guadagnare, lavorando in un ambiente che continua a mancarmi ”

“ capisco … non siamo piu’ delle ragazzine ..   
e ti confesso che ,qualche volta anch'io, ho nostalgia del trampolino…  
..dimmi solo ..se c’e’ qualcosa che posso fare per te…. 

“ in effetti qualcosa ci sarebbe ….   
ma probabilmente e’ solo un insensata idea ….“ 

“ questo, lascialo giudicare a me.. “  
aveva detto la brunetta notando lo sguardo incerto della sua amica  
“ forza…Costia , ricordati che sei parte della mia famiglia….   
... puoi fidarti di me .. 

“e va bene…  
..il mio sogno sarebbe di prendere in affitto una Piscina e gestirla con te …  
potremmo offrire corsi di nuoto e …di tuffi  
…all’inizio, per farci conoscere, magari, potremmo sfruttare i nostri nomi, il nostro passato di campionesse olimpiche…”

Lexa aveva sospirato  
“Costia …. non so cosa dire ...  
a parte il fatto di sapere che ho gia’ un lavoro e che sto’ frequentando un Master di Scrittura Creativa …"

“ beh , insegnare in una Piscina non t’impedirebbe di scrivere  
e riguardo al tuo lavoro di pompiere ti confesso che non riesco a farmelo piacere....perche' continua a mettermi in ansia ,   
ogni volta che esci da casa per uno dei tuoi turni… … penso sempre a quello che ti potrebbe capitare…  
lo so’, e’ un mestiere utilissimo, ma anche estremamente pericoloso … “

“ amo il mio lavoro…. e cerco sempre di svolgerlo con attenzione ….  
mi dispiace sapere che questo …ti provochi tensione …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , con aria confusa

“ pensaci bene Alexandria…  
perche’ non sono la sola a preoccuparsi per te …  
..mi ricordo perfettamente le urla disperate di Clarke,la notte dell’incendio dell’Orfanotrofio…  
..ora che vi siete finalmente ritrovate , forse dovresti rivedere le tue scelte….”

“ uhm … la mia vita in effetti, e’ radicalmente cambiata  
quando ho deciso di lavorare come pompiere , ero sola….  
hai ragione, devo ancora trovare l'equilibrio giusto tra le mie motivazioni e quelle di chi mi sta' accanto  
in realta' il nostro amore, sta' gia' cambiando la mia vita  
dammi solo un po’ di tempo per capire meglio…cosa voglio fare….  
e…come sempre ,grazie Costia, la tua amicizia e' insostituibile….”

********************************************************************

Due giorni dopo

Lexa stava rientrando verso la sua autopompa , dopo che aveva finito di domare un piccolo incendio scoppiato nella cucina di un ristorante,   
quando la scritta di un cartellone , posto sul marciapiede, aveva attirato la sua attenzione  
“ spazio body Art “  
in quelle tre semplici parole c’era qualcosa che le era risuonato dentro, e che le aveva immediatamente fatto ricordare le parole di Manuel  
< ma soprattutto dovrete aiutarvi a realizzare i sogni personali ..>  
e che l’avevano spinta ad annotarsi frettolosamente, il numero di cellulare del contatto….

*****************************************

8 febbraio

Lexa < … passa a prendermi alle 20, vestiti comoda …. e tieniti pronta …. ho in serbo un'altra delle mie… strane sorprese ;)) >

Clarke < uhm, spero che questa volta…non mi legherai le mani ! :((( "

Lexa < no ! ..ma ,ti dovrai togliere i vestiti….>  
Clarke < beh , non e’ una novita’….quello lo faccio sempre ….>  
Lexa < ..questa volta sara’ diverso…..>  
Clarke < oh … adesso sono veramente curiosa …. dai, dimmi di piu’….>  
Lexa < pazienta ! non posso dirti altro , ma sono sicura che…. ti piacera’… >  
Clarke < e va bene, amore, mi arrendo …. per fortuna sono gia' le 18… a presto, un bacio >  
Lexa < …ti bacio anch’io tesoro.. ci vediamo tra due ore ..>

***********************************************************

“ eccoci, siamo arrivate !   
e queste sono le chiavi che ci permetteranno di accedere a questo posto speciale “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta ,dopo che aveva posteggiato la BMW, nei pressi di una palazzina sita in Washington Street 1245

la biondina era subito scesa dall'auto e poi le aveva sorriso   
“ muoviti Lexa ! …non sto’ piu’ nella pelle …. mi sento come una bambina … la mattina di Natale   
… sono così eccitata ! non vedo l'ora di vedere la tua sorpresa…”

“.. ti consiglio di tenere a bada i tuoi bollenti ardori …chissa’,magari piu’ tardi….e solo se ti comporterai bene…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, fissando le curve della biondina con uno dei suoi sguardi assassini 

“ ok, aspettero’ e ti prometto che faro' da brava...  
ma ora andiamo...”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke di rimando , mordendosi il labbro superiore

 

“ oh amore ! ….e’ incredibile….”  
aveva esclamato poco dopo entrando nella stanza con le pareti ricoperte di macchie e schizzi di colore….  
"fantastico ...uno spazio per il Bodypainting ! "

dopo di che i suoi curiosi occhi azzurri avevano perlustrato le mensole piene di barattolini di colore naturali e di pennelli e solo qualche secondo dopo ,aveva visto anche la bottiglia di vino bianco ed alcuni contenitori di cibo appoggiati su un piccolo tavolino  
“ hai pensato proprio a tutto …”

“ spero …di si..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa mentre afferrava il bavero del cappotto di Clarke  
dopo di che l’aveva lentamente attirata a se e l’aveva teneramente baciata   
“ ora non resta che spogliarci….”

“ si, amore… toglimi tutto …”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, mentre sganciava i bottoni del lungo cappotto indossato dalla brunetta …

poi , quando erano rimaste nude , Lexa aveva preso dal suo zaino di pelle nera , la chiavetta che conteneva la collezione di musiche ,che aveva preparato nel pomeriggio, e l’aveva inserita nell’impianto stereo

Dopo di che sulle note della prima canzone aveva aperto due barattolini di colore ed aveva preso con la punta delle sue dita lunghe del rosso e del giallo   
“ comincio io….”  
aveva mormorato iniziando a riempire di colore le aureole dei morbidi seni di Clarke   
poi quando la tinta era finita aveva preso del bianco e del blu’, che aveva mischiato sul ventre della biondina creando delle onde turchesi

Cinque minuti dopo , le dita delle mani della biondina si erano febbrilmente immerse nel rosso e nel blu’…. ed erano andate sul viso di Lexa….  
Poi aveva tinto di blu’ il seno della brunetta …e Lexa aveva colorato di rosso i suoi capelli biondi  
“ sei uno spettacolo ..”  
le aveva mormorato nel suo respirare affannato 

 

“ voglio mescolarmi con te …”   
aveva sussurrato Clarke nell’orecchio azzurro della brunetta, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando tutta la pelle della parte anteriore dei loro corpi era ricoperta di colori

“ si…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi verde smeraldo  
dopo di che avevano iniziato a strusciarsi lentamente ed accarezzarsi sensualmente in una danza che aveva magicamente rimescolato i loro colori … dando vita a tonalita’ nuove e sconosciute

“ sei una creatura stupenda …”  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke infilando le dita tra i capelli impiastricciati di Lexa   
poi la sua lingua era andata a leccare le sue labbra morbide e colorate di viola  
“ uhm…. il colore e' giusto, ma niente potra’ mai cambiare il tuo sapore .."  
aveva bisbigliato prima d’entrare avidamente in quella bocca che sapeva di fragole e di mirtillo

“ adesso voltati….  
voglio usare il tuo magnifico didietro.. come una tela...“  
le aveva chiesto piu’ tardi , con tono basso,quando si erano dovute fermate a riprendere fiato

Lexa , aveva chiuso per qualche secondo i suoi occhi gia’ scuri e pieni di desiderio per riguadagnare un po’ di controllo   
dopo di che si era girata e si era abbandonata al tocco gentile delle mani della biondina …

“ …fatto ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina,una ventina di minuti dopo, guardando estasiata le ali colorate della farfalla ,che aveva appena finito di dipingere sulle natiche morbide della brunetta

“ ora,ti faccio vedere ”  
aveva aggiunto trascinandola verso il grande specchio appeso vicino all’entrata della stanza  
"Oh ! …Clarke e’ stupenda…  
..sembra viva …. pronta a volare …  
..hai usato dei colori bellissimi …. “

“ grazie , amore …  
…. dipingere sulle tue forme perfette….  
ha risvegliato in me, qualcosa che credevo di aver perduto per sempre..  
…ho la testa piena d’immagini e di idee…. che vorrei tanto riuscire a riprodurre….”

“… questo mi riempie di gioia …tesoro  
... sono sicura che ci riuscirai…”

“ forse per farlo …avro’ bisogno del tuo aiuto..  
il tuo splendido corpo e’ decisamente una ricca fonte d’ ispirazione…”

“ lo sai … per te …farei di tutto …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta perdendosi nell’azzurro scintillante degli occhi di Clarke

“ per adesso , se me lo concedi, mi accontenterei di farti qualche foto ….  
poi filiamo a lavarci ….   
la tua sorpresa merita decisamente di essere premiata…. “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina circolando l’ombelico di Lexa,con la punta verde del suo dito

“ ah …  
che aspetti !… prendi il tuo cellulare ! ...io prendo il mio…  
col tuo permesso, vorrei conservare qualche immagine delle tue morbide forme colorate che mi stanno togliendo il respiro ..”

***********************************  
quando l’acqua calda della doccia aveva iniziato a scorrere sulla parte anteriore dei loro corpi ,per un po’ Clarke si era persa nell’osservare il continuo cambiare del colore della pozza che continuava a formarsi ai loro piedi ,prima di scomparire andandosi a disperdere lungo le tubature  
ma quando aveva iniziato a sfiorare la farfalla che aveva dipinto sulle natiche di Lexa… era tornata totalmente presente

“ il tuo didietro mi fa impazzire …  
spero che un giorno mi ci lascerai entrare dentro ...  
aveva mormorato Clarke , con tono roco, sfiorando delicatamente il buco del sedere della brunetta 

il cuore della brunetta aveva perso un colpo , sopraffatto dall’istantaneo brivido di piacere..

“ forse… ma ,non adesso ”  
aveva mormorato girandosi , dopo di che aveva appiattito la schiena della biondina contro le mattonelle   
“ ora voglio infilare le mie dita nella tua deliziosa entrata e toccare le tue pareti vellutate …”

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina ,un secondo prima che la sua bocca fosse zittita ,dalla calda invasione della smaniosa lingua della brunetta   
ed aveva solo potuto gemere ,come una disperata ,poco dopo, quando due delle sue lunghe dita , senza preavviso,erano implacabilmente scivolate dentro di lei ….

“ vederti così…mi fa impazzire ..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta strusciandosi contro la sua coscia   
poi aveva cominciato a muovere le dita …

Pochi minuti d'inesorabile perlustrazione erano bastati a mandare in tilt Clarke , che in preda del piacere aveva leggermente spostato i gia’ tremolanti fianchi per ottenere una migliore angolazione ….  
poi aveva avvicinato le labbra umide alla chiocciola dell'orecchio dell'eccitata brunetta e le aveva sussurrato  
“ e’ tutta la sera che ti voglio …”  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe e le era entrata dentro con due dita

“ sei così bagnata …”  
aveva aggiunto tra i suoi respiri brevi ed affannosi, poi aveva iniziato a muoverle , strappando lunghi gemiti di piacere dalle labbra dischiuse del suo amore..

“ oh …mio Dio...”  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa aumentando il ritmo del suo movimento penetrativo …  
e poi, quando aveva sentito le pareti vellutate di Clarke iniziare a contrarsi spasmodicamente attorno alle sue dita, aveva affondato i denti nel suo collo ed aveva iniziato a succhiare forte….

“ non ti fermare …”  
aveva implorato la biondina infilando le unghie della mano libera in una di quelle morbide natiche in movimento …  
dopo di che aveva accelerato il movimento delle proprie dita ed anche le pareti interne di Lexa avevano iniziato a pulsare freneticamente

“ Clar ke …di piu’…”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta mentre spingeva il bacino per andare incontro al movimento delle due dita sprofondate dentro di lei

“ Lexa io…”  
aveva gridato la biondina, poco dopo,quando le convulsioni dell’orgasmo avevano invaso il suo ventre proteso ….

poi con l’ultimo barlume di consapevolezza che le era rimasto ,aveva messo il pollice sul clitoride della brunetta ed aveva cominciato a sfiorarla  
“ ti prego,vieni con me…amore mio …”

“ si Clar ke …”  
aveva gridato Lexa , pochi secondi dopo, quando le sue gambe si erano piegate sotto l’assalto delle violente contrazioni del proprio orgasmo..

*******************************************************

“ questo cocktail di gamberi e’ davvero...la fine del mondo…”  
aveva detto Lexa piu’ tardi , guardando estasiata gli occhi sfavillanti della biondina

“ si… come aperitivo e' perfetto…”

“ oh… oltre a questo ho preso solo una ricca insalata di riso …  
non pensavo che potessi essere così affamata …”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria dispiaciuta

“ uhm….quello che tra poco …. mi mangero’  
per mia fortuna ce l’hai sempre con te…  
non pensare che la doccia di prima ….   
mi abbia fatto dimenticare la mia promessa …”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina afferrando il contenitore dell’insalata di riso 

“ mmh… “  
aveva mormorato Lexa, rimanendo sospesa ,con un gambero imprigionato nel morso dei suoi incisivi bianchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !  
> e come sempre un grazie a chi mi legge


	39. San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa festeggiano degnamente il loro primo San Valentino

13 Febbraio  
“ lo sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi di te… sei sempre la solita… ..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, quando si era ritrovata davanti all'insegna di un sexy shop  
" depravata ! "

“ oh ,quante storie, mi sembra di sentir parlare mia nonna..   
non posso credere che tu non ti sia mai fatta pensieri < strani > sulla tua Clarke  
domani e’ San Valentino.. voglio fare in modo che sia un giorno memorabile per la mia Raven   
le aveva detto Anya, prima di aprire la porta ,e spingerla dentro…

“comunque, io non prendero’ niente… ho gia’ comprato il < regalo > per Clarke..”

“ si, immagino.. la solita collanina col cuoricino..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina mentre si fermava davanti agli espositori degli strap on

“ ..come fai a saperlo..? “

“ oh ! lo so bene che in fondo , sei un'inguaribile romanticona ….  
ma ora concentrati ! ..aiutami a scegliere..ce ne’ sono troppi..…  
...che ne pensi ?... piccolo, medio o large ? “

“ direi 15 cm al massimo.. quelli grandi ,oltre i 20 cm ,per la prima volta ,mi sembrano un tantino esagerati ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ ah gia’, dimenticavo..non sei mai stata penetrata da un pene ..…sei ancora vergine….   
pero', Clarke..non lo e’.….” 

“ smettila Anya, non me lo ricordare…”  
aveva ribattuto Lexa ,guardando la cugina con aria contrariata

“ trovato ! ..e’ il colore preferito di Raven..“  
aveva esclamato la biondina ,poco dopo,quando aveva visto lo strap on fuxia , dotato di un membro dello stesso colore ,lungo 15 cm e con il diametro di 3,7 cm   
e indossabile..

“ Maledizione ! … quello azzurro s’intonerebbe così bene con il colore dei suoi ricciolini biondi  
e mi pare pure giusto come misura, ne’ troppo lungo..ne’ troppo largo .."  
aveva detto Lexa afferrando , all'ultimo momento, uno strap on, dotato di vibratore

“ wow …. sara’ un San Valentino..indimenticabile !  
aveva esclamato Anya ,quand'erano ,finalmente, uscite dal negozio..

********************************************************************************************  
14 febbraio ore 9

L < buongiorno amore ...e buon San Valentino ! sto’ uscendo dalla Caserma, turno tranquillo >  
C < buongiorno ! e..auguri anche a te …stanotte mi sei mancata… >  
L < oh , a chi lo dici , ma stasera,per fortuna sono libera.. prima ti porto a cena …e poi in discoteca >  
C < si..e dopo , per finire per bene la serata .. potresti venire a…dormire da me..>  
L< che… proposta indecente… uhm,non vedo l’ora…di accettarla ..>  
C< si va beh …. a che ora vieni a prendermi ?>  
L< oh…anche subito…>  
C < .. sara’ meglio finirla qui o mi farai fare tardi..>  
L< alle 20, fatti trovare pronta… un bacio >  
C< certamente amore, a dopo.. un bacio..>

*************************************************************************  
“ che ne’ dici Raven…puo’ andare..”  
aveva detto la biondina entrando nella camera dell’amica

“ ..direi proprio di si ..girati..”

" wow ! questo minuscolo abitino rosso, inframezzato di pizzo… sembra fatto apposta per esaltare il tuo lato B ..  
mandera' a fuoco la vagina della tua affascinante fidanzata....   
aveva detto da ultimo la brunetta ,osservando le morbide forme del posteriore di Clarke ,messe perfettamente in risalto dall'aderente vestitino

“ beh, anche te non sei affatto male… con quella minigonna farai uscire di testa.. la tua Anya..”  
aveva detto la biondina osservando la seducente e ristretta mise di Raven

“ sono un po’ nervosa ..quella piccola peste ha detto che mi fara’ una bella sorpresa…”

******************************************************************************************************

“ Cristo , amore ..lo sai che bene che, quando indossi le bretelle .. non riesco a controllarmi …”  
aveva borbottato Clarke , quando erano entrate nel locale dove Lexa aveva riservato la loro cena a lume di candela  
..dopo che si erano liberati dei loro cappotti

“ senti chi parla.. dovresti vergognati ! ...il tuo vestitino .. e’ una vero e proprio attentato alla decenza.."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,senza smettere di fissare le lunette morbide che uscivano dal profondo scollo dell'abitino

 

“ era tutto veramente delizioso…e tu sei splendida ”  
aveva mormorato piu’ tardi la biondina guardando,con aria persa , dentro ai scintillanti occhi verdi di Lexa 

“ smettila di guardarmi così… e’ tutta la sera che muoio dalla voglia di baciarti …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, mentre si umettava le labbra

“ ..e perche’ non lo fai..”

“ siamo in un ristorante..”

“ ah, si capisco..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke,prima di alzarsi ed avvicinarsi alla stupita Lexa  
dopo di che si era piegata e le aveva preso il volto tra le mani  
“ e non me ne’ frega niente..”  
aveva aggiunto ,con tono di voce roco, mentre metteva le sue morbide labbra su quelle dischiuse della brunetta  
“ ti amo..”

“ oh ..io di piu’…”

“ ehm, scusatemi...ecco i vostri dolci …”  
aveva detto, proprio in quel momento, il cameriere, con tono imbarazzato ,mentre appoggiava sul loro tavolo i due tiramisu'

********************************************************************************************************

“ finalmente siete arrivate ! “  
aveva detto Octavia ,quando le due giovani si erano sedute al tavolo che avevano riservato al Candi

“ si..purtroppo….c’era traffico…”  
aveva detto la biondina con aria sognante

“ si ..di mani o di lingue ?..”  
aveva chiesto l'amica di Clarke, con aria maliziosa

“ entrambi…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke … senza pensare

“ piantala Octavia ..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , con tono di voce leggermente piccato

“ forza, amore….andiamo a ballare..”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina , un poco piu’ tardi, dopo il primo giro .. di tequila

 

Vedere i morbidi fianchi di Clarke ondeggiare sinuosi nel ritmo un po’ tribale della musica assordante della discoteca era stato un richiamo troppo difficile da contrastare   
“ hai deciso di farmi morire..”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,nell’orecchio, mentre s'incollava alla sua schiena  
dopo di che aveva spostato le sue braccia forti verso l’alto facendo in modo che le sue belle mani s’intrecciassero con quelle calde della biondina 

“ non ancora..”  
aveva borbottato Clarke, al contatto, mentre spingeva il suo oscillante posteriore contro il pube della brunetta

“ cercatevi una stanza ! “  
aveva detto Anya , qualche minuto dopo,quando nel suo folleggiare in pista dietro alla minigonna di Raven ,per un attimo si era ritrovata a sfiorare la schiena sudata di Lexa

“ hai sentito cosa ha detto tua cugina ..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di girarsi e finire con le labbra pericolosamente vicine a quelle carnose della brunetta …  
“ portami a casa …”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,dopo di che aveva spinto delicatamente la punta della sua lingua dentro alla vellutata bocca della tremolante Lexa

***********************************************************************************************************  
“ ti voglio…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,dopo che erano entrate nel suo appartamento, mentre iniziava a sbottonare il lungo cappotto nero indossato dalla brunetta

“ oh amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,prima di metterle le mani attorno alla nuca e buttarsi avida su quella bocca che sapeva di latte e miele

“ sono tutta sudata …che ne’ dici di una bella doccia calda.”  
aveva detto la biondina a fior di labbra, qualche minuto dopo,quando erano rimaste entrambe senza fiato

“ direi che mi sembra un’ottima idea ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mentre afferrava, in fretta, la sua borsa di pelle nera

Poi quando avevano raggiunto la sua camera , Clarke aveva spinto l’ansimante brunetta contro la porta   
“ non ti muovere ..”  
le aveva bisbigliato prima di allontanarsi da lei…  
dopo di che si era lentamente tolta il vestitino rosso, le calze sottili e le scarpe col tacco… fino a rimanere solo con un completino intimo di pizzo nero 

“ nuovo ..? 

" si.."

" ottima scelta, sei splendida “  
aveva borbottato Lexa , prima di spostarsi le bretelle e lasciarle ricadere molli lungo i fianchi

“ stai ferma..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , con occhi blu’,mentre si avvicinava con le movenze di una gatta   
dopo di che aveva sganciato il primo bottone della camicia bianca indossata dalla brunetta

“ niente reggiseno...perfetto..”  
aveva cercato di dire in un sussurro, quando aveva spostato la camicia aperta ed aveva visto apparire subito i suoi piccoli seni sodi

“ ora, non ti muovere.. “  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra ,mentre metteva le mani sopra la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni neri   
dopo di che, prima di tirarla giu', aveva cominciato a lambire uno dei suoi turgidi capezzoli

“ amore, ti prego…”  
aveva provato a dire la trafelata Lexa , dopo che la biondina le aveva velocemente abbassato , in una sola mossa, collant e pantaloni 

“ oh .. adoro la seta bianca “  
aveva mormorato Clarke, qualche secondo dopo ,con tono di voce roco, mentre faceva scivolare una mano attraverso il sottile elastico delle mutandine

“ sei così bagnata per me ..”  
aveva aggiunto ,prima d’infilare due dita nella vagina bagnata dell’ansimante brunetta

“ oh si, non ti fermare…”  
aveva quasi gridato Lexa ,qualche minuto dopo, quando l’insensato movimento di quelle dita aveva fatto contrarre violentemente le sue pareti vellutate 

“ si amore .."  
aveva mormorato la biondina avvertendo quel frenetico pulsare   
" ..vieni per me.."  
le aveva sussurrato , quando il bacino di Lexa aveva iniziato a sussultare ,dopo di che aveva affondato i suoi denti bianchi nel punto pulsante del suo proteso collo 

“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva urlato subito dopo la brunetta, quando era esplosa ed il suo corpo era mollemente collassato   
“ tranquilla..ti ho preso ! “  
le aveva farfugliato la biondina ,mentre le circondava i fianchi con il braccio libero,  
dopo di che l’aveva delicatamente sorretta fino a che il suo ventre tonico non aveva smesso di tremare…

****************************************************************  
“ forza Lexa cos’aspetti ... vieni a letto !..ho freddo…”  
aveva detto la biondina ,quand’erano uscite dalla doccia , una ventina di minuti dopo aver gridato il suo nome ,mentre veniva sulla sua calda lingua vellutata

“ arrivo subito ..”  
aveva risposto la brunetta,mentre prendeva dalla sua borsa nera la scatolina di velluto rosso

“ chiudi gli occhi amore..”  
le aveva mormorato, qualche minuto dopo , quando si era seduta a cavalcioni dei suoi morbidi fianchi, dopo di che aveva preso la scatolina e l’aveva aperta  
“ ora guardami ..”  
aveva aggiunto con un fil di voce   
" ti amo Clar ke .."

“ oh mio Dio…amore, e’ bellissima ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina vedendo la collanina d’oro bianco che aveva come ciondolo una bellissima tavolozza a forma di cuore….ed al posto della freccia un pennello…  
“ che aspetti ! …mettimela …”  
aveva entusiasticamente aggiunto ,un secondo dopo, con gli occhi lucidi  
dopo di che si era nervosamente mordicchiata un labbro ed aveva messo una mano sotto al suo cuscino  
“ volevo aspettare, ma pare che questo sia il momento…giusto.."  
aveva sussurrato mentre apriva una piccola scatolina di cartoncino rosso…e l'offriva a Lexa

“.. e’ stupenda ! “  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta,quando aveva visto la pietra blu’/verde a forma di cuore che pendeva dalla collanina d’oro

“ e’ una labradonite …”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke, mentre ingoiava l’eccessiva salivazione ..  
“ e’ verde, come i tuoi occhi occhi ,quando mi vogliono….

“ e blu’ come i tuoi …quando vogliono me ..”  
aveva finito di dire l'emozionata brunetta , dopo di che aveva teneramente sfiorato le labbra dischiuse della biondina  
“ per favore, mettimela ..”

“ ti amo Lexa…”

“ oh…io di piu'..”

Poi l’intenso scambio delle due giovani era stato bruscamente interrotto dal rumore della testata di un letto che sbatteva ripetutamente contro la parete  
“ mi aveva detto che sarebbe andata da Lincoln..”  
aveva detto la biondina con un sorrisetto d’intesa

< Si , scopami ..>

“ non mi sembra la voce di Octavia... e' piu' simile a quella di Raven… cosa diamine stanno facendo quelle due….”  
aveva aggiunto ,dopo che aveva sentito le grida di piacere dell’amica

“ ehm… credo che mia cugina le stia offrendo il suo regalo di San Valentino..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, con aria imbarazzata

“ ah… capisco, quindi l'hai visto..“

“ beh ..ero con lei, quando l’ha comprato…”

“ ??? “

“e va bene Clarke, dai, non mi guardare cosi…. Anya ha comprato uno strap on….”

“ oh… … non e’ affatto….un brutto modo di festeggiare …”

“ avresti preferito che ,anch'io, ti avessi regalato un sex toys .. .?

“ ma cosa dici, stupidina …. sto’ solo dicendo che ….”

“ che cosa ? “

“ che mi e' capitato di avere strani pensieri ...ti ho immaginata nuda, che indossavi..solo uno strap on …   
e devo confessare che erano visioni…molto eccitanti…”

“ ah …quindi ti e’ successo piu’ di una volta ? “

“..si, cambiava solo il colore …del pene ….”

“ cioe’ ? “

“ a volte era nero, altre verde … ma forse,a pensarci bene, la versione piu’ sexy e' quella..con il pene azzurro…”

< oh si …non ti fermare>  
aveva nel frattempo ,urlato Raven

“ Cristo !...se va avanti così..non riusciremo a chiudere occhio..”  
Aveva borbottato alla fine Clarke, mentre s’inumidiva.. le labbra

“ beh, forse potrei trovare il modo di distrarti…”  
Le aveva sussurrato Lexa, prima d’iniziare ad accarezzare uno dei suoi morbidi seni  
“in fondo..la notte e’ ancora giovane, e domani non mi devo alzare presto..."

“ oh… allora ..sara’ meglio approffittarne…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina,mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si lasciava andare ai delicati tocchi..delle mani della brunetta

 

“ oh amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire ,una decina di minuti dopo, quando si era ritrovata distesa a pancia in giu’  
preda del furioso assalto della lingua calda e vellutata che le stava impazientemente rovistando ogni angolo della sua schiena  
poi, quando Lexa era scivolata tra le sue gambe ed aveva cominciato a leccare le sue morbide natiche, per Clarke..  
cercare di mantenere un tono basso del proprio godimento era diventato assai complicato

“ aspetta,non ti muovere…e chiudi gli occhi…torno subito “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di alzarsi dal letto

“si,amore…staro’ ferma …”

Dopo di che l’unico distinto rumore ,che la biondina aveva sentito ,era stato quello di una cerniera che si apriva ...  
seguito ,qualche minuto dopo, dal leggero movimento del letto , avvertito ,quando Lexa era tornata…

“ dimmi amore, nelle tue fantasie oltre che ad indossarlo cosa ti facevo con quel bel pene azzurro ? "  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre le accarezzava l’interno delle sue cosce divaricate

“ uhm… mi scopavi… ”

“ e come ?”  
aveva chiesto Lexa con tono di voce roco.... 

“ ..io sollevavo il sedere e tu…mi prendevi da dietro…”

“ ah,si capisco …”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,mentre metteva un dito sulla sua clitoride e s’inginocchiava tra le sue gambe  
“ dai, fammi vedere…”

“ che ti succede amore ? di solito …non sei una che ama....parlare.."  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitata Clarke,prima di piegare le ginocchia e sollevare le sue rotonde natiche

“ infatti, preferisco agire.. "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, mentre iniziava a muovere il dito ed a leccare languidamente il suo delizioso fondoschiena   
dopo di che aveva fatto in modo che la punta della sua lingua s’insinuasse nella fossetta che emergeva in mezzo al suo didietro   
“ ad esempio..così…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro,prima di cominciare a lambire la stretta entrata

“ oh si.. ora ti riconosco..."”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,qualche secondo dopo, quando Lexa l’aveva spinta dentro al buco del suo tremolante posteriore

“ amore, ti prego.. che aspetti..”  
aveva implorato piu' tardi Clarke,nel suo caotico respirare , avvertendo il lieve pulsare delle pareti della sua vagina

“ preferisci queste ?"  
aveva chiesto la brunette appoggiando due dita sopra l’apertura bagnata  
“ o questo…”  
aveva aggiunto,un secondo dopo,mentre le sostituiva con il suo falso membro 

“ oh mio Dio ! ... come facevi a….”

“ rispondimi Clarke ! ..come vuoi che ti scopo !”  
aveva detto Lexa con tono di voce perentorio…

“ col tuo meraviglioso cazzo azzurro…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, dopo che l'aveva visto

“ allora stai ferma..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre appoggiava la punta del suo pene sull'entrata fradicia, dopo di che aveva usato i succhi della vagina di Clarke, per lubrificarla per bene  
poi aveva mosso all'indietro il bacino ed aveva dato la prima spinta 

“ di piu’…”

“ così ? “  
aveva farfugliato la stravolta brunetta ,mentre infilava meta’ del falso membro nella vulva tremolante  
quindi,prima d’iniziare a muoverlo ,aveva aspettato che le sue vellutate pareti si adattassero alle sue dimensioni 

“oh si, amore, scopami..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,nel suo insensato gemere,quando il parzialmente affondato pene di Lexa aveva cominciato ad entrare ed uscire da lei  
" riempimi..tutta.."

“ oh si ..tieni.."  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitata brunetta, mentre sprofondava completamente dentro di lei  
dopo di che aveva cominciato a spingere lentamente il suo membro avanti e indietro …solo quando la penetrazione era diventata scorrevole aveva leggermente aumentato il ritmo

“ amore !..non ti fermare ..”  
aveva quasi gridato Clarke ,qualche minuto dopo, quando Lexa aveva incrementato la stimolazione della sua clitoride ed aveva iniziato a far vibrare il falso fallo  
“ oh mio Dio…sto’ per ven.. “  
aveva esclamato ,quando il suo traballante bacino era stato sconvolto dalle violente contrazioni del suo orgasmo

“ ..si godi ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,mentre smetteva di sollecitare la troppo sensibile clitoride  
dopo di che aveva cambiato l’angolo della sua penetrazione ed aumentato la velocita’ della vibrazione e la biondina aveva iniziato ad urlare di piacere

“ ti faro’ morire..”  
aveva detto la sconvolta Lexa ,quando la biondina aveva totalmente perso la testa ed aveva iniziato a dimenare furiosamente i fianchi  
poi quando anche lei era impazzita ,aveva follemente incrementato il ritmo della sua penetrazione

e così, l’appartamento ,era diventato la sede di un concerto di testate di letto che sbattevano contro le pareti intramezzati agli assoli rumorosi delle due biondine

< Raven …vengo ! >  
aveva gridato Anya, qualche minuto prima ,che il ventre pulsante di Clarke fosse sconquassato da interminabili sussulti 

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva urlato,un attimo dopo, mentre il portentoso orgasmo le esplodeva in gola

 

" ora girati..."  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce roco, quando la biondina aveva finito di tremare  
" guardami...."

" sei...sei... stupenda.."  
aveva cercato di dire l'ansimante Clarke, mentre allungava le mani per toccarla

" non ancora.... non ho ancora finito con te..."  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa, prima di sdraiarsi sopra di lei....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura....
> 
> mi scuso per la lunga attesa.... ma il tempo a mia disposizione e' quello che e'...


	40. dire .. " si "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke chiede a Lexa di tuffarsi ..per lei...

20 febbraio 

C < amore..cosa stai facendo ? >  
L < ..scrivendo.. e te ? >  
C < ..sono al corso di ritratto..>  
L < ..stasera,non sono di turno…ci vediamo ? >  
C < ..certamente ! … ma vorrei chiederti un favore..>  
L< ..dimmi , amore....>  
C< ..ti va d’incontrarci in una Piscina ? >  
L< ..strana richiesta..ma ..si >  
C< ..bene, porta il costume..ed il resto…>  
L< ..OK… dove ci vediamo ? >  
C< ..al Mirabella, alle 18.30…>  
L< ..ci saro’ !..a dopo, un bacio >  
C< ..grazie ! ..a piu’ tardi…un bacio sul tuo bel collo..>

< …cos’avra’ in mente ? >  
si era detta la brunetta ,prima di rimettersi alla tastiera del suo PC e continuare a scrivere l’undicesimo capitolo del suo libro, “ dell’Amore Ritrovato“ 

*************

“ti confesso che sono terribilmente emozionata.. sono secoli che non vengo in piscina..”  
aveva detto Lexa, piu’ tardi, guardando la biondina con aria incerta, prima d’entrare al Mirabella 

“ si..lo capisco…ma mi serve il tuo aiuto per la tesi di fine anno del corso di Ritratto..”  
le aveva detto la biondina ,mostrandole un grosso album da disegno  
“ vorrei fare degli abbozzi di te…mentre ti tuffi..”

“ ah.. ! ..e' tanto tempo che non lo faccio ..”

“ ..non credo che sara’ un problema.. sei una campionessa olimpica !”

“ ex… e poi , la piscina, non mi ricorda tempi felici ….”  
aveva detto la brunetta fissando, con aria triste, gli occhi azzurri del suo amore

“ ..lo so, vale anche per me… ma tranquilla, questa volta sara’ diverso…perche’ siamo insieme.. e perche’ ... te..non mi lascerai piu’...vero ? "  
le aveva timidamente risposto Clarke, prima di baciare teneramente le sue labbra fredde..  
“ .. mai ! ..te lo prometto…  
pero’ adesso sara’ meglio entrare.. prima che ci congeliamo…”

********************

“ wow ! …sei bellissima..”  
aveva borbottato ,poco dopo, la biondina, quando Lexa era uscita dallo spogliatoio con il suo verde costume da bagno intero e la cuffietta rossa  
dopo di che era andata a sedersi a bordo piscina ed aveva aperto il grande album  
“ ..che aspetti ! ..muovi il tuo bel culo..io sono pronta..”  
aveva aggiunto ,a voce bassa, mentre prendeva la matita carboncino nero

“ va bene…adesso vado..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, senza smettere di fissare ,con aria persa,lo sguardo concentrato del suo amore

“ .. qualche particolare richiesta ? “  
le aveva urlato, cinque minuti dopo, quando aveva raggiunto la punta del trampolino dei 3 metri

“ ..un bel rovesciato..”

< uhm… spero di ricordarmelo.>  
si era detta Lexa ,mentre cominciava a staccarsi dall’asse …poi quando si era librata in aria , le era tornato in mente tutto…

“ .. stupendo ! “  
le aveva detto la stupefatta Clarke dopo che la cuffietta rossa era riemersa dall'acqua  
“ ..un vero spettacolo ! ”

*******  
“ amore… ti va di fare un tuffo con me ? “  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta , un’oretta dopo, quando le si era avvicinata con il suo corpo sgocciolante

“ ..non ho il bikini....”

“ oh…non e’ una scusa sufficiente..spogliati … si puo' fare anche senza niente addosso.. ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa con aria maliziosa, mentre guardava le rigogliose colline dei suoi morbidi seni

“ ..va bene ..ma solo se …pareggi i conti, levandoti il costume..”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di appoggiare l’album ed iniziare a togliersi gli abiti…

“ .. sapessi quante volte l’ho sognato ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,poco dopo, quando aveva abbracciato il corpo nudo del suo amore  
“ ..dai andiamo..”

“ Cristo amore…ma sono 10 m….”  
aveva detto Clarke dopo che avevano risalito la scaletta della piattaforma, guardando la lontana superficie d’acqua

“ ..non aver paura… devi solo tenerti stretta a me e lasciarti ..andare..”  
le aveva cercato di dire Lexa , mentre metteva le sue calde mani sui suoi rotondi fianchi  
“ sei così morbida..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,quando i loro seni nudi si erano incollati.. dopo di che avevano cominciato a far ondeggiare l’asse del trampolino..  
poi ,durante il volo, la brunetta l’aveva fatta volteggiare nell'aria fino a che erano impattate con la superficie dell'acqua 

“ ..e’ stato incredibile..”  
aveva radiosamente farfugliato l’affannata biondina , dopo che le loro teste erano riemerse, mentre cercava di riprendere il fiato

“ gia’..”  
aveva sibilato la brunetta ,prima d’iniziare a lambire ,con la punta della sua lingua, le sue labbra bagnate  
“ dovremmo farlo piu’ spesso..”

“ si, almeno per una settimana… sono riuscita a fare solo tre disegni…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con aria suadente, dopo di che aveva spostato una ciocca di capelli scuri e bagnati che ricadeva sulla fronte di Lexa  
e poi aveva iniziato a palpeggiare le sue natiche sode  
“ma ..le tue fatiche saranno compensate…”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce roco, prima d’infilare la sua lingua calda dentro alla sua vellutata bocca

*****  
“ oh …si…”  
aveva beatamente borbottato la trafelata brunetta, una decina di minuti dopo, quando si era ritrovata sui gradini della piscina con le gambe divaricate e con la biondina che stava avidamente succhiando uno dei suoi turgidi capezzoli  
“ ..amore….ci potrebbero vedere..”  
aveva farfugliato ,piu’ tardi, nel suo affannoso respirare, mentre la lingua umida del suo amore lambiva l’interno delle sua cosce aperte

“ non credo proprio…a quest’ora saranno tutti a cenare .. infatti anch’io…ho fame ..”  
aveva lascivamente replicato Clarke ,prima d’iniziare a leccare le grandi labbra della vagina bagnata dell’eccitata tuffatrice…

“ allora..mangiami, amore..”

*******************************************************************************

Una settimana dopo

“ ..erano secoli che non ti vedevo così contenta di andare in piscina..”  
aveva detto Anya guardando con malizia, gli occhi verdi di sua cugina  
“ … dev’esser eccitante..”

“ non piu’ di tanto…..sono solo felice di rendermi utile alla tesi per il Corso Ritratti ..di Clarke..”  
aveva detto Lexa , con aria assente, mentre ricordava la meravigliosa sensazione delle sue dita che si muovevano veloci nel canale bagnato della vagina della biondina, dopo che lei l’aveva inchiodata con le spalle contro alle mattonelle della doccia della piscina…

“ allora ..perche’ sei arrossita ? … non sara’ che la tua fidanzata, tra un tuffo e l’altro ..ha trovato il modo di contraccambiare i tuoi..sforzi ..con del buon sesso..? “

“ non e’ la mia fidanzata… e comunque cosa facciamo non sono fatti tuoi…. “  
aveva replicato Lexa, muovendo nervosamente il suo delicato mento

“ ..ho capito ! .. non ti scaldare… levati di torno… tra poco arriva Raven…ed io, al contrario di te..  
...non mi vergogno di dire che non vedo l’ora di prendermi cura della sua Rosy..”

“ salutamela ..”  
aveva semplicemente risposto la brunetta ,prima di prendere la sua borsa sportiva  
“ e divertitevi..”

***************************************

“ Clarke.. ti devo chiedere una cosa..  
aveva borbottato piu’ tardi Lexa con tono di voce insicuro, dopo che aveva eseguito il suo quarto tuffo e che si era avvicinata all'intenta biondina

“ dimmi ..amore..”

“ ti sei sporcata con il carboncino nero ..”

“ beh…che aspetti , non hai certamente bisogno del mio permesso..per pulirmi…”

“ ..e’ tutto qui ..? “  
aveva aggiunto ,pochi secondi dopo, notando la sua aria pensierosa 

“ no.. in effetti …”

“ beh… forza sputa il rospo…”

“ non e’ così facile… e sicuramente e’ prematuro…ma .. vorrei tanto che la piscina la smettesse di ricordarci soltanto il nostro dolore….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardando teneramente gli occhi azzurri del suo amore  
“ ecco, insomma io… volevo chiederti se ti va di essere la mia ..fidanzata..”

“ oh amore.. si ! “  
aveva farfugliato l'emozionata biondina ,mentre i suoi occhi umidi si perdevano nel verde della foresta  
dopo di che aveva preso la mano bagnata di Lexa e l’aveva velocemente appoggiata sul suo cuore….  
“ ti amo da morire..”

“ io ..di piu’..”  
aveva cercato di dire la turbata brunetta, prima di premere le sue molli labbra su quelle tremolanti di Clarke

“ domani , dopo che finisco il turno e mi sono riposata un po', ti vengo a prendere allo Studio così andiamo a scegliere insieme gli anelli, pensavo a delle fascette …”

“ si..amore , il tuo piano.. e’ decisamente...perfetto ..”

“ bene allora adesso vado ad eseguire gli ultimi tre tuffi…e poi ti porto a casa tua …a festeggiare …voglio lasciarti senza fiato… ”

“ … oh non vedo l’ora ,non perder tempo…fammi vedere un bel < carpiato >

***************************************************************

“ Cristo ! ..e’ stato incredibile…sei stata maledettamente di parola…”  
aveva farfugliato la boccheggiante biondina, qualche ora piu’ tardi, quando era riemersa dal suo secondo potentissimo orgasmo  
dopo di che aveva ribaltato la posizione ed aveva cominciato a mordicchiare il lobo dell’orecchio sinistro della palpitante brunetta  
“ adoro…essere toccata da te.. ma adesso e’ il mio turno..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre le stuzzicava uno dei suoi turgidi capezzoli

“ Lexa..vorrei chiederti di lasciarmi fare una cosa che desidero da tanto tempo ”  
aveva borbottato una decina di minuti dopo , prima di lambire con la sua lingua calda tutta la lunghezza del sottile collo della trafelata brunetta

“ dimmi..amore…”

“ ehm… mi piacerebbe tanto poterti ..penetrare…”  
aveva mormorato, con tono di voce sensuale ,senza smettere di palpeggiare uno dei suoi seni sodi

“ oh.. capisco … ma devo dire che…. la tua richiesta m’imbarazza …”

“ perche’ ? ..mi sembra che abbiamo superato, gia’ da tempo.. la fase della timidezza..”

“ non e’ una questione di pudore….il fatto e’…che non l’ho mai fatto…e per certi versi non ho mai neanche desiderato di provarlo..  
..credo di avere una specie di repulsione per il pene..”  
aveva detto Lexa ,con aria impacciata, palesando chiari segni di disagio…

“ ..non lo sapevo…insomma…e’ come se fossi vergine…  
.. ti confesso che la cosa.. piu’ che sconvolgermi ..mi eccita ancora di piu’…”  
aveva replicato Clarke , mordendosi smaniosamente un labbro  
“ ma non fa niente ..non ho alcuna intenzione di stressarti ,l’unica cosa che voglio veramente e’ che tu sia felice …”

“ infatti la sono , ed e’ merito tuo …. ti amo e farei di tutto per te …  
e capisco anche le tue < aspirazioni > perche’ mi e’ piaciuto da morire usare lo strap on su di te.. "

“ mi stai dicendo che …posso provarci ? .. perche’ se e’ così…giuro’ che faro’ piano…“

“ ..si, amore..”

******************************

“ guardami amore… ti prometto che se dovesse urtarti ..mi fermero’ subito…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, una ventina di minuti dopo,nell'orecchio dell’ansimante brunetta  
dopo che aveva smesso di stuzzicare con la lingua l’apertura bagnata della sua vagina 

“ .. sei molto sexy…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,quando Clarke si era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe con il suo finto pene azzurro ben lubrificato,in bella mostra

“ senti chi parla..”  
aveva borbottato l’emozionata biondina ,mentre si sdraiava sopra di lei , dopo di che aveva messo una mano intorno alla base del suo membro ed aveva messo la punta sopra all'entrata bagnata  
“ respira …”  
aveva aggiunto ,a bassa voce , prima di cominciare a spingere 

“ oh..”  
aveva bofonchiato la brunetta , con aria stupefatta, quando il glande del falso pene azzurro era facilmente scivolato dentro al suo ancora stretto canale  
poi la mano calda di Clarke aveva delicatamente accarezzato la sua belle labbra  
“ succhia..”  
le aveva farfugliato prima d’infilarci meta’ del suo dito medio , dopo di che aveva dato un’altra spinta che le aveva permesso di affondare tre quarti della sua asta dura  
e poi aveva iniziato a muoverla , lentamente 

“ ..continua…”  
aveva beatamente bisbigliato Lexa ,mentre allargava le sue bellissime gambe 

“ sei stupenda ..”  
le aveva dolcemente sussurrato Clarke ,una decina di minuti dopo, quando era riuscita ad infilare dentro alla tremolante vulva, tutto il suo membro..poi le aveva dato il tempo di adattarsi

“ prendimi amore ..”

“ oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva stentatamente mormorato la sopraffatta biondina, prima che iniziasse a sollevare ed abbassare ritmicamente il bacino 

“ si…scopami ..”  
aveva quasi gridato l’eccitata brunetta , qualche minuto dopo,mentre circondava con le sue gambe forti i morbidi fianchi del suo amore …

“ mi farai morire..”  
aveva borbottato Clarke guardando il viso stravolto dal piacere di Lexa, dopo di che aveva aumentato la velocita’ dei suoi movimenti penetrativi 

“ oh si così…”  
aveva smaniosamente sussurrato la brunetta, nel suo sconsiderato gemere, quando la biondina aveva cominciato a roteare i fianchi 

“ Dio come..ti godo..”  
aveva beatamente cercato di dire poco dopo ,prima di cominciare a dimenare furiosamente il bacino per andare incontro ai movimenti di quelli altrettanto vigorosi del suo amore  
poi aveva dischiuso le labbra ed inarcato la schiena

“ Clar ke ..  
aveva gridato ,mentre graffiava la sua sudata schiena 

“ si amore, vieni per me..”  
le aveva sussurrato l’ansimante biondina ,quando il ventre di Lexa aveva cominciato a sussultare ,dopo di che aveva cominciato a baciare le sue labbra molli..

 

********************************************

" ..piu' veloce.."  
aveva implorato la stravolta brunetta , una mezz'oretta dopo, quando Clarke si era messa le sue gambe piegate a cavalcioni delle sue spalle 

" ..così ? "  
aveva farfugliato la stremata biondina , mentre muoveva selvaggiamente ,avanti ed indietro , il suo stanco bacino  
dopo di che aveva parzialmente sfilato l'asta del suo falso membro ed aveva cominciato a colpire con ferma precisione, il punto spugnoso della pulsante vagina di Lexa

" oh si .. non ti fermare.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !
> 
> perdonate gli errori, non ho potuto correggere..causa influenza :((


	41. ... non arrendersi..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ha un piccolo contrattempo...

28 febbraio 2019, ore 9

L < buongiorno amore, dormito bene ? >  
C < …insomma…odio svegliarmi e non trovarti nel mio letto ....>  
L < ...mi dispiace..ero di turno..>  
C < .. si, lo so.. e come sta andando ? >  
L < ..per adesso …tutto tranquillo ..infatti sto’ scrivendo un nuovo capitolo del mio libro.>  
C < … brava ! ...a che ora pensi di venire a prendermi ? >  
L < ..prima delle 18, così avremo abbastanza tempo per scegliere gli anelli .. >  
C < wow ! ..gia’,non vedo l’ora ..amore mio .. sono così emozionata.. >  
L <..oh, tesoro…lo sono anch’io ! >  
C < ..che programmi hai ? >  
L < alle 14, finisco il turno… poi andro’ a casa, a riposarmi un po’…e te?>  
C < io..ho due ore di lezione, dopo di che vado diretta allo Studio, oggi ho parecchi appuntamenti >  
L < ok…allora ti lascio andare…>  
C <..sara’ meglio… ci vediamo piu’ tardi .. >  
L< si, a dopo… un bacio ..>  
C< ..ricordati sempre che ...ti amo tanto…>  
L < ..io..di piu’..>

*****************  
Era quasi mezzogiorno,quando l’allarme della Caserma dei Pompieri 33 Engine 33, aveva suonato

“ muoviamoci c’e’ stato un’incidente ..alcuni vagoni della metropolitana sono deragliati ..”  
aveva detto Lincoln, due minuti dopo, scrutando , con i suoi occhi scuri la sua Squadra gia’ pronta ad intervenire

“ ..dove ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa ,mentre finiva di allacciarsi il bavero della sua tuta da pompiere

“ Chestnut Hill….”

 

“ ..saremo lì in venti minuti ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta due minuti dopo, guardando la mappa, quando la loro autopompa rossa aveva imboccato Washington St.   
“ ..incidente o... attentato ? “

“ … non ho ancora notizie certe.. ma ,a detta della Polizia metropolitana, sembrerebbe un’atto terroristico ..”  
le aveva risposto il suo Capo, con tono di voce teso, mentre continuava a guidare velocemente nel caos del traffico cittadino

 

“ ..per fortuna siete arrivati ! ..e’ terribile, un vero disastro… “  
aveva trafelatamente detto un poliziotto ,quando l’automezzo dei pompieri era arrivato nei pressi dell’ingresso della fermata della Metropolitana   
“ cinque scomparti deragliati , piu’ uno che sta andando a fuoco…”

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta, un minuto dopo, quando i suoi occhi verdi avevano visto quella scena infernale ….   
poi le urla della gente che fuggiva terrorizzata e di quelle che erano ancora intrappolate tra le lamiere, che aveva invaso le sue orecchie ,   
per qualche secondo, aveva reso le sue forti gambe insolitamente incapaci di muoversi

“ Lexa, Jasper presto ! ..seguitemi.. gli altri …ai vagoni deragliati ! ”  
aveva urlato Lincoln , nel fumo denso , prima d’iniziare a correre per raggiungere quello in cui era ,da poco ,scoppiato l'incendio

“ ..vi prego….aiutatemi !...non trovo la mia mamma ..”  
aveva farfugliato una bimbetta ,guardando disperatamente i tre pompieri con i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, resi ancora piu’ inquietanti dai tratti sporchi del suo piccolo viso   
“ ..eravamo sedute vicine …prima di quel …colpo…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, con aria terrorizzata

“ ..stai tranquilla ..adesso la troviamo e la riportiamo da te…”  
le aveva detto Lexa ,prima di allontanare la bambina ed affidarla alle cure di una solerte poliziotta, dopo di che si era rinfilata la mascherina ed era velocemente entrata dentro alla carrozza in fiamme, andando ad incrociarsi con Lincoln e Jasper ,che stavano uscendo tenendo tra le braccia i corpi inerti di due giovani uomini  
“ ..fermati…e’ troppo pericoloso..”  
le aveva urlato il suo capo 

< perdonami…Clarke…>  
“ .. non posso…”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, prima di proseguire nella sua folle impresa

“ ..Lexa..e’ un’ordine !”  
aveva gridato Lincoln nel microfono del suo giubbotto 

“ ..mi dispiace…devo disubbidire ..c’e’ una bimba che aspetta di rivedere la sua mamma “  
aveva affannosamente replicato Lexa, mentre continuava a cercare la donna tra le lamiere contorte ed incandescenti del vagone  
e stava quasi per rinunciare a causa dell’innalzamento delle lingue di fuoco ,quando aveva visto spuntare un paio di stivali di pelle nera che stavano sotto ad un divelto sediolo doppio  
“ c’e’ qualcuno..”  
aveva mormorato nel microfono della sua tuta, prima d’iniziare a spostare il pesante rottame

*********************************************************************

Ore 13 caffetteria di Vernon St.

“ ..Clarke, oggi ..sprizzi gioia.. da tutti i pori … “  
aveva detto Octavia quando si era seduta al tavolino col suo hamburger ed la tazza di caffe’ nero,notando l’aria soddisfatta ed un po’ persa della biondina  
“ .. che aspetti ! .. dimmi tutto..”

“ .. e va bene ! ..non riesco a nasconderti nulla…  
sono così felice !...ieri sera Lexa mi ha chiesto di essere la sua fidanzata , e piu’ tardi andremo insieme a scegliere le fascette …“

“ wow ! .. e’ fantastico ...finalmente si e’ decisa ..adesso Raven mi dovra’ dare i 20$ della scommessa..“

“ .. non capisco ? “

“ io avevo azzardato che vi sareste fidanzate entro tre mesi ..mentre lei aveva puntato sui < sei mesi..>  
aveva detto la sorridente socia di Clarke , prima di dare un morso al suo panino

“ … belle amiche che siete ! “  
aveva commentato la biondina quando aveva finito di bere la sua spremuta d’arancia.. dopo di che aveva aggiunto con aria improvvisamente seria  
“ ..O .. sto pensando di rimettermi a dipingere.. ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto “

“ oh… sarebbe magnifico ! .. saro’ onorata…di poterti aiutare …”

“…grazie…   
...e’ mia intenzione tentare di mettere su tela ..i tuffi della mia Lexa …   
purtroppo dovro’ accontentarmi di farlo nella mia stanza, e lei, a volte dorme da me..   
insomma, avrei bisogno di trovare un altro spazio da usare per riporre i quadri…”

“ ..non potevi scegliere modella migliore ! …e potrai nasconderli nella mia stanza … e’ vicina alla tua, e sai bene che e’ da Natale che la uso raramente …   
perche' preferisco stare da Lincoln“

“ … sei una vera amica ! ….”

“ ..cerca di ricordartelo, quando sarai ricca e famosa …  
adesso pero',dobbiamo andare, tra un quarto d’ora cominciano gli appuntamenti…”  
aveva detto da ultimo Octavia , dopo che aveva guardato l’orologio del locale e prima di alzarsi dal tavolino

“ ..gia’… gli orari strani dei nostri clienti e’ l’unico inconveniente dell’avere uno Studio vicino all’Universita’ di Harvard …”  
aveva replicato Clarke ,mentre si rimetteva addosso il suo lungo cappotto 

< tra poco finisce il turno del mio amore >  
si era detta , poco dopo, aprendo la porta al suo primo giovane cliente

*******************************************************************

“ ..resisti Lexa!.. sto arrivando..”  
aveva replicato Lincoln udendo il breve messaggio della brunetta

“ vengo con te..”  
aveva prontamente detto Jasper , guardando il viso sudato del suo Capo

“ no.. preferisco che tu vada ad aiutare gli altri… non ti preoccupare ce la caveremo ..”

 

< ..non ce la faro’ mai ..>  
stava pensando Lexa , in quel momento,mentre cercava inutilmente di sollevare i rottami del doppio sediolo che continuavano ad intrappolare il corpo inerme della sconosciuta 

“ ci sono...”  
aveva affannosamente mormorato il suo Capo negli auricolari del suo casco

“ ..ci rimangono 20 secondi poi dobbiamo andare ..”  
aveva aggiunto quando l’aveva raggiunta ,notando l’inesorabile approssimarsi delle fiamme,dopo di che si era prontamente messo ad aiutare l’esausta brunetta

“ ..forza..”  
aveva sibilato a denti stretti , poco dopo, mentre sollevavano insieme ’ingombrante rottame

“ e’ una donna …”

“ si..lo vedo, ma adesso…muoviti ! … afferrala per i piedi …dobbiamo andare …”

 

< resisti ! >  
si era detta Lexa , un minuto dopo, quando l’improvvisa caduta di un paletto rovente aveva squarciato la tuta che ricopriva il suo braccio sinistro   
ma purtroppo il dolore era diventato subito insopportabile  
“ Lincoln ..non ce la faccio..”  
aveva dovuto di dire al suo Capo , avvertendo di essere sul punto di perdere i sensi 

“ … Jasper..ti avevo detto di…”

“ lo so .. “  
aveva brevemente replicato il giovane pompiere, prima di andare ad aiutare la stremata brunetta…

***************************************

“ sei sempre …la solita testarda… ma riparleremo della tua disobbedienza . “  
aveva borbottato Lincoln , cinque minuti dopo, mentre le due barelle cominciavano a muoversi verso l’uscita della Metropolitana…  
“ .… ora vai a farti medicare “

“ si Capo …scusami..”   
aveva farfugliato Lexa , prima di perdere i sensi

***********************

“ dove sono ? “  
erano state le prime stentate parole che la brunetta aveva faticosamente cercato di dire,quando aveva ripreso coscienza 

“ tranquilla..e’ nel Pronto Soccorso dell’Ospedale…ha avuto un piccolo incidente..”

“ ah ..si .ora mi ricordo..”

“....come sta’ la donna che abbiamo trovato nel vagone in fiamme ..”  
aveva chiesto un minuto dopo, con tono di voce insicuro

“ e’ in sala operatoria..ma se la cavera’… siete degli eroi…le avete salvato la vita “

“ ..no..dottore, come ben sa .. cercare di aiutare il prossimo,fa parte dei nostri mestieri ..”

“ ok ! .. ora pero’ dovro’ darle un po’ di punti e temo che dovro’ tenerla qui per una notte ..”  
aveva detto l'uomo , osservando la profonda ferita del braccio sinistro di Lexa

“ ..che ore sono ? “

“ ..le 14,30…”

“ bene.. ha due ore di tempo per ricucirmi …. ma si dimentichi del resto… ho un appuntamento ..”

“ uhm… sembra essere molto importante …”

“ si ! … e non ho alcuna intenzione di posticiparlo .. “  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce risoluto

“ uhm, si calmi …che caratterino ..vedro’ di accontentarla ..”

“ grazie… e visto che e’ così gentile.. dovrei fare una chiamata …”

“ prego..”  
aveva detto ,prima di porgerle il suo cellulare

L “ Anya, sto bene , ma sono al Pronto Soccorso dell’Ospedale Brigham and Women’s..”  
A “ ..cosa ti e’ successo ? ..avviso subito Clarke ..”  
L “ no ! ..non farlo , non dirlo a nessuno…si preoccuperebbero per niente, ho solo bisogno di qualche punto..e che tu venga a prendermi alle 16,30 .. “  
A “ ok…vengo subito ! “  
L “ non serve ..”  
A “ ..smettila ! “

“ sono pronta “  
aveva detto alla fine la brunetta ,guardando gli occhi scuri del giovane dottore

“ wow ! cocciuta..coraggiosa ….e dannatamente affascinante.. .”

“ …le consiglio di non sprecare il suo charme con me… sono lesbica.. ed incredibilmente innamorata della mia fidanzata .. “

“ ..beata lei ! “  
era stata l’istintiva esclamazione del giovane uomo , dopo di che aveva delicatamente cominciato a richiudere l'ancora sanguinante ferita di Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	42. rispetto ed accettazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa affrontano le conseguenze dell'incidente di Lexa...

“ oh mio Dio ! ..cosa ti e’ successo “  
aveva esclamato Costia ,quando aveva visto il braccio fasciato delle pallida brunetta

“ non e’ niente… solo un piccolo incidente …di lavoro …  
..mi sono ferita ,mentre cercavo di soccorrere le vittime dell’incidente della Metropolitana “

“ ah ..si ho sentito la terribile notizia, brutta storia..  
ma non pensavo che avesse coinvolto.. anche la tua squadra …credevo che dopo il tuo turno .. fossi andata a lezione…”

“ .. tu lo sapevi ?.. vero ? .. “  
aveva chiesto subito dopo, guardando Anya , con tono di voce alterato  
“ .. si … mi ha chiamata dal Pronto Soccorso … chiedendomi di non dirlo a nessuno… Clarke compresa …”

“ Lexa….perche’ ? “

“ … non volevo farvi preoccupare ... per niente ”

“ .. hai pensato alla mia proposta .. d’insegnare ..in una piscina..”

“ si, Costia …. e mi dispiace , ma non posso accettarla…. mi sembrerebbe di tornare indietro.. “

“ ..non capisco..”

“ te lo spieghero’ , ti prometto che ne riparleremo… ma non adesso ..ora devo andare a farmi una doccia ed a prepararmi..  
..tra un’ora ho un appuntamento con Clarke …. “

“ beh….visto le tue condizioni chiedile di venire qui…”

“ no , non voglio … ieri sera ..le ho chiesto ufficialmente di essere la mia fidanzata e le ho promesso che , oggi saremmo andate insieme a scegliere gli anelli ..  
..questa volta non la deludero’…”

“ wow ! .. era l’ora !  
aveva prontamente esclamato Anya , prima di andare ad abbracciare la sua acciaccata cugina  
“ sono così contenta ..”

“ che aspetti ! ..andiamo, ti aiuto a prepararti ! “  
aveva entusiasticamente aggiunto Costia, mentre afferrava la mano del suo braccio sano 

 

< forza Clarke, datti da fare…manca.. meno di un’ora >  
si era detta l’ignara biondina , in quel momento, prima di accogliere l’ultimo cliente del suo lungo pomeriggio

***************************************************  
“ per caso hai sentito Lexa ?  
aveva chiesto Octavia alla fine della loro dura giornata di lavoro ,cercando di mascherare la propria inquietudine …

“ no.. ma e’ normale, stamani mi ha detto che , dopo il turno, sarebbe andata a casa, a riposare..

“ ..non capisco, perche’ me lo chiedi ? “  
aveva aggiunto,pochi secondi dopo, notando l’aria troppo silenziosa della sua amica

“ … non voglio farti preoccupare .. probabilmente sono solo un po’ paranoica..  
ma il fatto di non aver ricevuto il messaggio che Lincoln, mi manda sempre, alla fine del turno…mi sta mandando in panico…”

“ hai provato a chiamarlo ? “

“, si, ma non mi risponde…”

“ Cristo !... Lexa..era con lui…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina con aria spaventata, mentre prendeva il suo cellulare  
Ed aveva appena finito di comporre il numero della brunetta ,quando qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta dello Studio

“ Lexa !… per fortuna..sei qui … “  
aveva esclamato Clarke , mentre sfiorava delicatamente una ciocca dei suoi capelli scuri   
“ ero così preoccupata..”  
aveva aggiunto , in un sussurro..dopo di che, nonostante avesse notato che il braccio sinistro del suo amore, era immobilizzato ..  
..non aveva potuto fare a meno di stringerla forte tra le sue braccia 

“ auch ! ..”

“ oh mio Dio.. sei ferita !…sono una stupida…scusami…”

“ .. non e’ niente…un piccolo incidente sul lavoro ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, guardando lo sguardo angosciato della biondina , dopo di che l’aveva delicatamente baciata .. bisbigliandole “ sto bene,amore, stai tranquilla..”

“ perche’ non mi hai chiamata ? “

“ non volevo farti preoccupare .. per una piccola ferita ..”

“.. Lincoln.. e’..a posto ? “  
aveva borbottato O , con tono di voce stentato, interrompendo l’intimo scambio delle due giovani donne

“ si… ho sentito la Caserma…la squadra e’ rientrata da poco ...sono esausti , ma stanno tutti bene ..stanno ripulendosi …prima di andare a casa“

“ cos’e successo ? “

“ .. alcuni vagoni della Metropolitana sono deragliati… uno e’ andato a fuoco….   
mi sono ferita mentre aiutavo Lincoln a portare fuori una delle vittime rimasta intrappolata in quello scomparto .. “

“ … scusatemi... ho bisogno di vederlo ..”  
aveva detto la socia della biondina, mentre s’infilava di corsa il cappotto 

“ .. amore, non dovevi muoverti..sarei venuta io…da te ..”  
aveva detto Clarke, dopo che erano rimaste sole, notando l’aria sofferente della brunetta

“.. ti avevo detto che oggi saremmo andate a scegliere le nostre fascette…. e così faremo ..  
aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre accarezzava , con la mano libera, i capelli biondi del suo amore

“ ..potevamo rimandare..”

“ …Clar ke non avrei mai potuto.. credevo di averti persa per sempre ..ma..ti ho ritrovata ....e non voglio posticipare di dire a tutti .. che ti amo ”

“ ..capisco…ho sognato così tante volte di ..poter dire al mondo.. che sei ..mia..“

“ allora che aspetti ? ..forza ! ..mettiti il cappotto ..”

“ .. poi, pero', ti porto a casa e mi prendero’ cura di te …”  
aveva detto la biondina, mentre chiudeva la porta dello Studio ,guardando il viso stanco di Lexa

******************************************

“ vado ad ordinare la pizza …intanto riposati ..”  
aveva detto piu’ tardi Clarke ,dopo che aveva aiutato la brunetta ad infilarsi sotto le lenzuola  
“ prendi queste e stai ferma ..e’ un ordine della tua fidanzata .. “  
aveva aggiunto, con tono di voce risoluto, mostrandole fieramente la sottile e semplice fascetta d’oro bianco infilata all'indice della sua mano sinistra  
prima di farle inghiottire le due pasticche di antidolorifico

“ e…va bene ....”  
aveva borbottato Lexa ,mentre prendeva il bicchiere pieno d’acqua…  
“ ma prometti che non lascerai, la tua fidanzata ..per troppo tempo da sola, in questo grande letto..” 

“ …faro’ in fretta, amore…giusto il tempo che arrivi la pizza ..”

< .. solo per qualche minuto …”  
si era detta la brunetta, poco dopo, mentre chiudeva i suoi stanchi occhi verdi 

*****************************  
“ Cristo ! …”  
aveva esclamato Lexa, un'oretta piu' tardi, quando si era di colpo risvegliata dal suo sonnellino... dopo di che aveva cercato di alzarsi dal letto

“ fermati eroina ! dove credi di andare ? “  
le aveva detto la biondina , mentre riponeva, in fretta, dentro all'album da disegno , il foglio su cui stava ritraendo il volto addormentato del suo amore

“ scusami...sono proprio..una pessima fidanzata …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , guardando gli occhi azzurri di Clarke, con aria dispiaciuta 

“ smettila.. non ci provare… mi ha chiamato Lincoln per sapere delle tue condizioni… e mi ha raccontato tutto del tuo < incidente di lavoro >…. so tutto...  
....hai salvato la vita di quella donna….quindi,non ti devi scusare di niente...ad eccezione del fatto che..non riesco a smettere di pensare che, per farlo, hai rischiato di morire.. “

“ …non era mia intenzione di farti stare male …ma…l’avevo promesso alla sua piccolina ….”  
aveva detto Lexa , a voce bassa, mentre prendeva la mano calda della biondina

“ .. e non potevi deluderla..”

“ amore, guardami…non e’ successo niente…sono viva...”

“ si… lo so…ma non e’ facile .. riuscire a convivere con quest'spetto di te… adoro il tuo generoso altruismo , ma allo stesso tempo mi terrorizza …”

“ amore… pensa a quello che e’ successo a David, a tuo padre…  
..ad Octavia e te ..che ..potevate perdere la vita ..per esservi ritrovate intrappolate , tra le fiamme, di un grattacielo che stava andando a fuoco  
..purtroppo… la nostra vita e’ sempre a rischio….  
ma ti prometto che, fare il pompiere….non e’ l’obiettivo della mia vita… e’ solo un lavoro temporaneo.”

“.. Lexa… lo so.. la mia parte razionale .. l’ha capito ed ha imparato ad accettarlo..  
ma questo non cambia quello che sento.. solo l’idea di poterti perdere .. mi toglie il respiro..  
perche' ti amo così tanto da sapere che…la mia vita senza di te.. sarebbe vuota e priva di .. colore

…sara’ meglio cambiare discorso... non e' nelle mie intenzioni...cercare di cambiarti..   
ma promettimi che non cercherai mai piu' di proteggermi ..tagliandomi fuori... ricordati sempre che sono la tua compagnia..nel bene e nel male  
..finiamola qui, adesso....voglio solo riempirti la pancia..e medicare la tua ferita..”  
aveva aggiunto,un attimo dopo,notando l'aria impotente della brunetta

“ ..va bene, tesoro..ma, prima vieni qui…. “

“ Clarke, ti giuro che faro’ sempre di tutto per tornare… da te “  
le aveva teneramente sussurrato nell’orecchio ,dopo che le si era sdraiata accanto…  
“ ..sei l’amore della mia vita…”  
aveva flebilmente cercato di dire, mentre baciava teneramente le sue tremolanti labbra 

*************************

“ ventitre ..punti ! … per fortuna.. che era una ferita..piccola ..”  
aveva commentato la biondina, piu’ tardi, con tono di voce contrariato, vedendo l’ampio taglio che aveva aperto le carni del braccio sinistro di Lexa  
“ … posso solo immaginare.... quanto possa... farti male…”

“ ..non piu’ di tanto….ho una buona tolleranza del dolore… sono stata costretta a trovare la maniera di conviverci durante le lunghe e dure ore d’allenamento ”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre il suo amore le disinfettava delicatamente lo squarcio ricucito  
“ e poi…non mi dispiace affatto di essere l'indifesa vittima..delle tue amorevoli cure ”

“.. vorresti dire.. che ti sei rovinata un braccio ..solo.. perche’ avevi voglia di < coccole > ?..   
perche’ se e’ così…potrei ribaltare il giudizio che mi sono fatta del tuo eroico incidente..  
e cominciare a pensare che la tue impavide gesta ..in realta’,siano le azioni di una masochista..   
...visto che…sarebbe bastato..chiedere..per avere la mia totale..attenzione …”

“ … non mi piace soffrire ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , mentre la biondina continuava a fasciarle la ferita  
“ ..e vorrei tanto che mi concedessi l'opportunita' di ..provartelo ”  
aveva aggiunto, con tono di voce roco, guardando maliziosamente i suoi occhi azzurri

“ uhm.. capisco… e cosa dovrei fare ? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke, con aria accattivante, prima di cominciare a sfiorare le sue labbra morbide con la punta calda della sua vellutata lingua

“ se ti spogli e ti siedi ..sulla mia bocca.. saro’ felice di dimostrartelo…”

“ oh... non vedo l’ora …”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, mentre si sfilava, con urgenza, la sottile maglietta di lana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura.......


	43. voltare pagina ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... tempo di cambiamenti....

7 aprile   
Piscina New Style

“ ..finalmente ci sei riuscita !..”  
aveva esclamato Costia ,quando aveva visto comparire la brunetta ai bordi della piccola vasca, che stava utilizzando per insegnare nuoto ai bambini al di sotto dei 6 anni

“ mi dispiace ,sarei venuta prima…ma sono veramente incasinata ..coi tempi .. “

“ ..lo so…. anche se non c’incrociamo spesso…Anya mi tiene aggiornata…  
allora.. cosa ne pensi ? “

“ hai fatto un ottimo lavoro !...e mi pare di vedere che ti sei gia’ fatta una buona clientela…”

“ si, in effetti,sono contenta… ho avuto così tante iscrizioni , da dover assumere altri due istruttori di nuoto, fare leva sul mio passato di < campionessa >, mi..sta ripagando…  
..ricordati che, comunque, per te ... ci sara’ sempre ..una porta aperta….”

“ sei gentile,ma come ti ho spiegato, ho bisogno di andare avanti... ed il mio attuale obiettivo e' ..scrivere..”

“ .. e come sta..andando ? “

“ a passo lento…una settimana fa ho inviato due racconti per bambini al Boston Globe .. perche’ ho saputo che stavano cercando un collaboratore esterno per la loro rubrica Little Readers … ma per adesso …non ho avuto alcun riscontro… ”

" ... immagino che, per te sia... frustrante..."

" ... si, per questo , ti chiedo di non parlare con nessuno dei miei tentativi ...   
...Clarke...non lo sa... non voglio illuderla.... "

“ .. tranquilla... saro' muta come un pesce...  
e sono sicura che le cose cambieranno … presto.... devi solo avere la costanza... di non mollare ….”

“ ..lo so, per fortuna…ci sono abituata… ”

“ ..a parte questo...tutto bene con .. lei ? “

“ a meraviglia !.. ha persino ricominciato a dipingere… ed il fatto che Raven si sia trasferita da Anya… ha accelerato la valutazione delle nostre possibilita' di convivenza…”

“ … beh… io ho gia’ deciso…tra dieci giorni… trasloco.. da Bellamy..”

“ oh mio Dio !..Costia, sono ...così contenta ! ..ti meriti di essere felice ..”   
aveva detto la sorridente Lexa , fissando teneramente gli occhi scuri della sua amica  
“ e adesso vai, torna dai tuoi piccoli allievi .. sono curiosa di vedere quello che fai…ho ancora una ventina di minuti a disposizione..prima di andare in Caserma, per il mio turno… ”  
aveva aggiunto ,prima di andare sedersi a bordo vasca

********************************************************

“ …tra due giorni potrai usare la mia stanza per dipingere …ieri sera Lincoln mi ha chiesto di stabilizzare la nostra situazione… ed io gli ho detto di…si..”  
aveva radiosamente detto O, durante la pausa pranzo, guardando gli occhi azzurri di Clarke

“ ..wow ! .. fantastico… e' una bellissima notizia !“

“ ..e voi cosa state aspettando ? “

“ io e Lexa … stiamo valutando la possibilita’ di vivere insieme, da piu’ di un mese…desideriamo e vogliamo farlo al piu’ presto..   
ma purtroppo, siamo frenate dai nostri….problemi di portafoglio… non possiamo permetterci di pagare, da sole, l’affitto del mio/ ex-nostro appartamento“  
aveva detto la biondina con aria dispiaciuta ,senza smettere di tormentarsi il palmo di una delle sue mani

“ in effetti, per due persone e’ eccessivo …forse dovreste cominciare a pensare ad un’alternativa… piu' economica  
ma,frattempo, posso continuare a pagare la mia parte…visto che Lincoln e’ il proprietario della sua casa..”

“ …. grazie.. sei una vera amica …”

“ come ti ho gia’ detto vedi di ricordartelo quando sarai un’artista ricca e famosa..”

“ oh….non credo di riuscirci…. finiro’ con diventare un’insegnante d’Arte..”

“ non dire così ,hai talento …ed ho visto le tue nuove tele…sono stupende ! “

“ me l’ha detto anche Lexa… ma pensavo che fosse il giudizio parziale di una < fidanzata > “

“ no… le tue opere sono veramente notevoli…e migliori di quelle precedenti ..alla tua pausa..”

“ ...cioe’ ? “

“ stai usando tonalita’ .. diverse… i tuoi dipinti sembrano vivi … si muovono con l’osservatore..  
penso che aver ritrovato l’amore della tua vita ..stia influenzando , positivamente,anche la tua vena artistica..  
insomma..si vede che adesso, sei... una donna felice..ed appagata..”

“ …non posso negarlo.. Lexa….e' perfetta e stare con lei ... mi ha fatto... rinascere..."

*******************************************  
15 aprile ore 13  
“ Lexa, ti ho invitato a pranzo,perche’ forse ho trovato la soluzione dei vostri problemi di alloggio… due giorni fa ho parlato con Dante Wallace.. il maggior proprietario d’immobili della citta’ … era così contento della sua nuova Bentley da promettermi che si sarebbe, personalmente occupato,di trovare l’appartamento giusto per voi…  
oggi mi ha chiamato… mi ha detto che ha diverse possibilita’...e che vi aspetta alle 18 ..nel suo Ufficio…per mostrarvele…”  
aveva detto Anya a sua cugina , dopo che si erano sedute al tavolo dell' < All Green >, un'accogliente ristorante Vegetariano

“ oh mio Dio … grazie ! ….sarebbe stupendo.. trovar casa a Boston , che abbia un affitto adatto alle nostre tasche.. si sta rivelando un’impresa.. impossibile ..”  
aveva replicato Lexa ,prima di aprire il menu’ giornaliero del locale  
“ Cristo !... mi e' tornato l'appetito …”

“ ..bene ! .. perche' ti confesso che sto morendo di fame … io e Raven , come cuoche,siamo un vero disastro .. mi sa che dovro’ decidermi ad assumere una governante…”

*****************************  
ore 17  
< salve Signorina Woods.. sono Mike Frinder ,il responsabile delle Risorse Umane del Boston Globe… abbiamo letto i suoi racconti e....ci sono piaciuti… così tanto da farci decidere   
di contattarla per fissare un appuntamento …   
in poche parole..vorremmo vedere se troviamo la maniera di farla collaborare con il Giornale..>

 

aveva timidamente replicato la brunetta, cercando di mascherare l’enorme emozione

< ..allora l’aspetto nel mio Ufficio,domani alle 11, se per lei ,va bene…”

< mi dispiace , domattina saro’ di turno .. attualmente lavoro come pompiere volontario… finiro’ alle 14…”

< uhm… non e’ un problema ,anzi mi rende ancor piu’ curioso d'incontrarla…… posso spostare l’appuntamento e vederla alle 16…>

< sarebbe perfetto ..e grazie della sua comprensione..>

< allora ci vediamo… domani …le auguro un buon proseguimento di giornata…>

< anche a lei ..Signor Frinder..>

< oh mio Dio ! .. mi ha chiamato ..il Boston Globe ....>  
si era detta la brunetta, dopo che aveva chiuso la telefonata , mentre cominciava a prendere lunghi e lenti respiri per cercare di normalizzare l’accelerato battito del suo cuore eccitato

***********************************  
Ore 18,40 , Ufficio di Dante Wallace

“ quella che sto’ per mostrarvi dovrebbe fare al caso vostro…”  
aveva detto l’anziano uomo, prima di mostrare alle due donne l’immagine di una palazzina di due piani , circondata da un ampio giardino…   
dopo che avevano visto e scartato sette appartamenti  
“ ..due camere da letto, due bagni, la cucina, il salotto ed una mansarda di 35 mq…inoltre bastera’ rinfrescare gli intonaci.. a renderla abitabile..  
visto che l’abbiamo ristrutturata tre anni fa…”

“ ..costo dell’affitto ? “

“ questa.. posso darvela al prezzo speciale di..800$ … “

“ wow ! .. dove sta l’inghippo ? “  
aveva chiesto subito Clarke senza smettere di fissare, con aria persa, il monitor del pc del Signor Wallace

“ forse la sua ... locazione periferica … sembra che la gente preferisca abitare in 30 mq pur di vivere nel centro di Boston..”

“ ..esattamente.. quanto ? “  
aveva stentatamente domandato Lexa , consapevole del fatto che una eccessiva distanza avrebbe potuto cancellare, in un attimo, l’incredibile entusiasmo riflesso negli occhi azzurri del suo amore..”

“ dipende da dove dovete andare .. e’ nel Brookline.... al 190 di Dudley St … “

“non conosco esattamente la zona.. ma non va bene, e’ un quartiere troppo distante dalla tua Caserma “.  
aveva subito detto la biondina , guardando mestamente gli occhi verdi di Lexa

“ .. aspetta amore… prima di rinunciare vorrei vedere le immagini degli interni..”

“ …lo spazio della mansarda sarebbe .. perfetto ..per dipingere … “  
era stato lo spontaneo commento di Clarke, dopo che aveva visto l'enormi finestre vetrate dell’ampio ed abitabile sottotetto

“ ..gia'...e la camera piu’ piccola potrebbe essere l'altrettanto perfetta tana di una scrittrice ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria meditabonda …  
..“Signor Wallace ..sarebbe così gentile da aspettare la nostra risposta definitiva..fino a domani sera ? “  
aveva aggiunto dopo ,qualche minuto di silenziosa riflessione

“ Lexa ! … non va bene… e’ bellissima, ma e’ troppo lontana…da Boyston St. ”

“ …si, ma, domani pomeriggio, ho un appuntamento che potrebbe cambiare le mie prospettive di lavoro…  
scusami amore, per non avertelo detto prima …. dopo ti spiego.. “  
le aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce leggermente imbarazzato

“ va bene …mie belle Signore.. facciamo così…ci vediamo dopo domani, alla stessa ora “  
aveva detto Dante, notando l’aria confusa della biondina

******************************

“ quindi se ho capito bene, domani …hai un colloquio con il Boston Globe ?   
perche’ hanno apprezzato i tuoi due racconti per bambini…Cristo ! …non sapevo neanche che ti piacesse scrivere per l’infanzia..”  
aveva detto Clarke , una ventina di minuti piu’ tardi,dopo che Lexa le aveva riassunto i contenti della telefonata

“ … magari un giorno potremmo usarli per fare addormentare i nostri figli…”

“ .. ne’ riparleremo.. tra qualche anno , quando la nostra vita sara’ meno complicata.. e dopo che.... imparerai a dirmi tutto..”

“ cerca di capirmi, amore …non volevo illuderti …   
insomma, non ti capita mai di nascondermi qualcosa ..a fin di bene, con l’unico scopo di volermi stupire ?  
…. al di la’ dei tuoi meravigliosi e segreti … piani erotici…? “

“ ..qualche volta..”  
aveva detto la biondina , con tono di voce basso , pensando alle quattro tele finite in cui aveva dipinto l’armonico e sensuale movimento del fluttuante corpo suo amore 

***********************************  
16 Aprile… ore 16   
Lexa si era dovuta asciugare piu’ volte i palmi delle sue sudate mani sul tessuto dei suoi jeans neri ,mentre l’ascensore continuava a salire verso l’undicesimo piano dell’edificio che ospitava la sede operativa del Boston Globe..

< ..ricordati che sei un pompiere ..>  
si era detta ,prima di bussare alla porta dell’Ufficio di Mike Frinder 

“ Signorina Woods..finalmente ! ..prego si accomodi… non vedevo l’ora di conoscerla ..”

“ .. piacere mio…”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta prima di sedersi  
“ mi scusi, potrei avere un bicchier d’acqua .. l’emozione…deve avermi seccato la gola..”  
aveva aggiunto , un secondo dopo, con tono di voce incerto

“ si… subito…"  
aveva replicato Mike, prima di alzarsi dalla scrivania per andare a prendere quanto richiesto da Lexa

"…ho letto delle sue imprese da pompiere …lei e’ un’eroina ! ...sono onorato della sua presenza… quindi , per favore, la smetta di …preoccuparsi  
stava dicendo ,prima di bloccarsi e cominciare a fissare i suoi occhi verdi 

“oh mio Dio ! ..non ci posso credere ..io l’ho gia’ vista ….  
si..ora mi ricordo Alexandria Woods .. medaglia d’oro dal trampolino, Olimpiadi di Rio de Janeiro..”

“ … fa parte del mio passato ..adesso sono un'altra persona …con un'altra vita… “  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta con aria imbarazzata , mentre guardava lo sguardo stupito del giovane Avvocato..

“ si..capisco …mio padre voleva farmi diventare un ingegnere ..come lui ... ho dovuto lottare per diventare ..quello che sono  
quindi..andro’ dritto al punto della nostra offerta ..di collaborazione esterna...  
Un racconto per bambini alla settimana…da inserire nella rubrica Little Readers  
un articolo , al mese,da pubblicare nella rubrica Tails from the City (storie di generosita’ di Boston )  
ed uno per il Globe Magazine, il nostro mensile ….da inserire nella sezione < Inspirations >  
il suo compenso sara’ di 1800 $.... lo so , non e’ molto…. ma potra’ incrementarlo con i bonus di 50 $ che ricevera’ ogni volta che uno dei pezzi scritti da lei sara’ cliccato da 100.000 lettori , nella versione on-line del Boston Globe … consideri che il cartaceo ha ancora una tiratura quotidiana di 400.000...  
e che, naturalmente ,questa proposta potrebbe essere l’inizio di una piu’ vasta cooperazione...”

“ wow ! ... “  
aveva esclamato Lexa, prima di cadere in una sorta di silenziosa catarsi emotiva …

“….quando dovrei cominciare ? “  
aveva mormorato , con tono di voce incerto, qualche minuto dopo, quando le sinopsi del suo cervello aveva ripreso a funzionare 

“ ..dipende esclusivamente ..da lei.. per noi.. anche da subito..”

“ …ho bisogno di dare una settimana di tempo alla Caserma per rimpiazzarmi… dopo di che ..  
aveva detto Lexa ,guardando con i suoi occhi verdi scintillanti ,quelli scuri di Mike  
“ ..saro’ felicissima di cominciare a scrivere per.. voi…”

“ perfetto !... non rimane che formalizzare la proposta …. “  
aveva detto l’uomo ,prima di aprire una cartellina e mettere la sua firma sull'ultimo foglio del contratto, precedentemente compilato…”  
“ prego campionessa ! in fondo…e’ solo un'altra..sfida”  
aveva aggiunto, con aria soddisfatta ,porgendole la pagina da controfirmare

< …no..…e’ il mio primo piccolo successo... da donna libera .. >

“ … gia’… “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre, con aria sorridente, scarabocchiava il suo nome accanto a quello del giovane Avvocato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	44. voltare pagina ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .. Clexa ...

23 Aprile ore 10

“ ..amore, sono così felice … non mi sembra vero…”  
aveva detto Clarke , mentre impregnava il rullo di pittura color acquamarina, fissando lo spettacolare e proteso didietro della brunetta.. 

“ oh ..di che ti meravigli ?.. certamente sei la numero uno con i pennelli ma io, sono .. la migliore imbianchina di Boston !..”  
aveva replicato Lexa ,senza smettere di tinteggiare una delle pareti della mansarda della loro nuova casa

“ .. beh, questo e da vedersi... di sicuro sei la … piu’ attraente…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina mentre abbandonava la sua attrezzatura nella bacinella piena di pittura e si sfilava gli imbrattati guanti da lavoro,  
dopo di che si era lentamente avvicinata alle spalle dell’indaffarata ed ignara brunetta

“ a proposito..come mai hai messo un lucchetto sulle maniglie di quella specie di sgabuzzino,costruito da Lincoln ? … non sara’ che vuoi nascondermi qualcosa ? “  
aveva detto Lexa, proprio in quel momento ,passandosi ,distrattamente,una mano sporca di tinta tra i suoi capelli scuri 

“ …tesoro !...ma cosa dici ? .. niente segreti… e’ solo una piccola barriera che ho messo per proteggere le mie tele finite … da eventuali visite indesiderate..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, mentre si mordeva nervosamente un labbro.. per il rimorso di dover mentire al suo amore  
“ ..ti daro’ una copia delle chiavi..” aveva distrattamente aggiunto, a voce bassa

“ ..no, tranquilla , non le voglio… lo capisco , anch’io sono un po’ gelosa di… quello che scrivo…”  
stava replicando la brunetta, quando le braccia morbide della biondina le avevano circondato i fianchi ricoperti da un paio di pantaloni morbidi e sporchi di colore 

“ ..uhm…se fai cosi..non finiremo mai…”   
aveva borbottato, qualche minuto dopo, mentre le labbra morbide di Clarke percorrevano avidamente il suo collo proteso e veniva sospinta verso la parete

“ ..Lexa,smettila di parlare… molla quel.. rullo…”  
le aveva bisbigliato nella conchiglia dell’orecchio, prima di infilarci dentro la punta della sua lingua, dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare una delle sue mani calde attraverso il bordo della sua corta maglietta ed aveva cominciato a risalire il suo tonico addome fino a raggiungere uno dei suoi sodi seni

“ …non ti fermare..”  
aveva smaniosamente farfugliato la brunetta, poco dopo, quando la mano libera del suo amore aveva superato l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni e si era avidamente intrufolata nelle sue mutandine

**************************  
Ore 13  
“ ..sara’ meglio darci una mossa...tra un ora devo essere allo Studio e te ...devi presentarti in Caserma, per il tuo ultimo turno… “  
aveva detto la biondina,dopo che si erano lavate ,mentre s’infilava i jeans

“ ..se non volevi …affanni …non avresti dovuto stuzzicarmi …”  
aveva replicato Lexa ,prima di piegarsi per allacciarsi le Nike 

“ .. se non avessi voluto ricambiare … in doccia.. a quest’ora saremmo state per strada...”

“ ..…ti e’ dispiaciuto ? “

“ oh no …per niente…era per dire…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima di baciare delicatamente le sue labbra molli

“ ..amore, finisci di vestirti .. “

 

“ beh , grazie al generoso aiuto di Anya la cucina ed il salotto sono a posto …”

“ ..senza intoppi , la nostra casa sara’ pronta per sabato, così potremmo festeggiare l’inizio della nostra convivenza.. al Polis ,insieme all’Addio al mio lavoro di pompiere ..”

“ ..dovremmo farcela Lincoln e Jasper hanno promesso di aiutarci …in fondo rimane solo da traslocare la tua camera da letto..”  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di aprire la porta, guardando gli occhi verdi del suo amore

“ ..spero proprio che sia così ,amore mio…sono così felice…ed impaziente ..”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta, mentre fissava con aria persa i suoi occhi azzurri 

“ oh ..non lo dire a me.. e' una vita che sogno di vivere con te … ”

********************************************  
28 Aprile 18,30  
“ bentornata ! “  
aveva radiosamente esclamato la sorridente Lexa , dopo che Clarke era entrata nel suo Studio, reduce da un lunga giornata di lavoro  
“ ..tutto bene ? “

“ …si..tesoro ….a parte un po’ di stanchezza …”  
aveva borbottato la biondina, mentre si avvicinava alla sua scrivania  
“ ..e te ? ..”

“ ..stamattina ho aiutato Lincoln e Jasper a finire di montare i mobili della nostra camera da letto e poi mi sono messa a scrivere..”

“ ..mi stai dicendo che ..e’ pronta ? “

“ si amore, quando torneremo dal Polis… avremo un letto in cui dormire…”

“ oh perfetto ! ma..non credo proprio che riposare sara’ la mia priorita’…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, prima di muovere le rotelle della sedia ergonomica della brunetta e mettersi a cavalcioni delle sue bellissime gambe  
“… cos’hai scritto..? “ aveva aggiunto ,in un sussurro, mentre spostava la treccia di capelli scuri che ricadeva gentile sul suo esile collo

“ ..ho buttato giu’ l’intelaiatura di un nuovo episodio delle Avventure di Heda e Wanheda…per la sezione piccoli lettori del Boston …”

“ … sarebbero ? “

“ ..sono due coraggiose femmine di procione , Heda e’ la Regina del popolo dei Terrestri ..e Wanheda di quello del Cielo…. due formidabili guerriere che decidono di unire le proprie genti per impedire alla Regina delle Nevi…di conquistare il mondo.. e di ricoprirlo di gelo…”

“wow !…sembra interessante .. non vedo l’ora di leggere la loro storia..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina , guardando i scintillanti occhi verdi del suo amore, dopo di che aveva delicatamente afferrato i lati del suo splendido volto  
“ ma adesso… baciami….”

***********************************  
Polis, ore 21,40  
“ finalmente ce l’avete fatta ! “  
aveva esclamato O, quando le due giovani si erano unite al gruppetto di amici che le stava aspettando , seduto intorno ad alcuni tavolini del locale in cui lavorava Raven..

“ oh ..posso facilmente immaginare il motivo del loro ritardo…”  
aveva aggiunto Anya, con aria maliziosa ,guardando lo sguardo perso di sua cugina

“ .. spiritosa !...c’era traffico … e la nostra nuova casa non e’ ..nel centro di Boston..”  
aveva detto Clarke fissando con aria indispettita gli occhi a mandorla della sfrontata biondina

“.. uhm..25 minuti ? “

“….dai Anya, falla finita ..adesso siamo qui.. pronte a festeggiare ”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , mentre risentiva nelle orecchie… l’estatico < Lexaaa > gridato dal suo amore quando il potente orgasmo provocato dal movimento esperto delle sue dita, le aveva folgorato i lombi.. cercando di non focalizzarsi su quell'amplesso consumato sul piano della sua scrivania che era l’unico vero e delizioso motivo del loro ritardo.”

“ appunto ! .. cosa volete bere ? “  
aveva chiesto Raven , dopo aver tappato la bocca della sua sempre ironica fidanzata

 

“ questa e’ per ..te….da parte della 33 Engine 33 e di alcune delle persone che hai salvato…”  
aveva detto Lincoln, una mezz'oretta piu’ tardi, guardando intensamente gli occhi verdi della sua ex-collega , porgendole una busta da lettere con il marchio della Caserma dei pompieri “ ..abbiamo fatto una specie di colletta …per la vostra nuova casa…” aveva aggiunto fissando gli occhi azzurri della stupefatta biondina

“ .. grazie… siete stati troppo generosi ….non dovevate … “  
aveva farfugliato la commossa brunetta dopo aver visto la cifra dell’assegno … 9.855 $  
“ …so bene che i pompieri non sono ricchi e salvare la gente faceva parte del mio lavoro… sono confusa..”

“..beh…spero che questo non ti impedisca di abbracciarmi..”

“ certo che no..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, qualche secondo piu’ tardi , quando si era ripresa dal suo profondo imbarazzo..   
dopo di che aveva circondato il muscoloso torace del suo ex-capo e l’aveva stretto forte 

“ wow ! …e’ incredibile… ho una fidanzata ricca ..”  
aveva esclamato la sorridente Clarke, prima di andare ad abbracciare il generoso compagnio della sua socia

 

“ .. mi raccomando !..fatene ..buon uso…”  
aveva detto Raven, dieci minuti dopo, mentre allungava un pacchetto alle due giovani donne  
“ ..io ed Anya l’abbiamo trovato ..interessante..”

“..dobbiamo aprirlo ..subito ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina guardando la sua amica con aria titubante

“ ..meglio dopo.. potrebbe essere…imbarazzante …”

*********************************

“ ..sono così contenta Lexa…te lo meriti proprio …”  
aveva mormorato Costia ,quando l’atmosfera era tornata tranquilla, afferrando le mani della sua migliore amica “… ti auguro tutto il bene del mondo..…”

“ grazie.. vale lo stesso per te..”  
stava dicendo la brunetta un secondo prima che il piccolo complesso musicale , chiamato a rallegrare il sabato sera del Polis, cominciasse a suonare

“ ..potrei avere l’onore di ballare con la mia bellissima fidanzata ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke , interrompendo il fraterno scambio delle due ex campionesse di tuffo…

“ ..tranquilla..sto andando da Bellamy..”  
aveva detto subito Costia notando l’aria confusa di Lexa…dopo di che si era alzata ed aveva lasciato le due giovani…da sole

“ ..scusami, amore.. ti ho trascurata…ma,adesso sono tutta tua… “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , guardando gli occhi azzurri del suo amore

“ … non dirlo…. e’ la tua festa…”

“ ..finalmente..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa poco dopo,nell'orecchio di Clarke, mentre cominciavano a muoversi nell'improvvisata pista da ballo 

********************  
Ore 0,20  
“ .. amore, ti prego… portami a casa.. ho voglia di te..”  
aveva smaniosamente bisbigliato la biondina , un’oretta piu’ tardi,quando non era piu’ stata in grado di contenere gli effetti del contatto sensuale dei loro corpi stretti nell'intimo ballare 

“ …oh..si, subito…”  
Ore 1,10  
“ ..uhm … ti ricordo che …possediamo un letto..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta ,dopo che la biondina le aveva sollevato il bordo del suo corto abito e l’aveva fatta sedere sul piano del tavolo della loro cucina

“ …lo so… “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke,mentre le sfilava i collant e le scarpe col tacco  
“ ..non temere,amore..dopo lo useremo..” aveva aggiunto a bassa voce, togliendole le mutandine  
dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva aperto, con delicatezza, le sue splendide cosce   
“ ..adesso fatti mangiare..”

“ si..amore..”  
aveva stentatamente mormorato Lexa ,prima di abbandonarsi alla lingua calda del suo amore

***********************  
Ore 1,55  
“ uhm… e questo cosa sarebbe..”  
aveva innocentemente chiesto la brunetta,piu’ tardi, quando erano riuscite ad infilarsi nel loro grande letto e dopo che avevano aperto il regalo di Raven ed Anya

“ ..amore..non fare l’ingenua… e’ un doppio dildo…un sexy toys da usare in coppia…”  
aveva replicato la biondina ,mentre si allungava sopra al suo addome caldo   
“ ..vuoi provarlo ? “ aveva aggiunto con aria accattivante

“ ..chissa’….forse..piu’ tardi …”  
aveva borbottato Lexa ,prima di ribaltare la posizione ed iniziare a lambire ,con la punta vellutata della sua lingua, il capezzolo di uno dei grandi seni morbidi di Clarke

“ … si amore…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !  
> magari .. sotto le coperte...

**Author's Note:**

> non so' con quanta regolarita' potro' postare i capitoli di questa nuova storia  
> sto' lavorando e non avro' molto tempo, ma faro' il possibile
> 
> nel frattempo , come sempre, grazie a chi mi legge


End file.
